Duelling For Supremacy
by DZ2
Summary: Sequel to CFS: Ash and Jaden head for Domino City, but now, an old friend has returned and darkness wants Ash: can two worlds and two enemies work together to defeat the darkness in each of them and foes from the past? And, can they save Ash from himself?
1. Duel of Light and Darkness

Duelling For Supremacy: A Yugioh GX/Pokémon XOver

Disclaimer: I do not own either Yugioh GX or Pokémon: all credit goes to Konami and the Japanese designers: I do own this story although some characters and cards are the ownership of GREEN PHANTOM QUEEN and her fanfic "Between My Brother and Me"

PAIRING NOTE: This is going to be a Jaden/Yubel and Ash/Dawn story, but I may do a pairing for Brock (if he's lucky, it'll be Alexis)

I do own the Pokémon Destream as well as all cards written in _**(Bold Brackets)**_

Normal Speech;

/Thought/

_**Original Cards**_

(Spirit Speak)

Chapter 1: Duels of Light and Darkness

_Last Time on Yugioh GX:_

Ash, Dawn and Brock received an unusual visit from Mewtwo claiming that darkness was rising in the form of immense power: only by harnessing powers given to them by the Pokémon and DM Legends would the trio be able to combat the darkness and aid a very familiar Slifer: Jaden Yuki!

Jaden, meanwhile, was starting his second year when Ash and the others (accompanied by Piplup, Croagunk and Pikachu) travelled to the island: Ash impressing the Slifer with a win over Chancellor Crowler. After his duel, however, Ash remained in the Slifer Dorm whilst Brock and Dawn earned the right to be promoted to Obelisk Blue: at the same time, all three discovered their duel spirit allies:

Ash – Destream

Brock – Shaymin

Dawn – Darkrai

After a chaotic battle, which involved the Seal of Orichalcos, Jaden was challenged to a duel by Aster Phoenix whilst the Chosen (alias the Guardian of Will – Ash, Maiden of Dreams – Dawn and Master of Life – Brock) were challenged by Destream, Darkrai and Shaymin to three duels that would upgrade their decks and powers.

At the same time, the ORIGINAL Chosen (May, Max and Mokuba – from "Between my Brother and Me) were told of the Chosen by Atem and Kura, Maty being made upset by discovering the trio had allied themselves with the newly crowned Supreme King of Darkness: believing them to be consumed by darkness, May went on a one-woman conquest to see the Darkness defeated: especially when she found that Ash was the controller of Timaeus, Hermos and Critias.

After losing to Aster, Jaden did a disappearing act and Ash and co were challenged by Nightshroud: after the duel, Ash was sent to the Spirit World where Atem and Kura (Duel Spirit versions of the Pharaoh and Thief Lord) challenged Ash and Jaden to a TAG team shadow game.

The duel was surrendered by Atem and revealed to be a test of Jaden's control over the King's powers: and at the same time, Ash figured out that May, Max and Mokuba were the original Chosen.

Back at DA, the mysterious Society of Light was in full swing with the conversion of the last person any of the Chosen would face: _ONE OF THEIR OWN_: Brock was turned to the Light and apparently holds a secret known only to Max – who duelled Brock in a Light version of the Spirit World.

When Ash and Jaden returned to Duel Academy, Ash unleashed a whole new series of cards to battle Shadow, a dark version of May sent by the Goddess of Joy to stop Ash and his friends.

After that duel, Jaden began to have doubts about his power whilst Ash feared what would happen next: this resulted in a clash of the Titans with Ash and his _Evo-Force Deck _taking on Jaden and his _Supreme Heroes Deck_.

In the midst of the duel, Jaden seemed to hold back until he heard the voice of Haou speaking to him, claiming that he would never hold anything against Jaden and that the powers of the SKOD were Jaden's to command.

In what wound up as one of the best duels of DA's history, Jaden and Ash had a Jaden vs. Zane conclusion with the duel finishing in a draw; however, the Guardian of Will and Supreme King of Darkness now have to work together to take on Brock and another new member of the Society of Light: DAWN!

However, unknown to them (for now) Ash and Jaden have one clue: May, Max and Mokuba found out that the secret to this battle lies within the familiar surroundings of Domino City:

What will happen now that Ash and Jaden have overcome their personal demons and can they rescue Dawn and Brock as well as defeat the Society of Light?

READ AND ENJOY DUELLING FOR SUPREMACY TO FIND OUT…

_**PokéDuels**_

**Duel Academy; Jaden and Ash's Dorm Room:**

Five days had passed since the seemingly unforgettable duel between Ash and Jaden and, after learning of Dawn's fate to the Society of Light, the Guardian of Will had to admit that he felt lost: now that the original Chosen Quartet had become just the two of them, as well as May's warning about Ash's allegiance with Jaden and Darkness, the Guardian felt like he had no hope left in the world.

His _Evo-Force_ deck had saved him against Jaden, but the powers of his Pokémon Legends – Lucario, Destream, Latios, Latias, Mewdios and Entei – were all that Ash had to fall back on: he knew that Brock had his own legends – Shaymin, Celebi, Lugia, Moltres, Articuno and Zapdos – and that Dawn had her team as well – Darkrai, DIalga and Palkia – but against this new attitude of his former friends, the former Frontier Champion and Pokémon Champion just felt one thing: alone.

Jaden, on the other hand, had his own legend – Arceus – as well as the power of his Evil and Elemental Heroes, not to mention Yubel and yet, Ash wondered if that power would be enough.

Looking to what remained of his decks – his _Evo-Force Deck _(containing Lucario) and his _Legends of the Ocean Deck_ (containing Latios and Latias – Ash began to worry about his power: without the other members of the Chosen, the power of the Guardian of Will was at its weakest, which meant Ash couldn't recover the power of Entei and his allies, nor could he recover the Legendary Knights.

/Maybe,/ thought the Guardian, /I should just give in to this Sartorius: re-unite my power with that of my friends./

(Yes,) hissed a cold voice in his ear, (You know the truth Guardian; that is exactly what you should do: just surrender.)

Ash looked up with shock: he hadn't been imagining that voice, but where was it coming from? Grabbing his Ocean Deck, the Guardian looked round and asked in a fierce voice, "Who's there?"

(Your inner heart,) explained the voice, before there was a flash of white light and Ash stared in shock at the figure before him.

He was dressed in a whitened version of the armour that Ash changed into as the Guardian of Will: his helm seemed to cover his face before Ash noticed the figure raise a face-plate, exposing clear, bright green eyes, which shone with silver sparks: a duel disk similar to the one owned by the Guardian of Will was strapped to this white stranger's arm and, as Ash watched, he saw the strange smile and look at him.

"**Hello there…me!"** laughed the figure, **"I challenge you to a duel! If you lose then you must see the Light and embrace our power; but if I lose then I will give back your precious Legendary Knights!"**

"You have them?" asked Ash, "How did you get them?"

"**Your friends gave Master Sartorius our power and created me to bring you back to them: admit your weakness Ash Ketchum!"**

"I'll never be weak!" Ash thundered, changing into his own silver Guardian's Armour, "But I hope you're ready to lose, because I'm sending you back to Sartorius in pieces!"

"**Maybe,"**grinned the White Ash, **"But now is not the time to duel: believe me Ash Ketchum, your time is coming and when it does, you will bask in the power of the Light."**

Then, as Ash watched, his whiter self vanished, leaving the silver-clad Guardian to wonder what had just happened: the one thing he knew however, thanks – ironically – to his other half was that he would never give into his doubts and fears.

/No,/ thought Ash, his armoured hand becoming a fist as he filled his thoughts with determination:

/I will never again be weak: Sartorius will never win and I will rescue my friends./

"I," he spoke out loud, his armour receding into the spirit within him, "Ash Ketchum, Guardian Of Will, shall never give up in this battle against the Society of Light and there's not a power in this world that will change my mind."

He had no idea how wrong he was…

_**PokéDuels**_

**Forest Area, Academy Island:**

Jaden looked out over the lake as he tried to concentrate on what had happened in the past week: he had been given full control over the King's powers and now he had a deck of new cards, no, strike that, he had _two_ decks of new cards: his own "Supreme Heroes" deck and the King's "Darkness Reigns Supreme" Deck: a deck filled with Evil Heroes that was as dark as he was.

(Still don't trust me Jaden?) asked a familiar distorted voice: looking to his left, Jaden saw Haou appear in spirit form, his face and body covered by the black armour of the Supreme King, whereas Jaden was dressed in his Slifer attire.

"It's actually hard to trust someone who used to reign over the forces of darkness Haou," admitted Jaden, his back against a tree, "I know that the world is counting on me to work with Ash, but it's you that I'm worried about: you allowed me to control your power in my duel against Ash, but that power is still yours."

Haou seemed unnerved as he listened to Jaden's words: it was true that through his help, Jaden had been able to tap into the King's power, but it had been Haou's and not Jaden's.

/There has to be something I can do for him,/ thought the King as he watched Jaden rub the bridge of his nose before looking to his deck.

Following Jaden's gaze, Haou's gold eyes widened with realisation as he asked, (Jaden, tell me, do you still have that pendant given to you by the Gravekeeper's Chief?)

"Never get rid of it," replied Jaden, revealing the pendant from under his shirt before he asked, "Why?"

(Well,) Haou told him, (How about I prove to you that the power of the King resides in both of us: and I can prove that with a duel against you. If you win, I'll put my power into that pendant and leave my power to you: it will almost be the same as the Pharaoh back in his day: remember what I told you about that?)

"I remember," Jaden replied, "You said that Atem and Kura were sealed inside the Millennium Items where their powers allowed them to take over the keepers of the items: Yugi Moto and Ryo Bakura. So, what you're saying is that, if I win, you'll do the same?"

(Yes,) Haou replied.

"But what if I lose?"

Haou was stunned at the question, but, nevertheless, asked in response, (Well, what do you suggest?)

"How about…" Jaden gave a shiver before he suggested, "If I lose the duel then my body is your vessel and host as long as you wish: you can use me for whatever dark needs you may have: in short, I win then I control you; I lose and it's the opposite, deal?"

(Deal!) Haou replied, before he seemed to concentrate on the shadows and, as Jaden watched, he saw the spirit of the Supreme King become flesh and blood before his eyes.

Picking up his duel disk, Jaden slid his deck into the holder and faced his opponent, "Then you'd better get your game on Haou!"

"My game is always on Jaden, but you had better watch out: I may respect you, but now, we're opponents!"

**Jaden = 4000**

**Haou = 4000**

Drawing his first hand, Jaden looked to Haou before he announced, "I'll go first and I'll start off big: I summon Elemental Hero Neos Alius (ATK 1900 DEF 1300) and next, I throw down two face downs and end my turn!"

As the kid-version of Neos rose onto the field, Jaden actually felt comfortable in this duel: sure, he was facing his darkness, but this was a duel he was determined to win, no matter what it took: all year, even with Ash, he had been looking for a challenge and now here it was.

Drawing his card, Haou looked to it before he announced, "I summon an old ally of yours Jaden, I summon Evil Hero Shadow Gardna (ATK 700 DEF 2000) in defence mode and throw down a face down: that ends my turn!"

As the red and black monster rose onto the field, Jaden smiled to himself as he remembered using this Evil Hero in his duel with Ash; but now, to help control the powers of his deck, he had divided light from darkness.

_**Evil Hero Shadow Gardna: ATK 700 DEF 2000/4Star/DARK/FIEND: When you have the same number of monsters on your field as your opponent, you can discard this card to the graveyard to end the current Battle Phase: as long as this card is in the graveyard, any Battle Damage you take is halved.**_

/Could that be why I feel so weak?/ he thought as he drew his own card, before looking to Shadow Gardna, /Okay; last time I used my head, it almost cost me the duel, but this time, I'm facing someone who knows my moves almost as well as I do, so time for a plan. Shadow Gardna will halve any Battle Damage if he's sent to the graveyard, plus there's Haou's face down card to take into account. This had better work…/

"For my move," he announced, "I activate the field spell Skyscraper!"

Haou watched with pride as the field around them changed into the cityscape that Jaden had always used for most of his duels before he looked to Jaden and gave a nod: here was the _real _Jaden Yuki, but just because he'd finally found the courage didn't mean the Supreme King was just going to roll over and let him win.

"Now," explained Jaden, "Whenever I battle with an Elemental Hero, well, then that hero gains 1000 attack points as long as his attack points are lower than the stats of my opponent. So next, I summon my Elemental Hero Heat (ATK 1600 DEF 1200) and, thanks to his Special Ability, he gains 200 attack points for every Elemental Hero in play; so, with two heroes, Heat gains 400 points."

Heat was a white skinned hero that was covered with red and gold armour all over his body and across his head; when he looked to Shadow Gardna, a strange fiery aura covered the field before his attack points rose to 2000.

"So now," Jaden continued, "Elemental Hero Neos Alius, attack Shadow Gardna with Solaris Smackdown!"

Neos Alius' attack power increased by 1000 before he leapt into the air, his hands glowing with gold energy as he sliced through Shadow Gardna, the dark hero being sent to the graveyard: at the same time, however, a dark aura seemed to cover Haou and, as Jaden looked past the aftermath of the attack, he saw Gardna's spirit almost shielding the King.

"So your Gardn'a shielding you Haou," Jaden shook his head as he spoke, "My Elemental Hero Heat will still deal damage, so go Heat, attack Haou directly with Fist of the Phoenix!"

The fiery aura that had enveloped the field now seemed to gather around Heat as he raised his hand, a fiery apparition appearing in his palm before, with a thrust of his right hand, Elemental Hero Heat unleashed a fiery attack that seemed to take the shape of a phoenix, the attack being weakened by Gardna's barrier, but affecting Haou nonetheless.

**Jaden = 4000**

**Haou = 3000**

"And now," added Jaden, "I throw down another face down and end my turn: come on Haou, I mean, coming from the Supreme King of Darkness, this duel is almost too easy!"

"Is that so?" asked Haou, drawing his card, "Did it never occur to you Jaden that I was luring you into my trap? I know every Elemental Hero that you do and I prepared for a powerful one like Heat…with this!"

He revealed a Trap Card showing an Elemental Hero being punished by bolts of black lightning, a red aura now covering Heat as Haou grinned coldly – not that Jaden could see it thanks to the armour.

"What is that supposed to be?" asked Jaden.

"My Dark Mutation Trap Card," explained Haou, "Now, by sending one card to my graveyard – Dark Armoury – I can Special Summon one Evil Hero who is the opposite of one Elemental Hero; so, thanks for summoning Heat as it allows me to summon Evil Hero Flashfire (ATK 1800 DEF 1100) and next, I activate the spell card Double Summon!"

_**Dark Mutation: TRAP/NORMAL: Activate when your opponent has two or more **__Elemental Heroes __**in play: Special Summon up to two **__Evil Heroes __**from your deck of the same attributes.**_

_**Evil Hero Flashfire: ATK 1800 DEF 1100/4Star/FIRE/WARRIOR: During either player's Standby Phase, inflict 200 points of damage for every **__Elemental Hero __**and **__Evil Hero __**in play.**_

Flashfire was a crimson-armoured warrior with the same white skin as Heat, but this hero also came with a pair of fiery, phoenix-like wings that seemed to radiate an almost dehydrating heat over the field.

"Now," continued Haou, "Thanks to Double Summon, I get to summon another monster this turn, so say hello to another Evil Hero: I summon Evil Hero Infernal Gainer (ATK 1600 DEF 0) and now, with another face down, my turn is over."

A crimson skinned hero rose onto the field and seemed to take his place by Flashfire: this hero seemed to remind Jaden of Elemental Hero Necroshade, except without the armour and a more demonised appearance in his eyes and body. This hero also had a set of spikes protruding from his back as well as black armour covering his hands, shoulders and legs.

Jaden gulped as he looked to the two dark heroes: he had never actually suspected that the Evil Heroes were this powerful, "My draw!" He announced, but not before a strong wave of pain coursed through him.

**Jaden = 3200**

**Haou = 3000**

"Why did I lose life points?" asked Jaden, noticing the change on his LP meter.

"My Flashfire's Special Ability," explained Haou, "As long as he is on the field, you lose 200 Life Points for every Elemental and Evil Hero in play: so play your cards carefully Jaden as the next move could be your last!"

"You seem to think," Jaden grunted, standing again from the aftershock, "That I'm just another opponent Haou: well, you'd be wrong and my two heroes will prove it. First, I activate my face down cards: H – Heated Heart, E – Emergency Call and R – Righteous Justice!"

Haou's hidden smile widened as he saw the three cards rise onto the field: these were three cards that Jaden had used and, once he activated the final part of the combo, Haou knew he would be in trouble.

"Now," explained Jaden, "My Heated Heart allows me to raise one Hero's attack strength by 500 points for this turn, so I choose my Elemental Hero Heat (ATK _2500 _DEF 1200) to gain the bonus. Next, Emergency Call allows me to add one Hero to my hand, so I choose my Elemental Hero Lady Heat (ATK 1300 DEF 1000) and finally, Righteous Justice allows me to destroy one spell or trap card on your field for each Elemental Hero in play: so, with two heroes in play, your face down card is destroyed!"

Haou watched with a grim smile as his face down was destroyed before he looked to Jaden and asked, "And let me guess Jaden: you're now going to summon Lady Heat?"

"You're right there," Jaden nodded, "So I summon Elemental Hero Lady Heat in attack mode!"

A female monster rose onto the field at his command: she was dressed in a female version of the same red and gold armour worn by her male counterpart, but Haou noticed that, unlike Heat, Lady Heat's attack remained at 1300.

"And now," Jaden continued, "My Heat's attack power increases by another 200, which makes him strong enough to do this: Elemental Hero Heat, attack Evil Hero Infernal Gainer with Fist of the Phoenix!"

The fiery attack surged towards Haou, Jaden noticing Gardn'a spirit defending the king as his monster was destroyed, before Heat's attack still dealt damage.

**Jaden = 3200**

**Haou = 2450**

"And now, Elemental Hero Neos Alius, attack Evil Hero Flashfire with Solaris Smackdown!"

The second attack destroyed the dark hero, but Haou still seemed calm and content, despite the fact that his monsters were rapidly leaving the field.

**Jaden = 3200**

**Haou = 2400**

"And finally," Jaden finished, "My Elemental Hero Lady Heat attacks you directly: go Lady Heat, attack with Force of the Phoenix!"

Lady Heat's body began to glow before she swept her arms forwards, a phoenix illusion similar to Heat's filling the field as the attack struck down Haou's life points, Shadow Gardna's spirit still defending the King.

**Jaden = 3200**

**Haou = 1750**

"And now, I throw down a face down and call it a turn."

"Allowing my Trap to activate," laughed Haou, "And its special ability could only be activated when it was sent to the graveyard, so thank you Jaden: I activate the Trap Card Nightmare Resurrection!"

Haou's graveyard began to glow before the image of a Trap Card appeared on the field: this trap showed what looked like an image of the Supreme King of Darkness commanding an army of darkness, his dark magic almost digging into the hearts.

"And," continued Haou, "Thanks to my Nightmare Resurrection card, all monsters destroyed in battle return to the field and then, during my next Standby Phase, you lose life points equal to the battle damage I received."

Jaden gasped in shock as he watched Flashfire and Infernal Gainer return to the field, both of the dark heroes holding a glare that could have beaten that of Kaiba.

"And what luck," added the King, "It's my turn and now Jaden, you lose life points equal to the Battle Damage I received, so let's count up, shall we: first, I lose 550 life points in Heat's battle with Gainer; then I lost 50 life points in Alius' battle with Flashfire and finally I lost 650 life points in the battle with Lady Heat, so that makes 1250 life points that you lose!"

_**Nightmare Resurrection: TRAP/COUNTER: This card can be activated when it's destroyed as a result of a spell or trap effect: during your opponent's End Phase, Special Summon any monsters destroyed in battle. During your next Standby Phase, inflict damage to your opponent's life points equal to the Battle Damage received before activating this card.**_

**Jaden = 1950**

**Haou = 1750**

"And," continued Haou, "As things weren't bad enough for you Jaden, guess what? My Flashfire's effect activates because it's my Standby Phase, which means you lose 200 points for each Elemental and Evil Hero and I count 5, which makes 1000 points of damage!"

Jaden cried out in pain as he felt his life points affected by the evil hero's effect: with the depletion of his life points, Jaden stumbled before his legs failed him, forcing him to his knees.

**Jaden = 950**

**Haou = 1750**

/I can't do it,/ thought Jaden, holding on to his hand, /Haou now has the means to summon a powerful monster to the field and I have less than a thousand life points: he was right, I was doubting myself: not to mention fooling myself if I thought I could defeat my own darkness./

(No, you weren't,) a friendly voice replied: Jaden gasped when he realised that he could hear Haou, (Jaden, it takes guts to stand up to your darkness: you have the means to become a great duellist and I want to see that duellist rise up. What I said earlier, I meant no harm; I only wanted to help and, if it is what you want of me, I vow never to go against your wishes again.)

"How can I believe you?" asked Jaden, his hands shaking as he listened to the King.

(Yubel,) Haou replied, (She and your friends have urged you to trust in the power of the Supreme King, remember? With that power, we can win: trust in that power now Jaden, don't think about me or my move. After all, the Supreme King is a title and power and both belong to you; me, I'm just the spirit of the King: now stand up Jaden Yuki; stand up, Supreme King!)

Jaden slowly dragged himself to his feet before he looked over at Haou, his hazel eyes now a deep shade of gold as he asked, "So you think you can still win Haou? You may be my darkness, but that is one thing I will never allow to control me: I am the true Supreme King and you are nothing more than a shadow of that power, now make your move!"

"As you wish Jaden," Haou replied, his face-plate hiding the smile on his face: Yubel had always been right about Jaden and now Haou had seen it for himself.

Looking to his hand, Haou explained, "I activate the spell card Dark Fusion and, with this card, I fuse Elemental Hero Bubbleman with Elemental Heroes Sparkman and Avian to summon Evil Hero Cyclonus (ATK 2800 DEF 2500) and now Jaden, let's see if you can brace this storm!"

Jaden watched with a gold-eyed glare as the three heroes vanished into a vortex of darkness before a new hero rose onto the field: at first glance, Jaden thought he was looking at Elemental Hero Tempest, but, when he looked closer, Jaden was actually impressed at what he saw.

This new hero had the same armoured body as Tempest, save for a deeper shade of blue covering the body as well as engraved bolts of crimson lightning along the arms and legs. His face was concealed by a black mask, which extended on to a pair of emerald green and black leathery wings. Instead of the blaster that usually covered Tempest's arm, this hero had only a quiver of arrows over his back and, when Jaden saw Cyclonus land, he saw a red and black twisted crossbow rise until it settled over his right arm.

"Now he's cool," Jaden smiled, "And I'm guessing he has some kind of special ability?"

"You'd be right," Haou replied, "Once per turn, my Cyclonus allows me to activate a spell card that I have already used: so, I activate Dark Fusion once again and now, I fuse Evil Hero Flashfire with Evil Hero Infernal Gainer to summon the all-powerful Evil Hero Magmorteus (ATK 3000 DEF 2950) the dark sovereign of fire!"

_**Evil Hero Cyclonus: ATK 2800 DEF 2500/8Star/WIND/WARRIOR: **_**Elemental Hero Avian – Elemental Hero Bubbleman – Elemental Hero Sparkman: **_**This card can only be summoned by the effect of **__Dark Fusion; __**You must also discard the required Fusion Material Monsters from your hand or field to the graveyard. Once per turn, select one spell card in the graveyard and activate it: when this card is destroyed as a result of battle, reduce all battle damage to zero.**_

_**Evil Hero Magmorteus: ATK 3000 DEF 2950/9Star/FIRE/FIEND: **_**Evil Hero Infernal Gainer – 1 FIRE Attribute Monster: **_**This card can be summoned by the effect of **__Dark Fusion or Super Polymerisation. __**When this card destroys a non-FIRE Attribute Monster, inflict an additional 500 points of damage to your opponent. When this card is destroyed, Special Summon the Fire Fusion Material Monster from your graveyard.**_

Jaden could only watch again as Gainer and Flashfire vanished in another vortex of darkness before a monster as dark as night rose onto the field: this creature bore a resemblance to Evil Hero Dark Gaia as he held the same red-veined wings and demonic visage: his body looked as if it was made from molten ash as well as bearing two clawed hands and a pair of deep crimson eyes that seemed to bore into Jaden's gold eyes.

"This duel is over Jaden," Haou announced, "And it starts with my Magmorteus: attack Elemental Hero Heat with Vesuvian Nightmare!"

A red and black ball of fire built up above the dark hero as he stared at Heat with a look of true hatred, before Magmorteus threw the attack forward, the ball of fire incinerating Heat and dealing a heavy blow to Jaden's life points.

**Jaden = 150**

**Haou = 1750**

"You put up a good show Jaden," Haou told him, the hidden smile now being shown as one of pride, "But this duel is over and the power you hold is now mine to command: Evil Hero Cyclonus, attack Elemental Hero Neos Alius with Cyclone Crossfire!"

The flurry of arrows were loaded into the crossbow before Haou snapped his fingers, watching as the crossbow launched the arrows in a tornado of steel and wind energy, the attack enveloping Jaden's body: however, as he listened, Haou was stunned to hear no scream or no explosion.

When the smoke cleared, he did indeed see that Jaden's life points were reduced to zero, but the golden-eyed Slifer also held a smile of success and realisation as he clicked his disk off, before pointing to Haou's disk.

Looking, the King gasped when he saw the final result:

**Jaden = 150**

**Haou = 0**

"How?" asked the King, watching as Jaden approached him, before he pulled out a card from his ST Zone: the card was a trap that depicted what appeared to be Avian standing in the way of another hero being destroyed.

"I see," Haou smiled, "You used the Trap Card Elemental Sacrifice? With that card, when an Elemental Hero is destroyed, any following attacks are negated and I lose life points equal to the attack power of the destroyed monster."

"That's right," Jaden smiled, "And since Heat was 2200 when he was destroyed, you lose 2200 life points: a duel isn't over until the last card is played and I still had cards left to play."

_**Elemental Sacrifice: TRAP/COUNTER: Activate when an **__Elemental Hero __**is destroyed as a result of battle: negate any attacks after the activation of this card and deal damage to your opponent equal to the destroyed monster's attack points: any spell card bonuses equipped to the destroyed monster remain in effect until the end of the turn that this card is activated.**_

"Well then," Haou smiled, "A deal's a deal: give me the medallion."

Jaden held out the item that he had won from the Chief, before he watched as Haou pressed his hand against it, the item glowing with a dull golden light before Jaden felt power flooding through his body. As this power coursed through his veins, Jaden watched as Haou lifted his face-plate, revealing a gold-eyed Jaden Yuki, who gave the Supreme King a wink and whispered, "See you soon, partner!"

Jaden nodded in agreement as the medallion's glow faded away, his hand clasping the item as he looked out over the lake, noticing several students camped on the other side.

/Thank you Haou,/ Jaden thought, before he chuckled to himself and added:

/Ironically, you made me see the Light, but not the Light that I will help to defeat: you helped me see the Light within me and I, Jaden Yuki, Supreme King of Darkness, do swear to rescue the Chosen and battle with my friend, the Guardian of Will, to defeat the Light and all its followers./

"I promise…"

**Well, what a way to start DFS, but be known that I AM NOT updating until at least mid-July; this is just a sample and thank you to everyone who helped make all my stories a hit.**

**However, now that Jaden has conquered his darkness, what's next for the remaining Chosen and what will Ash do when he next meets the deity of his Lighter self?**

**Also, with one clue to the future of both worlds, what lies next for May, Max and Mokuba?**

**Keep Reading to Find Out…**

**Next Chapter: Dawn and May have another 'Dreamworld' battle and Darkrai decides enough is enough: May targeted Ash, Max targeted Brock, which just leaves the Defender of the King: MOKUBA KAIBA! Plus, Mokuba (with permission from GPQ) meets his Pokémon Spirit Partner and gains a new deck of cards that would make his dragon-obsessed brother jealous…**

**Please Read and Review…**

**Again, special thanks to GPQ for allowing me to use May, Max and Mokuba for this story: all your help has been well and truly appreciated.**


	2. Mokuba's Challenge

Duelling For Supremacy: A Yugioh GX/Pokémon XOver

Disclaimer: I do not own either Yugioh GX or Pokémon: all credit goes to Konami and the Japanese designers: I do own this story although some characters and cards are the ownership of GREEN PHANTOM QUEEN and her fanfic "Between My Brother and Me"

PAIRING NOTE: This is going to be a Jaden/Yubel and Ash/Dawn story, but I may do a pairing for Brock (if he's lucky, it'll be Alexis)

I do own the Pokémon Destream as well as all cards written in _**(Bold Brackets)**_

Normal Speech;

/Thought/

_**Original Cards**_

(Spirit Speak)

_Last Time…_

_/Thank you Haou,/ Jaden thought, before he chuckled to himself and added:_

_/Ironically, you made me see the Light, but not the Light that I will help to defeat: you helped me see the Light within me and I, Jaden Yuki, Supreme King of Darkness, do swear to rescue the Chosen and battle with my friend, the Guardian of Will, to defeat the Light and all its followers./_

"_I promise…"_

Chapter 2: Mokuba's Familiar

**KC Manor**

After the revelation by Jouno regarding the secrets in Domino City, the Chosen had been working harder than ever to hone their skills, Max and May trying their hardest not to think about Brock's startling revelation.

Mokuba, however, was thinking about another little fact: so far, everyone else had a spirit familiar, even Jaden, but Mokuba was yet to meet his. On one hand, he didn't mind as he _did_ have Polaris and Ursa Major, but, compared to Jirachi, Manaphy and the newest addition Giratina, Mokuba believed that he needed to find his own ally.

His thoughts were suddenly cut off by the sound of his big brother's voice calling over the intercom, "Mokuba, did you arrange for any calls today?"

"Don't think so Seto," Mokuba replied, activating a vid-screen, showing the CEO of Kaibacorp, who looked like he'd been interrupted during a meeting. "Why do you ask?"

"Because Yugi's calling for you," replied Kaiba, before switching the vid-screen to an image of the King of Games, his face looking pale and scared.

"Hey Yugi," Mokuba exclaimed, giving a slight wave, "It's been a while."

"It has indeed," replied Yugi, his voice deep and full of emotion, "Mokuba, tell me something and be honest: has there been any unusual events lately?"

/Funny you should ask,/ thought Mokuba, wondering whether he should tell Yugi about Atem and Kura's disappearance, or whether he should tell him about Ash and how he'd allied himself with the Supreme King, or even if he should ask him about May's behaviour.

Finally, Mokuba decided to try and bluff as he replied, "Nothing that we can't handle Yugi, why?"

Yugi shook his head and rubbed his eyes, before he explained, "Two nights ago, I had this dream; it was about you three and I know that you would normally handle it, but this time, I saw…that! Someone summoned its power back to our world and I saw them using it to inflict pain upon others. Now tell me honestly Mokuba: has anything happened that I should be aware of?"

Realising he had no other choice, Mokuba nodded as he explained, "Things haven't been too good here Yugi."

"Is it May?"

Mokuba pulled up a chair before nodding as he added, "You'd better take a seat yourself; it's a long story."

_**PokéDuels**_

**KC Manor; twenty minutes later**

"And that's the story," Mokuba finished, "Apparently, Ash, Dawn and Brock are old friends of May and Max, but they've allied themselves with the Supreme King of Darkness. Ever since finding this out, May's been on a one-duellist warpath to see that Ash and the others pay. It's all because Atem told them about the Guardian and the King from the old days."

"He can be a bit blind sometimes," chuckled Yugi, before looking to his hands and then back to Mokuba, "You need to do whatever you can to help Ash succeed Mokuba. His heart is in the right place, but if Jouno is right and things are going to get worse, it will be up to you, as well as Jaden and Ash, to help save the world. You've done it once before Mokuba, so I know that you will do it again."

"Thanks Yugi," Mokuba smiled as he noticed the screen go blank. Yugi was right: even if May didn't believe in their friendship, Mokuba _had_ to in order to save the world. He'd always had a feeling that Ash's path with Jaden wasn't all evil and they had seen it for themselves when they'd somehow been able to watch Ash and Jaden's duel.

/I just hope I can help them in their tasks,/ thought the Defender, /Before it's too late./

(It already _is_ too late Defender!)

The bass voice made Mokuba jump out of his seat in shock: where had that voice come from? Looking around, Mokuba only saw the walls of his room, the window revealing a grey, overcast afternoon.

"Who said that?" he asked, slowly edging towards his duel disk. "Where are you?"

(Here,) the voice replied, making Mokuba wheel around, his eyes widening at the sight before him: a beast-like monster with black shadow-crafted limbs and a powerful, muscular body appeared: where his arms should have been was instead a smoking tendril of darkness, a red scaled collar around his neck and there, protruding from the head was a hairline of white flames and an electric blue eye that was filled with malice and hatred; his lower body was covered in shadows and this Duel Monster was armoured and had talon-spiked legs.

"I know you," Mokuba gasped, remembering how their powers had allowed them to watch the DA Chosen unlock their powers, "You're Darkrai: or at least Nightmare Lord Darkrai, but what are you doing here?"

(I am here to stop you and your allies harming my Maiden,) Darkrai hissed, his single eye glowing madly.

"What do you mean?" asked Mokuba, more awed than intimidated at the figure before him.

(Your leader harmed her,) Darkrai explained, (And now she has fallen to the will of the Master of Life. She claims she was too weak and told me of your Goddess of Joy! She has done nothing to you three yet your Goddess harms her, so you, Mokuba Kaiba, Defender of the King, will pay for her mistakes: duel me Defender.)

"But I don't understand," Mokuba told the Nightmare Lord, "I know that Ash and the others are good at heart: Darkrai, please tell me what May has done to Dawn?"

(I will show you,) Darkrai explained, his eye glowing again, before Mokuba felt his body spinning through the air, coming to rest as an apparition hovering over the past:

**(Flashback)**

**Duel Academy: Slifer Dormitory: Dawn's Bed-Sit:**

Dawn never had nightmares; she just never did. But now she was finding herself in this room of a dark sky and desert, pyramids and sand. She didn't understand what was going on, and she didn't want to.

"Pharaoh! Why? Why did you?"

Dawn turned to where the voice was coming from, and saw a young girl with brown hair dressed in a white tunic and blue cloak running to a dark figure with crimson eyes and spiky red hair with blonde bangs framing his face. The girl was crying, wrapping her arms around the person.

"Why did this have to happen? You're not evil! I know you aren't!"

The Pharaoh knelt down and hugged the girl, stroking her hair in a gentle manner.

"I'm sorry, Hara." He replied. "I'm not evil, you are right about that. however, the thing inside me is evil...and therefore I am also evil."

"There has to be something we can do though!" said Hara. "Isn't there?"

"I wish there was." The Pharaoh replied. "But...please...you have to..."

The sentence wasn't finished as the Pharaoh gripped his head in pain. Then black wings grew from his back and a shadowy aura enveloped him.

"Hara!" said Dawn, not knowing what she was doing. "Get away!"

Hara panicked, raising her sistrum to attack her. But as Dawn watched, she knew that she couldn't do anything to save the girl. All she could do was see Hara chanting spells to protect her...before the Pharaoh pierced through Hara's heart with one of his sharp talons.

"NO!" dawn screamed as she saw Hara slump to the ground. Seeing the sites, Hara's whole body was scratched and scarred...even so; Hara had a smile on her face as her lips tried to form words. Atem saw this, and his demonic features slowly vanished, and he was soon cradling the lifeless form of Hara in his arms. Then the scene disappeared in front of her eyes as Dawn placed a hand over her mouth.

"I knew you'd be here." said a voice. Dawn turned to see two figures walk up to her. One was what looked like an older version of Hara, except her face was more stern than sad. The figure on her right was different: he was dressed in a red cloak with a golden collar and golden bracers with a golden eye on his chest. His golden blonde hair also added to his crimson eyes which looked sad, and a bit dejected.

"W-who are you?" asked Dawn. The figure didn't reply as she brought out her left arm, a red and black duel disk appearing out of nowhere.

"I am the current Goddess of Joy, Maiden of Dreams." The girl replied. "And I come to challenge you to a little game."

"A game?" asked Dawn. "What type?"

"It's simple." The Goddess replied. "We draw cards from our decks till we reach a monster; the monster with the highest attack wins. Think you can handle it?"

"That's all?" asked Dawn. "No need to worry then!"

"Jouno." said the Goddess. "Explain the fate of those who are overconfident in this game."

Jouno, the blonde figure by the Goddess of Joy's side soon cleared his throat. "Anyone who loses this game is sent a warning for those to come." He explained. "As the sorcerer of dreams, and soothsayer I warn you that the path you are taking is going to be even harder if you are not ready."

"I'm ready!" said Dawn as she lifted her arm. Her duel Disk appeared as she drew one card. The Goddess of Joy also did the same thing, but had to draw three cards before she found a monster. The Goddess of Joy frowned at her choice, but seeing this, Dawn smiled.

"Looks like I win!" said Dawn with confidence, showing her card. It was her Black Angel monster card. "How can you beat his attack score?

"...With this!" The Goddess of Joy replied, revealing her monster. It was Belial-Marquis of Darkness, which had 2800 attack points.

"Black Angel is an angel fallen from grace, which represents you." said the Goddess of Joy. "But Belial is of royalty, a rank. you are a Maiden, but I am a Goddess. We are two different beings, and I will not allow you to be siding with traitors...you witch."

"That's not fair!" said Dawn. "You must've cheated."

"...I never cheat." the Goddess of Joy snarled as she played her monster on the field. "Belial, get rid of her!"

Dawn gasped as she saw the figure of Belial appear. It was of a white haired angel with a black disc above his head, black and silver armor, a purple tunic and a white cape. On his back was a pair of black feathery wings, his hands grasped onto a black sword, and his mouth and nose covered by a black strip of cloth. his red crimson eyes stared at Maiden of Dreams with malice and hate.

"Jouno." said Belial. "As a former soothsayer, what is the Maiden of Dream's future?"

"...the loss of an important ally, and friend." Jouno replied in a solemn voice. "There is no way to change the fate of this friend, for when it happens, then chaos shall rule this land!"

"Belial, Divine Blade!" said the Goddess of Joy. "Jouno, Final Flame!"

The two figures nodded their heads. Jouno soon chanted something before letting a ball of fire be hurled at Dawn. at the same time Belial flew  
toward her, sword in hand...

"NO!" Dawn screamed as she woke from her nightmare. She panted and gasped for breath, her body trembling. Was it all just a dream? did she really meet up with someone who gave her a vision of the future? And this Goddess of Joy...why did she look familiar?

As she got out of bed, she noticed something...it was her Black Angel card, and it looked singed, as if it was near a flame...

"The nightmare...was real..." Dawn said to herself unaware of a familiar Lord of Nightmares hovering nearby, his breath low and ragged as he fumed over someone who would dare to harm his Maiden.

**(End Flashback)**

Mokuba blinked several times to try and make sense of what he had just seen; looking to Darkrai, Mokuba lowered his head, ashamed for what May had done to the Maiden of Dreams.

"I'm sorry Darkrai," he whispered, "I knew that May would have gone to any lengths to make Ash and his friends pay for allying with Jaden, but I never knew she did _that_. Was Dawn okay?"

(See for yourself,) Darkrai explained, his eye showing Mokuba another vision of the past:

**(Flashback)**

**Duel Academy: Dawn's Bedsit:**

"It was so scary Darkrai," Dawn shivered as she talked to the Lord of Nightmares about her vision with the Goddess of Joy, "Black Angel does represent how I feel: in that I need someone tall and dark to protect me, but I can't get the pain and the aftermath out of my head."

By her side, the Lord of Nightmares floated beside her, his eye glowing darkly as he once again snarled at the thought of someone harming his Maiden of Dreams. But to make the whole ordeal worse was that it was the Goddess of Joy, which had caused the pain and that meant that the other Chosen had been told about the Guardian, the Maiden and the Master.

(I will never let anyone harm you Maiden,) Darkrai hissed, his deep, bass tone echoing through the room, (But with the Guardian gone and the Master consumed by light; you are all that this school has at the moment.)

Dawn heard his words, but, as she clutched her Black Angel card in her hand, she wept tears of sorrow as she tried to focus on the task at hand and the question that had plagued her since her nightmare:

Why was this Goddess of Joy so intent on destroying her and why, thought Dawn couldn't really explain it; but why did the Maiden of Dreams feel that Jaden and Yubel had something to do with this?

**(End Flashback)**

Mokuba looked to Darkrai as he allowed the impact of what he had just seen to run through his mind: he'd never met Dawn personally, but from what he had seen in her duel against Shaymin, he'd always assumed her to be someone with both a kind heart and strong presence of mind.

"Darkrai," he finally spoke up, "If you wish me to prove myself for what has been done to Dawn, I will accept your challenge, but on one condition."

(And what is that?) asked Darkrai, summoning his Dark Disk from the shadows and creating a deck that would prove his link with the Maiden still existed.

"I know that Max found his familiar and that Ash and the others have as well; what I want is to see and know mine. If I win, you unlock his power for me, please?"

(Of course Defender,) explained Darkrai, (In fact, I will do for you what I did for my Maiden: here!)

An aura of silver energy began to rise from Darkrai's disk before it glided over to Mokuba's outstretched hands, before taking the form of a deck of cards. Looking to Darkrai, Mokuba asked, "What are these Darkrai?"

(Your second Celestial Deck,) explained Darkrai, his blue eye glowing, the room being changed into a spirit world arena, which allowed the Nightmare Lord to become flesh and blood as he continued, "With this deck, you have unlocked the Astro Series: a race of powerful knights and dragons whose power comes from the LIGHT in a person's soul. If you are true to your word then you should be able to use these cards no problem."

Mokuba watched as a Duel Disk was summoned from the shadows, before he stood opposite Darkrai and spoke in a challenging voice, "Then it's time to duel Darkrai, but I warn you, I won't go easy on you."

"I would expect nothing less Defender," Darkrai growled, "Game on!"

**Mokuba = 4000**

**Darkrai = 4000**

"I will take the first turn Defender," Darkrai explained, drawing his card and, though Mokuba couldn't tell, smiling as he saw the perfect way to symbolise his link with his Maiden.

"I activate the spell card Diamond Thunder and with this card, I draw three cards from my deck and send one to the graveyard: following this tribute, I can then summon any Level 6 or higher monster from my hand."

A spell with a white storm appeared on the field, several strange crystalline figures huddled under the bolts of white lightning.

_**Diamond Thunder: SPELL/RITUAL: Draw three cards from your deck; select one of the three cards and send it to the graveyard then Special Summon one Level 6 or Higher Monster from your hand.**_

"So now," continued Darkrai, "By sending this card – _Dream Warrior _– to my graveyard, I summon my Maiden's loyal defender of the night: come forth, Black Angel (ATK 2400 1800) spread your wings over the field."

As Mokuba watched, he saw the black-winged monster from Dawn's dreamworld battle rise onto the field: a man dressed in a black hunter's outfit appeared on the field, his wings were at least 12ft in wingspan and lined with black feathers that seemed to glow; his eyes were a deep, almost hypnotic shade of violet and his hair was long and as violet as his eyes.

_**Black Angel: ATK 2400 DEF 1800/6Star/DARK/SPELL-CASTER: When this card is Special Summoned, select one card in your opponent's hand and remove it from play. Your opponent cannot use the card, or any copies of the card, for the remainder of the duel.**_

"And now," Darkrai hissed, his eye glowing madly as he spoke, "Black Angel's special ability activates; when he's Special Summoned, I select one card in your hand and remove it from play: should you have any copies of that card, you can't use them for the remainder of the duel. So Defender, show me your hand!"

Mokuba turned his hand, the five cards facing Darkrai, who examined each one: _Sky Emperor Polaris; a spell named Astro Fusion; a monster named Astro Knight Orion; Celestial Spirit Leo Minor and Celestial Spirit Leo._

"Nice try Defender," sneered Darkrai, "But let's see how loyal you are to this new deck: I choose your precious Sky Emperor Polaris!"

/No!/ thought Mokuba as Black Angel swept his wings over the card, removing it from play; on the plus side, he only had one copy of the card, so it was no loss.

"And," added Darkrai, "Since that was a Special Summon, I can still summon another monster, so I summon Nightmare Spirit Zeta (ATK 1500 DEF 500) in attack mode and, with one card face down, I end my turn. Let's see what you can do now Defender: can you truly wield the power of these new cards?"

/Guess we'll find out,/ thought Mokuba as he looked at Nightmare Spirit Zeta: he was a black-robed monster; his face was like that of Summoned Skull and his arms were equally as much demonic; a strong wave of dark energy seemed to radiate around the creature as he stared the Defender with fierce and almost frightening black eyes.

_**Nightmare Spirit Zeta: ATK 1500 DEF 500/4Star/DARK/FIEND: When this card attacks an opponent's monster, halve the target monster's attack strength and increase this card's attack power by half the depleted amount. When this card attacks successfully, send this card to the graveyard during your next Standby Phase and Special Summon **__Nightmare Spirit Epsilon f__**rom your deck.**_

Drawing his card, Mokuba felt a slight twinge of fear as he looked to his hand: without Polaris, he didn't know if he could summon the power to bring his familiar to him.

As he looked at his hand, Mokuba heard Yugi's words echo in his mind: '_You need to do whatever you can to help Ash succeed Mokuba. His heart is in the right place, but if Jouno is right and things are going to get worse, it will be up to you, as well as Jaden and Ash, to help save the world. You've done it once before Mokuba, so I know that you will do it again.'_

/Then I will,/ thought Mokuba as he looked to Black Angel and Nightmare Spirit Zeta, his fears still inside him, but his determination almost slaying those dark feelings.

"For my move," explained Mokuba, "I summon an old friend of mine: come forth, Celestial Spirit Leo Minor (ATK 1100 DEF 600) and now Darkrai, I activate a spell card known as Zodiac Wheel, which allows me to draw four cards from my deck."

The Magic Card appeared, showing a circle with twelve different symbols surrounding it, while, at the same time, a small blaze of fire appeared as a white lion cub stepped out. It let out a small growl at Darkrai's monsters.

"This is your big move Defender?" asked Darkrai incredulously, "A kitten and a wheel?"

Looking to his now seven-card hand, Mokuba smiled as he explained, "Actually Darkrai, it's just the beginning: literally! Thanks to Zodiac Wheel's special ability, I have to send any spell or traps I draw to the graveyard: so I send two cards to the grave."

_**Celestial Spirit Leo Minor: ATK 1100 DEF 600/3Star/LIGHT/BEAST: When this monster is sent from the field back into your hand, draw three cards. For each card drawn, you gain 400 life points.**_

_A/N: This card was created by Green Phantom Queen and used in "Between My Brother and Me" All credit goes to her for this card._

_**Zodiac Wheel: SPELL/NORMAL: Draw four cards. Discard all Magic and Trap cards to the graveyard.**_

_A/N: This card was created by Green Phantom Queen and used in "Between My Brother and Me" All credit goes to her for this card._

As Mokuba discarded his cards, his graveyard began to glow with an ethereal silver light, which made the Defender smile as he looked to Darkrai, who growled, "What is that?"

"Just a spell I needed to be in my grave to activate," explained Mokuba as a hologram of a violet and red vortex appeared behind his head, the vortex being surrounded by the Solar System.

"And what is this spell?" asked Darkrai, surprised at the level of power in Mokuba's Astro Deck.

"My Deadspace Explorer Spell Card," explained the Defender, his free hand now picking up his deck as he continued, "Thanks to Deadspace's special ability: if it's discarded from my hand to the grave, I can summon any level 6 or higher LIGHT Monster from my deck; the catch is that I have to skip my next Draw Phase, but it's worth it."

Flicking through his deck, Mokuba found just the card he needed to make Darkrai sweat: re-shuffling his cards, he looked over and, in a determined voice, explained, "Seems like the powers that created this deck have a sense of humour Darkrai: the card I just drew is one that, you could say, runs in my family."

"You mean?" asked Darkrai, "Surely you don't mean…"

"I do," Mokuba grinned, his eyes shining with energy as he explained, "So behold one of the dragons of my deck: come forth, my chosen card: my _Blue Eyes White Dragon _(ATK 3000 DEF 2500) rise up in attack mode."

_**Deadspace Explorer: SPELL/NORMAL: When this card is discarded from your hand to the graveyard, search your deck and Special Summon one level 6 or higher LIGHT Attribute Monster; skip your next Draw Phase.**_

There was an almost divine tremble of the earth before a white light flared all around the two duellists as Seto Kaiba's loyal dragon rose onto the field, Mokuba Kaiba now controlling it. It's white scales and fierce, almost crystalline body shone in the light of the spirit world as it loomed over Black Angel and Spirit Zeta, Leo Minor yapping excitedly as he looked to the giant next to him.

"And now," Mokuba exclaimed, "I can't believe I'm saying this, but here goes: Blue Eyes White Dragon, attack Nightmare Spirit Zeta with White Lightning!"

An orb of white energy began to build inside Blue Eyes' mouth before he launched it towards Nightmare Spirit Zeta, the fiend monster being incinerated by the attack, Darkrai's life points being hit hard.

**Mokuba = 4000**

**Darkrai = 2500**

"I guess that now," continued Mokuba, "I end my turn: show me what you can do Darkrai!"

"Plenty," explained Darkrai, drawing his card; looking to the giant dragon before him, however, the Nightmare Lord actually seemed scared as he gulped and tried to look for a strategy.

"First off," Darkrai declared, his eye glowing with the same ferocity as before, "I activate my Trap Card!"

A Trap showing a black hourglass and a shadowed figure rose onto the field, Darkrai's graveyard and deck glowing as the power of the Trap was poured into it.

"What's happening to your deck?" asked Mokuba, watching as two cards flew from both Darkrai's deck and grave.

"Nothing's happening," explained Darkrai, "Just my Shadow Time Trap Card: with this, I draw two cards at random from my deck and two from my grave then you have to select one card: if it's a card from my deck, you're in luck as I have to remove it from play, but if it's a card from my grave then you're out of luck as I summon both cards from my deck and you lose 300 life points. So choose wisely."

_**Shadow Time: TRAP/NORMAL: Draw two cards from your deck and draw two cards from your graveyard: do not show them to your opponent. Your opponent must select one card at random: if they choose a card from your grave, special summon the cards from your deck and inflict 300 points of damage to your opponent; if they choose the cards you drew from your deck, remove all four cards from play.**_

/Okay,/ thought Mokuba, /It doesn't matter what he has because Blue Eyes still has 3000 attack points and I can guess that the cards from his grave are either Zeta or Diamond Thunder, but what if he's trying to bluff me?/

"All right," he sighed, holding up a hand and, as Yugi had always said, putting his faith in the heart of the cards, "I choose the middle right!"

"Wrong choice," Darkrai laughed, revealing Dream Warrior, who he'd sent to the grave by the effect of Diamond Thunder.

Mokuba cried out as his life points were hit, but not before he heard Darkrai tell him, "Now, thanks to your choice Defender, I get to summon two monsters to the field: so behold, Nightmare Spirit Epsilon (ATK 2000 DEF 1000) and Nightmare Spirit Delta (ATK 2500 DEF 1500) both in attack mode!"

**Mokuba = 3700**

**Darkrai = 2500**

Nightmare Spirit Epsilon looked almost similar to Nightmare Spirit Zeta, with the same fiendish facial features as well as the black robe, but this creature had four arms that were tipped with razor-sharp talons as well as two leathery wings.

Nightmare Spirit Delta, however, looked nothing like his two predecessors: he had a face that resembled a sabre-tooth tiger, covered with black fur and bearing a pair of fierce red eyes. His two thick, brutish arms held two fierce looking katana that seemed to radiate dark energy across the field.

"These two spirits," Darkrai explained, "May look like nothing, but, thanks to Delta's special ability: you see Defender, when Delta is on the field with another Nightmare Spirit, I can summon any spirit from my graveyard, such as Nightmare Spirit Zeta (ATK 1500 DEF 500) and now, my three monsters can unleash their true power."

"And how's that?" asked Mokuba, not liking how the three spirits seemed to become more powerful now that they were all together.

/Wait a minute,/ gasped Mokuba, /All on the field together? That seems familiar! Of course; they can combine, just like the Magnet Warriors!/

"I see you figured it out," Darkrai laughed, "And yes Defender, you'd be right: now, by sending Nightmare Spirit Zeta and Nightmare Spirit Epsilon back to my deck, I summon my first Lord of Nightmare: come forth, Nightmare Lord Gamma (ATK 3000 DEF 2000) show this fool your true power."

_**Nightmare Spirit Epsilon: ATK 2000 DEF 1000/5Star/DARK/FIEND: When this card is destroyed as a result of battle, inflict all battle damage to your opponent.**_

_**Nightmare Spirit Delta: ATK 2500 DEF 1500/7Star/DARK/FIEND: When this card is on the field as well as another **__Nightmare Spirit__**, special summon one **__Nightmare Spirit__** from your graveyard. If this card is used to summon either **__Nightmare Spirit Beta __**or **__Nightmare Spirit Alpha-Omegus__** return this card to the top of your deck.**_

Nightmare Lord Gamma was a black armoured werewolf of a monster: with lupine facial features as well as two arms of fierce claws, he seemed to emanate a force of darkness: the chest-plate of his armour bore the kanji for Nightmare while his back was covered by two large black leathery wings.

"Now Mokuba Kaiba," Darkrai challenged, "My Nightmare Lord Gamma attacks your little puppy: go Gamma, attack Leo Minor with Shadow Moon Massacre!"

Nightmare Lord Gamma howled in obedience before he charged forwards, spinning his two arms until the image of a full moon and a solar eclipse was visible in the arms, the wolf-like creature slicing his claws through Leo Minor and inflicting more damage to Mokuba's Life Points.

**Mokuba = 1800**

**Darkrai = 2500**

_**Nightmare Lord Gamma: ATK 3000 DEF 2000/8Star/DARK/FIEND/FUSION: **_Nightmare Spirit Epsilon + Nightmare Spirit Zeta: _**This card can only be summoned by sending the required fusion-material monsters back to the deck (You do not need Polymerisation) this card cannot be destroyed in battle. When your opponent targets this card as a battle target, redirect the attack to another DARK Attribute Monster on your side of the field.**_

"And now," Darkrai continued, "I place one card face down and end my turn: let's see if you can still hold that confidence Defender?"

"I…can," gasped Mokuba, drawing his card, "And I will: I activate the spell card known as Astro Fusion!"

Astro Fusion was a silver and gold filled spell card that depicted the universe being drawn into a silvery supernova.

"And thanks to this card," Mokuba continued, "I can remove on Celestial Spirit and one Astro Knight from my hand to summon my newest creatures: my Astro Dragons: so, by removing Astro Knight Orion and Celestial Spirit Leo from my hand, I summon the Lord of the Southern Sky; come forward from your special hold: Astro Dragon Sigma Octanis (ATK ? DEF 3000) the Southern Star!"

_**Astro Fusion: SPELL/NORMAL: This card can be used to summon one **__Astro Dragon __**from your Fusion Deck: you must also discard one **__Celestial Spirit __**and one **__Astro Knight __**from your hand.**_

As the spirits of the two monsters came together, there was another divine rumble before a strange cross rose from the earth; as Darkrai watched, the cross began to glow with ethereal blue light before arms, legs, claws, talons and a head almost similar to Blue Eyes White Dragon emerged from the cross. The new dragon was almost sky blue in scale colour with two mercury-silver eyes and four wings that seemed to blow hurricane gusts across the field.

"Why are its attack points undetermined?" asked Darkrai, although he had a feeling he knew the answer.

"My Sigma Octanis takes the attack power of its fusion-material monsters and adds them together giving the Southern Star its new attack strength; so," continued Mokuba, "Leo was 1700 while Astro Knight Orion was 2000, which gives my Sigma Octanis a new attack strength of 3700, which means I can do this: Astro Dragon Sigma Octanis, attack Nightmare Lord Gamma with Crucifix Cannon!"

The sign of the cross on Octanis' stomach began to glow with the same light before the dragon opened its mouth and let loose an almighty blast of solar energy.

_**Astro Dragon Sigma Octanis: ATK ? DEF 3000/9Star/LIGHT/DRAGON/FUSION: **_1 Level 4 or lower "Celestial Spirit" + 1 Level 5 "Astro Knight: _**this card can only be summoned by the effect of **__Astro Fusion__**; when this card is summoned, increase this card's attack by the combined attack of the Fusion Material Monsters. When this card is destroyed, Special Summon this card back to the field in defence mode during either players' Standby Phase.**_

"I don't think so defender," laughed Darkrai, watching as Delta leapt in front of Gamma, shielding the Lord from the attack and being destroyed in his place.

**Mokuba = 1800**

**Darkrai = 1300**

"How did Delta block that attack?" asked Mokuba, still in shock from what had just happened.

"Easy," Darkrai replied, "Thanks to Gamma's special ability, if I have another Dark Attribute Monster in play then that monster takes the hit, so Gamma survives."

"Well I'll stop that!" Mokuba grinned, "Blue Eyes, it's your turn: attack Black Angel with White Lightning!"

Darkrai watched as his monster was destroyed, before he shook his head and asked, "Did you honestly think that I would be so easy to defeat Defender? Not so; I activate the Trap Card Hell's Gate!"

A Trap Card showing a black gateway rose onto the field, the gateway being barraged by souls trying to escape from the other side.

"Thanks to my Hell's Gate card, all monsters I summoned this turn return to the field: so, once again, Delta, Epsilon and Zeta return to the field: however, my Hell's Gate has a second ability that will leave your monsters in submission. Should any of your monsters inflict damage to my life points, then you lose the same amount."

"You still take damage from your Angel's destruction," Mokuba pointed out, before he noticed that Darkrai's life point meter was unaffected, before he felt Hell's Gate hit him hard.

**Mokuba = 600**

**Darkrai = 1300**

_**Hell's Gate: TRAP/COUNTER: Activate during your opponent's Battle Phase: negate any Battle Damage received after the activation of this card and special summon all monsters either destroyed in battle or returned to the deck. Inflict direct damage to your opponent equal to the Battle Damage received.**_

"Well," Mokuba gasped, feeling a knot of fear tie up inside him, "I place a card face down and end my turn."

/But with only one move left,/ thought Mokuba, watching as Black Angel now joined the fray, /What can I do to stop Darkrai? If only I could draw the card that is allied with me./

(You can,) a sudden musical voice sang to him, (If you believe in your power: trust in this deck Defender and we can achieve anything.)

Mokuba looked to Darkrai, before he gulped and nodded, "I'm ready!"

There was a sudden flash of light before Mokuba found himself being dragged away from the duel, his eyes shielding from the light as the musical voice whispered to him:

(Come with me Mokuba Kaiba: Cresselia awaits.)

**Chapter 2 and a cliffhanger moment, but is Mokuba worthy to bear the power of the Astro Dragon Cresselia or will he lose to Darkrai?**

**Also, what will be done now that two members of the DA Chosen have 'fallen?' is there anything that Jaden and Ash can do with regards to their future?**

**Keep Reading to Find Out…**

**Next Chapter: Mokuba takes the test to free Cresselia; Jaden and Ash talk about a 'Plan B' when Dawn is revealed and DA have a duel to decide their Field Trip: Jaden vs. Dawn…**

**Following Chapter: DA meets DC and Ash and May have their confrontation: plus; Mokuba, Syrus, Hasselberry and Max are being stalked by the Light Brigade…**

**Chapter 5: May and Ash have to put their current dilemma aside to battle Frost and Thunder and May discovers her own familiar: also, Ash regains some of his power when the Knights return…**

**Please Read and Review…**

**Again, special thanks to GPQ for allowing me to use May, Max and Mokuba for this story: all your help has been well and truly appreciated.**


	3. Familiars and Friendships

Duelling For Supremacy: A Yugioh GX/Pokémon XOver

Disclaimer: I do not own either Yugioh GX or Pokémon: all credit goes to Konami and the Japanese designers: I do own this story although some characters and cards are the ownership of GREEN PHANTOM QUEEN and her fanfic "Between My Brother and Me"

PAIRING NOTE: This is going to be a Jaden/Yubel and Ash/Dawn story, but I may do a pairing for Brock (if he's lucky, it'll be Alexis)

I do own the Pokémon Destream as well as all cards written in _**(Bold Brackets)**_

Normal Speech;

/Thought/

_**Original Cards**_

(Spirit Speak)

_Last Time…_

"_Well," Mokuba gasped, feeling a knot of fear tie up inside him, "I place a card face down and end my turn."_

_/But with only one move left,/ thought Mokuba, watching as Black Angel now joined the fray, /What can I do to stop Darkrai? If only I could draw the card that is allied with me./_

_(You can,) a sudden musical voice sang to him, (If you believe in your power: trust in this deck Defender and we can achieve anything.)_

_Mokuba looked to Darkrai, before he gulped and nodded, "I'm ready!"_

_There was a sudden flash of light before Mokuba found himself being dragged away from the duel, his eyes shielding from the light as the musical voice whispered to him:_

_(Come with me Mokuba Kaiba: Cresselia awaits.)_

Chapter 3: Familiars and Friendship

**Spirit World**

Mokuba gasped as the light faded away, his eyes straining to see before him; when his vision finally cleared, the Defender of the King gasped at what he was looking at.

There, before him, was a whirling black hole filled with moons and stars and, as Mokuba listened, he could hear an almost musical roar crying out in pain.

(Hello Defender,) a thick male voice exclaimed, making Mokuba wheel around, before finding himself face-to-face with a familiar midnight-blue warrior.

"Knight Critias," he gasped, "Where am I?"

(The same place your brother and the other Chosen Ones came to unlock the power of my cohorts and I,) Critias explained, his voice thick with emotion. Stepping close to Mokuba, Critias indicated the whirling vortex as he continued, (What you see Defender is Cresslia's prison: an endless void of darkness and dead space. Only his true ally can penetrate the veil and free the mighty dragon from his seal. Once Cresselia is free, he will be yours to command for all time.)

Turning back to the black hole, Mokuba stared at the darkness as he tried to summon all his courage: he was the Defender of the King and owner of the Celestial Spirits, so he knew that he _had _to be Cresselia's Chosen.

"I'm ready Critias," he told the Knight, before stretching out his hand and feeling a cold, numbing feeling cover his fingers as they entered the dark void.

(Remember,) Critias explained, (The forces that locked Cresselia away will try and stop you, but you must remain strong through all this or the Astro Lord will be lost forever.)

Mokuba nodded before taking a deep breath, his hand now buried in the cold recesses of the void: as he concentrated on what he had to do, he suddenly felt a stabbing pain pierce his heart and a strange darkness fill his mind. This, he knew, was the powers who had locked away Cresselia, but this time, Mokuba wouldn't fail.

/I don't know if you can hear me Cresselia,/ thought the Defender as his arm was now swallowed by the darkness, /But I won't give up: I'm going to set you free and then we're going to work together to restore balance to the world. With you by my side, I can help both May and Ash to restore this world as well as their world. Cresselia, I won't fail!/

As if the Legend of the Moon had heard him, Mokuba suddenly felt all the darkness that had fought him suddenly ebbing away to be replaced with a sweet song that echoed through his mind, the same musical voice from before now speaking to him.

(Defender…Mokuba Kaiba; you have a heart that burns like the sun and a spirit as bright as Polaris itself; you are the One who I bind to: embrace my power Defender and return to your duel!)

The white light returned before Mokuab shook his head several times, his face filled with confusion and memory as he remembered he was duelling: looking to the field, Mokuba took in the current state:

_**Mokuba = 600 LP; Astro Dragon Sigma Octanis (ATK 3700 DEF 3000) Blue Eyes White Dragon (ATK 3000 DEF 2500) and one card face down.**_

_**Darkrai = 1300 LP; Nightmare Spirits Delta (ATK 2500 DEF 1500) Epsilon (ATK 2000 DEF 1000) and Zeta (ATK 1500 DEF 500) Black Angel (ATK 2400 DEF 1800) Nightmare Lord Gamma (ATK 3000 DEF 2000) NO FACE DOWN CARDS.**_

Looking to Darkrai, Mokuba seemed to grow with confidence as he exclaimed, "Now Darkrai: let's get this duel done!"

"As you wish," smiled Darkrai, knowing full well that Mokuba had done it, "It's my move Defender!"

**Mokuba = 600**

**Darkrai = 1300**

Drawing his card, Darkrai looked to his field, which now held no space for a new summon: at least, not without tribute summons or…Darkrai smiled as he knew exactly what he was going to do.

"For my move," explained the Nightmare Lord, "I activate the unique power of my Nightmare Spirits and remove Delta and Zeta from play to summon another of the Nightmare Lords: rise up Nightmare Lord Beta (ATK 3200 DEF 2200) and show this fool your power!"

Nightmare Lord Beta was a draconian monster with four huge black wings and a body of onyx scales: his eyes seemed to burn with dark fire and, when the Nightmare Lord opened his mouth, he let loose a roar that made the duel field tremble.

_**Nightmare Lord Beta: ATK 3200 DEF 2200/7Star/DARK/DRAGON: **_Nightmare Spirit Zeta + Nightmare Spirit Delta: _**This card can only be summoned by sending the required fusion-material monsters back to the deck (You do not need Polymerisation) When this card destroys an opponent's monster, remove the top card from your opponent's deck from play.**_

"And now," added Darkrai, "Thanks to Delta's Special Ability; because I used him to summon Beta, he returns to the top of my deck. And with that done, it's time to say goodbye to that accursed dragon: Nightmare Lord Beta, attack Blue Eyes with Black Lightning!"

Mokuba stared in shock as Beta's mouth opened and released a stream of black energy similar to his Blue Eyes' attack, sending his loyal dragon.

(Use the card,) Cresslia's voice urged Mokuba, who was too busy being swept up by the attack to remember that he _did _have a face-down.

"I…" he groaned, feeling a strong pull against his soul: it was as if he was being dragged into the darkness that had trapped Cresselia: yet, Mokuba couldn't give up!

"I activate the Trap Card known as Lost Galaxy!"

A Trap Card depicting a darker, more chaotic version of the Solar System rose onto the field, a strange red gate of energy surrounding the galaxy.

"What is that?" asked Darkrai.

"A redo," explained Mokuba, smiling with pride, "Thanks to Lost Galaxy, something awesome happens: first, I select two monsters in my graveyard, such as Leo and Leo Minor; next, I remove them from play and regain life points equal to their attack power."

A red and white shower of stars covered Mokuba as his life points were increased by Leo's (1700) and Leo Minor's (1100) attack strengths, which increased his life points back to almost full strength.

**Mokuba = 3400**

**Darkrai = 1300**

"But that's not all it does," Mokuba explained, his deck, hand and grave now glowing with a unified surge of blue energy, "Now, thanks to my tribute to the Lost Ones, I can recover their treasures: in other words Darkrai, I can now summon any cards I want that were either in my grave or removed from play: so, you try to remove him, but he always comes back! Say hello to my Blue Eyes White Dragon (ATK 3000 DEF 2500) Celestial Spirit Leo (ATK 1700 DEF 1500) and my all powerful _SKY EMPEROR POLARIS_ (ATK 4000 DEF 3750) my lord of the skies!"

_**Lost Galaxy: TRAP/COUNTER: Activate when your opponent targets or destroys a LIGHT Attribute Monster in battle: remove two Monsters from your graveyard and increase your life points by their attack points. Select any 3 cards removed from play and Special Summon them to the field. When this card is activated, the controller of this card may also summon the destroyed monster.**_

_**Sky Emperor Polaris: ATK 4000 DEF 3750/10Star/LIGHT/Spell-Caster: This card can be Special Summoned onto the field by removing two Light monsters from play. If it is Summoned this way, this card can attack twice during your Battle Phase. When this card successfully destroys an opponent's monster, you can take one Light monster from your graveyard into your hand. When this card is destroyed, Special Summon 2 **__Celestial Spirit__** monsters from your deck.**_

_A/N: This card was designed by Green Phantom Quuen for BMBAM: all credit goes to her._

_**Celestial Spirit Leo: ATK 1700 DEF 1500/4Star/FIRE/BEAST: When this card is Normal Summoned, Flip Summoned or Special Summoned onto the field, Special Summon **__"Celestial Spirit-Leo Minor"__** from your hand or deck onto the field. Sacrifice two monsters on your side of the field to randomly discard two cards from your opponent's hand.**_

_A/N: This card was designed by GPQ for BMBAM._

In a burst of flames, a lion with white fur and mane appeared. He had a crown on his head and a ring on his tail as a roar escaped his mouth: at the same time, the earth seemed to tremble and the skies fill with lightning as Blue Eyes and Leo Minor leapt from under the earth and, above them, a figure descended down from the sky dressed in a black magician's robe similar to the one worn like Silent Magician LV 8. He had a witch-like hat covering his silver hair while a white blindfold covered his eyes. Black boots covered his feet, as black gloves gripped onto a silver staff with stars floating around the weapon.

"It seems you found a way around my Angel," said Darkrai, smiling with pride before he added, "But, even though your monsters are back, you still take damage from my attack and, thanks to Beta's effect, you now have to remove the top card from your deck."

Mokuba drew the card and looked at it: it was the monster Celestial Spirit Crux, but Mokuba had to remove it, so, placing the card out of play, the Defender then watched as his life points took the 200 point difference.

**Mokuba = 3200**

**Darkrai = 1300**

"Now," continued Darkrai, "I place one card face down and end my turn: you wanted a duel Defender, now show me you have the power!"

"As you wish," retorted the Defender, drawing his card and, when he looked to the card, his eyes lit up: it was another Astro Knight, but, from reading its effect, this duel was only just beginning.

"For my move," explained Mokuba, "I sacrifice Leo and Leo Minor in order to summon another new monster of mine: I summon Astro Knight Mercury (ATK 2150 DEF 1700) in attack mode."

A monster dressed in streamlined sky-blue armour rose onto the field: over his back was a longbow made of purest silver with a quiver of arrows and two wings on his boots and his helm.

"And now," explained Mokuba, "My Astro Knight Mercury's effect activates: you see Darkrai, Mercury was also known as the messenger of the gods and his special ability now does just that: I can now search my deck and draw any 3 cards I want: so let's see!"

Drawing his hand, Mokuba smiled at his decisions as he continued, "Now, thanks to Mercury's special ability, he chooses one and sends my opponent a message: if he chooses a monster, you see, Mercury can deal you 1000 points of damage. So Mercury, make your choice!"

The winged knight turned and seemed to pick up one of Mokuba's cards, before turning it over, his body suddenly glowing with blue energy: the card he had chosen was Mokuba's Celestial Spirit Draco (ATK 2600 DEF 1500) one of the more powerful spirits.

"No!" gasped Darkrai as Mercury returned the card to Mokuba's disk, slotting it into a vacant MC Zone.

**Mokuba = 3200**

**Darkrai = 300**

With a sly smile, the Defender added, "Oh, did I forget to mention that when Mercury makes his choice, he either activates or summons the card: so, say hello to Celestial Spirit Draco!"

_**Astro Knight Mercury: ATK 2150 DEF 1700/7Star/WIND/WARRIOR: When this card is summoned, draw any 3 cards from your deck: select one card at random and reveal it to your opponent: if it's a monster, inflict 1000 points of damage; if not, inflict 500 points of damage. As long as this card is in play, the controller of this card can activate/summon the selected card.**_

_**Celestial Spirit Draco: ATK 2600 DEF 1500/7Star/LIGHT/DRAGON: Once per turn you can take one Magic Card from your deck into your hand. If you do, the Magic Card is taken into your hand at the end of your turn, and you must skip your next Draw Phase.**_

_A/N: This card was designed by GPQ and taken from BMBAM._

A white serpentine dragon with golden spikes trailing down its back rose onto the field; its wings shimmered liked the stars as it stared at Darkrai with a curious air in its blue eyes.

"And now," continued Mokuba, "I think it's time I end this duel: you did well Darkrai, playing mind games with me, but this is over: I activate the Ritual Spell known as Darkspace Breakout!"

The black hole from the spirit world appeared on a spell card, a robed figure kneeling before the vortex, a pair of gold eyes shining from within.

"Now," Mokuba explained, "Because I have two Astro Monsters - Sigma Octanis and Mercury – and two Celestial Spirits – Polaris and Draco – on my field: I remove them from play and summon my spirit familiar and loyal ally: come forth Astro Dragon Cresselunar (ATK 2000 DEF 3000) the Lord of the Moon!"

_**Darkspace Breakout: SPELL/RITUAL: This card can be used to summon **__Astro Dragon Cresselunar __**from your hand or deck; you must also tribute two **__Celestial Spirits (including Sky Emperor Polaris) __**and two monsters with **__Astro __**in their name.**_

There was a bright light that seemed to illuminate the field before a dragon descended onto the field: its upper body was a light shade of blue scales while its lower body was a series of gold scales that shone above four gold-scaled legs. Its wings were a bright, almost luminous shade of white that held the shape of a crescent moon: all around the creature's body was an aura of pink and light rose coloured energy.

"You did it," Darkrai grinned, "Well done Defender."

"Thank you," Mokuba replied, "And now, Cresselunar's effect activates: you see Darkrai, for every Celestial Spirit and Astro Knight in my grave, Cresselunar gains 300 attack points. So with Leo, Leo Minor, Draco, Sky Emperor Polaris, Astro Knight Mercury and Astro Knight Orion, my Cresselunar gains 1800 attack points, raising him to 3800!"

_**Astro Dragon Cresselunar: ATK 2000 DEF 3000/9Star/LIGHT/DRAGON/RITUAL: This card can only be summoned by the effect of **__Darkspace Breakout; __**when this card is summoned, increase its attack power by 300x the number of **__Celestial Spirits – including Sky Emperor Polaris – __**and **__Astro Knights__** in your graveyard. If you have another LIGHT Attribute Monster in play, this card is unaffected by monster, spell or trap effects.**_

"Now," Mokuba exclaimed, "Cresselunar, attack Darkrai's Nightmare Spirit Epsilon with Full Moon Fire Blast!"

Cresselunar's aura began to glow as it encircled the legendary creature, the aura slowly becoming a fierce wave of fiery energy that launched towards Darkrai.

As the Nightmare Lord looked to the attack, he looked down at his last defence: if he used it, the Defender would lose, but if he didn't then…

As he thought, the Nightmare Lord seemed to recall something Dawn had once said:

_I'm making this promise that I will use you and I Dawn, Maiden of Dreams, will help Ash, Guardian of Will, against this oncoming danger._

/She's gone,/ thought Darkrai, /But she still fights for us: I know it./

Taking his hand away from the card, Darkrai let the attack envelop him, his life points dropping to zero, the duel over.

Stepping forwards, Darkrai got on his knees and lowered his head, "Defender, please forgive me."

"For what Darkrai?" asked Mokuba, "You helped me and you were right about May: I'll see to her and make sure she stops these dream duels."

"I know you will," replied Darkrai, "I meant forgive me for what I did to you: I was blinded by fear for my Maiden. I don't know what will happen to her, but I beg that you, the Goddess of Joy and the Prince of Wisdom work _with _the Supreme King and Guardian of Will to free her."

Darkrai then began to fade away, but not before he heard Mokuba's last words:

"I promise!"

Finding himself back in the Manor, Mokuba turned and made his way to find his allies, his voice thick with a sense of betrayal as he called, "May! Where are you? We need to talk about Jaden…"

_**PokéDuels**_

**Slifer Dorm: Jaden and Ash's Room**

"Well?" asked Ash when Darkrai appeared before them.

(You were right, my Lord Guardian,) replied the Nightmare legend, his eye glowing with sadness, (I was wrong to question that at least someone was a friend.)

"You were wrong Darkrai," Ash agreed, "But in your absence, Jaden and I have been talking: we may have a way to protect the Maiden's powers."

(How?) asked Darkrai.

Before Ash could explain, there was a knock at the door and, when Jaden opened it, the blood of the King and Guardian froze:

Sartorius was standing at the door, his cold eyes watching them.

"Greetings Mr Yuki, Mr Ketchum," he said, his voice making Ash think of things best left unsaid, "I have waited a long time to meet you."

"Get out of here Sartorius," hissed Jaden, his Supreme Pendant glowing as Haou felt Jaden's rage, "You're not welcome here."

"I am merely here to deliver a message," explained the Light Lord, "I have a challenge for you Mr Yuki, by request of Chancellor Crowler."

"What?" asked Jaden.

"A duel," Sartorius explained, "You against one of my representatives: if you win, you get to decide this school's field trip: but lose and you must swear to join the Society of Light!"

Ash stepped up beside Jaden, his Guardian's Armour materialising as he looked at Sartorius, "Are you demented? Jaden would never agree to that! Now get out of here Sartorius!"

"As you wish," Sartorius replied, before he turned and began to walk away from the dorm.

After a few minutes, however, Jaden called, "Wait!"

The Light Lord turned, his cold eyes staring back as he asked, "Yes?"

"Who's my opponent?"

"No-one important," replied Sartorius, "Just an old friend: the White Maiden!"

/Dawn?/ gasped Ash, looking to Jaden, who was now growling with rage, his pendant glowing brighter.

As Ash watched, the pendant's glow seemed to activate Jaden's power, switching him into his Supreme Armour, Haou's voice speaking through Jaden.

"Sartorius, I accept!"

Jaden, however, appeared in spirit form next to Haou and asked, (You won't hurt her, will you?)

"No," Haou replied, "I promised never to go against your wishes and I will keep my word."

Ash, however, was watching Sartorius with his fierce eyed gaze: as he watched, he saw the Light Lord mouth words at the Guardian:

_Soon, the Chosen Three will serve me!_

"We'll see about that," snarled Ash, his eyes being flecked by green sparks.

**A short chapter, but a good enough build up to the DC Arc of the story; yet why is Jaden so nervous about duelling the Maiden and what is Ash's plan to preserve their powers?**

**Also, just why do Ash's eyes become flecked with green sparks whenever his emotions heighten? Could there be a side to the Guardian we haven't seen yet?**

**Keep Reading to Find Out…**

**Next Chapter: DA have a duel to decide their Field Trip: Jaden vs. Dawn: meanwhile, Ash actually leaves the island to speak about these dark feelings with an old friend: Zane, but Zane isn't the same as he once was and challenges the Guardian to a duel… (Yes: it means 2 DUELS in one chapter.)**

**Following Chapter: DA meets DC and Ash and May have their confrontation: plus; Mokuba, Syrus, Hasselberry and Max are being stalked by the Light Brigade…**

**Chapter 5: May and Ash have to put their current dilemma aside to battle Frost and Thunder and May discovers her own familiar: also, Ash regains some of his power when the Knights return…**

**Please Read and Review…**

**Again, special thanks to GPQ for allowing me to use May, Max and Mokuba for this story: all your help has been well and truly appreciated.**


	4. The New Chosen: Cybermaster

Duelling For Supremacy: A Yugioh GX/Pokémon XOver

Disclaimer: I do not own either Yugioh GX or Pokémon: all credit goes to Konami and the Japanese designers: I do own this story although some characters and cards are the ownership of GREEN PHANTOM QUEEN and her fanfic "Between My Brother and Me"

PAIRING NOTE: This is going to be a Jaden/Yubel and Ash/Dawn story, but I may do a pairing for Brock (if he's lucky, it'll be Alexis)

I do own the Pokémon Destream as well as all cards written in _**(Bold Brackets)**_

Normal Speech;

/Thought/

_**Original Cards**_

(Spirit Speak)

_Last Time…_

_As Ash watched, the pendant's glow seemed to activate Jaden's power, switching him into his Supreme Armour, Haou's voice speaking through Jaden._

"_Sartorius, I accept!"_

_Jaden, however, appeared in spirit form next to Haou and asked, (You won't hurt her, will you?)_

"_No," Haou replied, "I promised never to go against your wishes and I will keep my word."_

_Ash, however, was watching Sartorius with his fierce eyed gaze: as he watched, he saw the Light Lord mouth words at the Guardian:_

_Soon, the Chosen Three will serve me!_

"_We'll see about that," snarled Ash, his eyes being flecked by green sparks._

Chapter 4: The New Chosen pt 1: Cybermaster

**Domino City: Warehouse District**

Ash stopped before the seemingly abandoned building, his Duel Disk at his side and his Guardian's Armour keeping him safe from the cold winds that blew all around; as he looked to the building in front of him, Ash looked out of the corner of his eye and asked, "Are you sure this is the place?"

(I am sure Guardian,) replied the thick voice of Entei, (The one you seek to answer all your questions and go ahead with your plan lies within.)

Ash heaved a sigh as he tried not to think of the nerves eating away at him: after Sartorius had left, Ash had been told about his eyes and how they had changed from a soft hazel to a creepy shade of emerald green, the flecks always appearing whenever he grew angry.

Entei had explained that, for the Guardian of Will to have his questions answered, he would have to journey to Domino City and seek the one who, like Ash, is threatened by his own inner demons.

With surprising permission from Chancellor Crowler, Ash had set off on a DA jet and made his own way from Domino Airport towards the location indicated by Entei.

Taking another nervous breath, Ash stepped towards the door and knocked on the metal grate: an eye-hole slid back before a thick voice asked, "What?"

"I'm here to challenge the Kaiser," Ash explained, slightly distorting his voice to sound thick and full of confidence.

The man on the other side laughed before he stepped aside and opened the door, allowing Ash to step inside; as he walked past the man, the thick-set man added, "I feel sorry for you kid; no-one challenges the Kaiser unless they have a death wish."

/Or unless they need questions answered,/ Ash thought, remembering what Jaden had told him about the Kaiser and how he seemed to always say the right thing.

"However," the Supreme King had warned him, "He's as tough as they say: apart from Aster, he's the only one to defeat me; when we next met, our match resulted in a draw."

Stepping through the dark room, Ash observed several different people watching him, before the sound of screaming and a monster's roar made him draw his eyes towards a large cage.

Inside this cage, a man was standing there, dressed in hunter's gear and wielding a disk; opposite him, however, was a cold-eyed, blue-haired figure that was dressed in a long black overcoat with black edges shining in the light of the makeshift arena. He was also wearing a black shirt and trousers with a letter R on his belt.

Turning to the observers, the black-clad duellist asked, "Is there no-one worthy enough to face me?"

"I am," replied Ash, making his presence known, "I'm here to challenge you Zane!"

Zane Truesdale looked at the newcomer, dressed in his white Guardian's Armour, before he asked, "And what makes you think you can defeat me? To duel against me, you have to put everything, even your health, on the line!"

"My name is Ash Ketchum," announced the Guardian, "I am known as the Guardian of Will and ally of Jaden Yuki, Supreme King!"

At the sound of Jaden's name, Zane's eyes widened before he raised a hand and called, "Then step inside Ash and we'll see if you can match my only true adversary in battle."

As he stepped inside the cage, Ash turned to Zane and added, "I'm also here to get some answers and an offer for you."

"I'm listening," Zane replied, a duel-assistant fixing black shackles around his neck and arms.

"If you defeat me then I will leave and you'll never have to hear Jaden's name again," Ash explained, "However, I have something for you."

He reached into a deck-holder attached to his armour and pulled out a deck of cards, before he handed them to Zane, "These cards are equals of your Cyber Series and the Underworld Deck! If you defeat me then you get to keep those cards, but if I win, you have to come with me and leave the Underground behind."

"It's a deal," Zane remarked, before he snapped his fingers and watched as black shackles were attached to Ash's body. "Don't worry about those," he added, a sick smile on his face, "They're just to make the duel that little bit more exciting. Oh, and I'll be using this new deck of yours to take you on!"

The few spectators around the arena gasped at Zane's announcement: their Kaiser was going to use a whole new deck of cards? Who was this kid to decide their champion's fate?

In the arena, Zane and Ash activated their disks, the Guardian announcing, "Get ready Zane, because I play to win."

"Get ready to witness the pleasures of power," Zane retorted, a strange gust of wind blowing through the arena as he said this.

**Ash = 4000**

**Zane = 4000**

Drawing their first hands, Ash smiled as he explained, "I'll start things then: and I start with two cards face down and a monster in defence mode; that ends my turn."

"My move," Zane declared, drawing his own card, before he looked at what Ash had given him; with a smile, he explained, "I summon Cyber Paladin #1 (ATK 1800 DEF 1300) in attack mode!"

A silver light filled Zane's field before a warrior dressed in silver cybernetic armour rose onto the field, his left hand holding a lance with a dragon's head.

_**Cyber Paladin #1: ATK 1800 DEF 1300/4Star/EARTH/MACHINE: When this card is the only monster in play, you can draw one **__Cyber __**monster from your deck.**_

"And now," Zane continued, "I activate Cyber Paladin's Special Ability: because he's the only monster on my side of the field, I can draw one monster with Cyber in its name from my deck."

Adding the selected card to his hand, Zane continued, "Now Ash, let's see if your defence can match this power: Cyber Paladin, attack Ash's defence monster with Dragon Stinger Slash!"

The silver lance seemed to crackle with mechanical energy before the head of the lance was fired from the pole, the dragon snapping its jaws around Ash's defence monster: a winged panther with scarlet fur and shining gold eyes; the forehead of the panther was marked with the Kanji for "Moon" and its wings seemed to cocoon the beast as he crouched in defence.

"You revealed my Eclipse Beast Luminus (ATK 1500 DEF 1500) and now, thanks to his special ability, we both draw one card from our deck and show them to each other: if their attributes match then we add the cards to our hands and I take 800 points of damage; if not, then we remove them from play and you take the 800 points of damage."

"As you wish," Zane snarled, drawing his card and revealing it: the card he'd drawn was a DARK Attribute Monster named 'Cyberdark Wingman' whereas Ash, when he drew his card, looked and grinned as he revealed his Beast Prince Leone, an EARTH Attribute Monster.

_**Eclipse Beast Luminus: ATK 1500 DEF 1500/4Star/DARK/BEAST: When this card is Flip Summoned, both you and your opponent may draw one card and reveal them to each other: if the attributes of both cards are different, remove both cards from play and deal 800 points of damage to your opponent; if they match, add the cards to both hands and take 800 points of damage.**_

"Looks like they're different," he commented, "So we remove them from play and now you take 800 points of damage! Eclipse Beast, show Zane what you can do: go Lunar Laser!"

The moon kanji on Luminus' head began to glow before the small panther opened his mouth and launched a crescent shaped beam of energy towards Zane, depleting his life points by 800. As Ash watched, however, he then saw the shackles they were wearing suddenly spark up before Zane smiled as bolts of electricity coursed through him.

**Ash = 4000**

**Zane = 3200**

"What happened there?" asked Ash, watching as Luminus was destroyed by Zane's attack, his own life points unaffected.

"You'll find out soon enough," smiled the Kaiser as he added, "Now I place a face down and end my turn: your move Ash."

Drawing his card, Ash looked at his hand, before he looked to Zane's field: this wasn't the friendly, easy-going Zane that Jaden had told him about, this was someone different.

(He is clouded,) a bass voice told him, before the Guardian noticed his Evolved Entity Aurelius appear in spirit, (Darkness and a thirst for power has clouded his mind and consumed his soul: if your plan is to work Guardian, you must get through to him.)

(I understand Aurelius,) nodded Ash before he looked to his hand.

"For my move," he sighed, "I activate a spell card known as Tides of the Moon!"

A spell card showing a full moon shining over a coastal town appeared on the field, the moon's reflection almost shining over the field.

"And with this card," explained Ash, "I can now summon one Water or Dark Attribute Monster from my graveyard, such as my Eclipse Beast Luminus: however, he won't be staying long as I now activate my Tears of the Ocean Spell!"

_**Tides of the Moon: SPELL/NORMAL: Special Summon one WATER or DARK Attribute Monster from your graveyard; the summoned monster cannot attack in the turn this card is activated.**_

The Spell Card rose onto the field: a blue sphere with silver and gold light filling its core. Ash grinned as he remembered using this very combo against Shadow: now it was time to pick things up where he left off.

"And now," he explained, "Thanks to my Tears of the Ocean, I sacrifice Eclipse Beast Luminus to summon a WATER Attribute or Beast Type Monster from my deck: so say goodbye to Luminus and hello to my Blizzard Princess (ATK 2800 DEF 2100) my Mistress of Water!"

_**Tears of the Ocean: SPELL/RITUAL: Tribute one Beast Monster on your side of the field to Special Summon one WATER or Beast Monster from your deck.**_

The gold energy of the Tears enveloped Luminus before he vanished with an excited yelp and was replaced by a young girl that was swathed in a dress of white with blue lining; her hair was set into four separate pigtails that seemed to resemble diamonds more than actual hair. On top of her head was a gold crown and in her hand was a mace with a large iced gemstone at its head that glowed with watery energy.

"Well," said Zane, a note of impressed air in his voice, "You do know the way to deal power, but tell me Ash, do you honestly think that little girl can defeat me?"

"We're about to find out," Ash replied, before he snapped his fingers: as Zane watched, Blizzard Princess' body seemed to glow with white light before Zane noticed the edge of his face down becoming tinged with frost.

"What's happening?" asked the Kaiser.

"What's happening is my, as you put it, little girl's effect: when she's summoned, you can't activate any spells or traps until the end of my turn. And on that note, Blizzard Princess, attack Zane's Cyber Paladin with Sub-Zero Smackdown!"

The Princess seemed to laugh with glee before she swung the mace with the force of someone three times stronger, the icy weapon shattering Cyber Paladin like glass and dealing more damage to Zane's life points.

Ash could only watch with dark eyes as Zane was then shocked by the shackles: this time, he gave a cry and seemed to stagger before he straightened up again.

**Ash = 4000**

**Zane = 2200**

"Zane, before I continue with my move, just answer me this: why do you allow yourself to be punished like this?"

"Because power is all that matters," growled Zane, his cold eyes staring daggers at Ash, "Respecting my opponents got me nowhere: I gave every duel my all and all they did was jeer and boo: now look at me, I'm the King of the Cage and back on top."

"But at what cost?" asked Ash, "Because I knew someone like you: his name was Paul and he believed only in power: he had no time for friends and was driven by a thirst for power. In the end, I just felt sorry for him and you know what? I made a promise that no-one else would be put in that position: you only lost to Aster, Zane! There's always a chance to pick yourself up and not let the past rule your future; believe me, I know."

"No!" hissed Zane, a strange dark aura suddenly enveloping him, "There is only one way to be the best Ash; friendship is for losers and those who respect their friends just lose!"

"Yet you don't obviously respect me and you are losing," Ash pointed out, "What does that say Zane?"

"It says that I am going to destroy you!" roared the Kaiser, the strange wind building up again, the dark aura burning with rage around him. "Now finish your turn so I can take my vengeance on another pathetic duellist!"

"Very well," sighed Ash, "But I am trying to help you Zane: in a way, I'm doing this because of why I came here: to ask you for your…"

"END YOUR TURN!" demanded Zane.

"I end," Ash finished, his eyes down as he realised now why Zane was so lost: he was buried under his own darkness.

Drawing his card, a fire burning in his eyes, Zane seemed to become worse as he announced, "You may have a powerful monster, but what can she do against me? I activate my face down card Cyber Hurricane!"

A Trap Card showing a mechanically-infused tornado tearing through a laboratory appeared on the field, Zane's graveyard now glowing as the former DA number 1 explained, "With Cyber Hurricane, I can remove one card from my grave and summon one card that was removed from play; so, by removing Cyber Paladin #1 from play, I summon the card you sent away: come forth Cyberdark Wingman (ATK 2500 DEF 2750) return from beyond the damned!"

_**Cyber Hurricane: TRAP/CONTINUOUS: Remove one card from your graveyard to Special Summon one monster that was removed from play. When this card is destroyed, return the summoned monster to your deck and shuffle; when the summoned monster is destroyed, inflict Direct Damage to your opponent equal to half the card's attack points.**_

As Zane discarded his Cyber Paladin, a strange darkness clouded the field before a warrior rose onto the field: he was dressed in crimson and black armour that seemed to resemble a cybernetic experiment gone wrong: his body was made up from different wires and cables, but his arms and legs were solid steel that were tinged with scrap iron. Behind his back were two wings that seemed ragged and worn, yet still looked fierce as they were crafted from scrap iron magnetised together.

"Now," continued Zane, "My Cyberdark Wingman's effect activates: if he's summoned by the effect of a spell or trap card, I select one card in my opponent's graveyard and then you lose life points equal to that card's attack points. So I choose your Eclipse Beast Luminus: show him Wingman, attack with Scrap-Iron Storm!"

Wingman's body seemed to glow with blue lightning before the spirit of Luminus rose from the graveyard, his eyes sad as he looked to his master: as Ash watched, his own eyes wide, he saw Wingman slice his wings through the air, the spirit of Luminus being redirected to Ash in a flurry of mechanical energy, the Guardian's life points being affected.

**Ash = 2500**

**Zane = 2200**

_**Cyberdark Wingman: ATK 2500 DEF 2750/7Star/DARK/MACHINE: If this card is summoned by the effect of a spell or trap card, the controller of this card can select one monster in your opponent's graveyard and inflict direct damage to your opponent equal to the selected monster's attack power.**_

"And it gets worse," grinned Zane, "Hold on Ash!"

Ash was about to ask what he meant before the black shackles sent a wave of electrical energy through his body, causing pain to Ash that actually reminded him of the old days with Pikachu: especially that first meeting.

"I…think I…understand," gasped Ash, struggling to stand through the pain, "These shackles give us a jolt every time we take damage: that's why they call this Underground Duelling."

"Right!" grinned Zane, "Do you see now Ash? This is the power of pain: and it is a power that every duellist craves."

"Well not me," Ash hissed, feeling a wave of anger course through him: as he did, no-one, but Zane noticed Ash's eyes suddenly glow with the green flecks.

"So _that's _why you're here," Zane grinned, "You have a side of you that wants power Ash, but where did it come from?"

"Believe me…I wish…I knew," gasped Ash, standing tall again, "This is what I'm saying Zane: power is not the way out: it will destroy you from the inside. Please listen to what I'm saying: this is not the way to earn respect!"

"It's my way," Zane replied, but Ash had to strain to hear the words; it was almost as if Zane regretted what he was doing; like he had believed there was no other way.

"Is that it?" asked Ash, "Is your turn over Zane?"

"No," replied the Kaiser, "Because now I activate the spell card known as Mutated Heart!"

A diseased heart rose onto the field, it's core and veins seemingly replaced by machine parts as Zane explained, "With the power of my heart, my Wingman gains a second wind: 100 points to be exact for every card in my hand and since I have 5, I believe that makes 500 points, raising him to 3000! Enough for me to do this: Cyberdark Wingman, attack that Blizzard Princess with Steel Shard Shower!"

Wingman rose into the air, his wings humming with the mechanical power that ran through their veins, before he threw his wings forwards, the steel in them being demagnetised as they were fired towards Blizzard Princess, the Mutated Heart adding a red aura to the attack as Blizzard Princess was destroyed, Ash's life points being hit again, the shock collar doing its job.

**Ash = 2300**

**Zane = 2200**

_**Mutated Heart: SPELL/EQUIP: Equip this card to a Machine-Type Monster; increase the equipped monster's attack power by 100 x the number of cards in your hand. During each Standby Phase following the activation of this card; reset the equipped monster's attack power and repeat this card's effect; At the end of your turn, if you have no cards in your hand, destroy this card.**_

"I finish with a face down," explained Zane, "Now Ash, show me that you can duel with power!"

"No," gasped Ash, "I'll never count on power to win Zane: you can't make me: I won't fall like most of the school because I feel I'm too weak: no, I _know_ I'm strong! My draw," his eyes seemed to flicker between hazel and green again as he looked to his hand.

"First," explained the Guardian, "I activate my face down spell card: go Heart of the Trapped Goddess!"

A spell card that seemed to have similarities to Ocean's Tomb rose onto the field: this time, however, the tomb was a statue of a sea maiden with an armoured warrior sat at its side.

"Thanks to my Heart of the Trapped Goddess," explained Ash, "I can summon two WATER Attribute Monsters that are level 4 or below from my deck: so, I summon an old friend of mine: come forth, Rael, Regent of the Ocean (ATK 1800 DEF 1200) and Blizzard Dragon (ATK 1800 DEF 1000) and now Zane, you're in trouble!"

_**Heart of the Trapped Goddess: SPELL/NORMAL: Activate when you have no monsters on your side of the field; Special Summon two level four or lower WATER Attribute Monsters to your side of the field from your deck.**_

Zane watched as Ash's old warrior ally rose onto the field, his resemblance to the Swordsman Raphael still as obvious as ever: Rael was dressed in a blue tunic and deep sapphire cloak with a grey dagger at his belt and two white wings protruding from his back.

At the same time, a blue-scaled dragon rose onto the field, it had a fierce glare in its red eyes as well as wings on its front claws; as it settled on the field, the area it was placed on seemed to ice over, a cold chill blowing over the field.

_**Rael: Regent of the Ocean: ATK 1800 DEF 1200/4Star/WATER/WARRIOR: One of the three Swordsmen of Destiny, this monster is said to guard the spirit of his deceased queen.**_

"And why would I be in trouble Ash?" asked Zane, "Neither of your monsters have an attack power to match mine."

"Maybe not," Ash agreed, "But my Blizzard Dragon has an ability that you should know about: once per turn, I select one card and, until the end of your next turn, that card can neither attack or change its position, so I choose your Cyberdark Wingman!"

"What?" asked Zane incredulously, watching as Blizzard Dragon breathed a cloud of ice over Cyberdark Wingman, freezing him in place.

/Good,/ thought Ash, /Now Zane can still sacrifice that card, but if he does, I'll be ready: especially since I only need one more card for my combo to be complete./

"Now," Ash finished, "I place one card face down and summon a monster in defence mode: it's your turn Zane."

Drawing his card, Zane gave a sigh of exasperation as he explained, "Since it's my Standby Phase, my Wingman's attack returns to 2500, but now, Mutated Heart increases his attack again; 100 times the number of cards, so that's another 500 points. And next, I activate the Field Spell known as Cyber City!"

The field around them changed as the cage became a scene that resembled a futuristic city contained by electronic guards and posts: as Ash looked around, he then smiled: if Zane was planning to do what Ash thought, then the Guardian's plan would work.

"Thanks to Cyber City," explained Zane, "All my Machine Monsters Tribute requirements are lowered by 1 and, when they're summoned to the field, they gain 400 points to their attack or defence; so, with that in mind, I now summon Cyber Paladin #2 (ATK 2450 DEF 1950) in attack mode, which means his attack now increases to 2850!"

_**Cyber City: SPELL/FIELD: As long as this card is in play, lower the tribute requirements for all Machine-Type Monsters by 1; when the controller of this card summons a Machine-Type or EARTH-Attribute Monster, increase their attack or defence by 400 points. This effect lasts until the monster is destroyed: attack mode – increase ATK/Defence mode – increase DEF.**_

_**Cyber Paladin #2: ATK 2450 DEF 1950/6Star/EARTH/MACHINE:When this card is summoned, draw 3 cards from your deck. When this card is destroyed as a result of battle, the controller of this card can: Special Summon one of the three cards drawn due to this card's effect; OR:**_

_**Pay 500 Life Points and Special Summon **__Cyber Paladin Dragon __**from your deck.**_

Cyber Paladin #2 resembled his younger counterpart save for a pair of metal spikes that seemed to stick out of his back like the wings of a plane: his hands were covered by spiked metal gauntlets that resembled Malicious Edge.

"So now," Zane announced, "Two things happen: first, thanks to Paladin's effect, I draw three cards from my deck and now, Cyber Paladin #2, attack Ash's pathetic Regent of the Ocean with Spiked Sniper Strike!"

As Ash watched, he saw the spikes on Paladin's fists suddenly form one pointy missile that launched from the creature's hand, the attack nearing Rael.

"I don't think so," Ash countered, surprised that he had been able to do this so soon, "Because I activate my face down card: Soul of the Sea Guardian!"

A Trap card showing a tidal wave rose onto the field, a strange blue spirit swimming through the crest of the wave as if fighting it back.

"Thanks to my Soul of the Sea Guardian," explained Ash, "All WATER Attribute Monsters gain an attack point bonus as well as an imperviousness to being destroyed in battle: the attack point boost, Zane, is 200x the number of monsters currently in battle and I count 5, which raises Rael to 2800!"

_**Soul of the Sea Guardian: TRAP/PERMANENT: Activate when your opponent declares an attack against a WATER Attribute Monster; increase all WATER Attribute Monsters' attack strengths by 200 x the number of monsters in play: this boost lasts until the monster is destroyed. As long as this card is in play, all WATER Attribute Monsters on your side of the field cannot be destroyed in battle.**_

The spiked missile seemed to bounce off Rael before Ash felt a small jolt from the shock collar as his life points were still affected.

/It doesn't matter though,/ he thought, a small smile on his face, /Because I now have the five cards I need to finish this and get the answers I seek./

**Ash = 2250**

**Zane = 2200**

"Since my Wingman can't attack," explained Zane, "I end my turn, but you have one turn before I destroy you Ash!"

"And that's all I need!" announced the Guardian, drawing his card. "First I reveal my defence monster: come forth Atlantic Prince!"

A boy dressed in seaweed-green clothes rose onto the field, his body crouched in defence mode as he held a silver trident in his hand (ATK 1100 DEF _2000)_ as Ash continued.

"Now that my Prince has been flipped, his Special Ability activates, which allows me to trade him for any two WATER Attribute Monsters in my grave or in my hand: so once again, say hello to Blizzard Princess (ATK _3300_ DEF 2100) and my noble creature of the Oceans: come forth, Sea Dragon Latios (ATK 2000 DEF 2000) my mighty Lord of the Oceans!"

As the Atlantic Prince vanished in a cyclone of water energy, the sea dragon that resembled Latios rose from the depths, with its blue and white furred body, but this Latios had a more battle-ready look in his eyes as well as a different black crest on his belly: instead of Latios' mark, the Sea Dragon had the Kanji for "Ocean" and "Storm" marked on his belly. His eyes seemed to shine with an almost illuminating glow as he looked to Zane's cards and gave a low growl, which sounded like a mournful howl.

_**Atlantic Prince: ATK 1100 DEF 1500/4Star/WATER/WARRIOR: When this card is Flip Summoned, the controller of this card can remove this card from play to Special Summon and 2 Level 5 or higher WATER Attribute Monsters from their hand, deck or graveyard. The summoned cards cannot attack on the turn they're summoned.**_

_**Sea Dragon Latios: ATK 2000 DEF 2000/6Star/WATER/DRAGON: The protector of the Ocean; it's said his heart houses the soul of the One True Sea Lord.**_

/It's done,/ thought Ash as he looked to Zane, his eyes shining with hazel energy as he looked from behind his wall of monsters.

"Tell me Zane," Ash requested, his face still, "What do you think I really wanted in coming here today?"

I don't know," Zane snarled, "But when I find out—"

"I came here to offer you a chance to come back to DA and help save the world," Ash interrupted, looking to the black-clad warrior before he pointed to the deck, "In that deck is a pair of cards known as Cyber Paladin Dragon and Cyberdark Guardian: they are newly reincarnated forms of two creatures known as Sky Shaymin and Terra Shaymin: Cyber Paladin Dragon is Sky Shaymin: the new Guardian of Light whereas Cyberdark Guardian is Terra or the Guardian…"

"Of Darkness," Zane nodded, "But what do they have to do with me?"

"Jaden and I need your help," Ash explained calmly, "A cult known as the Society of Light has claimed warriors known as the Maiden of Dreams and Master of Life: with their fall to the Light's power, I needed to find a way to unite the power of the Chosen and decided on forming Regents: warriors who would have all their powers and have new forms of their cards that would suit their decks. That's why I came to you Zane: you have fought in darkness and emerged as a great duellist; I needed you to see that the world needed you still, just as the Chosen need you."

"Why?" asked Zane.

"To save the world," Ash explained, "It's too complicated to explain here, but if you come with me then I can help you and you can help me!"

"But why would you want someone like me?" asked Zane, looking at his hands, which were now shaking, "I'm a monster!"

"No," Ash insisted, "You have seen that you can win with power, but friendship and teamwork are important as well: Jaden needs you and I understand what you've been through: I have faced my darkness too; so has Jaden."

"And you want me to become this Regent of Life?" asked Zane, seemingly returning to the Zane that Jaden had known.

"Yes," insisted Ash, "With Shaymin, or Cyber Shaymin as he's calling himself, by your side, you can redeem yourself. I promise that you'll always have allies: all I need is…for you to join me."

"Fine," Zane growled, "Win or lose, I'm with you, but if there are no answers to this puzzle then I walk!"

"Deal!" grinned Ash as he added, "And now for my move: thanks to you, I now have the five cards needed to use my main card: you see Zane, with Tears of the Ocean, Tides of the Moon, Heart of the Trapped Goddess, Soul of the Sea Guardian and Sea Dragon Latios all in play or in my grave, I can activate the Ritual known as Tidal Palace!"

"Never heard of it," Zane insisted.

"Well you're never going to forget it: the first thing it does is send all WATER Attribute Monsters on my field to the grave and now, I can summon the all-powerful Divine Dragon Latias: Lord of the Ocean (ATK _2600_ DEF 2000) my Legend of the waters."

As the four monsters left the field, Ash watched as a swell of water seemed to wash over the field before a white veil revealed a red and white dragon that was covered in blue streaks resembling waves; its eyes shone like the sun on water and, when it opened its mouth, the dragon sang a siren's song of the ocean.

"That is one mighty card," Zane nodded, "But even he's no match for my cards."

"Well then," Ash sighed, "I guess it's a good thing Latias has his special power: when he's summoned, he gains 1000 attack and defence points for every other monster apart from Latios that was summoned; so, with three cards that means Latias becomes 5600 attack points strong!"

_**Tidal Palace: SPELL/RITUAL: This card can only be activated when you have **__Tears of the Ocean, Tides of the Moon, Heart of the Trapped Goddess, Soul of the Sea Guardian and Sea Dragon Latios __**all in play or in your grave; send all WATER Attribute Monsters from the field to the grave in order to summon **__Divine Dragon Latias __**from your deck.**_

_**Divine Dragon Latias: ATK 2000 DEF 2000/10Star/WATER/DRAGON/RITUAL: This card can only be summoned by the effect of **__Tidal Palace__**; when this card is summoned, increase this card's attack by 1000x the number of monsters removed from the field – NOT including **__Sea Dragon Latios__**. At the end of the turn this effect is activated, reduce this card's attack by 500 points x the number of monsters.**_

"So now!" Ash commanded, "Divine Dragon Latias, attack Zane's Cyber Paladin #2 with Wrath of Poseidon!"

Latias' body began to glow with blue light before the waves that had appeared before rose again, before Latias swept his wings closer together, directing the tidal onslaught towards Zane, who cried out as water met electrical collar, his life points dropping to zero.

"It's over," Ash explained, snapping his collar with his Guardian Gauntlet, "Zane, are you all right?"

"Fine," groaned Zane, staggering forwards, his own collar and bands in pieces, "The attack destroyed the shock collars: well done Ash, you helped me come back to myself."

"Anytime Zane," grinned Ash, "Now come on: Jaden needs us!"

Zane nodded as the new Cybermaster of Life followed the Guardian of Will out of the warehouse, Ash calling a boat to take them back to Academy Island.

/I just hope Jaden's still all right,/ thought Ash, noticing a sudden cold that had filled his body.

/Now all that's left is to find a new Maiden: luckily, I have just the candidate…/

**A nice long chapter for a nice build-up to the DC arc, but are Ash and new MOL Zane in time or has Jaden fallen?**

**Well, what's happening back on Academy Island and who is Ash's second candidate?**

**Keep Reading to Find Out…**

**Next Chapter: DA have a duel to decide their Field Trip: Jaden vs. Dawn: and Ash speaks to the Pkmn and YGO spirits for a way to transfer Dawn's powers to his new candidate…**

**Following Chapter: DA meets DC and Ash and May have their confrontation: plus; Mokuba, Syrus, Hasselberry and Max are being stalked by the Light Brigade and there's a surprise for everyone when the new Maiden of Dreams reveals herself…**

**Chapter 7: May and Ash have to put their current dilemma aside to battle Frost and Thunder and May discovers her own familiar: also, Ash regains some of his power when the Knights return…**

**Please Read and Review…**

**Again, special thanks to GPQ for allowing me to use May, Max and Mokuba for this story: all your help has been well and truly appreciated.**


	5. The New Chosen: White Maiden

Duelling For Supremacy

Disclaimer: AS BEFORE; I do own the Pokémon Destream as well as all cards written in _**(Bold Brackets)**_

Normal Speech;

/Thought/

_**Original Cards**_

(Spirit Speak)

_Last Time…_

"_It's over," Ash explained, snapping his collar with his Guardian Gauntlet, "Zane, are you all right?"_

"_Fine," groaned Zane, staggering forwards, his own collar and bands in pieces, "The attack destroyed the shock collars: well done Ash, you helped me come back to myself."_

"_Anytime Zane," grinned Ash, "Now come on: Jaden needs us!"_

_Zane nodded as the new Cybermaster of Life followed the Guardian of Will out of the warehouse, Ash calling a boat to take them back to Academy Island._

_/I just hope Jaden's still all right,/ thought Ash, noticing a sudden cold that had filled his body._

_/Now all that's left is to find a new Maiden: luckily, I have just the candidate…/ _

Chapter 5: The New Chosen pt 2: White Maiden

**KC Manor:**

May was still in a bad mood; not only were the answers they sought still out of their reach, but, according to Atem and Kura, the powers of the Chosen were now facing an unstable moment. Both Dawn, alias the Maiden of Dreams, and Brock, alias the Master of Life, were now on the side of the Society of Light and, instead of fighting them, Mokuba Kaiba, her friend and ally, was busy himself gaining a power from Darkrai as well as a threat to stop hurting the Maiden.

After gaining the duel spirit Cresselunar, Mokuba had returned from the dreamworld to warn May to stop with her Dream Duels against the Maiden and now, as they were busy enough trying to figure out a plan for when the team met in Domino City, it appeared that things were still looking up.

Khonsu and Seth had called the Domino Chosen to the room they all shared in the Manor and, when Max had asked the reason for their meeting, the Dragon Priest had given it to them straight.

(The powers of Light and Darkness are moving; the Maiden of Dreams and Master of Life are being resurrected.)

Max and Mokuba were curious to know more, but May went with her usual first impression, "Ash has to have something to do with this!" she insisted, "He will do anything to keep his friends safe, I know this, but still, he is sided with that monster."

"May!" sighed Max, "Ash has proved in his duel with Atem, Kura, Jaden AND Darkrai that he is no longer under any dark influence. Why can't you stop being so insistent that he is your enemy."

(Because the Goddess can sense it!)

All three looked towards the window of the room where Atem was standing, his Egyptian clothing shining in the light, his crimson eyes filled with the same determination as his future self.

"Sense what Pharaoh?" asked Max, looking from his sister to the Pharaoh.

(The coming darkness that hides in the Light,) replied Atem, (The Goddess cannot let this go because she senses the darkness that hides in the Guardian's soul. She does not mean the Ash that you have known as a friend, Prince of Wisdom, but rather the inner spirit known as the Dark Light. The spirit that wishes to become its true form: the Lord and Master of Darkness itself.)

"And Ash knows this," May pointed out, "We should have seen it sooner; he gets angry and he gets these green flecks in his eyes, a shade of green that is similar to the Seal of Orichalcos. I'm willing to bet that this darkness has been there since he duelled in the Orichalcos and now we don't know which Ash we're talking to: the Ash that is the true Guardian of Will, or the Dark Light, the...Solus that has crept inside his soul and carved out his heart."

"So how do we find out?" asked Max, now looking to Atem with worry and disbelief, "If Solus is taking control, he will be sounding just like the Ash we know and love, so how do we know?"

"That's why I'm so determined to stop him," May explained, her own eyes filled with determination, "I sent Shadow to take a look, but she was too engrossed in her Kaiba fantasies to concentrate on Ash. So we need to do the next best thing: stop these new Chosen, this new Maiden of Dreams and Master of Life before Solus consumes their souls and becomes a power so strong that it makes Dartz and the Divine Serpent look like fairies."

Max and Mokuba looked to one another before the Prince of Wisdom looked to Seth, his eyes shining as he asked, "What do you say Seth?"

(I say we fight the Guardian while helping him,) Seth explained.

(He's right,) Khonsu smiled, (If we free the Guardian from himself, we'll be able to find out how Solus got in and how he managed to trap Ash inside his own mind.)

"Then that's what we'll do," May nodded, "Now we just have to hope that Ash, Solus, Guardian of Will, Lord of Legend, whatever you want to call him; we have to make sure that he and Jaden and the rest of DA make it to Domino City before its too late."

_**PokéDuels**_

**Duel Academy: Obelisk Arena**

Jaden stood on one side of the arena, a wave of white, yellow and red all around him as he waited to face Dawn, his eyes counting all his friends: Alexis, Atticus, Bastion, Syrus, Hasselberry and...Wait: Ash still wasn't back from his mission yet.

Looking to the White students, Jaden had to smile as he saw Brock looking slightly weaker than before: with this one sign, the Supreme King knew that whatever Ash was doing back in Domino City was working. Holding his Black Disk before him, Jaden stepped up to the arena before he turned and addressed the leader of the Society. "So this duel is to decide where we spend our field trip, am I right?"

"Precisely," Sartorius grinned, his cold eyes making every student not wearing white shiver with concern. "But can you take on the challenge I have set you? This is an old friend, an old ally and you are going to duel her: Supreme King, can you truly withstand the pressures of taking on your friend?"

"I guess we'll find out," Jaden sighed, his pendant glowing as Haou's armour began to cover his body, the presence of the King's spirit being awakened in his mind.

With a snap of his fingers, Sartorius then watched as Dawn approached the Supreme King; her usually-kind eyes were now like two diamond orbs in her face, the colour drained, leaving only a ghostly silver glare. She was dressed in a White version of Alexis' uniform with a sleeveless top and her crescent moon disk was tucked over her arm. Her lower body was covered by a silver-coloured skirt and a pair of grey tights with blue and white shoes. As she looked to Jaden, Dawn then turned and bowed to Sartorius, a knelt bow that received a light cheer from the Obelisk White students. Returning her attention to Jaden, Dawn then added a deck to her disk before Jaden slipped his reformed Elemental Heroines Deck into his disk and stood opposite her, the look on his face a gold-eyed stare filled with courage and tinged with sadness.

"I can see your fear Jaden," Dawn told him, her voice a musical ghost of her former self, "For you, there is no need to worry, so long as you follow my example and kneel before Master Sartorius."

"Sorry Dawn," Jaden replied, his voice tinged with Haou's distorted tone, "But I have no intention of giving myself to him; I am going to defeat you and then I'm going to defeat your Master with the help of my own team of friends. Now get your game on!"

"Let's get this contest underway," Dawn giggled, her deck glowing slightly with the power of the Light.

**Dawn = 4000**

**Jaden = 4000**

Drawing his first hand, Jaden looked from Dawn to the other white students, his eyes falling on Brock and Chazz as they watched their sister-in-arms take on this challenge.

"I'm not going to lose," Jaden announced, "And I'm going to prove it: for my first move, I summon Elemental Hero Neos Alius (ATK 1900 DEF 1300) in attack mode and now, I throw down two face downs. That ends my turn, but this duel has just begun."

"Indeed it has," Dawn nodded, drawing her own card, "For my move, I activate the spell card Diamond Thunder; with this card, I draw three cards from my deck and discard two; so it's kind of like Graceful Charity; now here's the charity..." She paused for a moment as she laughed at her own joke before adding, "By discarding one card from my hand, I can now summon the first card to your salvation Jaden as I can summon one level 6 or higher monster from my hand. So I summon a new friend to my Light forces; I summon Shining Dragon (ATK 2500 DEF 2150) in attack mode!"

As the familiar card from Dawn's deck was played, a new monster rose onto the field: its body was made of pure light with scales of diamond and ice that seemed to shimmer like water. The dragon had claws like serrated crystals that seemed to reflect the light of the arena.

"And now," explained Dawn, "I activate my Shining Dragon's Special Ability; when he's summoned to the field, my opponent takes 400 points of damage for every card in their hand. So, Supreme King Jaden, with three cards in your hand, you lose 1200 life points. Show him what I mean Dragon, bask Jaden in the Light's blissful power; go White Tornado!"

As Jaden watched, three different stars seemed to rise from each of Jaden's cards before Shining Dragon opened his mouth and launched a tornado of white flames at the stars, taking down Jaden's life points with one shot.

**Dawn = 4000**

**Jaden = 2800**

_**Shining Dragon: ATK 2500 DEF 2100/8Star/LIGHT/DRAGON: When this card is summoned, inflict 400 points of Direct Damage to your opponent for every card in their hand. When this card is destroyed, Special Summon one LIGHT Attribute Monster from your graveyard that is Level 4 or below.**_

"And that," Dawn sneered, "Was just my dragon's Special Ability: time for the attack: Shining Dragon, attack Neos Alius directly with Hallowed Fire Blast!"

The dragon opened its mouth again, but not before its body began to glow with ethereal energy, fuelling the fire; as the energy collection reached its peak, the dragon gave a roar before the energy was launched from its mouth in the shape of a white star, similar to a Pokémon Fire Blast.

"Not quite," Jaden suddenly exclaimed, "Because I activate the Trap Card known as Hero's Fire!"

A Trap Card showing an Elemental Hero holding a ball of flames appeared on the field, the flames seemingly defending the hero from waves of attacks.

"Thanks to my Hero's Fire Trap Card, the attack of your dragon is negated and now, I get to summon any Elemental Hero from my hand, so, say hello to an old friend Dawn: Elemental Hero Neos (ATK 2500 DEF 2100) in attack mode!"

_**Hero's Fire: TRAP/COUNTER: Activate when your opponent declares an attack against an **__Elemental Hero;__** negate the attack and special summon one **__Elemental Hero __**from your hand.**_

As the elder form of Neos Alius rose onto the field, the light from his summoning collided with the dragon's attack, dissipating it into the air and leaving the field clear.

"You may have stopped the light now Jaden," Dawn smiled, "But its power can never be stopped: I place one card face down and end my turn."

Drawing his card, Jaden suddenly felt a strange rush of cold course through him; as he looked around, it was then he noticed that his usual happy-go-lucky attitude had been seemingly vanquished by his determination to succeed in this duel. Why? Was it Haou? No, he had promised to obey Jaden and leave the powers of the Supreme King to the Chosen to control. He knew that Haou had been involved in the acceptance of this challenge; the fact that Jaden had been feeling trapped after being unable to save Dawn had made him emerge from deep inside the pendant and now, with only their first turn, Jaden could feel Haou rising inside him, his instincts kicking in as they drew their next card together.

Looking to his new card, Jaden shared a glance with Sartorius before he then looked at his field; the time was right and he had the cards needed to summon those who had helped him and Ash in the spirit world.

"I activate my other face down card: Elemental Order, which first off allows me to summon one Elemental Hero, such as Elemental Hero Heat (ATK 1600 DEF 1200) and now, from this turn onwards, I can sacrifice one Elemental Hero to summon their noble allies, the Elemental Heroines: so, to start, I sacrifice Elemental Hero Neos Alius to summon Elemental Heroine Nova (ATK 2000 DEF 2000) in attack mode."

As the silver-clad heroine rose onto the field, Jaden seemed to become alive with energy once again as he added, "And now, my Elemental Heroine's Special Ability activates: because I have Elemental Hero Neos on the field, I can summon back my Neos Alius and increase his attack power by 200 x his power level, which increases him to 2700!"

_**Elemental Order: SPELL/CONTINUOUS: Activate when you have **__Elemental Hero Neos, Elemental Hero Blade-Edge or Evil Hero Malicious Edge __**on your side of the field: Special Summon one **__Elemental Hero__** from your hand: during your Main Phase, you can tribute one **__Elemental Hero __**on your field to summon one **__Elemental Heroine __**from your Deck or Graveyard.**_

_**Elemental Heroine Nova: ATK 2000 DEF 2000/6Star/LIGHT/WARRIOR: This card can only be summoned by the effect of **__Elemental Order__**: If this card is summoned whilst **__Elemental Hero Neos__** is on the field, Special Summon one **__Elemental Hero__** from your graveyard and increase this card's attack power by 200 points for each level of the summoned monster.**_

As Neos, Neos Alius and Heat seemed to band together, the red-armoured hero began to glow before his attack power increased to 2200.

"What just happened?" asked one of the White members.

"It's simple," explained Jaden, "Elemental Hero Heat gains 200 attack points for every Elemental Hero on my side of the field, including himself; so, with three heroes in play, he gains 600 attack points."

Looking to Dawn, Jaden gave a sigh before he explained, "Believe me Dawn, I really don't want to do this, but you and Sartorius have left me no choice: Elemental Hero Neos Alius, attack Shining Dragon with Solaris Smackdown!"

Neos Alius' hands began to glow before he leapt into the air, his glowing golden fists cutting through Shining Dragon and inflicting damage to Dawn's Life Points.

**Dawn = 3800**

**Jaden = 2800**

"And now," continued Jaden, "Elemental Hero Heat, attack Dawn directly with Fist of the Phoenix!"

Heat's hand began to burn with elemental energy before the hero launched himself at the White Maiden, his body being enveloped by a phoenix apparition, dealing more damage to Dawn, who actually smiled as her life points dropped even further.

**Dawn = 1600**

**Jaden = 2800**

"I activate my face down card," explained Dawn, revealing a Trap Card that showed a white tomb with silver waves of energy that emanated from under the lid.

"What is that?" asked Jaden, before he saw a tomb similar to the one from the card rising from the earth.

"This," explained Dawn, "Is my White Resurrection Trap Card, which now allows me to take the battle damage I already received and now, I can summon a monster with attack points equal to the damage taken, so, Supreme King, since you dealt me 2400 points of damage, say hello to an old friend who has accepted the Light: come forth, my White Archangel (ATK 2400 DEF 1900) your Mistress summons you!"

The lid of the tomb opened and Jaden and the others gasped as a human monster rose from the earth; he seemed to resemble Dawn's old monster, Black Angel, but this monster was dressed in white robes and had equally bright white wings with silvery eyes, a white crucifix around his neck shaped like the Undertaker's Symbol.

_**White Archangel: ATK 2400 DEF 1900/7Star/LIGHT/SPELLCASTER: When this card is Normal Summoned, your opponent draws one card from their deck; you guess the type; if right, inflict 1000 points of direct damage to your opponent; if wrong, this card cannot attack for two turns. When this card is destroyed, Special Summon two **__White Aura Tokens __**from your deck.**_

_**White Resurrection: TRAP/NORMAL: Activate when your opponent inflicts Battle Damage over 1000 points; Special Summon one LIGHT Attribute Monster whose attack power is equal to the damage received.**_

"And," added Dawn, "As if that wasn't bad enough; now my Shining Dragon's second ability activates: when he's destroyed, I can summon one Level 4 or lower LIGHT Attribute Monster from my graveyard; so, I summon my White Archer (ATK 1700 DEF 1200) from my graveyard."

/She sent that card to the grave when she activated her Diamond Thunder,/ nodded Jaden, watching as an archer rose from the grave, his body covered in the same robes as White Archangel, his longbow shaped like a cross with twin arrows loaded into a quiver behind his back.

_**White Archer: ATK 1700 DEF 1200/4Star/LIGHT/WARRIOR: The Hunter of Light and Darkness; he sends his enemies on a one-way ticket to the Golden Gates.**_

"Well," sighed Jaden, noticing he still had Neos, but now Dawn had defenders, "I guess all I can do is play a face down and end my turn."

Drawing her own card, Dawn looked to her two LIGHT Monsters before she smiled and looked to her hand, seeing a way for Jaden to see the light: literally.

"I activate the spell card White Tower and, with this card, I remove one monster from play and increase my life points by that card's attack points; so, I remove my Shining Dragon from play and regain all the life points I lost during your last attack. See the light Jaden Yuki, and tremble in its wake!"

A white crystalline pillar rose behind Dawn before the spirit of Shining Dragon seemed to stand atop its peak, particles of light raining down all around the White Maiden.

**Dawn = 4100**

**Jaden = 2800**

_**White Tower: SPELL/NORMAL: Select one LIGHT Attribute Monster in your graveyard; remove the selected card from play and increase your life points by that card's attack points.**_

"And now," Dawn added, "I summon my Siren Beast (ATK 1300 DEF 900) in attack mode!"

A strange sight greeted Jaden as he looked to the new monster: Siren Beast was a heavenly creature with silver wings and gold-coloured fur; its body was dotted with moons and stars and, when it opened its mouth, the beast let out a hypnotising tone.

"He's kinda cute," commented Jaden, smiling as he looked at the small creature, "But he's not much compared to my cards!"

"Maybe not," sang Dawn, "But his Special Ability makes up for it: once per turn, my Siren Beast can sing his hypnotising song and grant me control over one of your monsters and you know what? I think it should be all girls together, so I choose your Elemental Heroine Nova; welcome to the real team!"

Jaden gasped as he saw Siren Beast open its mouth before a loud, yet enchanting song echoed across the field, Nova's blue eyes becoming silver as the song reached her ears, before she leapt up and sided with Dawn.

_**Siren Beast: ATK 1300 DEF 900/4Star/LIGHT/BEAST: Once per turn, you can gain control over one of your opponent's monsters. As long as the selected monster is on your side of the field, you cannot activate this effect.**_

/But why Nova?/ thought Jaden, /Neos, Neos Alius and Heat are stronger than her: so why her? Unless!/

"I see you thinking about this Jaden," explained Dawn, "And you'd be right: I'm not going to keep your Nova; instead, I'm going to use her to activate my Psychic Illusion Spell Card!"

A spell card depicting a hypnotising spiral rose onto the field, a pair of steely blue eyes shining from inside the spiral.

"And with this," explained Dawn, "I sacrifice Nova to force your monsters to attack. But their target...isn't me Jaden: it's you!"

Jaden watched as the three monsters turned to their master, all three seemingly trying to resist the hold over them. As Jaden watched, however, he saw Neos Alius strike him, the LIGHT Warrior harming Jaden's life points, but, when Jaden looked to his life points, he was confused.

**Dawn = 4100**

**Jaden = 2400**

"What's going on here Dawn?" he asked, looking as Neos and Heat prepared for their own attacks.

"Oh," gasped Dawn, her hand on her chest and a dramatic look in her eyes, "Did I forget to tell you? When a monster influenced by Psychic Illusion attacks, you only lose 100 life points multiplied by their power level."

_**Psychic Illusion: SPELL/NORMAL: You must tribute a LIGHT Attribute Monster to activate this card: until the end phase of this turn, take control of your opponent's monsters and force your opponent's monsters to attack; inflict 400 points of damage to your opponent for each monster that you have taken control of.**_

Jaden cried out as Neos' Cosmic Crush and Heat's Fist of the Phoenix attacks inflicted a further 800 points of damage before he looked to Dawn, actually daring her to continue with her move.

**Dawn = 4100**

**Jaden = 1600**

"You're losing Jaden," Dawn taunted him, "Why don't you just surrender? I'm sure Master Sartorius will be gentle with you!"

"Never," growled Jaden, his eyes turning gold for a second as Haou felt his vessel's rage spiking, "Now finish your move!"

"As you wish," Dawn giggled, "White Archangel, you heard him: attack Jaden's Elemental Hero Heat with Shining Wing Seal!"

White Archangel began to make several hand gestures before his wings and crucifix began to glow; as the glow reached blinding levels, Jaden smiled as he played his own little game with the White Maiden.

Heat was destroyed by the beam of light that flew from the wings and crucifix, before Dawn noticed that Jaden was still standing and his life points:

**Dawn = 4100**

**Jaden = 4200**

"How did your life points shoot back up like that?" asked Dawn, before she then noticed a Trap depicting a winged Elemental Hero rising to the heavens.

"Thanks to my Hero's Redemption Trap Card," explained Jaden, "I was the one to remove Heat and then, I multiplied his power level by White Archangel's level and multiplied that by 100, which made 2800 points, more than enough to equalise our scores. This duel is still on Dawn and I have no intentions on taking it easy!"

_**Hero's Redemption: TRAP/NORMAL: Activate when an **__Elemental Hero __**is targeted by an attack: remove the targeted monster from play and add together the two monsters' power levels. Multiply the total power level by 100 and increase your life points by that amount.**_

With a smile, Dawn finished her turn with a face down as she asked, "What more could I expect from the Supreme King? I end my turn Jaden; it's your move!"

Drawing his card, Jaden heaved a sigh: using the combo on his last turn was close: if it hadn't been for Haou's instincts reminding him of the card then Jaden knew he could have lost.

Looking to his hand, Jaden looked to his field: with no more face downs and the Neos pair in play, Jaden knew he had Elemental Order, which meant he could summon an Elemental Heroine, but he still had to worry about Dawn: her face down cards always bothered him and now, she also had Siren Beast, which meant he would lose a monster if he didn't attack.

There was only one option, "I activate the Spell Card Elemental Order again; by sacrificing Elemental Hero Neos Alius, I summon another Elemental Heroine; I summon Elemental Heroine Sky Maiden (ATK 2500 DEF 2400) my mistress of the winds!"

_**Elemental Heroine Sky Maiden: ATK 2500 DEF 2400/7Star/WIND/WARRIOR: This card cannot be summoned except by the effect of **__Elemental Order__**: When this card is summoned, decrease the attack of all non-WIND monsters on your opponent's side of the field by 1000 points. Inflict 500 points of Direct Damage to your opponent for each monster weakened by this effect.**_

Sky Maiden was dressed in a long sky blue and white robe that covered her upper body, save for her navel and her lower arms: her face was concealed by a visor and her lower body was covered with white skin that finished in almost falcon-like talons: one of her hands was re-shaped like a griffin's head and she had four huge silver wings growing out of her back, a head of black hair almost flowing in the breeze.

"And now," explained Jaden, "All non-WIND monsters on your side of the field lose 1000 points Dawn and for each one, you lose 500 life points; so, since you now have three monsters in play, all three lose 1000 points and you lose 1500 points!"

**Dawn = 2600**

**Jaden = 4200**

_**White Archer: ATK 700 DEF 1200**_

_**White Archangel: ATK 1400 DEF 1700**_

_**Siren Beast: ATK 300 DEF 900**_

"And," continued Jaden, "Now that they're weak enough, Neos, attack White Archer with Cosmic Crush!"

Neos pushed forwards with his hands, a beam of blue light flying from his crystal and destroying White Archer, depleting Dawn's life points even further.

**Dawn = 800**

**Jaden = 4200**

"Jaden?" asked Dawn, her eyes soft and almost saddened to see this damage, "Why do you fight the inevitable? The light is a safe haven for all duellists and you know it!"

"But do you?" asked Jaden, his own eyes full of hope, "You gave yourself to them Dawn and you were meant to save the world; I mean look at what you become. Look at White Archangel: he's a shadow of his former self and it's all because of the Light!"

Dawn looked to her white spellcaster before she seemed to freeze up, her silver eyes fading to the same blue as always as she looked at the angel: as she looked from the angel to Jaden, Dawn seemed to remember something about White Archangel's former self:

**(Flashback)**

Jouno, the blonde figure by the Goddess of Joy's side soon cleared his throat. "Anyone who loses this game is sent a warning for those to come." He explained. "As the sorcerer of dreams, and soothsayer I warn you that the path you are taking is going to be even harder if you are not ready."

"I'm ready!" said Dawn as she lifted her arm. Her duel Disk appeared as she drew one card. The Goddess of Joy also did the same thing, but had to draw three cards before she found a monster. The Goddess of Joy frowned at her choice, but seeing this, Dawn smiled.

"Looks like I win!" said Dawn with confidence, showing her card. It was her Black Angel monster card. "How can you beat his attack score?

"...With this!" The Goddess of Joy replied, revealing her monster. It was Belial-Marquis of Darkness, which had 2800 attack points.

"Black Angel is an angel fallen from grace, which represents you." said the Goddess of Joy. "But Belial is of royalty, a rank. You are a Maiden, but I am a Goddess. We are two different beings, and I will not allow you to be siding with traitors...you witch."

"That's not fair!" said Dawn. "You must've cheated."

"...I never cheat." the Goddess of Joy snarled as she played her monster on the field. "Belial, get rid of her!"

Dawn gasped as she saw the figure of Belial appear. It was of a white haired angel with a black disc above his head, black and silver armour, a purple tunic and a white cape. On his back was a pair of black feathery wings, his hands grasped onto a black sword, and his mouth and nose covered by a black strip of cloth. His red crimson eyes stared at Maiden of Dreams with malice and hate.

"Jouno." said Belial. "As a former soothsayer, what is the Maiden of Dream's future?"

"...the loss of an important ally, and friend." Jouno replied in a solemn voice. "There is no way to change the fate of this friend, for when it happens, and then chaos shall rule this land!"

"Belial, Divine Blade!" said the Goddess of Joy. "Jouno, Final Flame!"

The two figures nodded their heads. Jouno soon chanted something before letting a ball of fire be hurled at Dawn. at the same time Belial flew  
toward her, sword in hand...

"NO!" Dawn screamed as she woke from her nightmare. She panted and gasped for breath, her body trembling. Was it all just a dream? Did she really meet up with someone who gave her a vision of the future? And this Goddess of Joy...why did she look familiar?

As she got out of bed, she noticed something...it was her Black Angel card, and it looked singed, as if it was near a flame...

"The nightmare...was real..." Dawn said to herself unaware of a familiar Lord of Nightmares hovering nearby, his breath low and ragged as he fumed over someone who would dare to harm his Maiden.

_**PokéDuels**_

**Duel Academy: Dawn's Bedsit:**

"It was so scary Darkrai," Dawn shivered as she talked to the Lord of Nightmares about her vision with the Goddess of Joy, "Black Angel does represent how I feel: in that I need someone tall and dark to protect me, but I can't get the pain and the aftermath out of my head."

By her side, the Lord of Nightmares floated beside her, his eye glowing darkly as he once again snarled at the thought of someone harming his Maiden of Dreams. But to make the whole ordeal worse was that it was the Goddess of Joy, which had caused the pain and that meant that the other Chosen had been told about the Guardian, the Maiden and the Master.

(I will never let anyone harm you Maiden,) Darkrai hissed, his deep, bass tone echoing through the room, (But with the Guardian gone and the Master consumed by light; you are all that this school has at the moment.)

Dawn heard his words, but, as she clutched her Black Angel card in her hand, she wept tears of sorrow as she tried to focus on the task at hand and the question that had plagued her since her nightmare:

Why was this Goddess of Joy so intent on destroying her and why, thought Dawn couldn't really explain it; but why did the Maiden of Dreams feel that Jaden and Yubel had something to do with this?

**(End Flashback)**

"You're...right Jaden," she whispered, "Black Angel did help me; he helped me see that LIGHT was the answer and siding with darkness would only bring me misery!"

"If that is what you believe," Jaden sighed, before his eyes changed to gold as he couldn't bring himself to witness what was about to happen, "Then I'm sorry Dawn: Sky Maiden, attack Dawn's White Archangel with Sky Twister!"

Sky Maiden's griffin's head began to glow with energy before the Heroine launched an attack towards Dawn, the attack shaped like a fierce tornado that sliced through Archangel, sending him to the grave and depleting Dawn's life points to zero.

"That's Game," Jaden gasped, but, when the smoke cleared, he gasped again as he saw Dawn's hand holding a card that he guessed to be her face down; but why didn't she activate it?

(It's because she's still in there,) explained the bass voice of Neos, (Her true self fought through and saw you; now she needs to see it herself.)

"I hope you're right Neos," Jaden whispered, before he grabbed a microphone and announced to the crowd:

"And, since I won the duel, I choose our location: I choose that we go to Yugi's hometown of Domino City!"

As everyone shared an awed gasp, not even Jaden noticed Sartorius rising from his seat and making his way over to the ex-Master of Life. As he knelt down, Sartorius asked, "Is something wrong? You seemed to become weakened!"

"I can't explain it Master," Brock replied, "But I think I know who's behind this: my ally in arms, Ash Ketchum."

Sartorius stood tall as he looked down to where Jaden was standing with his friends, before he then caught sight of a silver-armoured figure in the entranceway: a figure with a Poké Ball Duel disk and staring at Sartorius with emerald green eyes that seemed both creepy and...

/Wait,/ Sartorius thought, /Mr Ketchum doesn't have green eyes: this is interesting./

**So the gang are on their way to DC; it's time for the two worlds to collide and it's time for questions to be answered, but what adventures await the stars of 'Between My Brother And Me' and 'The Supreme Chosen' when they meet for the first time in a real face-off?**

**Keep Reading to Find Out…**

**Next Chapter: DA meets DC and Ash and May have their confrontation: plus; Mokuba, Syrus, Hasselberry and Max are being stalked by the Light Brigade and there's a surprise for everyone when the new Maiden of Dreams reveals herself…**

**Following Chapter: May and Ash have to put their current dilemma aside to battle Frost and Thunder and May discovers her own familiar: also, Ash regains some of his power when the Knights return…**

**Chapter 8: May and Ash both unlock their darker sides to battle Frost and Thunder; Meanwhile, Jaden and a surprise partner face T-Bone and Blaze and Seto Kaiba makes a cameo appearance...**

**Chapter 9: Kaiba challenges the captor of his brother and Ash and Jaden team up to battle the Light's newest servants: TEAM ROCKET? Where did they come from and, if they're duellists, then who ELSE has come from the Kanto, Johto, Hoenn and Sinnoh Regions into the world of Domino City...**

**Please Read and Review…**

**Again, special thanks to GPQ for allowing me to use May, Max and Mokuba for this story: all your help has been well and truly appreciated.**


	6. Chosen Reunion

Duelling For Supremacy

Disclaimer: AS BEFORE; I do own the Pokémon Destream as well as all cards written in _**(Bold Brackets)**_

Normal Speech;

/Thought/

_**Original Cards**_

(Spirit Speak)

_Last Time…_

"_I can't explain it Master," Brock replied, "But I think I know who's behind this: my ally in arms, Ash Ketchum."_

_Sartorius stood tall as he looked down to where Jaden was standing with his friends, before he then caught sight of a silver-armoured figure in the entranceway: a figure with a Poké Ball Duel disk and staring at Sartorius with emerald green eyes that seemed both creepy and..._

_/Wait,/ Sartorius thought, /Mr Ketchum doesn't have green eyes: this is interesting./_

**Two Chapters in One update: I want to thank GPQ for helping me with this chapter; also, if you have enjoyed Chosen For Supremacy and Duelling FOR Supremacy then check out Between My Brother And Me by Green Phantom Queen as well as her new fic – zomg Crossover Crisis.**

Chapter 6: Chosen Reunion

**Domino City Docks: One Week Later**

Jaden and Ash climbed off the small boat they had been given, the Guardian of Will flexing to work the tension out of his shoulders; looking around the docks, Ash seemed in a better mood than ever as he exclaimed, "Well Pikachu, we're here!"

"Pika!" cried the small mouse Pokémon, his face lighting up as he looked around from his perch on Ash's shoulder; by their side, Ash and Jaden sighed with exasperation as they overheard Syrus and Hasselberry arguing about the locations and landmarks of the city: it was true that Domino City was a famous duelling site, and yet, the one thing Ash was concerned about was when he would meet his fellow Chosen.

Behind them, Ash saw Zane carrying their cases off the boat as well as a second figure who seemed to move the cases with ease: this second figure was the Regent of Dreams and, when Ash had finished fuelling the powers of Dialga, Palkia and Darkrai into the new vessel, the unexpected had happened.

Looking to Jaden and Ash, the new Maiden spoke with a musical voice, "So, where are we heading?"

"I don't know," admitted the Guardian of Will, "The Ras and the Obelisks have a hotel; the Society have their own agenda, so, I say we go and find a suitable camping site. It kind of reminds me of the old days anyway: we used to camp out under the stars, right Pikachu?"

"Chu, pika," replied the Pokémon, agreeing with his partner's plan for camping: after spending months in a dorm, even Pikachu was ready for the open road again.

Out of the corner of his eye, Ash saw Dawn and Brock disembark from their luxury liner and follow the cold-hearted fiend they called Master into the city, which just left Ash and the others to go off on their own.

As they made their way along the docks, however, Pikachu suddenly gave a cry of alarm and, a few seconds later, Ash saw why: a burst of red flames suddenly blocked their path, trapping the Guardian, Maiden, Master and King in a ring of energy; turning to the source of the fire, Ash sighed as he exclaimed, "Looks like our meetings sooner than we thought."

"Be quiet Ash!" snarled a familiar voice, "You have some explaining to do!"

"Hello to you as well May," sighed Ash as the familiar sight of his old friend appeared amongst the flames, her eyes filled with rage and determination.

"Never mind hello," May growled, "You won't escape this time: we need to talk!"

"Fine," sighed Ash, before he pointed and added, "Introductions first, though: May, Max, Mokuba, meet the Regents of Dawn and Brock's powers: Zane Truesdale, the CyberMaster of Life and..." he looked to Jaden before he indicated the newcomer, who lowered her hood and revealed a head of violet hair that seemed to flow all around her head with a braid behind her; her eyes were almost similar to Jaden's as they were a deep shade of gold that looked both hypnotic and enchanting; she was dressed in a sleeveless Slifer Jacket that revealed a shirt of dark colours.

Jaden sighed as he looked to the original Chosen before he explained, "May, Goddess of Joy; Max, Prince of Wisdom and Mokuba, Defender of the King; allow me to introduce my friend, my guardian, my avenger!"

He looked to the others, before smiling as he added:

"This is Yubel!"

_**PokéDuels**_

**Domino City; Riverbanks:**

"And that's the truth," sighed Ash, finally completing his up-to-date story about how he had become a Chosen and how he was with the darkness, but not serving the darkness.

His story seemed to have taken all afternoon and, as Jaden looked from the Guardian to the Goddess, he actually felt sorry for Ash: everything he had ever done was to save the world and here was May, an old friend of Ash's telling him that he was really destroying it.

"But that still doesn't explain why you did the things you did," May retorted, her eyes still full of hatred, "I mean, you used Orichalcos and ventured into the Shadows; not to mention how you manipulated the Knights into serving you!"

"The Knights said they chose me," Ash insisted, "Timaeus, Hermos and Critias all chose me: I used them to fight evil, not enforce it. I wish I could ask them to appear so they can tell you themselves, but thanks to that bounty hunter of yours, I lost them: them and Entei and most of my duel spirits because of her games: which brings me to the big point: where did she come from and who is she?"

"You wouldn't understand," May sighed, "I know you felt the power of Orichalcos, but you have the scars as do I; but Shadow is one topic you wouldn't understand!"

"Then let me understand," Ash told her, "Tell me why Shadow is something that makes you see me and Jaden as the bad guys."

"Because of him," insisted May, pointing at Jaden, "His past lives destroyed the Chosen and nearly destroyed you three in your past too; not to mention the war he started with Atem and Kura. Jaden Yuki may be your friend Ash, but he is always darkness; a leopard can't change it's spots and neither can the Supreme King of Darkness!"

Ash looked to May as she seemed to be even more on edge than he had ever known her, "What is your problem May?" he asked, feeling his own anger rising again, "I fought the darkness and you fight back!"

"You deserve it," hissed May, "You have sided with darkness and have no idea what it can do to you!"

"I HAVEN'T SIDED WITH DARKNESS!" yelled Ash, "And even if I did, what would you know about it?"

"As it happens," May replied, seemingly looking out over the river, "More than you know: while you and your friends were prancing around the Sinnoh Region, I was hurting. In one week, the Leviathan would destroy the world and, in one day, I would be changed forever!"

"Indeed she did!" laughed a voice; Ash looked past May to see Shadow leaning against the tree. Even though he had seen her before, Ash still stared in surprise: Shadow looked just like May, but her clothes were black and red, along with her eyes being a blood red colour. "I was created from her anger and wrath when three meanies sliced her arms and punched her."

"They did _what?_" Ash exclaimed, "How could they?"

"They just did," Shadow replied, "May gave them this speech about them waking up from Dartz's control over them – Dartz being the wielder of the Orichalcos at the time who wanted to bring out the Great Leviathan – but they just wouldn't listen. So this blonde guy named Raphael comes in and slices her arm; then Alistair joins the fray and Valon punches her and beats her within an inch of her life, but May never sheds a tear...oh no: instead, she summons the Winged Dragon of Ra to destroy them!"

"But it wasn't enough," May continued, "The Orichalcos found me and destroyed it, sending me falling to my death. I landed safely, but Valon found me and beat me some more, because I made Mai Valentine lose her soul to the Orichalcos in a duel. That's when I ran; I just ran and ran and ran until I could run no more. I fell unconscious at the desert and unknowingly made a deal with the Orichalcos. Because of the deal, Shadow was born and she took vengeance into her own hands."

"I had so much fun!" Shadow giggled, "Seeing them squirm and scared as I plunged a dagger into their hearts and made them live out their worst fears: it was beautiful!" She smiled with the same ravenous glee that Ash had seen in his duel against the dark spirit.

"That's insane!" Ash exclaimed, "This is just crazy!"

"Crazy, yes, but at the time, I just wanted to kill them," May admitted, "But it wasn't until I duelled Shadow that I learned to forgive them. I still have memories of those wounds, those words, the pain. All because of that dreaded seal!"

"May," Ash whispered, his voice descending into a whisper, "I didn't know: if I had known back then, you wouldn't be talking to me like this!"

"Tough luck Ash Ketchum!" May spat out, "You know now and what do you have to say for yourself?"

"I'm sorry," Ash replied, his heart like lead, "I wish I had known sooner."

"It's a little too late for apologies," May explained, her anger growing, "You used the darkness that nearly killed me; I could never team up with someone who has done that!"

"But that is where you're wrong," Ash snapped, his eyes being flecked by green sparks, "You try and act all high and mighty, but you're scared! You fear the Orichalcos because of what happened: you're afraid that it will happen again, aren't you?"

"No," May replied, tears nearly brimming her eyes, "I'm...afraid of getting through that awful incident with Raphael!"

"Raphael?" asked Ash, "I heard Atem mention him before: who is he?"

"This," Shadow explained, pulling out Ebony Guard.

Ash looked at the monster before his eyes widened in shock; he looked like Rael!

"Five millennia ago, Raphael and May were lovers," Shadow said with a grin, "Of course that was on Rael's side: Hara just treated him as a friend; when they were reincarnated, Raphael went crazy believing that, if he got May, he would get Hara, also known as the Guardian of the Sea back. May's afraid that it will happen again, but then again, why do you care? You, Mr 'I'm the Guardian of Will and I have the Legendary Knights that my friend nearly died for.' You were too busy getting your precious spirits back that you took care of your needs instead of your friends!"

Ash was in shock as he looked at the Goddess of Joy; May grit her teeth as she stared back at Ash.

"Now you know Guardian," She said to Ash, before her eyes wide as she saw his eyes, "Now you know..."

"There is still one part I don't understand," Ash spoke up, finally gathering the courage to speak after what he had just heard, "What about Shadow? I don't understand how she could relate to me?"

May looked up at him, Ash noticing that Jaden and the other Chosen were now dealing with their own things, before she spoke to him, "I was teleported to a Kaibacorp Jet where Seto Kaiba was at; he healed my wounds and took care of me. He was like my older brother and he swore to protect me from the swordsmen. But Alistair trapped him inside the Orichalcos; I had to control a plane due to the auto pilot getting destroyed when that damned Seal was activated, but once it was up, Raphael pushed me down. He pinned me to the ground and began punching me in the stomach, which made it impossible for me to escape and I screamed!"

Shadow seemed to intervene as she giggled, "It was such a beautiful scream! I took over and delivered justice on those two bullies by making them face the truth! I stabbed their hearts and made them live in a world of fears forever and ever. And when she was beaten by Joey, I took over then and fed on his fear before making Kaiba my beloved dark prince of the shadows. Of course, May got in the way and Kaiba sacrificed himself for her."

"The two of us duelled under the Orichalcos; one dark monster against another dark monster," May continued, "When it looked like all was lost, I beat her and even so, Shadow and I still fight over control and it's all thanks to them!"

"I can help you May," Ash told her, "I can help you conquer your darkness; I can help you overcome your fears if you just stop pushing me away."

"It's a little late for that!" May told him, a note of sadness in her voice, "You were months too late: too slow to catch on; besides, I'm fine! My issue with the swordsmen has been resolved and I'm happy."

"No you aren't!" Ash snapped back, "Look at yourself: you aren't; you say you are, but you're somehow still tormented by your past. You can't let this happen to you!"

"Says you!" May screamed, her eyes noticing Ash's eyes had returned to normal, "You never once came to any of my contests: because you had to prepare for an upcoming battle. And where were you when I was being chased by three madmen? Where were you when I was about to have my throat slit? And where were you, Ash Ketchum, when I was screaming for someone to help me?"

May stayed silent after that, letting the questions sink into Ash's mind. All this time, the happy little girl in front of him was battered and abused...and he never saw it.

"I was never there," Ash replied sadly, "I never came to your side at all; Goddess of Joy; I'm sorry, but what does that have to do with me? I too have faced the Orichalcos: I know of the touch of darkness and the temptation of all that power and I do understand what you went through: Atem and Kura told me: May..."

He moved in front of her, kneeling before her, his Guardian's Armour shielding his face as he spoke to her, "I was never there for you as anything, but moral support: I was too busy with the Hoenn Region and my apparent destiny as the Guardian of Will; I know I can't expect you to forgive me, but I want you to know this: if I could turn back time, I would get on that boat with you two back to your home; I would protect you. Now please, don'tlet this darkness cloud and spoil our friendship."

"It all depends on who's talking to me," May whispered, loud enough to be heard by Ash and him alone.

"What do you mean?" asked the Guardian, holding the Goddess' shaking hand with his armoured hand.

"Ash Ketchum or the one he forged from the Seal." May informed him, "Am I speaking to Ash, the Guardian of Will, or Solus, the Regent of Darkness?"

Ash looked up at his friends before he asked her: "Who's Solus?"

May looked at Ash before she explained, "Solus is a dark soul that comes from the same realm of darkness as Shadow: he's been inside your heart ever since you faced that Demon inside the Seal and his power came to you when you faced Shadow in the Orichalcos duel. He is your darkness and is as uncontrollable as her; it is this reason that I hate you Ash: you have surrendered to your darkness and allowed him to take root inside you and use you as his puppet."

"I'm not a puppet," Ash told her, "What is Solus and why has he chosen me?"

"Because of your power," explained May, "The Guardian of Will is the strongest of the three, just as I am the toughest of my threesome. Ash, I thought you were better than that: to let darkness take you. I will never forgive you!"

With that, May walked to the edge of the camp, leaving Ash to wonder about what he had just been told: him? The Guardian of Will? A Regent of Darkness and a host for a spirit like Shadow?

/Well,/ he thought, /Spirit or not, May needs her allies: we are Chosen; Chosen For Supremacy as Atem told us and we have to stick together./

Reaching into his pocket, Ash pulled a card from his pocket and walked over to May, his voice full of sincerity as he placed the card in May's hand, his voice whispering two words, "I'm sorry!"

Once he was gone, May looked at the card and a tear touched her eye as she looked back at the slowly-slumbering Guardian of Will, "I know," she whispered, clutching the card in her hand: or should that be card_s_

The Eye of Timaeus and the Chosen Goddess!

**Secrets revealed and alliances formed...for now at least, but their DC adventures have just begun and the Chosen need to gather their strength for the coming trials:**

**Next Chapter: Mokuba, Syrus, Hasselberry and Max are being stalked by the Light Brigade; May and Ash have to put their current dilemma aside to battle Frost and Thunder and May discovers her own familiar...**

**Chapter 8: May and Ash both unlock their darker sides to battle Frost and Thunder; Meanwhile, Jaden and a surprise partner face T-Bone and Blaze and Seto Kaiba makes a cameo appearance...**

**Chapter 9: Kaiba challenges the captor of his brother and Ash and Jaden team up to battle the Light's newest servants: TEAM ROCKET? Where did they come from and, if they're duellists, then who ELSE has come from the Kanto, Johto, Hoenn and Sinnoh Regions into the world of Domino City?...**

**Please Read and Review…**

**Again, special thanks to GPQ for allowing me to use May, Max and Mokuba for this story: all your help has been well and truly appreciated.**


	7. Chosen Fusion: Will and Joy

Duelling For Supremacy

Disclaimer: AS BEFORE; I do own the Pokémon Destream as well as all cards written in _**(Bold Brackets)**_

Normal Speech;

/Thought/

_**Original Cards**_

(Spirit Speak)

"**The Dark Spirits speaking**"

_Last Time…_

_/Well,/ he thought, /Spirit or not, May needs her allies: we are Chosen; Chosen For Supremacy as Atem told us and we have to stick together./_

_Reaching into his pocket, Ash pulled a card from his pocket and walked over to May, his voice full of sincerity as he placed the card in May's hand, his voice whispering two words, "I'm sorry!"_

_Once he was gone, May looked at the card and a tear touched her eye as she looked back at the slowly-slumbering Guardian of Will, "I know," she whispered, clutching the card in her hand: or should that be cards_

_The Eye of Timaeus and the Chosen Goddess!_

Chapter 7: Chosen Fusion pt 1: Joy and Will

**Unknown Location:**

Chazz stared at the mountain before him; this was the home of his Master's sister and she, according to Master Sartorius, would be the one to reveal the darkness of the Guardian of Will. Stepping up towards the mountain, Chazz noticed that there was an entrance to a hidden cavern; stepping inside, the White duellist looked around as he seemed to sense an air of power located within: approaching the mouth of the cavern, Chazz addressed the power that he sensed inside.

"Sartorius sent me here to get you; the name is Chazz Princeton, but you can call me the Chazz!"

Looking up, Chazz came face to face with a woman with long black hair and strangely enchanting violet eyes; as he looked at her, he seemed to see the same cold look that his Master held.

"I am Serena," replied the woman; she was dressed in a white robe similar to a Japanese kimono and, when she looked to Chazz, her mere presence made him bow his head. "I know why you have come."

"Master Sartorius wishes to know of the Light Brigade's progress," Chazz explained, keeping his eyes low; he had been ordered by Master Sartorius to show this woman the same respect the Society showed him.

"The pieces are in place," Serena replied, her voice like ice, "My Hunters are stalking their prey: this will be a case of divide and conquer: those who mistrust each other will be forced to band together while those who share a common ally shall unite against the fires of the earth. Now, Mr Princeton, take me to my brother."

_**PokéDuels**_

**Domino City: Riverbanks:**

Ash opened his eyes as he allowed his talk with May to run through his mind; he was like her? A vessel for a dark soul? How, and what did that mean for the other side of him: this being called Solus?

Looking to his deck, Ash changed into his Guardian's Armour and reached into his power, before he commanded, "Rael, Regent of the Ocean; I want a word with you."

In a shimmer of energy, the sea guardian appeared before the Guardian of Will, his blue clothing almost matching the water of the river behind him; when he saw the serious look in Ash's eyes, Rael bowed before him and asked, (What is your will Lord Guardian?)

"You can tell me why your future self insisted on harming my friend," Ash commanded, his voice low, yet full of concern, "If you, Valaeon and the other regents serve me, why does she insist that what this Raphael did is my fault?"

(I wish I had the answers you seek, Lord Guardian,) Rael answered, (However, I can believe that Valaeon and Aliastro have unfinished business and that is why their future selves harm the Goddess so much.)

"What do you mean by Unfinished Business?" asked Ash, turning and noticing May asleep some ways from him, the spirit of the Ancient Pharaoh watching Ash warily.

(The Regents all have ties to the Goddess' own spiritual allies,) explained Rael, (I have a personal effect on her and the Pharaoh; but Valaeon and Aliastro have their own stories: when he was alive, Valaeon was a gladiator who asked Jouno, the soothsayer about his fortune with the beautiful Maia...but when Jouno stated that their love would not bloom, Valaeon beat him within an inch of his life and caused Jouno to become silent and then transfer his visions into forms of migraines.)

Ash looked over and saw Atem now stood by his side, his eyes watching Rael as the spirit told his tale: beside the Pharaoh, however, were two spirits that Ash had never seen before: one tall with short brown hair and fierce blue eyes. A tall blue hat with a golden cobra and rays covered the side and back of his head, while his tan arms had golden bracers and gripped onto a golden staff with winged blades at the side. A blue tunic, wrapped by a golden belt and a tan shenti draped his entire body, the blue tunic having golden shoulder pieces, and a golden ankh wrapped around his neck.

His companion was in contrast with the taller spirit. He had golden hair and amber eyes and was wearing a red tunic instead of blue and a white shenti instead of tan. He had no hat but also had a pair of golden bracers and was wielding a glass orb with a small flame inside.

Noticing Ash's gaze, Atem nodded as he explained, (Guardian; these are the other protectors of our Goddess: Seth, Priest of Dragons and Jouno, Sorcerer of Dreams. If you wish to help her, listen to what Rael has to say.)

Ash nodded as he looked back at Rael, the Regent bowing to the Pharaoh before he continued his story, (Aliastro's story is different. When he was born his mother prayed to Khonsu on a full moon that he would be healthy in 'any shape and form' he would turn out to be. Of course, this is the child of the Moon so he puts it the wrong way...by giving the young boy shape shifting powers: in particular, he was given demonic wings and the nickname 'Seth's Messenger.' Years later, he saved the life of a young High Priest Seth and becomes a loyal guard. He also became friends with Moka, also known as your Defender of the King who also worries about his shape-shifting and becoming a monster. When the Dark One known as Zorc arrived with his armies of monsters to destroy Egypt, and when he found out about Moka's death, he snapped. He became a creature of chaos and massacred and destroyed anything that breathed, all the while carrying Moka's body in his arms. Once the battle ended, he found Seth and Jouno and-in a crazed state-told them to kill him. Seth obliged, but not before apologizing for his actions.)

"So what you're saying," Ash kept his voice low as he spoke, "Is that you three are allowing the demons of your past to leak through and now, you're taking it out on those allied with…well, the Pharaoh?"

(We were,) nodded Rael, before he waved his hand and summoned a duel card from the air; handing it to Ash, he asked, (What do you see in this monster, Lord Guardian?)

Looking to the card, Ash's eyes widened in shock: the image on the card had blood-red hair as well as pale skin and fierce dark eyes that seemed to radiate power. Behind his back were two crimson demon wings as well as a series of spikes running down his arms; in his left hand was a scythe that seemed to radiate both light and dark energy: the name of this monster was Chaos Regent Aliastro.

"He seems so sad," Ash explained, before tapping into his powers again, summoning Aliastro's spirit; when the regent appeared, he kneeled to the Pharaoh before looking to Ash.

(Guardian, at last, your Regent Deck has been completed,) His voice was tinged with darkness and seemed to hold a bestial growl; hidden amongst the growls, however, was a voice of raw energy. (Rael, Valaeon and I are sorry for what our future selves have caused your future selves to endure. I was angry and that anger leaked through into your world: I only hope that you and the Goddess can forgive me.)

"They're not the only ones," Ash sighed, looking to where Mokuba, Max, Jaden, Zane and Yubel were all discussing something in private, "Because of your rage, I fear that darkness has bled into the hearts of each of the Chosen."

(I know,) Aliastro nodded, (I just wish that I could prove myself to the Goddess and her friends.)

"You don't need to."

Ash and the spirits all gasped as they noticed May standing with them, her eyes full of sadness as she looked to Ash, before she directed her attention to the Regents. "I may have been hurt by your actions, Aliastro, but that was your future self: you too Rael, you loved her and that love made you confused."

(But what about Valaeon?) asked Atem, looking to his Goddess, (He cursed Jouno and all for love; this action transformed my oldest friend into the sorcerer he is today.)

"I know Atem," May nodded, "Which is why I guarantee that, when the time comes, I will personally take on these demons we all have. Our last battle was one for the ages Ash Ketchum and now this one will be one that spans generations."

"If it means that you can learn to trust me," Ash explained, "I will give you the challenge and the duel of your life, but for now, we have bigger fish to fry."

(Indeed,) Atem nodded, (Lord Guardian, you must unite your power if you wish to reclaim that which was lost to you. Only then can you defeat the Society of Light and its master: but be warned Guardian, this trial will take you into regions you have never touched before.)

"I understand," Ash nodded, "Thank you Atem: I'll be…wait, what's that?"

Every head turned to the skies above Domino City where four strange spirits were watching over the city; as Ash looked, he gasped as he suddenly felt a pull on his heart and his duel energy.

"The Society," May exclaimed, "They're here!"

"The Hunters have come," Jaden nodded, joining the two former rivals, "We should split up; you and Ash go into the heart of Domino and search from there; Zane, you and Yubel go out towards the docks with Max and Mokuba and I will take the area around the Kaibadome."

"Right," nodded the group, before Ash watched as the Supreme King, Cyber-Master of Life, Dragon-Maiden of Dreams, Defender of the King and Prince of Wisdom all departed, leaving the Goddess of Joy and Guardian of Will to look at one another.

"See?" asked Ash, "Told you Jaden's darkness was gone: he only wants to help his friends."

"We'll see," May sighed, before she took Ash's hand and led him towards the centre of the city, "Come on!"

_**PokéDuels**_

**Domino City: East Side:**

"I still don't get what May's deal is with Ash." said Jaden to the Defender of the King. "Why has she gone so cold?"

"May was never like this." Mokuba answered. "Ever since that whole darkness in Ash...I hate it. She's not the same, she never was the same when...that happened."

"When...what happened?"

"When May got taken away Raphael, got herself nearly killed in the process and in the end let loose a dark version of herself into the world!" Mokuba spat out. "Raphael was going to kill May, and had a knife to her throat...I could've saved her...but I couldn't and May paid the price. And once Shadow came in, she plunged me into my deepest fears...me unable to do anything to May and her blaming me for her transformation. And just when I think it was over, I had to go confront of the people who made May tap into darkness."

"You beat that person, right?" asked Jaden. "I mean, if you didn't, you wouldn't be here..."

"You say that so freely, but you don't know what it was like!" Mokuba exclaimed. "Imagine that this person solely believes that your step-father caused him to lose his brother and then vents out his frustration on you! And what's worse...was that he had a monster that would wipe you out without a second thought. That's what happened with me and Alister...he summoned a monster known as Iron Giant which had 5,500 Attack Points under the Orichalcos...and then used Limiter Removal to double its strength. It was going to destroy me with missiles, bombs and lasers...and what saved me was one single card. Not only that, I was going to sacrifice myself and DIE to atone for my sins. I was smiling as I told Alister to 'hit me with his best shot' but the truth was, I wish that happened."

"What are you saying?" asked Jaden. "What happened to May was never your fault...you knew the consequences of attacking and Raphael wasn't a person that you wanted to get angry."

"He IS the reason I was angry!" Mokuba cried, tears falling down his face. "That's why I gave myself up...that way I could be cleansed of all of the evil I caused...But in the end, all I did was forgive the person who put me and Seto through hell. And even then, I still have nightmares of that day...May, my friend, partner and perhaps even sister...was relying on me."

"And she's relying on you now!" said Jaden in a sincere tone. "She's confused and angry, but she's still afraid. She needs the Defender of the King to put her back on track...and you're him. She saved the world alongside you, right?"

"Yeah..." Mokuba replied.

"Well it's time for you to save her from herself. You can do it."

"I don't know Jaden..." Mokuba replied. "It isn't easy to help the girl who carries around two spirits who used to be evil."

"Wait..." said Jaden. "What was that?"

Mokuba's eyes widened, and placed a hand on his mouth. He just blurted something that should NEVER be spoken...and the look on his face made Jaden curious.

"May was hiding something else, was she?" asked Jaden. "What was it?"

Mokuba lowered his hand and looked at Jaden sadly before he replied. "Atem and Kura were never good...5,000 years ago, they were vessels to an item of darkness and nearly destroyed the world and let it be corrupted by evil."

"And what was that?" asked Jaden with a growl, his eyes glowing a golden color when he found out that he and Ash were being duped.

"It was called...the Heart of Chaos." Mokuba answered.

Jaden watched as Mokuba raced ahead of him before he looked again to the illusions overlooking the city: his eyes still glowing gold as he looked back to Mokuba.

(Haou,) he whispered, speaking through the spiritual link, (This Heart of Chaos? Is that what…)

(I'm afraid so Jaden,) replied the spirit, his armoured figure appearing beside Jaden, (It's the same one.)

(So that's why May hates me,) Jaden sighed, (Because of the Heart?)

(Yes,) nodded Haou, before he went on and continued, (Long ago, the ancestors of Lord Guardian, Lady Maiden and Lord Master gave their lives to stop the Light of Destruction, but now, after they were resurrected, they became imbued with powers of darkness. And they were given these powers by…) He trailed off as he allowed the memories of the past to run through his mind.

"By me," Jaden finished, "They were once my servants: the followers of Darkness."

(Yes,) sighed Haou, (Jaden, what happened back then has no impact on now: they are your allies and friends; but, when they first swore allegiance to your predecessors, they were consumed by darkness and became evil; they then sealed their darkness…)

(Inside the Heart of Chaos,) Jaden nodded, before he looked to the skies and added, (And now, because of Ash, Shadow, May and Solus, history is destined to repeat itself.)

Haou was silent as he watched Jaden race after Mokuba, the two of them continuing their search for the owners of these spirits.

_**PokéDuels**_

**Domino City: Abandoned Skyscraper:**

"Why would we be here?" asked May as she followed Ash up the endless flight of stairs, "And…why couldn't we…take the elevator?"

"We're here because I feel something," Ash explained, "Something…bad; something that wants us to find it; I can't explain it, but it's like the source of this chaos is up here."

Opening a door before him, Ash stepped out onto the roof of the skyscraper, the images of the four spirits above him; looking around, Ash explained, "Something happened up here; I think it was a duel."

"A duel?" repeated May, "Between whom?"

Ash was about to answer that he didn't know before a sudden wind blew a card across the roof: grasping the card, Ash gasped in shock as he explained, "Some friends of ours: Syrus Truesdale and Tyranno Hasselberry; take a look."

May looked over his shoulder and gasped when she saw two cards in his hand: one was Hasselberry's prized Ultimate Tyranno whilst the other was the card Syrus had used against Brock: Speed Warrior Mach 7.

"But if their cards are here," May noted, "Then where are their owners?"

"Their gone!" laughed a cold voice; Ash and May looked to the edge of the roof, before they saw them: two figures stood with their arms crossed and their eyes fixed on the Goddess and the Guardian.

The first figure was dressed in an open black coat with a red t-shirt and dark trousers; his eyes were an almost icy shade of blue that seemed to send shivers down Ash's spine; when he spoke, Ash actually noticed a rather gangster accent to his voice.

His partner was as tall as the first and dressed in a brighter shirt with a dark blue coat and black trousers; his hair was a deep shade of violet that grew over his fringe; his eyes were a light shade of hazel and he had eyebrows that resembled bolts of lightning; this stranger also had a rather fierce look to his eyes as he stared at the two Chosen.

"You punks fell right into our clutches, saves us the trouble of hunting you two chumps down," sneered the first, "Those two losers were the bait and you're the catch!"

"May," Ash whispered, "Just leave; I'll take care of these two."

"No," May replied, "Ash, I know we have our own problems, but these two have hurt your friends; we'll take them on together."

"You two actually think you have a chance against the Light Brigade?" asked the first, "I suppose we should teach you two a lesson: Thunder, get ready: it looks like we have a duel!"

"Frost," replied his partner, "If you try and stab me in the back again, I'll leave you for Serena."

"Who's Serena?" asked Ash, "And what have you done with our friends?"

"You'll have to defeat us to find out," replied Thunder, activating a duel disk.

"As you wish," Ash nodded, before his deck began to glow and his Guardian's armour emerge from within his sprit; as he watched, the spirits of Valaeon, Aliastro and Rael appeared before he and May.

(Lord Guardian, let us help you,) Rael insisted, before May's deck holder began to glow and Atem, Kura, Khonsu and Seth rose from her deck; the Dragon Priest looking to May.

(Goddess; this is our chance to right past wrongs; allow the power of the Guardian's allies to bind with your deck and you will have a power like never before.)

"All right," May nodded, before she noticed a duel disk appearing from Ash's Armour: it seemed to resemble the black disk she had seen Jaden use, but this disk was silver like diamonds and had a deck holder shaped in a similar fashion to the head of the Legendary Dragon Timaeus.

Activating her own disk, May looked to Ash before she explained, "We have our differences, but this is where we leave them: to save your friends, we have to work together."

"Agreed," Ash nodded, his eyes full of ferocity as he looked to Frost and Thunder, "Get ready you two, because I play to win!"

"Game on kid," Frost laughed, activating his own disk, "Time to duel!"

**Chosen = 8000**

**Light Brigade = 8000**

"I'll take the first turn," Ash explained, drawing his card; looking to his hand, Ash seemed to radiate a sense of comfort and determination that reminded May of her old friend, before he replaced the card with two others and explained, "I start with my Arcane Dragon Lv. 4 (ATK 1600 DEF 1000) in attack mode, and next, I activate the spell card Making Peace!"

At his words, a silver light began to fill the arena and, as everyone watched, a smaller version of what appeared to be a Dragonair appeared on the field; the new creature was as long as a Dratini, but he had Dragonair's wings and ocean blue body; it's main body was covered with silver light that seemed to illuminate the darkness and, as the dragon circled the field, it stared at the Light Brigade with a pair of bright white eyes.

At the same time, a spell card depicting three swordsmen kneeling before an ancient tomb appeared on the field; one of the knights offering his sword to the tomb.

"And what does that card do?" asked Frost, watching as Arcane Dragon seemed to step aside on the field.

_**Arcane Dragon Lv.4: ATK 1600 DEF 1000/4Star/WATER/DRAGON: When this card is destroyed as a result of battle, Special Summon this card in defence mode during the End Phase; during the End Phase after this card attacks, send this card to the graveyard and Special Summon **__Arcane Dragon Lv.8 __**from your deck.**_

"What it does," Ash explained, "Is allow me to summon a level 5 or lower Warrior-Type Monster from my deck as long as I have a non-Warrior Type Monster on the field; so, say hello to the first of my loyal warriors: come forth, Chaos Regent Aliastro (ATK 1950 DEF 1800) time to make amends for your past!"

_**Making Peace: SPELL/NORMAL: Activate when you have a non-WARRIOR Type Monster in play; Special Summon one Level 5 or lower WARRIOR Type Monster from your deck. The summoned monster cannot attack on the turn it is summoned.**_

As May watched, she gasped when she saw the Chaos Regent rising from the depths of the field: she now saw the blood-red hair as well as pale skin and fierce dark eyes that seemed to radiate power. Behind his back were two crimson demon wings as well as a series of spikes running down his arms; in his left hand was a scythe that seemed to radiate both light and dark energy.

"Alister," she whispered, feeling a sense of shame as to how she had rejected always hearing their story: now she saw the monster that the regent had become, she actually felt sorry for him. "Ash, is this what happened before?"

"I'm afraid so," Ash explained, "And now, Aliastro's special ability activates: actually I can decide which of his abilities to activate: I can either add one card with Regent in its name from my deck to my hand…or, I can select one duellist and add either Seth or Jouno to their field: so May, if you would be so kind."

_**Chaos Regent Aliastro: ATK 1950 DEF 1800/5Star/DARK/WARRIOR: When this card is summoned, activate one of the following effects: **_

_**Add one card with **__Regent __**in its name from your deck to your hand; **_

_**Special Summon **__Seth, Priest of Dragons __**or **__Jouno, Sorcerer of Dreams __**to any field in play.**_

May looked to the Guardian before she saw a smile of encouragement, the same kind of smile she had seen many times before: with a nod of her own, May exclaimed, "So, thanks to Ash's generous effect: I can now summon my Seth, Priest of Dragons (ATK 1700 DEF 1800) from my deck to my field in attack mode!"

Aliastro's body began to glow before the monster actually bowed to the new creature that rose onto May's field: as Seth rose, his blue eyes watching the two opponents, he seemed to smile before indicating for Aliastro to rise.

_**Seth, Priest of Dragons: ATK 1700 DEF 1800/4Star/LIGHT/Spell-Caster:**_ _**When this card is Normal Summoned, Flip Summoned or Special Summoned on the field, you can sacrifice 500 Life Points to Special Summon one **__'White Dragon' Token__** onto the field. (White Dragon Token-Type: Token, Attribute: Light, Level: 4, Attack: 0, Defense: 0). You can only summon up to three tokens. For each token that had been summoned through this effect, increase the attack points of this monster by 500.**_

"And now," Ash explained, "I place one card face down and end my turn, but let me tell you now: you will never defeat this fusion of Will and Joy: I will prove to your Master that there are some powers even Light can never vanquish!"

"We'll see kid," Thunder snarled, "It's my move."

As May looked from Ash to their opponents, she was unaware of Ash looking away from her eyes, his face a cold smile of agreement; she had never seen why he had wanted to duel them alone.

Now, as he looked to Frost and Thunder, Ash did all that he could to hide his face from May;

To stop her seeing his eyes:

One hazel and one…a deep shade of Orichalcos green!

"**Soon, Ash Ketchum,**" laughed Solus' voice in his mind, "**Soon you and all your powers will bow to Darkness: soon…I will be free!**"

**Ash: Solus? Where did you come from?**

**Solus: You have to learn that not even you can escape me! I told you I would be back!**

**Jaden: And yet we all know he'll defeat you;**

**May: That's enough guys; we have to save Syrus and Hasselberry!**

**Mokuba: She's right: next chapter Chapter 8: "Lights and Shadows"**

**May: Why do I feel so weak all of a sudden?**

**Atem: She's back!**

**DZ2: Thanks GPQ for allowing me to use May, Max and Mokuba for this adventure!**


	8. Chosen Fusion: Light and Shadow

Duelling For Supremacy

Disclaimer: AS BEFORE; I do own the Pokémon Destream as well as all cards written in _**(Bold Brackets)**_

Normal Speech;

/Thought/

_**Original Cards**_

(Spirit Speak)

"**The Dark Spirits speaking**"

Chapter 8: Chosen Fusion: Light and Shadows

_Last time on Yugioh GX:_

_As they made their way along the docks, however, Pikachu suddenly gave a cry of alarm and, a few seconds later, Ash saw why: a burst of red flames suddenly blocked their path, trapping the Guardian, Maiden, Master and King in a ring of energy; turning to the source of the fire, Ash sighed as he exclaimed, "Looks like our meetings sooner than we thought."_

_"Be quiet Ash!" snarled a familiar voice, "You have some explaining to do!"_

_"Hello to you as well May," sighed Ash as the familiar sight of his old friend appeared amongst the flames, her eyes filled with rage and determination._

_"Never mind hello," May growled, "You won't escape this time: we need to talk!"_

_"Crazy, yes, but at the time, I just wanted to kill them," May admitted, "But it wasn't until I duelled Shadow that I learned to forgive them. I still have memories of those wounds, those words, the pain. All because of that dreaded seal!"_

_"May," Ash whispered, his voice descending into a whisper, "I didn't know: if I had known back then, you wouldn't be talking to me like this!"_

_"Tough luck Ash Ketchum!" May spat out, "You know now and what do you have to say for yourself?"_

_"I'm sorry," Ash replied, his heart like lead, "I wish I had known sooner."_

_"It's a little too late for apologies," May explained, her anger growing, "You used the darkness that nearly killed me; I could never team up with someone who has done that!"_

_(Lord Guardian, you must unite your power if you wish to reclaim that which was lost to you. Only then can you defeat the Society of Light and its master: but be warned Guardian, this trial will take you into regions you have never touched before.)_

_"I understand," Ash nodded, "Thank you Atem: I'll be…wait, what's that?"_

_Every head turned to the skies above Domino City where four strange spirits were watching over the city; as Ash looked, he gasped as he suddenly felt a pull on his heart and his duel energy._

_"The Society," May exclaimed, "They're here!"_

_"The Hunters have come," Jaden nodded, joining the two former rivals, "We should split up; you and Ash go into the heart of Domino and search from there; Zane, you and Yubel go out towards the docks with Max and Mokuba and I will take the area around the Kaibadome."_

_"Right," nodded the group, before Ash watched as the Supreme King, Cyber-Master of Life, Dragon-Maiden of Dreams, Defender of the King and Prince of Wisdom all departed, leaving the Goddess of Joy and Guardian of Will to look at one another._

_"See?" asked Ash, "Told you Jaden's darkness was gone: he only wants to help his friends."_

_"We'll see," May sighed, before she took Ash's hand and led him towards the centre of the city, "Come on!"_

_"You punks fell right into our clutches, saves us the trouble of hunting you two chumps down," sneered the first, "Those two losers were the bait and you're the catch!"_

_"May," Ash whispered, "Just leave; I'll take care of these two."_

_"No," May replied, "Ash, I know we have our own problems, but these two have hurt your friends; we'll take them on together."_

_"You two actually think you have a chance against the Light Brigade?" asked the first, "I suppose we should teach you two a lesson: Thunder, get ready: it looks like we have a duel!"_

_"Frost," replied his partner, "If you try and stab me in the back again, I'll leave you for Serena."_

_"Who's Serena?" asked Ash, "And what have you done with our friends?"_

_"You'll have to defeat us to find out," replied Thunder, activating a duel disk._

_"I'll take the first turn," Ash explained, drawing his card; looking to his hand, Ash seemed to radiate a sense of comfort and determination that reminded May of her old friend, before he replaced the card with two others and explained, "I start with my Arcane Dragon Lv. 4 (ATK 1600 DEF 1000) in attack mode, and next, I activate the spell card Making Peace…!"_

…_Come forth, Chaos Regent Aliastro (ATK 1950 DEF 1800) time to make amends for your past!"_

_"So, thanks to Ash's generous effect: I can now summon my Seth, Priest of Dragons (ATK 1700 DEF 1800) from my deck to my field in attack mode!"_

_As May looked from Ash to their opponents, she was unaware of Ash looking away from her eyes, his face a cold smile of agreement; she had never seen why he had wanted to duel them alone._

_Now, as he looked to Frost and Thunder, Ash did all that he could to hide his face from May;_

_To stop her seeing his eyes:_

_One hazel and one…a deep shade of Orichalcos green!_

_"__**Soon, Ash Ketchum,**__" laughed Solus' voice in his mind, "__**Soon you and all your powers will bow to Darkness: soon…I will be free!**__"_

_AND NOW, PART 2 OF THE CHOSEN FUSION SAGA:_

**Domino City Docks:**

As Zane, Yubel and Max traveled through the harbor, Max stopped. He stared at the ocean, a sad look on his face that caught the eyes of the older Chosen.

"...It actually all started with something like this." Max whispered.

"What started, Prince of Wisdom?" asked Yubel.

"This whole mess..." Max answered back. "May was supposed to travel to the Johto region, but decided to stay with me for one week before heading off. On that boat that took us home...she had a nightmare about a monster destroying Samiya. And to make matters worse, was she found Atem and the others who warned her about the great evil coming.

"That wasn't the end of it though; soon enough, I found that a good friend of mine was taken away. Those two incidents were enough for us to travel to Domino City and fight this menace. Of course, we were young and foolish...we told Yugi we could handle the situation, even though we never dueled before. I guess you can say that our boasting and gloating got us in so much trouble..."

"It must have been hard on you, what with you being so young and all." said Zane.

"It was." Max explained. "My first ever duel was against Arkana, who used his monsters in painful ways. I defeated him...but in turn he showed me that nothing was as easy at it was. Then when Raphael came in and kidnapped my sister, attacked her, threatened to kill her, made her corrupted...I didn't know what to do. What was I supposed to do? I could only watch as she got attacked and hurt and..."

Max stopped as tears fell down his eyes. He removed his glasses, wiping the tears away with the back of his arm. He placed them back on before speaking.

"And there was I, her little brother...the one she fought with, who she promised to protect...I did nothing. If I attacked Raphael with Absol...or at least used Banette to immobilise him...would things have changed? If I was a bit more courageous, would May still be her happy cheerful self?"

"Those are too many 'Ifs' that cannot be answered, young one." Yubel whispered. "The question isn't 'If I did this...' the question is more of 'Would I do this?'"

Max paused...he never thought it like that before. Would he do it? Would he go as far as to attack Raphael and made sure he stayed down? The situation was different; unlike those times with Team Rocket, Raphael was serious about his intentions on hurting May. He would take her away and never bring her back...But something inside him...must've not wanted to hurt him...something...just something...

"No...I don't think I would be able to do it." said Max after while. "I would've...let Raphael take May and hurt her, because I wouldn't know what to do in that situation...and look where it got me into. My sister's forever battling the darkness inside her, and I have to see her suffer because of my actions."

"It was never your fault." said Zane. "You wouldn't have known what to do because you were so young. But right now, you're helping your sister...she may not know it, and maybe you may not know it either, but by supporting her and protecting her...you are doing more than you give yourself credit for."

"Really?" asked Max.

"Really." Zane answered back. "You fought darkness in you, and so has your sister...and as long as you have the will to continue to fight, darkness will never harm you."

"Yeah..." Max replied. "But now we have to go and find out where these spirit things are coming from...we don't have anymore time to waste."

That was enunciated by him running off, his mind made clear that as long as he kept fighting, nothing-whether it be darkness, Shadow, the Orichalcos-would stand in his way.

_**PokéDuels**_

**Abandoned Skyscraper:**

**Chosen = 8000**

**Light Brigade = 8000**

May shared a glance with Seth as they both waited for Frost or Thunder to take their first move; she was concerned about Ash: his tone when they had found out about those friends of his had sounded almost like how Yami had sounded before he had duelled Weevil; like he had nothing to lose; like something else was driving him.

/But that can't be the case,/ she thought, watching as Thunder drew his card, /Ash has tried to say that he would never let darkness cloud him, but why do I feel so cold?/

Thunder looked to his card before he looked to his opponent, "You two losers are about to receive the shock of your lives: I summon Thunder Knight (ATK 1300 DEF 1200) in attack mode and next, I place a card face down and activate his special ability: for every Thunder type Monster in play, Thunder Knight gains 400 attack points, which raises him to 1700: that ends my turn; your turn girly-girl!"

"Girly-girl?" asked May, her hand shaking with rage.

"You're going to wish you hadn't said that," Ash remarked, his eyes still hidden by the tip of his helm, "No-one insults May and gets away with it."

"Ash is right," May nodded, drawing her card, "And you're about to see why: for my move, I'm going to give Seth some company: I summon Khonsu, Child of the Moon (ATK 1200 DEF 900) in attack mode!"

/You are kidding me,/ thought Ash as he watched the familiar sarcophagus rising from the earth, the pale-skinned boy emerging from within: as he looked at Frost and Thunder, Khonsu licked his lips, before he winked at the Guardian.

(Hello there old friend,) Khonsu laughed, his child-like voice ringing in Ash's mind.

The Guardian simply grimaced as May continued, "Next, I activate the spell card Dark Fortune!"

A spell card similar to Card of Sanctity rose onto the field; this card, however, showed a series of figures underneath a shower of black coins.

_**Khonsu, Child of the Moon: ATK: 1200 Def: 900/4Star/Light/Spellcaster: Sacrifice one Dark monster on your side of the field to increase the attack points of this monster by 2,000. This effect can be activated during your Main Phase, Battle Phase or your Opponent's Battle Phase.**_

"And now," explained May, "Dark Fortune allows me to draw one DARK monster from my deck to my hand and, during my opponent's next Standby Phase, both Ash and I can draw one card from our decks equal to that card's power level."

_**Dark Fortune: SPELL/NORMAL: Add one DARK Attribute Monster from your deck to your hand; during your opponent's next Standby Phase, you and your partner(s) can draw one card from your deck equal to the selected monster's power level. If you skip your next Draw Phase, you can Special Summon the selected monster during your opponent's End Phase.**_

"So now," May explained, "I add my prize card, Atem, the Ancient Pharaoh, from my deck to my hand, which means that during Frost's Standby Phase, Ash and I can draw 4 cards from our decks."

/Atem?/ thought Ash, /Why would she do that? Is she trying to end this before things get out of hand?/

"So now," continued May, "I place one card face down and end my turn; make your move Frost!"

Drawing his own card, Frost gave a sickening smile as he explained, "For my move, I summon my brother in arms: come forth, Ice Knight (ATK 1300 DEF 1200) who also gains a 400 attack point boost because he's an Aqua type monster: next, I play a face down and end my turn!"

"Thank you," May grinned, "Because now the second effect of my Dark Fortune spell activates: by skipping my next Draw Phase, I get to summon the card I drew from my deck: so, say hello to my Deck's ruler: Atem, the Ancient Pharaoh (ATK 2400 1700) rise up Pharaoh!"

There was an ominous flash of black lightning before the spirit of the Pharaoh leapt onto May's field; his body becoming flesh and blood as he stared at Frost and Thunder. In many ways, he looked similar to Yami, save for dark skin, and was wearing a white pleated robe and purple cape. A golden belt was wrapped around his waist and a golden bracelet was wrapped around each arm. Last, there was a golden headband with an eye on the middle of his forehead, and amethyst eyes were replaced with crimson.

The Millennium Puzzle was worn around his neck, held by a thick rope. Completing the look were the earrings shaped like ankhs, and a Kopesh sword in his right hand. Darkness swirled around him, shown on his crimson eyes as he looked from his opponents to his partners and finally to Ash.

(Guardian, at last we battle side by side; do not give me a reason to doubt your claims of friendship,) he informed Ash, his deep voice filled with regal authority.

"I won't," replied Ash, drawing his own card and looking to his now eight-card hand. Sharing a glance with Aliastro, Ash knew what he had to do, "For my move, I summon another loyal friend of my regents: I summon Rael, Regent of the Ocean (ATK 1800 DEF 1200) in attack mode and next, I activate the spell card Silver Song."

Atem nodded as he recalled this combo from the duel against the Guardian and the King; it was time for the three to be reborn to their field and to serve the Guardian.

"Thanks to Silver Song," explained Ash, "I now summon one monster with Regent in its name from my deck by sending one card to my grave: so, by discarding one card, I summon my Armoured Regent Valaeon (ATK 1800 DEF 1200) in attack mode!"

_**Silver Song: SPELL/NORMAL: This card can only be activated when **__Rael, Regent of the Ocean __**is in play: send one card from your hand to the graveyard and Special Summon one card with **__Regent __**in its name from your deck.**_

_**Armoured Regent Valaeon: ATK 1800 DEF 1200/4Star/EARTH/WARRIOR: When this card destroys an opponent's monster, inflict an additional 500 points of damage.**_

Valaeon rose from Ash's deck as the effect of Silver Song took place; dressed in the same suit of armour worn by his descendant, Valaeon looked from the two opponents to the field, where his eyes widened as he saw Atem, Seth, Khonsu, Rael and Aliastro all in play.

"And now," continued Ash, "I activate the special ability of the card I sent to the grave!"

A hologram of a card rose from the grave: the card showed the three regents standing before a white cross, three darker figures beneath the cross.

"What's up with that?" asked Frost, looking to the card.

"This is my Soul of the Chosen Trap Card," explained Ash, "And with it, I select one card on May's field and send it out of play; then I name three cards and she summons them. So…"

As Ash was about to name his three cards, his body suddenly tensed up and a strange wave of darkness seemed to cloud his mind: when he spoke, it was with a dark, almost venomous tone.

"I choose Ebony Guard (ATK 1900 DEF 1800), Penumberal Gunner (ATK 1600 DEF 2000) and Eclipse Knight (ATK 1300 DEF 0) all with the sacrifice of Seth, Priest of Dragons!"

(WHAT?) roared the spirits of the priest and pharaoh; however, as Ash, or whoever he was, watched with a satisfied smile, he saw May's hands shaking as she watched Seth being removed from play.

At the same time, a dark voice spoke to May, "**Oh dear, looks like you can't see what was right in front of you.**"

"Quiet Shadow," snarled May, before she looked to Ash; as she went to draw her cards, she stumbled and dropped one of her cards: stooping to pick it up, May gasped as to what she saw before her.

Ash's eyes were no longer hazel and full of determined kindness;

Now, they were both a familiar shade of green: the green of the Orichalcos!

/Solus,/ gasped the Goddess, /But…if he's here; then where is Ash?/

Standing tall, May drew the three Dark Warriors from her deck and played them: Ebony Guard was a black armoured warrior appeared, wielding a silver shield with the kanji for 'darkness' on the metal; he also had a black half-mask covering the right side of his face, three piercings on his left ear and fangs.

_**Ebony Guard: ATK 1900 DEF 1800/4Star/DARK/WARRIOR: Send one Magic Card from your hand or graveyard to take one card into your hand. If you do that, this monster cannot attack the turn you activate this effect.**_

Penumberal Gunner, on the other hand, was a android with a sniper rifle in his right hand. He was dressed in a red shirt, black coat, black pants with silver lining and boots. His face was what shocked the audience the most: it was masculine, suggesting that the android was around the age of a teenager, but it also had short red hair and grey eyes—or rather, it had one grey eye, and a robotic eyepiece covering the right eye. Half of his face was human flesh, the other half robotic parts.

_**Penumberal Gunner: ATK 1600 DEF 2000/5Star/DARK/MACHINE: If you sacrifice one Dark monster on the field, you can remove from play one Magic or Trap card on the field. If you sacrifice two Dark Monsters on the field, you can remove from play one Monster card on the field.**_

At the same time, a warrior emerged from the shadows, a look of hate and anger in his eyes as he stared at the Guardian of Will. He was dressed in black armor like one found on a knight with two red crescent moons on the back of his hands and a red Eye of Horus on the breastplate. His hair was spikier and he had three small horns on his head plus a devil tail curling near his legs, the Seal appearing on his forehead as the power coursed through his veins.

_**Eclipse Knight: ATK 1300 DEF 0/4Star/DARK/WARRIOR: Sacrifice one Magic Card from your hand or deck to Special Summon a Dark Monster from your graveyard onto the field.**_

Straightening up again, May still couldn't believe it: Solus had crept into Ash's soul and carved out his heart; May had been so caught up in hating him that she never realised she may have been helping him break free.

Then she remembered what he had said before the duel

**:: Flashback ::**

"May," Ash whispered, "Just leave; I'll take care of these two."

**:: End Flashback ::**

/He was trying to warn me,/ she realised, standing tall as Ash, or Solus, looked to Frost and Thunder, her field now holding five monsters while Ash still held four.

With no other option, May reached into her own soul, (Shadow?)

(**Yes?**)

(If I let you take control, do I have your word that you won't hurt them?)

(**What do I get out of this?**)

(The usual: a date with Kaiba?)

(**No, I want something…more: like a date with that hunk who is standing next to us.**)

(WHAT? You want a date with Ash?)

(**Not him; I mean Solus! If he's taken Ash's body then he'll be able to have a date with me!**)

(No: Ash will fight this: I was able to take back my body and he will too!)

(**Then no deal!**)

May felt trapped: on one hand, Shadow had the means to control the Dark regents, but on the other; was it worth it? Was Ash's freedom and mental sanity worth her taking control of this duel?

(All right,) she sighed, feeling Shadow take over, (You win: I'll speak to Ash and see about teaching him to control Solus; then you will get your date.)

Shadow squealed with delight before May felt her mind being consumed by darkness; at the same time, she felt her own body being pulled away; when May next looked, she couldn't believe what she was seeing.

_**PokéDuels**_

**Ash's Soul Room:**

"Ash?"

The Guardian turned sadly as he saw May standing behind him: his hazel eyes were cold and dead, like he had lost all hope, but his face was still trying to show some happiness.

"Hi May," he smiled, "You're just in time."

"For what?" asked the Goddess.

"To see the Monster I am," he replied, indicating all around them: they were surrounded by strange reflective surfaces that seemed to hold either memories or, in the case of the one Ash was holding, the current situation.

"How long has Solus been in control?" asked May, stepping up beside her friend.

"Since after I duelled Jaden," explained Ash, "He said…here; let me show you."

He waved his hand and summoned another mirror, before he said, "Take a look!"

May looked into the swirling mists of Ash's memory as the Guardian kept his attention on the duel.

**:: Flashback ::**

/Maybe,/ thought the Guardian, /I should just give in to this Sartorius: re-unite my power with that of my friends./

(Yes,) hissed a cold voice in his ear, (You know the truth Guardian; that is exactly what you should do: just surrender.)

Ash looked up with shock: he hadn't been imagining that voice, but where was it coming from? Grabbing his Ocean Deck, the Guardian looked round and asked in a fierce voice, "Who's there?"

(Your inner heart,) explained the voice, before there was a flash of white light and Ash stared in shock at the figure before him.

He was dressed in a whitened version of the armour that Ash changed into as the Guardian of Will: his helm seemed to cover his face before Ash noticed the figure raise a face-plate, exposing clear, bright green eyes, which shone with silver sparks: a duel disk similar to the one owned by the Guardian of Will was strapped to this white stranger's arm and, as Ash watched, he saw the strange smile and look at him.

"**Hello there…me!"** laughed the figure, **"I challenge you to a duel! If you lose then you must see the Light and embrace our power; but if I lose then I will give back your precious Legendary Knights!"**

"You have them?" asked Ash, "How did you get them?"

"**Your friends gave Master Sartorius our power and created me to bring you back to them: admit your weakness Ash Ketchum!"**

"I'll never be weak!" Ash thundered, changing into his own silver Guardian's Armour, "But I hope you're ready to lose, because I'm sending you back to Sartorius in pieces!"

"**Maybe,"** grinned the White Ash, **"But now is not the time to duel: believe me Ash Ketchum, your time is coming and when it does, you will bask in the power of the Light."**

Then, as Ash watched, his whiter self vanished, leaving the silver-clad Guardian to wonder what had just happened: the one thing he knew however, thanks – ironically – to his other half was that he would never give into his doubts and fears.

/No,/ thought Ash, his armoured hand becoming a fist as he filled his thoughts with determination:

/I will never again be weak: Sartorius will never win and I will rescue my friends./

**:: End Flashback ::**

"I never knew that when he said the time wasn't right, he wasn't talking about me," explained Ash as he looked back to May: in the duel, Frost and Thunder had just summoned Mobius the Frost Monarch (ATK 2400 DEF 1000) and Zaborg the Thunder Monarch (ATK 2400 DEF 1000) Thunder then using Zaborg's effect to destroy Khonsu, who had been increased due to the sacrifice of Eclipse Knight.

"What did he mean?" asked May, taking her hand and placing it on Ash's shoulder.

"He didn't mean anything," Ash explained, "By distracting me with the Knights, he was able to slowly tunnel his way inside me: he's been getting stronger and, when you approached me and wouldn't accept my help, he turned my grief against me and took over my body. May, I want you to know that, when I said I would help you, it was the truth."

"I know," replied the Goddess, "But Ash, you have the power to fight him: you just have to see it: if I can tame Shadow, then you can tame Solus: this is your body and he is your landlord. Use the friendship of Jaden and the others to help you; otherwise, you don't deserve to be called a Guardian."

"But what if I can't?" asked Ash, "What if I'm…"

He was suddenly sent flying by a smack to his left cheek; behind him, May held her hand firm as she stared at Ash with fierce eyes, "You are strong Ash: you always have been, but if you give up then the Light of Destruction wins and Solus will use you and all your powers to destroy this world! You can fight him Ash because you have the strongest heart of anyone I know!"

Looking up at her, Ash asked, "Do you really mean that May?"

"You know I do," replied the Goddess, "Now concentrate and concentrate hard!"

Ash nodded, before he closed his eyes and focused solely on his friends: he imagined the pep talk he had given Jaden in their duel; he imagined the knowledge and praise that Atem and Kura had given them and he remembered how he had felt when he had given May the Eye of Timaeus and Chosen Goddess cards.

Then, with an almighty cry, Ash roared before he declared, "THAT'S ENOUGH SOLUS!"

_**PokéDuels**_

**Abandoned Skyscraper:**

_**Duel progress:**_

_**Solus finished his turn with another face down and turned to Thunder, who summoned Zaborg and destroyed Khonsu before attacking Ebony Guard;**_

_**Solus activated Negate Attack and forced Thunder to end with a face down.**_

_**Skipping her draw phase, Shadow summon Kura, the Thief Lord to the field and activated Revenge of the Dark King, which increased her monsters:**_

_**Ebony Guard to 3100**_

_**Atem to 3600**_

_**Kura to 3000**_

_**Penumeral Gunner to 2800**_

_**Shadow then used Gunner's effect and sacrificed Kura to destroy Frost's face down (Reflector Bit) before attacking Ice Knight with Atem, dealing 1900 points of damage to Frost.**_

_**Using Gunner's effect again, Shadow sacrificed Gunner himself to destroy Thunder's face down (Reflector Bit) before attacking Zaborg with Ebony Guard, dealing 700 points of damage to Thunder;**_

_**Ending with a face down, Frost draws a card: it's his turn.**_

**Chosen = 8000**

**Light Brigade = 5400**

"ENOUGH!"

The cry was so loud that it made Solus stagger: shaking his head, the dark spirit smiled as he asked, "**Did you honestly think I would be defeated so easily?**"

"I didn't," Ash replied, his own body appearing in spirit next to his real body, "But I will defeat you: you see, you are the weak one: born from darkness, you have never known love, friendship or compassion and I feel sorry for you."

Solus suddenly stiffened as he felt Ash's memories coming back to him; with a cry, Solus looked to his right, before he asked, "**You do know that you'll never be rid of me, don't you? I'll always be there; whispering words of darkness into your mind: you will never be free of me!**"

"I know," Ash nodded, before the Guardian's Armour began to glow as he added, "But I don't care: now get out!"

There was a flash of red and green light before Ash opened his hazel eyes, looking out across the field: his three regents and Arcane Dragon Lv. 4 in front of him.

At the same time, May felt Shadow regressing into her mind before the Goddess of Joy opened her eyes, seeing Frost and Thunder watching them with curious eyes.

"Ash?" she asked, "Are you all right?"

"Fine," nodded Ash, "But we have to get on with this: let's do it May!"

_**PokéDuels**_

**Domino City: East Side:**

Jaden and Mokuba stopped suddenly as they both looked upwards; looking to one another, Jaden asked, "Did you hear something?"

"Yes," replied Mokuba, "Them!"

Jaden wheeled round and switched into Haou's armour as he saw two figures with duel disks standing before them: one was a bulk of a man dressed in yellow clothes; when he spoke, it was in street slang.

The other was a red-haired boy with rounded glasses and dressed in a long trenchcoat that seemed to billow all around him; when he spoke, it was with an almost heated tone.

"Who are you?" asked Jaden, "And what did you do with our friends?"

"You'll see soon enough homeboy," replied the bigger man, "I'm T-Bone and this is Blaze; we're here to send you chumps to the doghouse! We here to duel!"

"Then get your game on!" Jaden announced, activating his Black Disk, before he turned and asked, "You with me Mokuba?"

Mokuba nodded before he activated thw white disk used by Max when he had faced Brock; "Let's send these two to the stars Jaden!"

"DUEL!"

**Ash: WHAT? Where did these two newcomers come from and why are WE being targeted like this?**

**May: I don't know Ash; let's just focus on Frost and Thunder and then we'll find Jaden and Mokuba!**

**Jaden: I am not the same King as before Mokuba; and this will prove it: Next Chapter: Space War**

**Mokuba: Hey, did I just see who I think I saw?**

**May, Max, Jaden, Ash, Yubel, Zane: WHO?**

**Mokuba: My brother, but what's he doing with…him?**

**Jaden: you don't mean…**

**Ash: (nods to self) Sartorius!**

**DZ2: Thanks GPQ for allowing me to use May, Max and Mokuba for this adventure!**


	9. Chosen Fusion: Space War pt 1

Duelling For Supremacy: Chapter 9 Chosen Fusion: Space War

Disclaimer: AS BEFORE; I do own the Pokémon Destream as well as all cards written in _**(Bold Brackets)**_

Normal Speech;

/Thought/

_**Original Cards**_

(Spirit Speak)

"**The Dark Spirits speaking**"

_Last time on Yugioh GX:_

"_I know," replied the Goddess, "But Ash, you have the power to fight him: you just have to see it: if I can tame Shadow, then you can tame Solus: this is your body and he is your landlord. Use the friendship of Jaden and the others to help you; otherwise, you don't deserve to be called a Guardian."_

"_But what if I can't?" asked Ash, "What if I'm…"_

_He was suddenly sent flying by a smack to his left cheek; behind him, May held her hand firm as she stared at Ash with fierce eyes, "You are strong Ash: you always have been, but if you give up then the Light of Destruction wins and Solus will use you and all your powers to destroy this world! You can fight him Ash because you have the strongest heart of anyone I know!"_

_Looking up at her, Ash asked, "Do you really mean that May?"_

"_You know I do," replied the Goddess, "Now concentrate and concentrate hard!"_

_Ash nodded, before he closed his eyes and focused solely on his friends: he imagined the pep talk he had given Jaden in their duel; he imagined the knowledge and praise that Atem and Kura had given them and he remembered how he had felt when he had given May the Eye of Timaeus and Chosen Goddess cards._

_Then, with an almighty cry, Ash roared before he declared, "THAT'S ENOUGH SOLUS!"_

_**PokéDuels**_

**Abandoned Skyscraper:**

**Chosen = 8000**

**Light Brigade = 8000**

May shared a glance with Seth as they both waited for Frost or Thunder to take their first move; she was concerned about Ash: his tone when they had found out about those friends of his had sounded almost like how Yami had sounded before he had duelled Weevil; like he had nothing to lose; like something else was driving him.

/But that can't be the case,/ she thought, watching as Thunder drew his card, /Ash has tried to say that he would never let darkness cloud him, but why do I feel so cold?/

Thunder looked to his card before he looked to his opponent, "You two losers are about to receive the shock of your lives: I summon Thunder Knight (ATK 1300 DEF 1200) in attack mode and next, I place a card face down and activate his special ability: for every Thunder type Monster in play, Thunder Knight gains 400 attack points, which raises him to 1700: that ends my turn; your turn girly-girl!"

"Girly-girl?" asked May, her hand shaking with rage.

"You're going to wish you hadn't said that," Ash remarked, his eyes still hidden by the tip of his helm, "No-one insults May and gets away with it."

"Ash is right," May nodded, drawing her card, "And you're about to see why: for my move, I'm going to give Seth some company: I summon Khonsu, Child of the Moon (ATK 1200 DEF 900) in attack mode!"

/You are kidding me,/ thought Ash as he watched the familiar sarcophagus rising from the earth, the pale-skinned boy emerging from within: as he looked at Frost and Thunder, Khonsu licked his lips, before he winked at the Guardian.

(Hello there old friend,) Khonsu laughed, his child-like voice ringing in Ash's mind.

The Guardian simply grimaced as May continued, "Next, I activate the spell card Dark Fortune!"

A spell card similar to Card of Sanctity rose onto the field; this card, however, showed a series of figures underneath a shower of black coins.

_**Khonsu, Child of the Moon: ATK: 1200 Def: 900/4Star/Light/Spellcaster: Sacrifice one Dark monster on your side of the field to increase the attack points of this monster by 2,000. This effect can be activated during your Main Phase, Battle Phase or your Opponent's Battle Phase.**_

"And now," explained May, "Dark Fortune allows me to draw one DARK monster from my deck to my hand and, during my opponent's next Standby Phase, both Ash and I can draw one card from our decks equal to that card's power level."

_**Dark Fortune: SPELL/NORMAL: Add one DARK Attribute Monster from your deck to your hand; during your opponent's next Standby Phase, you and your partner(s) can draw one card from your deck equal to the selected monster's power level. If you skip your next Draw Phase, you can Special Summon the selected monster during your opponent's End Phase.**_

"So now," May explained, "I add my prize card, Atem, the Ancient Pharaoh, from my deck to my hand, which means that during Frost's Standby Phase, Ash and I can draw 4 cards from our decks."

/Atem?/ thought Ash, /Why would she do that? Is she trying to end this before things get out of hand?/

"So now," continued May, "I place one card face down and end my turn; make your move Frost!"

Drawing his own card, Frost gave a sickening smile as he explained, "For my move, I summon my brother in arms: come forth, Ice Knight (ATK 1300 DEF 1200) who also gains a 400 attack point boost because he's an Aqua type monster: next, I play a face down and end my turn!"

"Thank you," May grinned, "Because now the second effect of my Dark Fortune spell activates: by skipping my next Draw Phase, I get to summon the card I drew from my deck: so, say hello to my Deck's ruler: Atem, the Ancient Pharaoh (ATK 2400 1700) rise up Pharaoh!"

_**Atem-The Ancient Pharaoh: ATK 2400 DEF 1700/4Star/DARK/WARRIOR/RITUAL: This card can only be Ritual Summoned with the Ritual Spell Card **__Pharaoh's Prophecy__**. When this card is destroyed in battle, you can remove from play one Dark monster from your graveyard to Special Summon it onto the field. Once per turn, you can Special Summon one DARK Monster from your graveyard onto the field by discarding the top two cards from your deck. The monster Special Summoned by this effect will be destroyed by your End Phase.**_

There was an ominous flash of black lightning before the spirit of the Pharaoh leapt onto May's field; his body becoming flesh and blood as he stared at Frost and Thunder. In many ways, he looked similar to Yami, save for dark skin, and was wearing a white pleated robe and purple cape. A golden belt was wrapped around his waist and a golden bracelet was wrapped around each arm. Last, there was a golden headband with an eye on the middle of his forehead, and amethyst eyes were replaced with crimson.

The Millennium Puzzle was worn around his neck, held by a thick rope. Completing the look were the earrings shaped like ankhs, and a Kopesh sword in his right hand. Darkness swirled around him, shown on his crimson eyes as he looked from his opponents to his partners and finally to Ash.

(Guardian, at last we battle side by side; do not give me a reason to doubt your claims of friendship,) he informed Ash, his deep voice filled with regal authority.

"I won't," replied Ash, drawing his own card and looking to his now eight-card hand. Sharing a glance with Aliastro, Ash knew what he had to do, "For my move, I summon another loyal friend of my regents: I summon Rael, Regent of the Ocean (ATK 1800 DEF 1200) in attack mode and next, I activate the spell card Silver Song."

Atem nodded as he recalled this combo from the duel against the Guardian and the King; it was time for the three to be reborn to their field and to serve the Guardian.

"Thanks to Silver Song," explained Ash, "I now summon one monster with Regent in its name from my deck by sending one card to my grave: so, by discarding one card, I summon my Armoured Regent Valaeon (ATK 1800 DEF 1200) in attack mode!"

_**Silver Song: SPELL/NORMAL: This card can only be activated when **__Rael, Regent of the Ocean __**is in play: send one card from your hand to the graveyard and Special Summon one card with **__Regent __**in its name from your deck.**_

_**Armoured Regent Valaeon: ATK 1800 DEF 1200/4Star/EARTH/WARRIOR: When this card destroys an opponent's monster, inflict an additional 500 points of damage.**_

Valaeon rose from Ash's deck as the effect of Silver Song took place; dressed in the same suit of armour worn by his descendant, Valaeon looked from the two opponents to the field, where his eyes widened as he saw Atem, Seth, Khonsu, Rael and Aliastro all in play.

"And now," continued Ash, "I activate the special ability of the card I sent to the grave!"

A hologram of a card rose from the grave: the card showed the three regents standing before a white cross, three darker figures beneath the cross.

"What's up with that?" asked Frost, looking to the card.

"This is my Soul of the Chosen Trap Card," explained Ash, "And with it, I select one card on May's field and send it out of play; then I name three cards and she summons them. So…"

As Ash was about to name his three cards, his body suddenly tensed up and a strange wave of darkness seemed to cloud his mind: when he spoke, it was with a dark, almost venomous tone.

"I choose Ebony Guard (ATK 1900 DEF 1800), Penumberal Gunner (ATK 1600 DEF 2000) and Eclipse Knight (ATK 1300 DEF 0) all with the sacrifice of Seth, Priest of Dragons!"

(WHAT?) roared the spirits of the priest and pharaoh; however, as Ash, or whoever he was, watched with a satisfied smile, he saw May's hands shaking as she watched Seth being removed from play.

At the same time, a dark voice spoke to May, "**Oh dear, looks like you can't see what was right in front of you.**"

"Quiet Shadow," snarled May, before she looked to Ash; as she went to draw her cards, she stumbled and dropped one of her cards: stooping to pick it up, May gasped as to what she saw before her.

Ash's eyes were no longer hazel and full of determined kindness;

Now, they were both a familiar shade of green: the green of the Orichalcos!

/Solus,/ gasped the Goddess, /But…if he's here; then where is Ash?/

Standing tall, May drew the three Dark Warriors from her deck and played them: Ebony Guard was a black armoured warrior appeared, wielding a silver shield with the kanji for 'darkness' on the metal; he also had a black half-mask covering the right side of his face, three piercings on his left ear and fangs.

_**Ebony Guard: ATK 1900 DEF 1800/4Star/DARK/WARRIOR: Send one Magic Card from your hand or graveyard to take one card into your hand. If you do that, this monster cannot attack the turn you activate this effect.**_

Penumberal Gunner, on the other hand, was a android with a sniper rifle in his right hand. He was dressed in a red shirt, black coat, black pants with silver lining and boots. His face was what shocked the audience the most: it was masculine, suggesting that the android was around the age of a teenager, but it also had short red hair and grey eyes—or rather, it had one grey eye, and a robotic eyepiece covering the right eye. Half of his face was human flesh, the other half robotic parts.

_**Penumberal Gunner: ATK 1600 DEF 2000/5Star/DARK/MACHINE: If you sacrifice one Dark monster on the field, you can remove from play one Magic or Trap card on the field. If you sacrifice two Dark Monsters on the field, you can remove from play one Monster card on the field.**_

At the same time, a warrior emerged from the shadows, a look of hate and anger in his eyes as he stared at the Guardian of Will. He was dressed in black armor like one found on a knight with two red crescent moons on the back of his hands and a red Eye of Horus on the breastplate. His hair was spikier and he had three small horns on his head plus a devil tail curling near his legs, the Seal appearing on his forehead as the power coursed through his veins.

_**Eclipse Knight: ATK 1300 DEF 0/4Star/DARK/WARRIOR: Sacrifice one Magic Card from your hand or deck to Special Summon a Dark Monster from your graveyard onto the field.**_

Straightening up again, May still couldn't believe it: Solus had crept into Ash's soul and carved out his heart; May had been so caught up in hating him that she never realised she may have been helping him break free.

Then she remembered what he had said before the duel

**:: Flashback ::**

"May," Ash whispered, "Just leave; I'll take care of these two."

**:: End Flashback ::**

/He was trying to warn me,/ she realised, standing tall as Ash, or Solus, looked to Frost and Thunder, her field now holding five monsters while Ash still held four.

With no other option, May reached into her own soul, (Shadow?)

(**Yes?**)

(If I let you take control, do I have your word that you won't hurt them?)

(**What do I get out of this?**)

(The usual: a date with Kaiba?)

(**No, I want something…more: like a date with that hunk who is standing next to us.**)

(WHAT? You want a date with Ash?)

(**Not him; I mean Solus! If he's taken Ash's body then he'll be able to have a date with me!**)

(No: Ash will fight this: I was able to take back my body and he will too!)

(**Then no deal!**)

May felt trapped: on one hand, Shadow had the means to control the Dark regents, but on the other; was it worth it? Was Ash's freedom and mental sanity worth her taking control of this duel?

(All right,) she sighed, feeling Shadow take over, (You win: I'll speak to Ash and see about teaching him to control Solus; then you will get your date.)

Shadow squealed with delight before May felt her mind being consumed by darkness; at the same time, she felt her own body being pulled away; when May next looked, she couldn't believe what she was seeing.

Solus, in his distorted voice, then looked to Shadow, before he smiled coldly as he added, "Now I throw down one face down and pass the duel to you Thunder; show me what the Light Brigade can really do!"

"You'll regret that you little punk," snarled Thunder, "Prepare to face the fury of the storm: I sacrifice my Thunder Knight and now I summon Zaborg, the Thunder Monarch (ATK 2400 DEF 1000) and now, his special ability activates, which allows me to destroy one monster on your field. So say goodbye to Mummy Boy!"

Shadow watched with horror as Zaborg rose onto the field, his body charged with electrical energy, which destroyed Khonsu before Thunder continued, "Now Zaborg, attack Ebony Guard; go Lightning Blitz!"

"I don't think so," Solus laughed, "I activate Negate Attack, which cancels your Battle Phase and forces you to do nothing more than end your turn."

The Light Brigade gasped as Zaborg's attack was dissipated as Solus' Trap Card forced Thunder to end with a face down.

Skipping her draw phase, Shadow declared, "Now to aid my dear friend, the Pharaoh, I summon Kura, the Thief Lord (ATK 1800 DEF 1600) to the field and activated Revenge of the Dark King!"

The spiritual form of the Thief Lord rose onto the field; his white hair and red cloak billowing in the breeze as he took his place next to the Pharaoh; dressed in his Egyptian clothing, Kura looked a lot different from his ancestral namesake.

At the same time, a spell card showing Atem on his throne rose onto Shadow's field, a black dragon hovering behind the Pharaoh, a pair of black wings sticking out of his back.

"Thanks to my Revenge of the Dark King," explained Shadow, "All DARK Attribute Monsters gain 300 attack points for every other DARK Monster on my side of the field, which raises Ebony Guard to 3100, Atem to 3600, Kura to 3000 and Penumeral Gunner to 2800!"

_**Revenge of the Dark King: SPELL/CONTINUOUS: All DARK Monsters on your side of the field gain an additional 300 attack points for every other Dark Monster in play on your side of the field.**_

Each of the dark figures gave a malicious laugh as the powers of darkness coursed through them, Atem and Kura's spirits looking with concern at Solus, hoping that their Goddess was safe.

_**Kura-The Thief Lord: ATK: 1800 DEF: 1600/4Star/DARK/WARRIOR: If this card is targeted by the effects of a Trap card, discard one card from your hand to negate the effect. Remove from play three trap cards from your graveyard for this monster to randomly discard three cards from your opponent's hand.**_

Next, Shadow used Gunner's effect, sacrificing Kura to destroy Frost's face down (Reflector Bit) before activating Gunner's effect again, this time she sacrificed Gunner himself to destroy Thunder's face down (Reflector Bit) before attacking Ice Knight with Atem, and Zaborg with Ebony Guard, Frost and Thunder watching with a defenceless expressions as their monsters were destroyed, 2600 of their life points being hit hard.

**Chosen = 8000**

**Light Brigade = 5400**

Shadow finished her turn with a face down, however, as Frost drew a card, there was a powerful crack of thunder before a voice, so aggressive it was like a demon, cried out, "ENOUGH!"

The cry was so loud that it made Solus stagger: shaking his head, the dark spirit smiled as he asked, "**Did you honestly think I would be defeated so easily?**"

"I didn't," Ash replied, his own body appearing in spirit next to his real body, "But I will defeat you: you see, you are the weak one: born from darkness, you have never known love, friendship or compassion and I feel sorry for you."

Solus suddenly stiffened as he felt Ash's memories coming back to him; with a cry, Solus looked to his right, before he asked, "**You do know that you'll never be rid of me, don't you? I'll always be there; whispering words of darkness into your mind: you will never be free of me!**"

"I know," Ash nodded, before the Guardian's Armour began to glow as he added, "But I don't care: now get out!"

There was a flash of red and green light before Ash opened his hazel eyes, looking out across the field: his three regents and Arcane Dragon Lv. 4 in front of him.

At the same time, May felt Shadow regressing into her mind before the Goddess of Joy opened her eyes, seeing Frost and Thunder watching them with curious eyes.

"Ash?" she asked, "Are you all right?"

"Fine," nodded Ash, "But we have to get on with this: let's do it May!"

_**PokéDuels**_

**Domino City Docks**

Max suddenly stopped dead as he seemed to feel a sudden cold possess his heart; ahead of him, Yubel and Zane were keeping an eye out for any sign of the Light Brigade, which meant it was some time before the former guardian turned back and noticed Max stood stock still.

"Something wrong Prince?" asked Yubel, retreating back to where the Prince of Wisdom was shaking his head, trying to clear a strange numbness inside his heart.

"Something is very wrong," Max explained, "I just felt a strange darkness that seemed to swell before retreating into the ether."

"What does that mean?" asked Zane, now watching as two of the apparitions that had appeared suddenly grouped around one of the taller skyscrapers.

"I think it's May," Max informed them, "She has either submitted to the darkness or she has made a deal with darkness."

Before either of them could ask him anything else, Max suddenly dropped to his knees and held his head in his hands, his voice repeating the same words over and over again. "It's all my fault; it's all my fault."

"No it's not," Yubel informed him, "How is this your fault?"

"Like Ash, I wasn't there to help May when Shadow was created; I let darkness take her and now it's coming for..."

SMACK!

Yubel stared with wide gold eyes as she held her hand, a cry of pain coming from her as she watched Max fall to the floor, "Listen to me, Max, I have travelled with Jaden and Ash since the start of the year and, if anyone is on the verge of darkness, then it's Jaden, not you, but if you still believe you are weak then allow me to prove it wrong!"

"How?" asked Max, a deep bruise on his cheek from where Yubel had hit him.

"With this," Yubel answered, before her arm glowed with violet energy and, as Zane and Max watched, a red and black disk appeared, the MC Zones split into three and a deck pulsing with energy now sliding into the deck holder. "A duel; you win and then you can decide what's right and wrong; lose and you have no choice but to accept the fact that you are pure of heart."

"Fine!" Max replied, "It's better than sitting around here waiting for those of the Light brigade to find us: Let's get this show on the road!"

"Time to light up this battle with the shining supremacy," Yubel replied, activating her own disk, Zane taking a step back to give the two duellists enough space to battle.

**Max = 4000**

**Yubel = 4000**

"I'll go first," Max explained, using his Zodiac Deck as he drew his first card; looking to his hand, Max nodded before he continued, "I summon an old ally of mine; rise again, Seth, Priest of Dragons (ATK 1700 DEF 1800) and next, I activate the spell card known as Dark Karma!"

The past form of Seto Kaiba appeared on the field and, at the same time, the spell card showing the Chinese Zodiac with the Yin and Yang symbols merging with a dark force of energy.

"And now," explained Max, "I get to summon a LIGHT or DARK Attribute Monster from my hand, such as Zodiac Knight Serpendium (ATK 2000 DEF 1100) and now, because I summoned a LIGHT Monster, Seth becomes a DARK Monster and you lose 500 life points!"

"What?" gasped Yubel as Seth's blue clothes became a shade of midnight blue with bronze jewellery before the Dark Karma card unleashed a bolt of black energy that burst through Yubel's life points.

_**Dark Karma: SPELL/NORMAL: Special Summon one LIGHT or DARK Attribute Monster from your hand and activate one of the following effects: If you summon a LIGHT Attribute Monster, change the Attributes of all other monsters to DARK and inflict 500 points of damage for each; OR: If you summon a DARK Attribute Monster, change the Attributes of all other monsters to LIGHT and increase your life points by 500 for each.**_

_**Zodiac Knight Serpendium: ATK 2000 DEF 1100/5Star/LIGHT/BEAST-WARRIOR: During your Battle Phase, you can halve this card's attack points and inflict direct damage to your opponent. When this card is destroyed as a result of battle, add one LIGHT attribute Monster or one Zodiac Knight to your hand.**_

Max watched with pride as his bestial monster rose onto the field, his serpentine body and snake-scale armour shining against the afternoon sunlight; his Basilisk eyes and katana swords looking even more fierce with the dark-fuelled spellcaster at his side.

**Max = 4000**

**Yubel = 3500**

"And now," continued Max, his eyes on his field, "I place one card face down and end my turn; come on then Yubel, show me what you can do."

"As you wish," Yubel replied, her eyes on Max as she drew her own card; when Ash and the others had transferred the power of the Maiden into her, a whole new deck and one of the Pokémon legends had come with it.

"For my turn," Yubel explained, showing that she was always ready, "I summon my Twilight Warrior (ATK 1500 DEF 1450) in attack mode!"

A flash of blue light appeared on Yubel's field before a creature in blue armour and wielding a dual-longsword rose onto the field; its face was hidden by a visor and its body was covered with armour that seemed to spike at the elbows, knees and behind its head.

"Wow," Max gasped, "No offence Yubel, but that boy's weaker than both of my monsters; what was the point in summoning him?"

"The point," explained Yubel, "Was this: when Twilight Warrior is summoned, I can select and activate one Equip Spell from my deck; so, to aid my Twilight Warrior, I activate the Equip Spell Artemis' Charm!"

A spell card showing the crescent and full moon on a Chinese Talisman appeared on the field; at the same time, Twilight Warrior began to glow with silvery light.

_**Twilight Warrior: ATK 1500 DEF 1450/4Star/EARTH/WARRIOR: When this card is summoned, select and activate one Equip Spell Card from your deck. When this card is destroyed as a result of battle, the controller of this card can remove this card from play during their Standby Phase to Special Summon **__Twilight Ranger Lupus __**from their deck.**_

"And now," Yubel continued, "My Artemis' Charm grants Twilight Warrior the ability to attack my opponent directly by halving his attack power."

"Good effect," nodded Zane, watching as the silver light cut Twilight Warrior's attack down to 750 before Yubel seemed fired up.

"And now," she explained, "Twilight Warrior attack Max directly: take out his life points with Sunset Sabre Slash!"

Twilight Warrior's longsword began to glow with a strong sheen of silver moonlight before he leapt into the air, his sword flying over the heads of Max's monsters as he sliced through the Prince's Life Points.

_**Artemis' Charm: SPELL/EQUIP: Equip this card to a Warrior or Spellcaster Monster; when the equipped monster attacks, the controller of this card can cut the equipped monster's ATK in half to attack the opponent directly.**_

**Max = 3250**

**Yubel = 3500**

"And now," added Yubel, "I place a face down of my own and end my turn."

Max was now afraid: he had never really suspected that the former guardian of the Supreme King was this powerful as far as duelling was concerned; drawing his card, Max smiled as he saw another familiar face; however, if he summoned him, then so too could he lose him to Yubel's face down card.

/Only one option,/ thought Max as he replaced his familiar face with a new card; looking to Yubel, he exclaimed, "For my move, I summon a new friend to the field: come forth Zodiac Knight Tigreras (ATK 1950 DEF 1300) in attack mode and next, I activate his special ability."

A black and white striped tiger creature rose onto the field, his body covered with what appeared to be leather armour as well as a red kanji reading 'Predator.' In his hand was a twin-headed axe similar to the infamous monster Tiger Axe.

"And what is this card's effect Prince?" asked Yubel, surprised at the new creature; if Max was anything to go on, he would have summoned a powerful monster; especially if the things Jaden and Ash told them were true.

"Tigreras' special ability," explained Max, "Allows me to use one card's effect from my opponent's field; so, I think I'll use your Artemis' Charm card against you Yubel: I will now equip that card to my Seth, Priest of Dragons, which means he can now attack you directly."

_**Zodiac Knight Tigreras: ATK 1950 DEF 1300/4Star/EARTH/BEAST-WARRIOR: When this card is summoned, select one card on your opponent's field – including EFFECT Monsters – until the end of the turn this card is summoned, the effect of the selected card can be used by the controller of this card.**_

Seth's darkened body began to glow with silver light before Max continued, "And now Yubel, I think it's time I make a little sacrifice: I tribute 1000 life points to summon two White Dragon Tokens onto the field, which in turn increase Seth by 1000."

As the chibi-like monsters rose onto the field, the silver glow around Seth turned to pure white as the spellcaster's attack power rose from 1700 to 2700 before it was halved to 1350.

"Now Seth," Max exclaimed, "Attack Yubel directly with White Lightning Blast!"

The staff in Seth's hand began to glow with crackling white energy before the spellcaster and ancient mage threw the attack over the head of Yubel's Twilight Warrior, electrifying Yubel and dealing over 1000 points of direct damage.

**Max = 2250**

**Yubel = 2150**

"And now," continued Max, "Tigreras, attack Twilight Warrior with Amazonian Axe Assault!"

The tiger-warrior roared with primal fury before he threw the axe like a buzz-saw, the blade spinning fiercely as it cut through Twilight Warrior, dealing even more damage to Yubel, but the guardian was ready.

**Max = 2250**

**Yubel = 1700**

"I activate my Dawn Defence Trap Card!" she announced, watching as a trap depicting an ancient fortress at sunrise rose onto the field, the luminous rays of red, gold and yellow shining across the field.

"That's another new one," Max realised, now seeing Yubel's body glowing with the same rays as the card.

"Indeed it is Prince of Wisdom," Yubel agreed, "And thanks to its special ability, I select one card on your field and increase my life points by that card's defence points; so, I choose Seth, which means I now gain 1800 Life Points!"

**Max = 2250**

**Yubel = 3500**

_**Dawn Defence: TRAP/CONTINUOUS: Activate when a monster with **__Twilight __**in its name is destroyed as a result of battle; select one monster on your opponent's side of the field. Increase your life points by the selected card's defence points; when this card is activated, end your opponent's Battle Phase; also, the selected card cannot attack until the End Phase of your next turn.**_

"I still have Serpendium," Max explained, "And now, it's time for this viper to strike: Zodiac Knight Serpendium, attack Yubel directly with Serpent's Slice Storm!"

The serpentine-knight began to slither towards Yubel before the rays of light returned before Serpendium was sent slithering back into his hole.

"What gives?" asked Max, "You have no traps, do you?"

"No," agreed Yubel, "But I guess I forgot to mention that when Dawn Defence is activated, you can't attack any more; and, in case you were thinking of attacking with Seth on your next turn, no such luck! You have to wait until the end of my next turn before you can attack with him!"

Max gave a seriously shocked expression on his face as he looked from Yubel to his Serpendium, the Knight returning to the Prince's side of the field, before he sighed and added, "Then, I guess there's nothing else I can do this turn except play this face down and end my turn; your move Yubel."

Drawing her card, Yubel looked to her field, before she explained, "Max, I should thank you; since you destroyed my Twilight Warrior as a result of battle, his second effect activates: now, I remove my warrior from play and summon his elder; come forth, Twilight Ranger Lupus (ATK 2250 DEF 1750) in attack mode: rise up, my big bad wolf."

Yubel's graveyard began to glow before a new monster rose from her deck; this monster was dressed in black and midnight blue battle robes with a pair of dual swords in his hands, his face covered by a helmet shaped like a wolf's head; behind him, a silver cape billowed in the wind, the kanji for 'Moon' clear on the cape.

"And now," continued Yubel, "My Lupus' special ability activates: since he was summoned by the effect of my Twilight card, I can now search my deck and summon one monster with either Dawn or Dusk in its name, so, say hello to my Dusk Sorcerer (ATK 2300 DEF 1300) in attack mode."

A spellcaster monster in gold and crimson coloured robes rose onto the field; his hands holding twin staffs viewing the sun and a solar eclipse on their heads. His face was covered by a helm similar to the Sorcerer of Dark Magic, except this cowl was also showing the kanji for 'Sun' and it seemed to glow with the power of the magician.

_**Twilight Ranger Lupus: ATK 2250 DEF 1750/6Star/DARK/WARRIOR: When this card is summoned as a result of a **__Twilight __**Monster's effect, the controller of this card can search their deck and summon one monster with **__Dawn __**or **__Dusk __**in its name from their deck. The summoned monster cannot attack on the turn it is summoned.**_

"Two powerful cards there Yubel," Max nodded, "But my other deck is a wide range of magicians; don't think I don't know the way this will work: let me guess, Spell Counters?"

"No," Yubel replied, as Dusk Sorcerer suddenly began to glow with red light, his two staffs shining like the Northern Lights as she continued, "Because now Max, my Dusk Sorcerer's effect activates: if there is a DARK Attribute Monster, such as my Twilight Ranger, on the field when he's summoned, then I can summon one monster from my hand with either Dark, Night or Twilight in its name, so, say hello to the almighty master of magic: meet the legendary Dark Magician (ATK 2500 DEF 2100) the famed master magician!"

_**Dusk Sorcerer: ATK 2300 DEF 1300/7Star/DARK/SPELLCASTER: When this card is summoned – including Special Summon – the controller of this card can Special Summon one monster with **__Dark, Night or Twilight __**in its name from their hand.**_

Max stared in shock as he recalled the times Yugi had summoned this legendary magician; however, the Dark Magician that Yubel summoned looked nothing like Yugi's. This Dark Magician was dressed in red robes and had a more fierce look to its eyes; in its hand was the same magical staff, but this mage also had grey hair blowing from under his cowl.

/That's Arkana's Mage,/ realised Max, watching as Yubel seemed to smile with victory.

"And before you think it can't get any worse Max," Yubel told him, her voice sounding as musical as it once did, "It can; you see, by sending Dark Magician to the graveyard, I can summon a new magician: the Dark Eradicator Warlock (ATK 2500 DEF 2100) in attack mode!"

Max watched as memories of this combo came back to him; back then, he had been a weak duellist and almost lost his first bout with the Seal, but now he was stronger. As he watched the red Dark Magician vanish, a new, more evolved magician rose onto the field; it was dressed in a more archaically-decorated set of robes than the original Dark Magician, a twin-pronged staff in its hand with a violet crystal shining between the prongs; behind his back, a long violet cape billowed in the wind.

"And now," Yubel declared, "This will be your end Max; Twilight Ranger Lupus, take out his Serpendium with Twin Moon Strike!"

The two dual swords began to spin in deadly circles before the Wolf Warrior sliced his blades through Serpendium, dealing damage to Max, who, despite the impact, was smiling.

**Max = 2000**

**Yubel = 3500**

"Thank you Yubel," grinned Max, "Because thanks to your attack, I can activate my Blessing of Olympus Trap Card!"

The trap that he had used against Brock rose onto the field; the card showing the Parthenon in Greece enveloped by beams similar to the Northern Lights, a strange winged shadow hovering over the temple.

"And thanks to this card," Max explained, "After you destroyed Serpendium, my prayers were answered, because now, I gain life points equal to Serpenndium's attack power, which was 2000, which increases my life points back to square one, so to speak!"

**Max = 4000**

**Yubel = 3500**

_**Blessing of Olynpus: TRAP/NORMAL: Activate when one of your monsters is destroyed during the Battle Phase; increase your life points by the selected monster's attack points. Any bonuses are still calculated.**_

"You could have regained 4000 life points and it wouldn't matter," Yubel told him, "Because now it's time for you to feel the power of true magic: Dark Eradicator Warlock, destroy Tigreras with Shadow Spell Seal!"

Dark Eradicator Warlock began to trace a spell seal before him, his eyes on Max's Zodiac Knight, before he swept his staff forwards, the seal launching itself at Tigreras; however, the Prince wasn't joking when he said he knew every trick in the book.

"I activate my Trap Card," Max announced, revealing a Trap that showed the Dark Magician standing before a duellist, his eyes on the opponent as a magical blast was absorbed into his staff.

_AN: To better explain the image of this card, think of Arkana's Dark Magician and Yugi's Dark Magician spirits in the duel between Yugi and Arkana._

"What is that card?" asked Yubel, watching as the magic of the trap seemed to halt her attack.

"This," Max explained, "Is my Sorcerer's Duality Trap Card and it not only stops your attack, but, as an added bonus, I can now trade the targeted monster for one spellcaster in my hand. So, say goodbye to Tigreras and hello to the _one true Master Magician_: behold, Masked Enchanter Houdini (ATK 2900 DEF 2100) showtime my masterful mage!"

There was a clichéd puff of smoke before Tigreras vanished from her battle spot; when the smoke cleared, the tuxedo-wearing, silver-mask-bearing, magic-weaving warlock appeared on the field, his body shrouded in dark energy.

_**Sorcerer's Duality: TRAP/NORMAL: Activate when a non-SPELLCASTER Monster is attacked; return the targeted monster to your hand and then Special Summon one Spellcaster Monster from your hand.**_

_**Masked Enchanter Houdini: ATK 2900 DEF 2100/8Star/DARK/Spell-Caster: This can be summoned with one monster if you tribute a Spell-Caster monster. When your opponent activates a Trap Card that targets this card, destroy the card and inflict 800 life points of damage to your opponent. When this card is destroyed, Special Summon one monster with **__Magician__** in its name from your deck.**_

"And would you look at that," Max grinned, proud at seeing his Master Mage in play, "My Houdini has more attack power than your Warlock; you know what that means Yubel? Let me show you: Houdini, perform a disappearing act on Dark Eradicator Warlock: Hocus Pocus Blast!"

Houdini began to swing his staff around before he pointed it towards the Warlock, a bolt of magical lightning flying from the orb and crescent before Yubel watched as Dark Eradicator Warlock was destroyed.

**Max = 4000**

**Yubel = 3100**

"Since you destroyed Warlock," Yubel told Max, shocked at the level of power within this new spirit, "I can do nothing more except play this face down and end my turn; your move Prince of Wisdom, but don't forget, Seth is still frozen by my Dawn Defence!"

/I remember,/ thought Max, /But thanks to you Yubel, I now have the ultimate combo set up: first, I'll summon Tigreras back and attack with Houdini; you'll activate your face down, which will be a Trap, but Houdini's effect will destroy that card and then you'll lose more life points./ A confident smile touched his face before he looked at the card he had just drawn. /Then again,/ he thought, /Better defend myself, just in case./

"For my move," Max explained, "I activate a very special summoning requirement: Yubel, if you thought Houdini was something, let me say he was just the icing on the cake; now meet the star attraction: I remove Seth and one of my White Dragon Tokens from play to summon my Master of the Stars; come forth, Sky Emperor Polaris (ATK 4000 DEF 3750) descend and bring Yubel's defeat!"

The ancient mage vanished along with one of the chibi dragons before there was an ominous crash of thunder and the sky lord descended from the heavens: his black clothes and starlit staff shining in the light of the two LIGHT Tributes. As he took his place with Houdini and the remaining dragon token, Yubel noticed the Masked Enchanter bowing to the Sky Emperor.

_**Sky Emperor Polaris: ATK 4000 DEF 3750/10Star/LIGHT/Spell-Caster: This card can be Special Summoned onto the field by removing two Light monsters from play. If it is Summoned this way, this card can attack twice during your Battle Phase. When this card successfully destroys an opponent's monster, you can take one Light monster from your graveyard into your hand. When this card is destroyed, Special Summon 2 **__Celestial Spirit__** monsters from your deck.**_

"And now for the fun to begin," Max explained, "You see Yubel, even though that was a Tribute Summon, Polaris' effect means it is classed as a special summon, which means I can now summon another monster to the field; so, by sacrificing my remaining token, I summon Zodiac Knight Rhinox (ATK 2400 DEF 2100) in attack mode: try surviving this bull!"

As the white dragon vanished, a monster dressed in steel armour rose onto the field: he had the head of an ox with two black horns curving out of his head as well as two clawed hands and ox's feet; his armour held an image of the Zodiac Circle, with the twelve signs displayed in their kanji forms.

"So now," Max explained, "Houdini, show Dusk Sorcerer who the true magician is around here: attack with Hocus Pocus Blast!"

"I don't think so," Yubel exclaimed, revealing a Trap showing a cityscape illuminated by the last rays of daylight, "Because I activate my Final Light…what?"

As she went to activate her trap, a black dagger was suddenly thrown through the card, its blade slicing the card in two before Max explained, "Guess I forgot to mention that if you activate a Trap Card against Houdini, said card is destroyed and you take 800 points of damage."

Yubel gasped as she felt the dagger pierce her life points before Houdini's attack made Dusk Sorcerer disappear, the Maiden's life points taking a big hit.

**Max = 4000**

**Yubel = 1700 (3100 – 800 = 2300 – 600 = 1700)**

"And now," Max continued, "Time for the light of my spellcaster deck to shine: Polaris, attack Twilight Ranger Lupus with Aurora Borealis Attack!"

Before the shining wave attack could be unleashed, Max snapped his fingers and looked to Yubel, "Thank you Yubel," he smiled, "You helped me see that I am still me; the combined light of our decks will always be there to help."

"Yes it will," replied Yubel, "Now finish this!"

Max nodded before he snapped his fingers again, the attack of Polaris slicing through Lupus and depleting Yubel's life points to zero.

"Show's over," Max grinned, deactivating his disk and walking over to Yubel, "Now let's go Yubel' our friends need us."

**Max: Yes, thank you Yubel, you helped me see my own light without their help;**

**Yubel: I did what any friend would do, but now we must find our friends;**

**Ash: Shouldn't be hard, just look up: May and I need to do this; I need to control Solus;**

**May: However, what's happened to Mokuba and Jaden and why do I feel so cold?**

**Mokuba: Who knows, but T-Bone and Blaze had best watch out;**

**Jaden: Here we go then: Next Chapter: DUELLING FOR SUPREMACY: Space War 2: Dark Stars**

**Mokuba: Ok, now I know I saw him then: what is my brother doing here and why is he with him?**

**Seto: Time for me to keep a promise to an old friend;**

**DZ2: Thanks GPQ for allowing me to use May, Max and Mokuba for this adventure!**


	10. Chosen Fusion: Space War 2: Darkstar

Duelling For Supremacy: Chapter 10: Space Wars 2: Dark Stars

Disclaimer: AS BEFORE; I do own the Pokémon Destream as well as all cards written in _**(Bold Brackets)**_

Normal Speech;

/Thought/

_**Original Cards**_

(Spirit Speak)

"**The Dark Spirits speaking**"

_Last time on Yugioh GX:_

_Before the shining wave attack could be unleashed, Max snapped his fingers and looked to Yubel, "Thank you Yubel," he smiled, "You helped me see that I am still me; the combined light of our decks will always be there to help."_

"_Yes it will," replied Yubel, "Now finish this!"_

_Max nodded before he snapped his fingers again, the attack of Polaris slicing through Lupus and depleting Yubel's life points to zero._

"_Show's over," Max grinned, deactivating his disk and walking over to Yubel, "Now let's go Yubel' our friends need us."_

**Domino City: East Side:**

"So?" asked Jaden, looking to the two duellists opposite them, "Who exactly are you?"

"We're the members of the Light Brigade," Blaze explained, "And we're going to be the ones to send you two posers to Sartorius and Serena."

"You two are working with that psychopath?" asked Mokuba, a strange white aura suddenly enveloping his body, "What are you thinking?"

"We don't ask questions," Blaze explained, "Now here's how it's going to work; you two losers are going to surrender and then we're going to take you to Master Sartorius."

"No," snarled Jaden, his voice distorting so that he sounded like Haou, "You two are going to be sorry that you threatened the balance of the world; get your game on!"

"Let's send these two to the stars," Mokuba added, the white aura flaring as it mixed with Jaden's deck, the deck of the Defender changing to suit the tag battle.

"If that's the war you want holmes," T-Bone grinned, "Then we be going to war!"

"DUEL!"

**Light Brigade = 8000**

**Star Chosen = 8000**

"I'll go first," Jaden informed them, his voice now mixed with Haou's tone as he drew his card, his Black Disk and armour seemingly devouring the light from their surroundings.

Inside Jaden's mind, he and Haou talked about the situation:

"Let me take care of this one Haou," Jaden insisted, "Anything I can do to prove to May that I'm no longer evil."

(A sound plan my friend,) Haou replied, addressing Jaden as a partner instead of a vessel, (But you don't see it; something is wrong here! The Light Brigade, the four spirits, the Chosen being divided by the past lives of the Lord Guardian and his friends; it all adds up to one big thing: you are being lured into the ultimate trap. Sartorius has already captured the original vessels of the Chosen and now he seeks to use the angst and hatred between the Goddess and Guardian to enslave Ash. This is why Ash has the dark spirit inside his heart; the spirit May calls Solus; this is why Ash feels such hatred and angst about his powers.)

"What about our powers?" asked Jaden, watching as his body changed into black armour,

(Sartorius cannot control the power of the King without the Big Three,) Haou explained, (Otherwise known as the Legendary Knights Timaeus, Hermos and Critias as well as the Sacred Beasts and the three familiars of the chosen: Shaymin, Darkrai and Destream. By transferring the powers of the Maiden and Master, Ash has broken their connection and left Sartorius figuratively naked without any of the familiars.)

"And Shadow knew this," Jaden nodded, "Ash said she banished his spirits to the spirit world; it's the only place Sartorius can't get to."

(Exactly,) Haou replied, (And that's why I need to do this Jaden; with me in control, but you pulling the strings, commanding the duel, we can isolate the power of the Light and help Ash. We have the only real link remaining to his powers; that's why you'll see Mokuba's cards have a match with yours. As long as I am in control during this duel, we can stop Solus from coming out of Ash's mind. We can defeat him by helping Ash; now listen, because I am going to suggest something you won't like.)

"What?" asked Jaden, his eyes changing gold as he felt Haou taking over.

(Every time we inflict damage to our opponents,) explained Haou, (There will be a short pulse of duel energy; if we send that to Ash...)

"We can help him contain Solus!" Jaden realised, "And then he'll help May defeat the Light! Haou, for the world's sake, do whatever you have to, do you understand?"

(Of course,) replied Haou, now returning his consciousness to the duel, before he drew his first card and declared, "Since I am starting this duel, I start with my Elemental Hero Neos Alius (ATK 1900 DEF 1300) in attack mode and next, I activate the spell card known as Neo-Form!"

A spell card showing Elemental Hero Neos and Neos Alius rose onto the field, both monsters' energies meeting in a blast of red and white sparks.

"And now," Jaden explained, "Neo-Form allows me to summon any monster from my hand that has Hero in its name as long as I have Neos or Neos Alius on the field; so, say hello to a new monster from my deck, I summon Elemental Hero Star Spirit (ATK 1900 DEF 900) in attack mode."

_**Neo-Form: SPELL/NORMAL: Activate when you have either **__Elemental Hero Neos __**or **__Elemental Hero Neos Alius __**on the field; Special Summon one monster with **__Hero __**in its name from your hand. When the summoned monster is destroyed, Special Summon one Fusion Monster with **__Neos __**in its name from your Fusion Deck.**_

A silver-armoured hero similar to Elemental Hero Necroshade rose onto the field; its eyes were made of pure silver starlight and in its hand was a sceptre with a twelve-pointed star at the head. The silver armour encasing its body was streamlined and fit to the hero's body like a skin-tight suit, the silvery colour of the armour glistening with pure light.

"Now," added Jaden, "I throw down a face down and end my turn, which activates Star Spirit's Special Power; while he's on the field, during each End Phase, our opponents lose 300 life points for each LIGHT Attribute Monster on the field, which means you two lose 600 points: show them Star Spirit, attack with Shining Comet Attack!"

The twelve-pointed star began to glow before Star Spirit swept his staff in an arc shape, a silver comet flying from the star, its power incinerating Blaze and T-Bone's life points.

_**Elemental Hero Star Spirit: ATK 1900 DEF 900/4Star/LIGHT/WARRIOR: As long as this card is on the field, inflict 300 points of damage to your opponent during each of your and any partner's End Phases.**_

**Light Brigade = 7400**

**Star Chosen = 8000**

Blaze drew his card and looked to the white warrior before him, "You may have a powerful combo on the field," he said with a serious tone to his voice, "But even though we can't attack this turn, I'm more than ready to light the fires to your defeat: I activate the Tremendous Fire Spell Card, which deals 1000 points of damage to you two losers while increasing our life points by 1000: now, feel the burn!"

A plume of red fire ignited beneath Jaden and Mokuba's feet, before both Chosen screamed with pain as they felt the fires burn away at their life points.

**Light Brigade = 8400**

**Star Chosen = 7000**

"And now," continued Blaze, "I summon my Phoenix Prodigy (ATK 1400 DEF 1000) in attack mode and now, with one face down, I end my turn."

A red-robed warrior with two golden-feathered wings flew up onto Blaze's field, his face shielded by a visor shaped like a phoenix head, the Kanji for Fire printed on his chest.

_**Phoenix Prodigy: ATK 1400 DEF 1000/4Star/FIRE/SPELLCASTER: When this card is destroyed as a result of battle, increase your life points by 1000 points. During your Standby Phase, the controller of this card can increase the attack of one FIRE Attribute Monster by 500.**_

Drawing his own card, Mokuba looked to Jaden, his eyes narrowed in suspicion: the vessel of the King had become his namesake and now he was battling with LIGHT Monsters; once again, the suspicion of May being wrong filled the Defender's mind before he felt a second presence, a presence so calm, it was welcoming. The presence was then followed by a very familiar voice, (Defender, please be careful; the Supreme King needs you and your friends to complete the destiny of the Lord Guardian and the King.)

/Khonsu,/ gasped Mokuba, before he switched his language and asked, "How did you get into my mind?"

(I have been with you since your duel with Darkrai,) Khonsu explained, (I kept my essence hidden from you until we reached the city: please Defender, trust me.)

"You are my ally," Mokuba smiled, "I trust you as much as the Pharaoh does; now, what can I do to help Jaden?"

(Use the power of Astro and Celestio,) explained Khonsu, (Only then can we defeat the Light's power; if you infuse your spirit with mine, as the one named Jaden has done with Haou, then we can rescue everyone and free the former Maiden and Master.)

"Then do it," Mokuba smiled, "But be careful Khonsu; I've seen what twin spirits did to May and Ash; please be careful."

(I swear on the Gods that I will keep you safe Mokuba Kaiba,) Khonsu pledged, his spirit glowing before he looked to the Defender's hand and smiled before allowing Mokuba to take the helm.

"For my move," the young Kaiba exclaimed, "I think its time we build our White Army; I summon the monster known as Celestial Spirit Crux (ATK 1450 DEF 900) which now means I can add one Equip Spell to my hand."

Neos Alius and Star Spirit watched as a stone cross rose onto the field, a small angel-like monster perched on top of the cross.

_**Celestial Spirit Crux: ATK 1450 DEF 900/4Star/LIGHT/ROCK: When this card is Normal or Flip Summoned, add one Equip Spell from your deck to your hand.**_

"Now," Mokuba continued, "I select the spell card known as Starlight Wave, which I now activate!"

A spell card showing the Northern Lights emerging from a series of crystals rose onto the field; at the same time, the other three noticed Mokuba's deck glowing with bright light.

"What's all this about holmes?" asked T-Bone, "What trick is this?"

"No trick," Mokuba replied, "Just my Starlight Wave's effect: it allows me to summon either one Celestial Spirit or one Astro Monster from my deck to the field; then, for every other LIGHT Monster on the field, the summoned monster gains 200 points. So, say hello to one of my Astro Monsters; from the depths of space, I summon Astro Knight Orion (ATK 2000 DEF 1500) in attack mode and activate his special ability."

A monster with similarities to Celestial Spirit Orion rose onto the field; he had white hair that was tied back in a ponytail with red armour and a glistening ruby-hilted sword, the sign of the moon imprinted on his helm.

"And, out of curiosity, what is his power Mokuba?" asked Jaden, watching as Orion seemed to glow with a multicoloured aura as he fuelled his power through the other creatures.

"Orion's special ability Jaden," Mokuba explained, "Allows me to summon another LIGHT Attribute Monster from my hand on the turn he's summoned: so, I summon an old friend and guardian: I summon Celestial Spirit Leo Minor (ATK 1100 DEF 600) my lion cub of the light!"

_**Astro Knight Orion: ATK 2000 DEF 1500/6Star/LIGHT/WARRIOR: When this card is summoned, including Special Summon, the controller of this card can Special Summon one LIGHT Attribute Monster from their hand. If you activate this power, this card cannot attack on this turn.**_

"And that means," Jaden realised, "That, with four LIGHT Attribute Monsters in play, my Orion gains 800 points, raising him to 2800!"

_**Starlight Wave: SPELL/EQUIP: Equip this card to a **__Celestial Spirit __**or **__an Astro __**Monster; Special Summon one Celestial Spirit or Astro Monster from your deck and increase the summoned monster's attack by 200x the number of LIGHT Attribute Monsters apart from the equipped monster.**_

"And now," continued Mokuba, "I place one card face down and that ends my turn; now T-Bone, let's see what you can do."

"And," Jaden reminded them, "Because this is the End Phase, you now lose 300 points for each LIGHT Attribute Monster in play; so, with 5 LIGHT Attribute Monsters, you lose 1500 life points."

Another blast of starry energy filled the field before T-Bone and Blaze cried out as Star Spirit's effect blasted their life points.

**Light Brigade = 6900**

**Chosen = 7000**

Drawing his card, T-Bone looked to his card, before he nodded, "Time for my posse to rebuild itself; I summon my Dragon Dwelling in the Cave (ATK 1300 DEF 2000) and next, I activate the power of my Earth Spike Spell card."

A spell card showing a giant piece of rock digging into the ground, similar to a dart, rose onto the field; at the same time, T-Bone gave a strong glare to the Defender and the King as he continued, "Now, thanks to my Earth Spike, you have to say sayonara to two of your posse; so, I choose your so-called Knight and your Star Spirit!"

Star Spirit and Orion both looked up as two giant spikes made of rock and metal smashed through them, at the same time, Mokuba and Jaden gasped in horror as they felt their life points being hit.

**Light Brigade = 6900**

**Chosen = 5000**

"What happened?" asked Jaden, "Why did we lose life points?"

"Earth Spike," Blaze grinned, "Inflicts 1000 points to you for each monster destroyed; looks like you'll be coming with us sooner than you think!"

_**Earth Spike: SPELL/NORMAL: Select and destroy two monsters on your opponent's side of the field; if either of those monsters is not a LIGHT Attribute Monster, inflict 1000 points of damage to your opponent's life points.**_

"Now I play one defence face down and pass the torch to you J-man!" T-Bone finished, his eyes on the King as Jaden seemed to stagger from the aftershock effect of the spell card.

Drawing his card, Jaden smiled as he explained, "I should thank you two, you know? Because, since you destroyed Star Spirit, who was summoned with Neo-Form, I can now summon one Neos Fusion Monster from my deck, such as my Elemental Hero Phoenix Neos (ATK 2700 DEF 2300) in attack mode!"

_**Elemental Hero Phoenix Neos: ATK 2700 DEF 2300/7Star/FIRE/WARRIOR/FUSION: **__Elemental Hero Neos – Neo-Spacian Flare Scarab – Neo Spacian Air Hummingbird:__** This card can only be summoned by sending the Fusion Material Monsters back to your deck (you do not use Polymerisation) when this card successfully destroys an opponent's monster, you can Special Summon this card from your Fusion Deck as well as the Fusion Material Monsters from your deck during your opponent's Standby Phase: if this effect is activated, you do not have to send this card back to the Fusion Deck. This card must be returned to your Fusion Deck during your End Phase.**_

Mokuba could only watch in shock as a new monster appearing from a plume of flames: at first glance, anyone would mistake him for Phoenix Enforcer: this newcomer had white skin with flame tattoos covering his chest, arms and legs as well as two large red wings protruding from his back. His head was hidden by the same black-armour helmet as Flare Scarab, except this armour was shaped like a phoenix's head. As the new hero looked to Ash, he also noticed that this hero had two orbs of red and yellow colouring over his shoulders and what could only be described as fireball insignias on running down his legs.

"And now," Jaden sighed, "I summon another monster to my field; I summon, once again, Elemental Hero Neos Alius, which means I can now activate his Gemini ability giving him the powers and abilities of his big brother Elemental Hero Neos. And, with these powers, I can now activate my N-Force Spell Card!"

The familiar card rose onto the field, the large letter N being displayed on the galactic background.

_**N-Force: SPELL/NORMAL: This card can only be activated if **__Elemental Hero Neos __**is in play; Special Summon two monsters with **__Neo-Spacian __**in their name from your deck.**_

"And now," Jaden continued, "Thanks to the power of my N-Force card, I can summon two Neo Spacians from my deck; so, meet my posse T-Bone: I summon Neo Spacian Dark Panther (ATK 1000 DEF 500) and Neo Spacian Glow Moss (ATK 300 DEF 900) welcome back you two."

As the power of N-Force filled the field, Jaden watched as his loyal feline spacian and starlight alien rose onto the field; at the same time, he saw Mokuba stare in awe at these two emissaries of space.

"And if you think it's bad now," Jaden announced, "Just wait; you see guys, since Neos Alius has all of Elemental Hero Neos' powers, he can now activate the power of Contact Fusion, which allows him to fuse with any Neo Spacians I have in play; and what do you know? I do have spacians: Dark Patnher and Glow Moss, so it's time for a Triple-Contact-Fusion."

Neos Alius, Dark Panther and Glow Moss all looked to one another before they nodded and leapt into the air, the skies above becoming a galactic scene as their powers melded together.

A flash of white light then lit up the skies as a new hero descended from the heavens: his body was covered in white armour over black skin with two large leathery wings protruding from his back; in place of human hands were fierce clawed gauntlets that seemed to radiate a sense of darkness over the field, while still holding onto the light.

"Time to really bring on the chaos," Jaden exclaimed, as the new monster settled beside Phoenix Neos, "My Elemental Hero Chaos Neos (ATK 3000 DEF 2500) to be exact and, now that he's on the field, Chaos Neos' Special Ability activates: once per turn, Chaos Neos can destroy all the monsters on our opponents' fields, so, show them Neos: attack with Chaos Fire Flash!"

Neos rose into the air like a god before his wings parted, raining down a fiery devastation of light and darkness that incinerated Phoenix Prodigy and T-Bone's dragon, before Blaze looked up and added, "Thanks a lot Jaden; you see, by destroying Phoenix Prodigy, you activated my Dark Phoenix Inferno Trap Card!"

A trap showing a black phoenix rising from the flames of destruction appeared on the field; at the same time, Jaden could only watch as the flames encircled Phoenix Neos and Crux, the fires incinerating the two spirits.

"What just happened?" asked Mokuba, "Where did our monsters go?"

"Dark Phoenix Inferno destroyed them," explained Blaze, "And when you end your turn Jaden, you will take damage for their attack power; so much for your plan."

_**Dark Phoenix Inferno: TRAP/NORMAL: Activate when a FIRE Attribute Monster is destroyed outside of battle; select two random monsters on your opponent's field and destroy them; during the End Phase that this card is activated, inflict Direct Damage to your opponent equal to the combined attack of the destroyed monsters.**_

"In that case," Jaden gulped, seeing Mokuba look to him with lost hope, "I think I had better make this count! I activate my own face down Blaze: I activate my Supreme Shadow Summon Trap Card!"

A Trap Card showing the Supreme King rose onto the field; the card's image showed the king kneeling before a runic seal, the seal glowing with gold energy.

"Thanks to this card," Jaden explained, "When a monster with Hero in its name is destroyed, I can summon one Evil Hero from my deck and, you know what? There's one particular hero that I've been meaning to use for some time now; so I think I'll summon him, come forth, Evil Hero Malicious Edge (ATK 2600 DEF 1800) and now, Chaos Neos and Malicious Edge, inflict damage to those who stand in our way: Chaos Fire Flash and Dark Needle Burst!"

_**Supreme Shadow Summon: TRAP/COUNTER: Activate when a monster with **__Hero __**in its name is destroyed; special summon one Evil Hero from your deck; at the End Phase of this turn, return the summoned hero to your hand.**_

The two attacks – Neos' fiery assault and Edge's needled rain – swarmed around T-Bone and Blaze like angry wasps before the two members of the Light Brigade fell back with a cry, their life points hit hard.

**Light Brigade = 1300**

**Chosen = 5000**

"And now," Jaden finished, "I place one card face down and now pay the price for my summons: first, Malicious Edge returns to my hand and next, Chaos Neos returns to my deck. That ends my turn!"

As he spoke the words, a veil of light and fire filled the eyes of the Chosen before Mokuba and Jaden screamed in pain, the effect of Dark Phoenix Inferno dealing damage for Phoenix Neos (2700) and Crux's (1450) combined attacks.

**Light Brigade = 1300**

**Chosen = 850**

"Jaden!" Mokuba cried, "If you're looking to prove you are capable of winning without the darkness, you're doing a bad job of it: if they attack you, then it's all over."

"And yet," sighed Jaden, standing tall as he looked to his partner, "You're the one I have faith in Mokuba: I know you won't let me down!"

Mokuba gulped before he watched as Blaze explained, "If you two chumps are done, we'd like to get this duel done: it's my move, and first, I summon my Fire Prince Vulcon (ATK 2100 DEF 1600) to the field in attack mode!"

A plume of fire filled Blaze's field before a male warrior dressed in red battle robes and wielding two balls of flame rose onto the field; his face was set with a stern gaze, but, as he looked to the Chosen, he snarled as he revealed a scar branded across his left eye.

"How did you summon a Level 6 monster like that?" asked Mokuba, looking to Jaden, who was still in his belief that Mokuba would do the right thing.

"I can summon Vulcon without a tribute because he's the only monster on my field," explained Blaze, "And it's not like it matters kid, because with one attack on the so-called King there, this duel is over and you posers are history!"

/He's right,/ thought Mokuba, /Jaden was the one to walk right into that trap and now we're going to pay the price./

(No you're not,) Khonsu replied, his voice thick with confidence, (Because you are going to help the King win this Mokuba: that is, after all, your title, isn't it? Defender of the King?)

/But what can I do Khonsu?/ asked Mokuba in his mind, /Jaden's the defenceless one and all I have left is Leo Minor…/

(And your face down,) Khonsu reminded him, before adding, (A little taste of the true power of space; I added it to your deck and made you play it face down; if I know Jaden and Haou, they have done the same thing.)

/All right,/ Mokuba sighed, /I'll give it a go./

_**Fire Prince Vulcon: ATK 2100 DEF 1600/6Star/FIRE/WARRIOR: This card can be Special Summon if there are no other cards on your side of the field.**_

"And now," Blaze called, "Time for you two to feel the burn one last time: Vulcon, attack Jaden directly with Burning Star Shower!"

The fire prince leapt into the air and began to move his hands in a complex series of movements before he threw a gathering of stars to the ground, Jaden looking to Mokuba as he cried, "Do something!"

/Here goes,/ Mokuba gulped, feeling Khonsu brush against his mind.

"I activate my 13th Dimension Trap Card!" he exclaimed, revealing a trap that showed the zodiac chart with an inverted cross in the centre, the number 13 burning with red flames.

"And," added Mokuba, "Thanks to my 13th Dimension, I can now summon a new breed of monster to the field, a monster who thrives in the darkness of space: come forth from your galactic prison, my Black Hole Knight (ATK 2600 DEF 2350) my warrior of darkness!"

As the Trap's power kicked into effect, a vortex opened at the base of the field before a knight dressed in silver and black armour rose onto the field; his hands holding a pair of serrated dual swords that seemed to create a spiral when they met; his face was concealed by a black cowl with the solar eclipse burning in his heart.

_**13**__**th**__** Dimension: TRAP/NORMAL: Activate when your opponent declares a direct attack: if you have a **__Celestial Spirit __**on the field, you can Special Summon one **__Black Hole __**Monster from your deck. If not, Special Summon one **__Celestial Spirit __**and one **__Black Hole Knight __**from your deck.**_

"And," added Jaden, the powers of darkness now showing around his body, "If you thought that you were still going to win Blaze; think again, because I activate the Nexus Barrier Trap Card!"

A Trap rose onto Jaden's field; at first glance, it looked like Elemental Hero Neos being held back by a laser grid of crossed beams, but, when Mokuba looked, he gasped as he realised who the image was showing: Sky Emperor Polaris.

"Thanks to this card," Jaden explained, "By removing one Neos card from play, such as Chaos Neos, I can now summon one Celestial Spirit from any deck I choose and I choose yours Mokuba: so I summon Sky Emperor Polaris (ATK 4000 DEF 3750) the lord of the heavens!"

For the second time that day, the sky emperor made his appearance, but, as Mokuba watched, he saw that Jaden then held another monster in his hand, a monster that could help turn the tide.

"And that's not it's only power," Jaden explained, "You see Blaze, because I had no monsters in play, I can now summon a new Evil Hero to the field known as Evil Hero Nexus (ATK 2600 DEF 2200) my dark Neos!"

_**Nexus Barrier: TRAP/NORMAL: Activate when your opponent declares an attack: special summon one **__Celestial Spirit __**from the deck and, if you have no other monsters in play, Special Summon **__Evil Hero Nexus __**to the field.**_

"So what that means," Mokuba added, "Is the only one losing here is you two!"

_**Evil Hero Nexus: ATK 2600 DEF 2200/8Star/DARK/WARRIOR: A twin clone of Neospace, his power corrupted by a supernova; very few have survived his awesome power.**_

_**Black Hole Knight: ATK 2600 DEF 2350/7Star/DARK/WARRIOR: When this card destroys an opponent's monster, inflict Direct Damage to your opponent equal to that card's attack power.**_

"He's right," Jaden nodded, "And now, Polaris will show you why: Sky Emperor Polaris, send these two to the stars: attack with Aurora Borealis attack!"

"I don't think so yo," T-Bone growled, "You see Jay man, I was hoping I wouldn't have to bust this out, but you leave me with no choice: I activate my Mirror of Duality Trap!"

"Watch it rockhead," snarled Blaze, "That's a dangerous card."

"And we have to capture these two for Sartorius or we lose our souls," T-Bone glared at his partner as he added, "Now, for the price of 1000 big ones, all monsters are destroyed and then you two lose 500 life points for each one!"

"What?" cried Jaden.

"NO!" Chorused Khonsu and Mokuba;

As Jaden watched, a pair of reflective discs suddenly appeared behind the duellists before all their monsters were vanquished; as the damage hit them, Khonsu looked to Jaden with sadness.

"I'm sorry Khonsu," Jaden pleaded, "I tried!"

"I know," Khonsu sighed, "Which is why I feel no shame in doing this!"

His spiritual body began to glow before Jaden watched with horror as he felt his mind, body and soul being thrown away from the mirrors; changing back into his Slifer attire, Jaden could only watch as the mirrors absorbed Mokuba, Khonsu, Blaze and, to his opwn surprise, T-Bone.

"No!" cried Jaden, "MOKUBA!"

_**PokéDuels**_

**Kaibacorp:**

Seto Kaiba had met some strange people in his time: Ishizu, Pegasus and the pharaoh were but to name a few, but the man standing before him, the man identifying himself as Sartorius, was by far the weirdest yet.

"So," Kaiba spoke to Sartorius, "You wish to use my Kaibaland Virtual technology and…do what?"

"Oh, nothing much," Sartorius replied, "I know you are a busy man Mr Kaiba, but we are both businessmen; let's just say that this is what has been defined by destiny."

Kaiba looked to a picture on his desk; a picture of three duellists he knew and respected all gathered together; he knew all about destiny.

"Fine," he said, "But I don't want any unusual things being tied to me, is that clear?"

"You are wise indeed sir," Sartorius bowed, "Good day."

As he left, Kaiba then ehard his office phone ringing, but, when he answered, the voice on the other end was one he didn't know.

"Kaiba!" cried a distorted voice, "Where are you? Your friends need you."

"Who is this?" asked Kaiba, "How do you know me?"

"May told me all about you," the voice replied, "Mokuba's been taken and some woman named Sarina is behind this."

"May?" asked Kaiba, "Mokuba? Wait, are you…Jaden?"

"Yes," the voice replied.

"What happened? Where is May? What about Max? What have you and that _thing_ inside you done to them?"

"Nothing," Jaden replied, "But they were taken; May's with Ash and Max is safe, but Mokuba's been abducted!"

That was enough: Kaiba didn't wait for an answer as he slammed his phone down and, within minutes, was in his private limo on the way to Kaibaland; he had a gut feeling that the answers were there.

/Ash Ketchum,/ he thought, /If anything has happened to them, I will make you regret ever crossing me./

Then, before he could make any more decisions, there was a flash of bright light and Kaiba knew no more.

**Jaden: Mokuba's been taken; I have to find Ash and warn him about Sarina;**

**Kaiba: If he has anything to do with this; I'll send him away personally;**

**Shade: My, my, Kaiba, getting frustrated are we?**

**Seto: No: not you; you can't be here; you can't exist:**

**Shade: Oh, but I can and now it's time for me to make these fools see the cost of their mistakes**

**Ash: Next Chapter: Duelling For Supremacy: The Inverted Mirror; May, we had better finish this:**

**May: You would be so much more if you just understand;**

**Ash: Then let me; we're a team, Max is all right and Mokuba is being saved; that just leaves us;**

**DZ2: Thanks GPQ for allowing me to use May, Max and Mokuba for this adventure!**


	11. Chosen Fusion: The Inverted Mirror

Duelling For Supremacy: Chapter 11: The Inverted Mirror

Disclaimer: AS BEFORE; I do own the Pokémon Destream as well as all cards written in _**(Bold Brackets)**_

Normal Speech;

/Thought/

_**Original Cards**_

(Spirit Speak)

"**The Dark Spirits speaking**"

**NOW; I WOULD LIKE TO THANK GREEN PHANTOM QUEEN FOR WRITING THIS CHAPTER FOR ME; IT WAS HARD CONCENTRATING ON THE MAIN PLOT, BUT YOU HELPED ME THROUGH IT WITH THIS:**

**PLEASE, CHECK OUT HER FANFICS "THE HALLOWEEN TREE" "BETWEEN MY BROTHER AND ME" AND "Zomg Crossover Crisis"**

_Last time on Yugioh GX:_

_That was enough: Kaiba didn't wait for an answer as he slammed his phone down and, within minutes, was in his private limo on the way to Kaibaland; he had a gut feeling that the answers were there._

_/Ash Ketchum,/ he thought, /If anything has happened to them, I will make you regret ever crossing me./_

_Then, before he could make any more decisions, there was a flash of bright light and Kaiba knew no more._

**Cyberspace:**

Kaiba slowly woke up, eyes gazing at darkness. He sat up, a hand on his forehead. "Oh great." He said to himself. "Not this place again."

_**Is that anyway to treat someone who wanted to make their final goodbyes? Shame on you, Seto...shame on you...**_

Kaiba looked up, seeing Shade leaning down on him, red eyes staring into blue. Kaiba immediately pushed Shade away as he stood up, anger on his face.

"I thought I told you to get out of my life!" The CEO screamed. "After what you did..."

_**I only wanted to help you out...**_Shade replied, his lips still kept into a wicked smile. _**She was hurt, so I protected her...**_

"You nearly killed her! You made her go insane with those memories...how could you?"

_**Well, she was protecting you...without her sacrifice, you would've been the one going insane. I protected the two of you and this is what I get? Stuck in your mind and barely able to phase through a wall, let alone having a full body projection in the real world.**_

"You deserved it! You saw it coming, Shade! You're not going to get away with this so easily."

_**Just as you won't be able to survive dueling the person who took your brother away. Anger clouds the mind; you saw what it did to her.**_

Kaiba snarled, recalling May's furious look whenever she, Max or Mokuba mentioned anything about Ash or the Supreme King she was upset. In fact, when he saw May's unconscious body in the arms of the very same person she talked about with hate and malice, he also got angry.

_**You see?**_ Asked Shade with a chuckle. _**You're just an angry and confused soul...why not take a nap and I'll take care of this duel**_...

"Don't you dare..." Kaiba exclaimed before Shade lifted a hand in the air, a strange mist forming and clouding his mind. But still, the CEO refused to fall asleep, moving the mist away from him in an attempt to strangle Shade with his bare hands. Eventually, his eyes began to feel heavy, and he collapsed onto the ground.

"Won't...let you...hurt..." Kaiba murmured before he fell into unconsciousness. Shade just smiled, and with a snap of his fingers, chains bound the CEO's body onto the ground.

_**Sweet dreams...**_ Shade whispered before vanishing.

_**PokéDuels**_

Sarina smiled, staring at the card in her hand. In it was Mokuba's trapped soul, almost mirroring the same incident that the younger Kaiba brother experienced back at Duelist Kingdom. Behind her, trapped in ropes of light was Khonsu, who had taken control of the Defender of the King. Unfortunately, the ropes were draining him of his power and therefore made him unable to free himself. Sweat was pouring down the young god's face as he tried his hardest to even use a speck of his power to cut the ropes.

"It's no use." said Sarina, slipping the soul card away into one of her sleeves. "You're not getting out of there easily."

(Try me) Khonsu hissed as his eyes began to glow in a shade of white. "When I get out of there, you'll understand why I was known as the 'devourer of hearts'."

"Now, now Khonsu. Before you go in for the kill, allow me to weaken it for you."

Sarina and Khonsu turned, seeing Shade approaching them, a grin on his face as he stared at the priestess eye to eye.

"So..." Shade hissed. "You're the one who's been causing trouble for my little brother, am I right?"

"I see you decided to come out all this way after all." Sarina remarked. "But black? How fitting that the CEO of Kaiba Corp. would represent the darkness of this world."

"I beg to differ." Shade remarked, a finger near his lips. "The real Seto Kaiba's asleep right now and that's good; at least he won't be here when I bring this virtual reality into your living nightmare."

(What's going on Shade?) Khonsu growled. (Where's Kaiba?)

"Asleep." Shade repeated. "And besides, you know by now that once he gets worked up only a few certain people can make him sane. Unfortunately, those certain people aren't here, now are they?"

"..."

"Exactly." said Shade, activating his Duel Disk. "So why don't we just get this duel going? It'll make it better once you're in the ground screaming for mercy."

"Gladly." said Sarina, as she activated her own Duel Disk. "And now it's time for you to see through the looking glass and gaze onto your impending doom!"

**Sarina = 4000**

**Shade/Kaiba = 4000**

/Shade...we've despised each other in the past, but I'm trusting you to stop this woman./ Khonsu thought to himself. /Or else I'll be feeding on your heart and intestines the minute I free myself from this prison./

"I'll go first." said Sarina, six cards in her hand. "And I summon Silver Spirit-Sakyo in Defense Mode!"

In a burst of silvery light, the monster appeared. It looked like a cloaked figure in a blue robe tied with a silver sash. On its head was a white cowl and surrounding his left arm was white fabric to make it resemble a drill. He was standing on one knee, silver eyes staring at Shade with anger on its face. (600/800)

"Then I'll place one card facedown..." A facedown card appeared behind Sakyo.

"Then I play my Full Moon Mirror Magic Card!"

A mirror rose onto the field having eyes on its face instead of a reflective surface. Above Sarina was a shimmering full moon.

"How convenient." Shade remarked. "The Moon God and the Full Moon, didn't know you were the romantic type."

"Save your breath and make your move." said Sarina. "I don't have all day."

"Gladly." said Shade, drawing his card. "And now I play, **Ink Brush Kit** in Attack Mode!"

In a puff of smoke, the monster appeared, resembling a black fox kit with a calligraphy brush-like tail. It stared at Sakyo with white eyes as well as having white markings on its sides and forehead. The tip of its tail was white as it let out a happy bark. (900/500)

"And then I attack! Ink Brush Kit attack that spirit now!" The black fox ran toward Sakyo, mouth open as wide as possible so it could gnaw the monster into pieces.

"I activate my Trap Card!" Sarina cried. "Go, Sakuretsu Armor!"

The Trap Card flipped over as the small pup became nothing but blots of ink, while one of the eyes on Sarina's Full Moon Mirror opened. The monster then vanished as Shade chuckled.

"What's so funny?" asked the priestess.

"You falling into my plan." Shade answered. "You see my monster has a special ability; if its destroyed by the effects of one of your Magic or Trap cards, I get to Special Summon another one onto the field. So look closely..." In another burst of black smoke, a second black fox appeared. (ATK 900 DEF 500)

"Now let's try this again; Ink Brush Kit, attack!"

The small puppy let out a yip and rushed toward Sakyo. This time, it brandished its small claws and sliced through the spirit. A second eye soon opened.

"I'll end this with a card facedown." said Shade. "Your move once more."

/Just who is this person?/ Asked Sarina. /I can sense...something evil about him./

"My move!" Sarina announced, drawing a card. "I summon Silver Spirit-Ukyo onto the field in Attack Mode!"

In another burst of silver, the spirit emerged. It looked similar to Sakyo, except the drill was around its right arm. (ATK 800 DEF 600)

"And when Silver Spirit-Ukyo is on the field, I can Special Summon Silver Spirit-Sakyo once more!" Sakyo appeared to Ukyo's right, crouched in Defense Mode. (ATK 600 DEF 800)

"Like looking through a mirror." Shade commented. "Typical."

"I'm not done." said Sarina. "I now activate my Mirror Route Magic Card!"

The Magic Card appeared, depicting the Swordsman of Landstar behind two mirrors with light zigzagging toward the reflective surfaces before shining on the Warrior. Just then, Ukyo began to glow.

"With this Magic Card on the field, I choose Silver Spirit-Ukyo to attack you directly! Ukyo, attack with Quicksilver!"

Ukyo fired a blast of silver energy at Shade. It hit his stomach, but otherwise it didn't seem as if he was in pain.

"Too easy." Shade remarked. "Give me a challenge already."

Sarina scowled as she placed another card facedown, ending her turn.

**Sarina = 4000**

**Shade = 3200**

/What this fool doesn't know is that I can be ruthless when it comes to it,/ Shade thought to himself. /Already my magic's beginning to work, and yet she doesn't suspect a thing./

Khonsu looked up, seeing some sort of black aura surrounding Sarina. He turned his gaze to Shade, his grin still on his face even though he was portraying himself as calm. The Moon God wanted to say something...but he knew that that would cause trouble, so he instead kept quiet.

"My move." said Shade, drawing a card. "And now my Ink Brush Kit's second ability activates. During the next Standby Phase after an Ink Brush Kit has been summoned, I get to summon its mother onto the field!"

With a howl, a black shadow form emerged. It looked like an older version of Ink Brush Kit with more white designs on its forehead and body and surrounded by white flames. Instead of white eyes, this monster had a pair of red eyes. (ATK 1500 DEF 800)

"What in the world is that?" asked Sarina.

"This is **Calligraphy Fox**." Shade answered. "And with her on the field, I can Special Summon any and all 'Ink Brush Kit' monsters in my graveyard onto the field. Plus for every 'Ink Brush Kit' on the field, she gains an extra 500 Attack Points."

In a puff of smoke, the black fox appeared letting out a yawn. (ATK 900 DEF 500) Then, Calligraphy Fox howled once more, its Attack Score now up to 2500.

"And it looks like it's time to attack." said Shade. "Calligraphy Fox, attack Tweedle Dee with Ink Cloud Pounce!"

The female fox began to charge toward the Silver Spirits.

"I activate my Trap Card, Mirror Bind!" Sarina announced.

The Trap Card lifted, revealing both Silver Spirits with a mirror in front and back of them. Soon enough, Sakyo and Ukyo appeared as mirrors circled and spun around the field in a chaotic fashion.

"Cute light show." Shade remarked in a deadpan. "What's next? They're all going to crack and you'll end up having seven years of bad luck?"

"Not exactly." Sarina answered back. "You see, with both Sakyo and Ukyo on the field, I destroy the monster attacking at the time and any other monster on your side of the field whose Attack Points are weaker than the one that attacked. So all three of your monsters are gone."

Shade crossed his arms against his chest as all three of his monsters disappeared. At the same time, three of the eyes on Full Moon Mirror opened.

"Don't forget I can Special Summon an Ink Blot Kit from my hand or deck when one is destroyed." said Shade. "And once it's on the field, it'll pounce on Ukyo and deal damage to your lifepoints."

For the fourth time in the duel, a puff of black smoke appeared as the third fox emerged. (ATK 900 DEF 500) It immediately ran toward Silver Spirit-Ukyo, destroying it into shreds of paper. A fourth eye opened upon the mirror, the moon above it darkening somewhats, with six eyes in total being open.

"And now that my Battle Phase is over, I still have something I can do." Shade continued. "I activate my facedown card, **Past and Present**!"

The facedown card lifted, revealing a bust of a man with two faces that were facing opposite directions. Suddenly two orbs of fire circled the card.

"What are you doing?" asked Sarina.

"Activating my facedown card." Shade answered. "By removing from play two Dark Monsters in my graveyard, I get to summon one of my favorite monsters."

The Magic Card vanished as a monster took its place. At first glance, one would confuse it with the Orichalcos Swordsmen Alister...but if they looked closer, the thought would've been changed. This monster had long flowing red hair down to the waist and was wielding two pistols in his hands. He was dressed in a black tunic and sandals with a grin on his face. (ATK 2200 DEF 1600)

"Meet **Dark Shooter Ianus**." Shade announced. "And don't let his looks fool you, he has a dangerous effect. But I'll tell you his effect later. I'll end my turn with one card facedown. That's it."

**Sarina = 3900**

**Shade = 3200**

Ianus turned to Shade a smile on his face.

(How may I serve my lord today?) Asked the warrior.

"What do you see in my opponent's future?" asked Shade.

(Suffering...lots and lots of suffering, darkness and evil and death...It's beautiful,) Ianus answered with maniacal glee, his voice having a childish tone. (And a mirror...can't forget the mirror,)

"I'll keep that in mind." said Shade, seeing Sarina drawing a card.

"I play Card of Sanctity." The priestess announced. "Now we draw six cards."

Coins fell from below as both duelists drew from their decks; Sarina drew five cards, Shade drew four.

"And now I sacrifice Silver Spirit-Sakyo to summon Magic Mirror Spirit-Nayuta!"

Sakyo vanished as a new monster took its place. It looked like a woman dressed in a white kimono, sandals and long blonde hair. Covering her face was a cat-like mask and she had long claws on her hands. (ATK 2600 DEF 1400)

"I'm not done." Sarina continued. "Next I'll play Monster Reborn to bring back Silver Spirit-Ukyo. And when Ukyo's Special Summoned from the graveyard, so is Sakyo!"

"Sakyo to Ukyo, Ukyo to Sakyo and back again." said Shade. "You're the most boring duelist I've ever fought...and the most pathetic of all female duelists I've seen. The Goddess of Joy can bring in better combos can you do, and she's only ten."

Sarina scowled as both Sakyo (ATK 600 DEF 800) and Ukyo (ATK 800 DEF 600) appeared on the field once more.

"How about this?" asked Sarina. "I play Secret Path to the Treasures, and this lets my Ukyo attack you directly once more."

"Boring." Shade complimented with Ianus snickering in return. "Just attack."

"Fine! Nayuta, Ukyo, finish him!"

Ukyo went first, attacking Shade with a powerful kick. Shade blocked it with his Duel Disk, looking nonchalant. Then, Nayuta appeared, ready to slice Ink Brush Kit into shreds.

"I activate my Trap Card, **Evil Omen**!" Shade announced, lifting his facedown card. It depicted a young boy staring into the eyes of a black dog, eyes burning with red fire.

At the same time Ink Brush Kit howled as Nayuta attacked it...but the small kit was still standing.

"What?" Sarina exclaimed. "Why isn't it destroyed?"

"My Trap Card prevents any Dark monster on my side of the field from being destroyed and all damage dropped to zero, as long as I discard three cards from my hand." Shade explain, his hand now to three cards. "So much for your plan."

"Then I place two cards facedown, and end my turn." said Sarina.

**Sarina = 3900**

**Shade = 2400**

Shade drew a card from his deck, noticing the Full Moon Mirror card. He noted that there were around six eyes open...there had to be some particular reason why it was like that. But he'd worry about that later.

"For my first move, I'll sacrifice Ink Brush Kit for **Blood Paladin Marvos** in Attack Mode! Arise and defend your master!"

Ink Brush Kit vanished as a warrior soon emerged onto the field, covered in blood. Blood stained his black armor, covered in red trimming. The face of the warrior—blue eyes and a demonic grin, two curled horns upon a bed of brown spiky hair—showed someone on the brink of insanity. In the warrior's hand was a claymore caked in dried blood and a serrated tail curled near his legs. It looked as if Eclipse Knight grew older and more sadistic from its appearance as he licked off the blood on his fingers. (ATK 1900 DEF 1100)

"With Blood Paladin Marvos on the field, I can destroy one monster with an attribute other than Dark on the field." said Shade. "All for the cost of 500 lifepoints of course."

Blood Paladin Marvos raised his claymore into the air and rushed toward Magic Mirror Spirit-Nayuta.

"Not so fast!" Sarina cried. "I activate Silver Spirit Redirection!"

The Trap Card lifted, revealing a giant spirit being attacked—or deflecting—attacks from him. Soon enough Marvos vanished from the field with a cry.

"Since your Paladin tried to use its effect on one of my monsters, I can negate it and remove that monster from the field. So much for your strategy."

"I figured you'd do that." said Shade, discarding another card to the graveyard. "You see, if Blood Paladin Marvos is removed from play, I can discard one Magic Card from my hand in order to Special Summon him once more."

Discarding a card to the graveyard, Marvos appeared on the field once more. (ATK 1900 DEF 1100)

(Forgive me, my lord.) Marvos said with shame. (I shall cut off this witch's head and drink her blood until I reached that last delicious drop in her body so I can ask for your forgiveness.)

"All is forgiven, Marvos." Shade said in reply. "Now let's try this again; Marvos, destroy Sakyo now!"

Marvos raised his claymore into the air and charged at Sakyo. With one swipe, the Silver Spirit was destroyed.

"And I'm not done." Shade continued, a card escaping his graveyard. "Ianus has his special ability activated: I can remove from play one Dark Monster in my graveyard to increase my Dark Shooter's Attack Points by half of the sacrificed monster's own Attack Points, and after that it becomes permanent. The monster I choose is Calligraphy Fox!"

Calligraphy Fox appeared on the field before transforming into wisps of black smoke. It wrapped around Ianus as his neck snapped. Slowly, it began to turn 360 degrees, only showing the back of the head of red hair.

"Your tricks aren't working." Sarina said calmly. "I'm not scared at all."

Suddenly, wind began to blow, brushing off some strands of red hair. For facing Sarina was another face, the only difference was that while the first face was calm, the second one had a childish look in his eye and a giant grin on his face.

"You should really brush up on your mythology." said Shade. "Ianus is another way of saying 'Janus', who was known for seeing into the Past and Future. He was represented with a man with two faces...but in this case, a man with two personalities."

Ianus let out a laugh, his Attack Score now raised to 2950.

"And now I attack! Blood Paladin Marvos, destroy Ukyo with Crimson Blade! Dark Shooter Ianus, attack Nayuta with Rapid Fire!"

Both of Shade's monsters grinned with excitement as they attacked. Marvos sliced through Ukyo as if it was nothing but paper, while Nayuta had twelve bullets hit her body before being destroyed.

"I activate Buried Soul Talisman!" Sarina announced.

The Trap Card lifted, revealing some sort of seal upon the forehead of a skeleton, burning it. Suddenly both Marvos and Ianus screamed in pain as they were both destroyed.

"What did you do?" Shade growled.

"I destroyed your monsters." Sarina explained. "You see on the turn that two monsters on my side of the field are destroyed, I can activate this Trap Card and destroy the monsters who destroyed mine! Then I get to Special Summon a monster from my hand, like my Magic Mirror Spirit-Asogi!"

A new monster appeared, this one dressed in a brown robe and had claws for hands. He crouched in Defense Mode. (ATK 1500 DEF 2500)

"And that's not all, with Asogi on the field, I can Special Summon Magic Mirror Spirit-Nayuta from my graveyard onto the field!"

The cat masked woman appeared once more, brandishing her claws. (ATK 2600 DEF 1400)

"Then it looks like I'll have to play one card facedown and end my turn." said Shade. "Your move."

**Sarina = 1450**

**Shade = 1400**

/What's with this person?/ Asked Sarina. /He's nonchalantly just removing cards from play and doesn't mind if they're destroyed? He's also discarding cards into his graveyard without a care in the world. This isn't how Seto Kaiba duels...but whoever this person is, I'll show him the truth once and for all./

"My move!" Sarina announced, drawing a card. "And now I play my **Mirror World** Magic Card!"

The Magic Card appeared, revealing a girl in a blue dress pressing her hand through a mirror, the hand in question becoming silvery white.

"This Magic Card allows me to copy the effect of one Magic Card in my graveyard. And the only Magic Card I have is Card of Sanctity!"

"Typical; fakes like you always want to swindle people of their money." Shade remarked, drawing five more cards. "So you bring out fake fortunes like this to get people's sympathy."

"Then how about this?" asked Sarina, pointing to her Full Moon Mirror, now full of reflective surfaces. "Since ten monsters have been destroyed since the activation of this card, I can use it to summon my strongest Monster!"

"If it's as powerful as these monsters, I'll be out of here in no time." said Shade with some sarcasm in his voice.

"I sacrifice both Magic Mirror Spirits to summon my Dark God!" Sarina announced.

Nayuta and Asogi soon became streams of multi-colored light and transformed into a huge and hulking figure. It was around fifteen to twenty feet tall with tentacles for arms and legs, a single yellow eye glaring down at its opponent, a black hide and claws surrounding the eye. It let out a deep growl. (ATK 3000 DEF 1000)

"Light for Darkness...how cliché." said Shade, commenting on the situation. "Why not just make up your mind? If you're staying with the Light then keep it; if you stay with the Dark, stay in it forever!"

"Enough!" said Sarina. "Let's see how you like it when I play my Infinite Fiend Mirror Magic Card!"

Darkness began to shroud the arena as four winged, hooded creatures circled Sarina. Each of them were carrying round mirrors that all had the Dark God's reflection on them. Then, four smaller versions of the Dark God appeared, each as ominous and scary as their larger predecessor. (ATK 3000 DEF 1000)

Shade licked his lips, seeing the monsters...now _**this **_was a challenge.

"Then I'll end my turn with one card facedown." said Sarina, a facedown card appearing behind Dark God. "It's your move."

"Now this is getting interesting." said Shade, drawing a card. "And now I'll activate my facedown card!"

The card lifted, revealing a Trap Card that had a black cloaked figure drinking out of a bottle of black liquid.

"What is that card?" asked Sarina.

"This is my **Black Water Rejuvenation **Trap Card." Shade announced. "With this card, I can remove from play one Dark Monster in my graveyard and increase my lifepoints equal to that monster's Attack Points. And I'll use it to remove my last Ink Brush Kit and reunite it with its family.

The card slipped out of the graveyard as Shade's lifepoints went back to 2300.

"Next, since I have no Monsters and no Magic or Trap Cards on the field, I can Special Summon this!"

A plume of black fire burst onto the field before a new monster emerged. He looked similar to Raphael in appearance, but was now dressed in a black cloak with a white sun on his forehead and white eyes shining amongst the darkness. On his back was a pair of wings formed from white fire and his hands were now pointy claws. His wings shielded him as he knelt in Defense Mode. (ATK 2400 DEF 1600)

"What is that?" asked Sarina.

"This is **Wandering Sentinel Phobos**." Shade answered. "And he has a special ability that will even the odds; you see by sacrificing 1000 of my lifepoints, I can Special Summon a Dark Monster from my graveyard onto the field. And guess what? I only have two!"

Wandering Sentinel Phobos chanted under his breath as both Dark Shooter Ianus (ATK 2200 DEF 1600) and Blood Paladin Marvos (ATK 1900 DEF 1100) appeared soon after, both crouched in defense mode.

/Is he nuts?/ Khonsu thought to himself. /Shade's down to his last 300 lifepoints; if that Dark God even lays one hand on him, it's over!/

"I'm not finished." said Shade. "Now I activate the Ritual Magic Card known as **Executions of Salem**!"

The Magic Card appeared, depicting a witch tied to a cross and being burned at stake. However, the witch's face was set into a sneer.

"With the sacrifice of two monsters whose levels are equal to 8 or more, I get to Special Summon my **Witch of Darkness-Ecouter** onto the field!"

The Ritual Magic Card vanished as the monsters on Shade's side of the field got on their knees. Replacing the Magic Card was a young girl in a black witch's outfit. She had brown hair tucked underneath a witch's hat and a groom in one hand while her eyes were shining like rubies. (ATK 3000 DEF 2400)

"That's it?" asked Sarina. "A little girl is going to save you and your brother?"

"Don't underestimate Ecouter." said Shade. "She's got some very powerful abilities. But that will have to wait until your turn, so I'll place two cards facedown and end my turn."

**Sarina = 1450**

**Shade = 300**

"By the time I make my move, you'll regret not using your monster's effect!" said Sarina, drawing a card. "Because now I activate my facedown card Mystical Space Typhoon!"

The Quickplay Magic Card lifted and soon destroyed one of Shade's Trap Cards. Only one card was separating him and his lifepoints dropping to zero.

/Even if she used that card, it wouldn't do anything./ Shade thought to himself, recalling that the card Sarina destroyed was Negate Attack. /I have this duel in the bag./

"And just to let you know, whenever Dark God destroys one of my opponent's monsters, you lose 700 lifepoints!" Sarina continued. "So even if I destroy even one monster, you lose!"

"Wanna bet on that?" asked Shade. "I'll just close my eyes and let you deal the final blow."

(Are you nuts?) Khonsu screamed. (You'll trap all of us here forever! Damn it; I trusted you, Shade!)

"This is what you get for trusting someone who is in league with darkness." said Sarina to the Moon God. "You only end up with suffering. So now my Dark God, destroy all of those monsters now!"

The Dark God roared as lasers escaped its eyes. Phobos, Marvos and Ianus screamed as they were destroyed while Ecouter stared with curiosity. The whole area was surrounded with smoke as Shade just stared with boredom on his face.

"Really? That's it?" He told Sarina. "You really are trying to test my patience, aren't you?"

"How are you still standing?" said Sarina. "Your lifepoints should've hit zero!"

"Were it not for my Trap Card!"

The Trap Card lifted, revealing the sun about to be sucked into a wormhole and darkness radiating from the sky.

"This is my **Black Hole Sun **Trap Card." said Shade. "And all I have to do is remove one Magic card in my graveyard from play to increase my lifepoints by 1000. I removed two and that means I'm still in the game. The only downside is that I can only use it to gain up to 3,000 lifepoints, but I won't need that many to defeat you."

Sarina looked to the field, seeing Ecouter still standing, despite the three other monsters being destroyed.

"But what about her?" asked the priestess. "How is she still standing?"

"Ecouter can't be destroyed in battle if she fights against a Dark monster." Shade explained. "Now do you see why you shouldn't underestimate her?"

"Ability or not, you're down to your last 200 lifepoints! And once that's done, you'll be trapped here forever."

"As if this place isn't as bad as where I'm usually at, it's an improvement." Shade replied sarcastically. "Now are you done?"

"Yes. Make your move."

**Sarina = 1450**

**Shade = 200**

/What a waste,/ Shade thought to himself. /She's a worthless opponent, not worthy of my time. And from the looks of it, my sleeping spell isn't going to last much longer. Time to end this./

"My move." said Shade, drawing a card. "And now, Ecouter's special ability activates."

Ecouter waved a hand in the air as thunder and lightning started to boom.

"At the cost of one card in my hand, I can negate the ability of one monster on the field until the end of my turn." Shade explained. "And I choose your Dark God!"

Sarina gasped as Ecouter fired a bolt of lightning at Dark God, the monster shrieking in terror as it became a Normal Monster.

"And then, I'll activate the final card in my hand. The card that shall spell your doom!"

The card was played, revealing three hooded druids raising their arms into the air as a old woman in white appeared, her eyes covered by a blindfold but still looking pretty menacing.

"I activate **Samhein's Wrath**! And with this card, I choose one monster on my side of the field, and then remove all Dark Monsters in my graveyard. For each Dark Monster that's been removed from play, Ecouter gains 500 Attack Points!"

/So that's why he constantly kept removing cards from play!/ Sarina thought to herself. /To increase the Attack of his monsters!/

Thunder and lightning crashed as Marvos, Ianus and Phobos appeared in a spiritual form before disappearing into the sky. Then all three Ink Brush Kits and Calligraphy Fox flew into the sky. Last, the two monsters Shade used to summon Ecouter disappeared. Finally, one giant lightning bolt struck Ecouter, the witch letting out a scream.

"Double, double toil and trouble." Shade chanted. "Fire burn and cauldron bubble. Ecouter, witch of darkness and fear. Strike down upon all monsters that you see here!"

Ecouter let out a witch's cackle, lightning dancing around her. (ATK 3000 DEF 2400) - (ATK 7500 DEF 2400)

"No..." Sarina gasped. "No, it can't be!"

"Fair is foul and foul is fair." Shade replied. "And now Ecouter, show her! Destroy her god with your Dark Lightning!"

Ecouter lifted her hands into the air as lightning crackled and struck down upon Dark God. The monster let out a shriek as it and all four of the tokens vanished. Sarina let out a scream as she fell on her bottom, her lifepoints down to zero.

"By the pricking of thy thumbs, something wicked this way comes." Shade recited. "Open locks, whoever knocks. And here's a defeat to you."

**Sarina = 0**

**Shade = 200**

The holograms vanished as the card in Sarina's sleeve fell. At the same time Khonsu's aura intensified and it burned the ropes binding him. He rushed toward Sarina, hand on her shoulder. A calm, white aura surrounded the priestess, purifying her of the black aura that surrounded her minutes ago.

"And just what do you think you're doing?" asked Shade to the Moon God.

(Purifying her of your dark magic, Shade.) Khonsu answered.("She doesn't deserve to be punished by you; no one does.)

"You still owe me for this, Child of the Moon. I saved you and the Defender, don't forget that."

(I know.) said Khonsu, picking up Mokuba's soul card. (But what shall we do with her?)

"Just leave me here." Sarina answered. "This was all just a test; to prove if you had the power to save my brother."

"Save the one who got us all into this mess? I don't think so." Shade remarked. "And besides; why should I help someone like you? One who works for the Light even though she sides with evil?"

"I didn't mean to." Sarina replied. "You see, my brother was never this way. One day a man came in to read his fortune, and gave my brother a card in return. But this card changed him, and I was too late to notice this. This card split my brother's personalities into two, and I believe the true Sartorious I knew and love is slowly fading away."

(Another case of personality disorder.) said Khonsu. (Albeit on a larger and dangerous scale. We have to stop it.)

"More like incinerate the freak." said Shade, snapping his fingers. "Marvos, I summon you."

Marvos appeared, rising from the floor, his bloody frame bowing toward his master.

"Find and trail Sartorious; if there is any mention of a card that doesn't feel right, report back to me." said Shade. "And should there be anyone who tries and find you...kill them and their blood is yours."

(As you command.) said Marvos, vanishing within a blink of an eye. Sarina then bowed her head.

"I hope you can forgive me for what I've done." She whispered. "I was only trying to find someone who can stop Sartorious from this evil scheme."

(We'll stop him.) said Khonsu. (Don't worry.)

/Only until **I** get what's rightfully mine,/ Shade thought to himself. /Damn it; I have to get out of this body before it kills me!/

Suddenly the whole area began to shake, sparks and lightning struck down as it seemed as if the area was about to collapse.

"Get going you two." said Sarina. "I'll stay here in cyberspace to keep in eye on my brother. Please, stop the Society of Light before it's too late!"

Sarina began to sink into the ground as a burst of white light covered both Shade and Khonsu. In a blink of an eye, no one was left.

_**PokéDuels**_

Kaiba slowly opened his eyes, seeing a blue sky and clouds instead of darkness. He sat up, hand on his forehead.

"Oh great." He said to himself. "Now what happened?"

"Seto!" said Mokuba, embracing his brother. "Seto, are you alright?"

"I guess so." Kaiba replied. "Although it feels like something's wrong."

"Shade took over you, Khonsu told me the whole story. And it looks like he'll be taking over you more and more at this rate."

"I'm not letting that happen." said Kaiba, standing up. "Not after that incident."

Mokuba nodded his head...not knowing that Shade was standing close by, a wicked smirk on his lips and eyes shining like points of red light.

/You'll have no choice but to let me take over./ Shade thought to himself. /You'll have no choice…and yet, I sense that Sarina was just the decoy; someone else, someone from the Chosen's past, has just entered the game: good luck Guardian, Supreme King; you'll need it./

**Seto: Mokuba, you're safe and Sarina is gone;**

**Mokuba: But what did she mean by saving Sartorius?**

**Seto: I don't know, but Shade may have a point; a blast from the past;**

**Ash: Things aren't looking good and we're about to see it get a whole lot worse;**

**Jaden: Next Chapter: Duelling For Supremacy "Chosen Revelations"**

**May: It's time to hear the truth Ash; it's time for you to see the reason I hate you;**

**Solus: And it's time for you, young Guardian, to surrender to me…**

**Ash: Never! But there is something I need to tell you May…something that, I hope, will prove how sorry I am!**

**DZ2: Thanks GPQ for allowing me to use May, Max and Mokuba for this adventure! Also, below are the OCs for this chapter:**

**Ink Brush Kit (Monster Card)**

Type: Beast/Effect

Attribute: Dark

Level: 3

Attack: 900

Defense: 500

Description: When this monster is destroyed by the effects of your opponent's Magic or Trap Card, Special Summon one 'Ink Brush Kit' from your hand or deck, onto the field. On the Main Phase after successfully summoning this monster, Special Summon one 'Calligraphy Fox' from your hand or deck onto the field.

**Calligraphy Fox (Monster Card)**

Type: Beast/Effect

Attribute: Dark

Level: 4

Attack: 1500

Defense: 900

Description: When this monster is Special Summoned or Normal Summoned onto the field, Special Summon any and all 'Ink Brush Kit' monsters in your graveyard onto the field. This monster gains 500 Attack Points for every 'Ink Brush Kit' on the field. If you have an 'Ink Brush Kit' while this monster is on the field, this monster is the target for all attacks.

_Note: The preceding two monsters are based on the video game 'Okapi' (although Ink Brush Kit is based on 'Okamiden')_

**Past and Present (Magic Card)**

Type: Magic/Ritual

Attribute: -

Level: -

Attack: -

Defense: -

Image: A bust of a man looking in two directions.

Description: This card is used to Special Summon 'Dark Shooter Ianus' onto the field. You must remove from play two Dark Monsters in your graveyard to activate this effect.

**Dark Shooter Ianus (Monster Card)**

Type: Ritual/Warrior/Effect

Attribute: Dark

Level: 6

Attack: 2200

Defense: 1600

Description: This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Set Summoned. This cannot be Special Summoned except by the effect of 'Past and Present'. Remove one Dark Monster in your graveyard to increase this monster's attack points by half of the original attack points of the sacrificed monster.

_Note: 'Ianus' is the same way in writing 'Janus'._

**Evil Omen (Trap Card)**

Type: Trap/Counter

Attribute: -

Level: -

Attack: -

Defense: -

Image: A young boy staring into the red and demonic eyes of a black dog.

Description: Discard three cards in your hand to negate the destruction and battle damage of a dark monster on your side of the field.

_Note: The image of this card is based on the horror movie 'The Omen'._

**Blood Paladin Marvos (Monster Card)**

Type: Warrior/Effect

Attribute: Dark

Level: 5

Attack: 1900

Defense: 1100

Description: Pay 500 lifepoints to destroy one monster whose Attribute is not Dark. You may only use this effect three times during the duel. If this monster is removed from play, send one Magic Card in your hand to the graveyard to Special Summon him onto the field.

_Note: This monster's name is based on the old Latin name for Mars, the Roman God of War_

**Black Water Rejuvenation (Trap Card)**

Type: Trap/Normal

Attribute: -

Level: -

Attack: -

Defense: -

Image: A black hooded figure drinking from a potion bottle filled with black liquid.

Description: Remove from play one Dark Monster in your graveyard to increase your lifepoints equal to the Attack Points of the original monster.

**Wandering Sentinel Phobos (Monster Card)**

Type: Warrior/Effect

Attribute: Dark

Level: 6

Attack: 2400

Defense: 1600

Description: You can Special Summon this card from your graveyard if you have no cards on the field. Pay 1000 lifepoints to Special Summon one Dark monster from your graveyard onto the field.

_Note: Phobos is another name for the Roman Sun God, Apollo_

**Executions of Salem (Magic Card)**

Type: Ritual/Magic

Attribute: -

Level: -

Attack: -

Defense: -

Image: A witch tied to a cross and being burned at stake, the face of the witch is set into a maniacal sneer.

Description: This card is used to Special Summon 'Witch of Darkness-Ecouter' onto the field. You must sacrifice monsters from your hand whose levels equal 8 or more.

_Note: The name of this card references to the infamous Salem Witch trials_

**Witch of Darkness-Ecouter (Monster Card)**

Type: Spellcaster/Ritual/Effect

Attribute: Dark

Level: 8

Attack: 3000

Defense: 2400

Description: This monster cannot be Normal Summoned or Set Summoned. This card can only be summoned by the effects of 'Executions of Salem'. This monster cannot be destroyed if battling a Dark monster. Once per turn, you can negate the effects of one monster on the field by discarding one card from your hand.

_Note: 'Ecouter' is French for 'shadow'_

**Mirror Land (Magic Card)**

Type: Magic/Normal

Attribute: -

Level: -

Attack: -

Defense: -

Image: A young girl who has her hand pressed through a mirror, the hand glowing white

Description: This card can the copy effects of one magic card in your graveyard. The Magic Card must have been activated and then sent into the graveyard for this card to activate.

**Black Hole Sun (Trap Card)**

Type: Trap/Normal

Attribute: -

Level: -

Attack: -

Defense: -

Image: The sun being sucked into a wormhole and darkness radiating in the sky.

Description: Remove from play three cards in your graveyard and increase your lifepoints by 1000 for each.

**Samhein's Wrath (Magic Card)**

Type: Magic/Normal

Attribute: -

Level: -

Attack: -

Defense: -

Image: Three hooded figures circling a white clothed woman with a blindfold covering her eyes.

Description: Remove from play all Dark Monsters in your graveyard, then increase the attack power of all Dark Monsters on your side of the field by 500 for every Dark Monster that is removed from play.

_Note: The image of the card is based on one of the scenes of Macbeth._


	12. Chosen Fusion: Chosen Revelations

Duelling For Supremacy: Chapter 11: The Inverted Mirror

Disclaimer: AS BEFORE; I do own the Pokémon Destream as well as all cards written in _**(Bold Brackets)**_

Normal Speech;

/Thought/

_**Original Cards**_

(Spirit Speak)

"**The Dark Spirits speaking**"

**NOW; I WOULD LIKE TO THANK GREEN PHANTOM QUEEN FOR ALLOWING ME TO USE PARTS OF BMBAM FOR THIS CHAPTER; PLEASE, CHECK OUT HER FANFICS "THE HALLOWEEN TREE" "BETWEEN MY BROTHER AND ME" AND "Zomg Crossover Crisis"**

_Last time on Yugioh GX:_

_Kaiba slowly opened his eyes, seeing a blue sky and clouds instead of darkness. He sat up, hand on his forehead._

"_Oh great." He said to himself. "Now what happened?"_

"_Seto!" said Mokuba, embracing his brother. "Seto, are you alright?"_

"_I guess so." Kaiba replied. "Although it feels like something's wrong."_

"_Shade took over you, Khonsu told me the whole story. And it looks like he'll be taking over you more and more at this rate."_

"_I'm not letting that happen." said Kaiba, standing up. "Not after that incident."_

_Mokuba nodded his head...not knowing that Shade was standing close by, a wicked smirk on his lips and eyes shining like points of red light._

_/You'll have no choice but to let me take over./ Shade thought to himself. /You'll have no choice…and yet, I sense that Sarina was just the decoy; someone else, someone from the Chosen's past, has just entered the game: good luck Guardian, Supreme King; you'll need it./_

Chapter 12: Chosen Revelations

**Domino City Square:**

Jaden ran through the crowds of Domino City as he tried to concentrate on the matter at hand; somewhere out there were Ash and May and, if the duel against T-Bone and Blaze was anything to go by, then he knew that his friend, and the Goddess of Joy were in some deep trouble.

/But where did they go?/ thought Jaden; looking to his deck, he thought about using a monster to help him scout, but with the sudden invasion of darkness into their lives; he didn't want to risk it.

"Neos," he whispered, watching as the spirit of his loyal creature appeared, "Where did they go?"

Neos nodded to an abandoned skyscraper before he added, (Be careful my king, I sense the Guardian has changed into his darker self; something is not right.)

Jaden nodded and ran towards the skyscraper, unaware of a pair of cold eyes watching from the darkness, a second figure looking to the skyscraper.

"They're up there Seto, what do we do?" asked the second figure.

"We wait Mokuba," Kaiba replied, "Something tells me that, once the duel ends, things will be made much clearer."

_**PokéDuels**_

**Abandoned Skyscraper: Full Duel Recap**

"Why would we be here?" asked May as she followed Ash up the endless flight of stairs, "And…why couldn't we…take the elevator?"

"We're here because I feel something," Ash explained, "Something…bad; something that wants us to find it; I can't explain it, but it's like the source of this chaos is up here."

Opening a door before him, Ash stepped out onto the roof of the skyscraper, the images of the four spirits above him; looking around, Ash explained, "Something happened up here; I think it was a duel."

"A duel?" repeated May, "Between whom?"

Ash was about to answer that he didn't know before a sudden wind blew a card across the roof: grasping the card, Ash gasped in shock as he explained, "Some friends of ours: Syrus Truesdale and Tyranno Hasselberry; take a look."

May looked over his shoulder and gasped when she saw two cards in his hand: one was Hasselberry's prized Ultimate Tyranno whilst the other was the card Syrus had used against Brock: Speed Warrior Mach 7.

"But if their cards are here," May noted, "Then where are their owners?"

"Their gone!" laughed a cold voice; Ash and May looked to the edge of the roof, before they saw them: two figures stood with their arms crossed and their eyes fixed on the Goddess and the Guardian.

The first figure was dressed in an open black coat with a red t-shirt and dark trousers; his eyes were an almost icy shade of blue that seemed to send shivers down Ash's spine; when he spoke, Ash actually noticed a rather gangster accent to his voice.

His partner was as tall as the first and dressed in a brighter shirt with a dark blue coat and black trousers; his hair was a deep shade of violet that grew over his fringe; his eyes were a light shade of hazel and he had eyebrows that resembled bolts of lightning; this stranger also had a rather fierce look to his eyes as he stared at the two Chosen.

"You punks fell right into our clutches, saves us the trouble of hunting you two chumps down," sneered the first, "Those two losers were the bait and you're the catch!"

"May," Ash whispered, "Just leave; I'll take care of these two."

"No," May replied, "Ash, I know we have our own problems, but these two have hurt your friends; we'll take them on together."

"You two actually think you have a chance against the Light Brigade?" asked the first, "I suppose we should teach you two a lesson: Thunder, get ready: it looks like we have a duel!"

"Frost," replied his partner, "If you try and stab me in the back again, I'll leave you for Serena."

"Who's Serena?" asked Ash, "And what have you done with our friends?"

"You'll have to defeat us to find out," replied Thunder, activating a duel disk.

"As you wish," Ash nodded, before his deck began to glow and his Guardian's armour emerge from within his sprit; as he watched, the spirits of Valaeon, Aliastro and Rael appeared before he and May.

(Lord Guardian, let us help you,) Rael insisted, before May's deck holder began to glow and Atem, Kura, Khonsu and Seth rose from her deck; the Dragon Priest looking to May.

(Goddess; this is our chance to right past wrongs; allow the power of the Guardian's allies to bind with your deck and you will have a power like never before.)

"All right," May nodded, before she noticed a duel disk appearing from Ash's Armour: it seemed to resemble the black disk she had seen Jaden use, but this disk was silver like diamonds and had a deck holder shaped in a similar fashion to the head of the Legendary Dragon Timaeus.

Activating her own disk, May looked to Ash before she explained, "We have our differences, but this is where we leave them: to save your friends, we have to work together."

"Agreed," Ash nodded, his eyes full of ferocity as he looked to Frost and Thunder, "Get ready you two, because I play to win!"

"Game on kid," Frost laughed, activating his own disk, "Time to duel!"

**Chosen = 8000**

**Light Brigade = 8000**

"I'll take the first turn," Ash explained, drawing his card; looking to his hand, Ash seemed to radiate a sense of comfort and determination that reminded May of her old friend, before he replaced the card with two others and explained, "I start with my Arcane Dragon Lv. 4 (ATK 1600 DEF 1000) in attack mode, and next, I activate the spell card Making Peace!"

At his words, a silver light began to fill the arena and, as everyone watched, a smaller version of what appeared to be a Dragonair appeared on the field; the new creature was as long as a Dratini, but he had Dragonair's wings and ocean blue body; it's main body was covered with silver light that seemed to illuminate the darkness and, as the dragon circled the field, it stared at the Light Brigade with a pair of bright white eyes.

At the same time, a spell card depicting three swordsmen kneeling before an ancient tomb appeared on the field; one of the knights offering his sword to the tomb.

"And what does that card do?" asked Frost, watching as Arcane Dragon seemed to step aside on the field.

_**Arcane Dragon Lv.4: ATK 1600 DEF 1000/4Star/WATER/DRAGON: When this card is destroyed as a result of battle, Special Summon this card in defence mode during the End Phase; during the End Phase after this card attacks, send this card to the graveyard and Special Summon **__Arcane Dragon Lv.8 __**from your deck.**_

"What it does," Ash explained, "Is allow me to summon a level 5 or lower Warrior-Type Monster from my deck as long as I have a non-Warrior Type Monster on the field; so, say hello to the first of my loyal warriors: come forth, Chaos Regent Aliastro (ATK 1950 DEF 1800) time to make amends for your past!"

_**Making Peace: SPELL/NORMAL: Activate when you have a non-WARRIOR Type Monster in play; Special Summon one Level 5 or lower WARRIOR Type Monster from your deck. The summoned monster cannot attack on the turn it is summoned.**_

As May watched, she gasped when she saw the Chaos Regent rising from the depths of the field: she now saw the blood-red hair as well as pale skin and fierce dark eyes that seemed to radiate power. Behind his back were two crimson demon wings as well as a series of spikes running down his arms; in his left hand was a scythe that seemed to radiate both light and dark energy.

"Alister," she whispered, feeling a sense of shame as to how she had rejected always hearing their story: now she saw the monster that the regent had become, she actually felt sorry for him. "Ash, is this what happened before?"

"I'm afraid so," Ash explained, "And now, Aliastro's special ability activates: actually I can decide which of his abilities to activate: I can either add one card with Regent in its name from my deck to my hand…or, I can select one duellist and add either Seth or Jouno to their field: so May, if you would be so kind."

_**Chaos Regent Aliastro: ATK 1950 DEF 1800/5Star/DARK/WARRIOR: When this card is summoned, activate one of the following effects: **_

_**Add one card with **__Regent __**in its name from your deck to your hand; **_

_**Special Summon **__Seth, Priest of Dragons __**or **__Jouno, Sorcerer of Dreams __**to any field in play.**_

May looked to the Guardian before she saw a smile of encouragement, the same kind of smile she had seen many times before: with a nod of her own, May exclaimed, "So, thanks to Ash's generous effect: I can now summon my Seth, Priest of Dragons (ATK 1700 DEF 1800) from my deck to my field in attack mode!"

Aliastro's body began to glow before the monster actually bowed to the new creature that rose onto May's field: as Seth rose, his blue eyes watching the two opponents, he seemed to smile before indicating for Aliastro to rise.

_**Seth, Priest of Dragons: ATK 1700 DEF 1800/4Star/LIGHT/Spell-Caster:**_ _**When this card is Normal Summoned, Flip Summoned or Special Summoned on the field, you can sacrifice 500 Life Points to Special Summon one **__'White Dragon' Token__** onto the field. (White Dragon Token-Type: Token, Attribute: Light, Level: 4, Attack: 0, Defense: 0). You can only summon up to three tokens. For each token that had been summoned through this effect, increase the attack points of this monster by 500.**_

"And now," Ash explained, "I place one card face down and end my turn, but let me tell you now: you will never defeat this fusion of Will and Joy: I will prove to your Master that there are some powers even Light can never vanquish!"

"We'll see kid," Thunder snarled, "It's my move."

May shared a glance with Seth as they both waited for Frost or Thunder to take their first move; she was concerned about Ash: his tone when they had found out about those friends of his had sounded almost like how Yami had sounded before he had duelled Weevil; like he had nothing to lose; like something else was driving him.

/But that can't be the case,/ she thought, watching as Thunder drew his card, /Ash has tried to say that he would never let darkness cloud him, but why do I feel so cold?/

Thunder looked to his card before he looked to his opponent, "You two losers are about to receive the shock of your lives: I summon Thunder Knight (ATK 1300 DEF 1200) in attack mode and next, I place a card face down and activate his special ability: for every Thunder type Monster in play, Thunder Knight gains 400 attack points, which raises him to 1700: that ends my turn; your turn girly-girl!"

"Girly-girl?" asked May, her hand shaking with rage.

"You're going to wish you hadn't said that," Ash remarked, his eyes still hidden by the tip of his helm, "No-one insults May and gets away with it."

"Ash is right," May nodded, drawing her card, "And you're about to see why: for my move, I'm going to give Seth some company: I summon Khonsu, Child of the Moon (ATK 1200 DEF 900) in attack mode!"

/You are kidding me,/ thought Ash as he watched the familiar sarcophagus rising from the earth, the pale-skinned boy emerging from within: as he looked at Frost and Thunder, Khonsu licked his lips, before he winked at the Guardian.

(Hello there old friend,) Khonsu laughed, his child-like voice ringing in Ash's mind.

The Guardian simply grimaced as May continued, "Next, I activate the spell card Dark Fortune!"

A spell card similar to Card of Sanctity rose onto the field; this card, however, showed a series of figures underneath a shower of black coins.

_**Khonsu, Child of the Moon: ATK: 1200 Def: 900/4Star/Light/Spellcaster: Sacrifice one Dark monster on your side of the field to increase the attack points of this monster by 2,000. This effect can be activated during your Main Phase, Battle Phase or your Opponent's Battle Phase.**_

"And now," explained May, "Dark Fortune allows me to draw one DARK monster from my deck to my hand and, during my opponent's next Standby Phase, both Ash and I can draw one card from our decks equal to that card's power level."

_**Dark Fortune: SPELL/NORMAL: Add one DARK Attribute Monster from your deck to your hand; during your opponent's next Standby Phase, you and your partner(s) can draw one card from your deck equal to the selected monster's power level. If you skip your next Draw Phase, you can Special Summon the selected monster during your opponent's End Phase.**_

"So now," May explained, "I add my prize card, Atem, the Ancient Pharaoh, from my deck to my hand, which means that during Frost's Standby Phase, Ash and I can draw 4 cards from our decks."

/Atem?/ thought Ash, /Why would she do that? Is she trying to end this before things get out of hand?/

"So now," continued May, "I place one card face down and end my turn; make your move Frost!"

Drawing his own card, Frost gave a sickening smile as he explained, "For my move, I summon my brother in arms: come forth, Ice Knight (ATK 1300 DEF 1200) who also gains a 400 attack point boost because he's an Aqua type monster: next, I play a face down and end my turn!"

"Thank you," May grinned, "Because now the second effect of my Dark Fortune spell activates: by skipping my next Draw Phase, I get to summon the card I drew from my deck: so, say hello to my Deck's ruler: Atem, the Ancient Pharaoh (ATK 2400 1700) rise up Pharaoh!"

_**Atem-The Ancient Pharaoh: ATK 2400 DEF 1700/4Star/DARK/WARRIOR/RITUAL: This card can only be Ritual Summoned with the Ritual Spell Card **__Pharaoh's Prophecy__**. When this card is destroyed in battle, you can remove from play one Dark monster from your graveyard to Special Summon it onto the field. Once per turn, you can Special Summon one DARK Monster from your graveyard onto the field by discarding the top two cards from your deck. The monster Special Summoned by this effect will be destroyed by your End Phase.**_

There was an ominous flash of black lightning before the spirit of the Pharaoh leapt onto May's field; his body becoming flesh and blood as he stared at Frost and Thunder. In many ways, he looked similar to Yami, save for dark skin, and was wearing a white pleated robe and purple cape. A golden belt was wrapped around his waist and a golden bracelet was wrapped around each arm. Last, there was a golden headband with an eye on the middle of his forehead, and amethyst eyes were replaced with crimson.

The Millennium Puzzle was worn around his neck, held by a thick rope. Completing the look were the earrings shaped like ankhs, and a Kopesh sword in his right hand. Darkness swirled around him, shown on his crimson eyes as he looked from his opponents to his partners and finally to Ash.

(Guardian, at last we battle side by side; do not give me a reason to doubt your claims of friendship,) he informed Ash, his deep voice filled with regal authority.

"I won't," replied Ash, drawing his own card and looking to his now eight-card hand. Sharing a glance with Aliastro, Ash knew what he had to do, "For my move, I summon another loyal friend of my regents: I summon Rael, Regent of the Ocean (ATK 1800 DEF 1200) in attack mode and next, I activate the spell card Silver Song."

Atem nodded as he recalled this combo from the duel against the Guardian and the King; it was time for the three to be reborn to their field and to serve the Guardian.

"Thanks to Silver Song," explained Ash, "I now summon one monster with Regent in its name from my deck by sending one card to my grave: so, by discarding one card, I summon my Armoured Regent Valaeon (ATK 1800 DEF 1200) in attack mode!"

_**Silver Song: SPELL/NORMAL: This card can only be activated when **__Rael, Regent of the Ocean __**is in play: send one card from your hand to the graveyard and Special Summon one card with **__Regent __**in its name from your deck.**_

_**Armoured Regent Valaeon: ATK 1800 DEF 1200/4Star/EARTH/WARRIOR: When this card destroys an opponent's monster, inflict an additional 500 points of damage.**_

Valaeon rose from Ash's deck as the effect of Silver Song took place; dressed in the same suit of armour worn by his descendant, Valaeon looked from the two opponents to the field, where his eyes widened as he saw Atem, Seth, Khonsu, Rael and Aliastro all in play.

"And now," continued Ash, "I activate the special ability of the card I sent to the grave!"

A hologram of a card rose from the grave: the card showed the three regents standing before a white cross, three darker figures beneath the cross.

"What's up with that?" asked Frost, looking to the card.

"This is my Soul of the Chosen Trap Card," explained Ash, "And with it, I select one card on May's field and send it out of play; then I name three cards and she summons them. So…"

As Ash was about to name his three cards, his body suddenly tensed up and a strange wave of darkness seemed to cloud his mind: when he spoke, it was with a dark, almost venomous tone.

"I choose Ebony Guard (ATK 1900 DEF 1800), Penumberal Gunner (ATK 1600 DEF 2000) and Eclipse Knight (ATK 1300 DEF 0) all with the sacrifice of Seth, Priest of Dragons!"

(WHAT?) roared the spirits of the priest and pharaoh; however, as Ash, or whoever he was, watched with a satisfied smile, he saw May's hands shaking as she watched Seth being removed from play.

At the same time, a dark voice spoke to May, "**Oh dear, looks like you can't see what was right in front of you.**"

"Quiet Shadow," snarled May, before she looked to Ash; as she went to draw her cards, she stumbled and dropped one of her cards: stooping to pick it up, May gasped as to what she saw before her.

Ash's eyes were no longer hazel and full of determined kindness;

Now, they were both a familiar shade of green: the green of the Orichalcos!

/Solus,/ gasped the Goddess, /But…if he's here; then where is Ash?/

Standing tall, May drew the three Dark Warriors from her deck and played them: Ebony Guard was a black armoured warrior appeared, wielding a silver shield with the kanji for 'darkness' on the metal; he also had a black half-mask covering the right side of his face, three piercings on his left ear and fangs.

_**Ebony Guard: ATK 1900 DEF 1800/4Star/DARK/WARRIOR: Send one Magic Card from your hand or graveyard to take one card into your hand. If you do that, this monster cannot attack the turn you activate this effect.**_

Penumberal Gunner, on the other hand, was a android with a sniper rifle in his right hand. He was dressed in a red shirt, black coat, black pants with silver lining and boots. His face was what shocked the audience the most: it was masculine, suggesting that the android was around the age of a teenager, but it also had short red hair and grey eyes—or rather, it had one grey eye, and a robotic eyepiece covering the right eye. Half of his face was human flesh, the other half robotic parts.

_**Penumberal Gunner: ATK 1600 DEF 2000/5Star/DARK/MACHINE: If you sacrifice one Dark monster on the field, you can remove from play one Magic or Trap card on the field. If you sacrifice two Dark Monsters on the field, you can remove from play one Monster card on the field.**_

At the same time, a warrior emerged from the shadows, a look of hate and anger in his eyes as he stared at the Guardian of Will. He was dressed in black armor like one found on a knight with two red crescent moons on the back of his hands and a red Eye of Horus on the breastplate. His hair was spikier and he had three small horns on his head plus a devil tail curling near his legs, the Seal appearing on his forehead as the power coursed through his veins.

_**Eclipse Knight: ATK 1300 DEF 0/4Star/DARK/WARRIOR: Sacrifice one Magic Card from your hand or deck to Special Summon a Dark Monster from your graveyard onto the field.**_

Straightening up again, May still couldn't believe it: Solus had crept into Ash's soul and carved out his heart; May had been so caught up in hating him that she never realised she may have been helping him break free.

Then she remembered what he had said before the duel

**:: Flashback ::**

"May," Ash whispered, "Just leave; I'll take care of these two."

**:: End Flashback ::**

/He was trying to warn me,/ she realised, standing tall as Ash, or Solus, looked to Frost and Thunder, her field now holding five monsters while Ash still held four.

With no other option, May reached into her own soul, (Shadow?)

(**Yes?**)

(If I let you take control, do I have your word that you won't hurt them?)

(**What do I get out of this?**)

(The usual: a date with Kaiba?)

(**No, I want something…more: like a date with that hunk who is standing next to us.**)

(WHAT? You want a date with Ash?)

(**Not him; I mean Solus! If he's taken Ash's body then he'll be able to have a date with me!**)

(No: Ash will fight this: I was able to take back my body and he will too!)

(**Then no deal!**)

May felt trapped: on one hand, Shadow had the means to control the Dark regents, but on the other; was it worth it? Was Ash's freedom and mental sanity worth her taking control of this duel?

(All right,) she sighed, feeling Shadow take over, (You win: I'll speak to Ash and see about teaching him to control Solus; then you will get your date.)

Shadow squealed with delight before May felt her mind being consumed by darkness; at the same time, she felt her own body being pulled away; when May next looked, she couldn't believe what she was seeing.

_**PokéDuels**_

**Ash's Soul Room:**

"Ash?"

The Guardian turned sadly as he saw May standing behind him: his hazel eyes were cold and dead, like he had lost all hope, but his face was still trying to show some happiness.

"Hi May," he smiled, "You're just in time."

"For what?" asked the Goddess.

"To see the Monster I am," he replied, indicating all around them: they were surrounded by strange reflective surfaces that seemed to hold either memories or, in the case of the one Ash was holding, the current situation.

"How long has Solus been in control?" asked May, stepping up beside her friend.

"Since after I duelled Jaden," explained Ash, "He said…here; let me show you."

He waved his hand and summoned another mirror, before he said, "Take a look!"

May looked into the swirling mists of Ash's memory as the Guardian kept his attention on the duel.

**:: Flashback ::**

/Maybe,/ thought the Guardian, /I should just give in to this Sartorius: re-unite my power with that of my friends./

(Yes,) hissed a cold voice in his ear, (You know the truth Guardian; that is exactly what you should do: just surrender.)

Ash looked up with shock: he hadn't been imagining that voice, but where was it coming from? Grabbing his Ocean Deck, the Guardian looked round and asked in a fierce voice, "Who's there?"

(Your inner heart,) explained the voice, before there was a flash of white light and Ash stared in shock at the figure before him.

He was dressed in a whitened version of the armour that Ash changed into as the Guardian of Will: his helm seemed to cover his face before Ash noticed the figure raise a face-plate, exposing clear, bright green eyes, which shone with silver sparks: a duel disk similar to the one owned by the Guardian of Will was strapped to this white stranger's arm and, as Ash watched, he saw the strange smile and look at him.

"**Hello there…me!"** laughed the figure, **"I challenge you to a duel! If you lose then you must see the Light and embrace our power; but if I lose then I will give back your precious Legendary Knights!"**

"You have them?" asked Ash, "How did you get them?"

"**Your friends gave Master Sartorius our power and created me to bring you back to them: admit your weakness Ash Ketchum!"**

"I'll never be weak!" Ash thundered, changing into his own silver Guardian's Armour, "But I hope you're ready to lose, because I'm sending you back to Sartorius in pieces!"

"**Maybe,"** grinned the White Ash, **"But now is not the time to duel: believe me Ash Ketchum, your time is coming and when it does, you will bask in the power of the Light."**

Then, as Ash watched, his whiter self vanished, leaving the silver-clad Guardian to wonder what had just happened: the one thing he knew however, thanks – ironically – to his other half was that he would never give into his doubts and fears.

/No,/ thought Ash, his armoured hand becoming a fist as he filled his thoughts with determination:

/I will never again be weak: Sartorius will never win and I will rescue my friends./

**:: End Flashback ::**

"I never knew that when he said the time wasn't right, he wasn't talking about me," explained Ash as he looked back to May: in the duel, Frost and Thunder had just summoned Mobius the Frost Monarch (ATK 2400 DEF 1000) and Zaborg the Thunder Monarch (ATK 2400 DEF 1000) Thunder then using Zaborg's effect to destroy Khonsu, who had been increased due to the sacrifice of Eclipse Knight.

"What did he mean?" asked May, taking her hand and placing it on Ash's shoulder.

"He didn't mean anything," Ash explained, "By distracting me with the Knights, he was able to slowly tunnel his way inside me: he's been getting stronger and, when you approached me and wouldn't accept my help, he turned my grief against me and took over my body. May, I want you to know that, when I said I would help you, it was the truth."

"I know," replied the Goddess, "But Ash, you have the power to fight him: you just have to see it: if I can tame Shadow, then you can tame Solus: this is your body and he is your landlord. Use the friendship of Jaden and the others to help you; otherwise, you don't deserve to be called a Guardian."

"But what if I can't?" asked Ash, "What if I'm…"

He was suddenly sent flying by a smack to his left cheek; behind him, May held her hand firm as she stared at Ash with fierce eyes, "You are strong Ash: you always have been, but if you give up then the Light of Destruction wins and Solus will use you and all your powers to destroy this world! You can fight him Ash because you have the strongest heart of anyone I know!"

Looking up at her, Ash asked, "Do you really mean that May?"

"You know I do," replied the Goddess, "Now concentrate and concentrate hard!"

Ash nodded, before he closed his eyes and focused solely on his friends: he imagined the pep talk he had given Jaden in their duel; he imagined the knowledge and praise that Atem and Kura had given them and he remembered how he had felt when he had given May the Eye of Timaeus and Chosen Goddess cards.

Then, with an almighty cry, Ash roared before he declared, "THAT'S ENOUGH SOLUS!"

_**PokéDuels**_

**Meanwhile, back in the duel:**

Solus, in his distorted voice, then looked to Shadow, before he smiled coldly as he added, "Now I throw down one face down and pass the duel to you Thunder; show me what the Light Brigade can really do!"

"You'll regret that you little punk," snarled Thunder, "Prepare to face the fury of the storm: I sacrifice my Thunder Knight and now I summon Zaborg, the Thunder Monarch (ATK 2400 DEF 1000) and now, his special ability activates, which allows me to destroy one monster on your field. So say goodbye to Mummy Boy!"

Shadow watched with horror as Zaborg rose onto the field, his body charged with electrical energy, which destroyed Khonsu before Thunder continued, "Now Zaborg, attack Ebony Guard; go Lightning Blitz!"

"I don't think so," Solus laughed, "I activate Negate Attack, which cancels your Battle Phase and forces you to do nothing more than end your turn."

The Light Brigade gasped as Zaborg's attack was dissipated as Solus' Trap Card forced Thunder to end with a face down.

Skipping her draw phase, Shadow declared, "Now to aid my dear friend, the Pharaoh, I summon Kura, the Thief Lord (ATK 1800 DEF 1600) to the field and activated Revenge of the Dark King!"

The spiritual form of the Thief Lord rose onto the field; his white hair and red cloak billowing in the breeze as he took his place next to the Pharaoh; dressed in his Egyptian clothing, Kura looked a lot different from his ancestral namesake.

At the same time, a spell card showing Atem on his throne rose onto Shadow's field, a black dragon hovering behind the Pharaoh, a pair of black wings sticking out of his back.

"Thanks to my Revenge of the Dark King," explained Shadow, "All DARK Attribute Monsters gain 300 attack points for every other DARK Monster on my side of the field, which raises Ebony Guard to 3100, Atem to 3600, Kura to 3000 and Penumeral Gunner to 2800!"

_**Revenge of the Dark King: SPELL/CONTINUOUS: All DARK Monsters on your side of the field gain an additional 300 attack points for every other Dark Monster in play on your side of the field.**_

Each of the dark figures gave a malicious laugh as the powers of darkness coursed through them, Atem and Kura's spirits looking with concern at Solus, hoping that their Goddess was safe.

_**Kura-The Thief Lord: ATK: 1800 DEF: 1600/4Star/DARK/WARRIOR: If this card is targeted by the effects of a Trap card, discard one card from your hand to negate the effect. Remove from play three trap cards from your graveyard for this monster to randomly discard three cards from your opponent's hand.**_

Next, Shadow used Gunner's effect, sacrificing Kura to destroy Frost's face down (Reflector Bit) before activating Gunner's effect again, this time she sacrificed Gunner himself to destroy Thunder's face down (Reflector Bit) before attacking Ice Knight with Atem, and Zaborg with Ebony Guard, Frost and Thunder watching with a defenceless expressions as their monsters were destroyed, 2600 of their life points being hit hard.

**Chosen = 8000**

**Light Brigade = 5400**

Shadow finished her turn with a face down, however, as Frost drew a card, there was a powerful crack of thunder before a voice, so aggressive it was like a demon, cried out, "ENOUGH!"

The cry was so loud that it made Solus stagger: shaking his head, the dark spirit smiled as he asked, "**Did you honestly think I would be defeated so easily?**"

"I didn't," Ash replied, his own body appearing in spirit next to his real body, "But I will defeat you: you see, you are the weak one: born from darkness, you have never known love, friendship or compassion and I feel sorry for you."

Solus suddenly stiffened as he felt Ash's memories coming back to him; with a cry, Solus looked to his right, before he asked, "**You do know that you'll never be rid of me, don't you? I'll always be there; whispering words of darkness into your mind: you will never be free of me!**"

"I know," Ash nodded, before the Guardian's Armour began to glow as he added, "But I don't care: now get out!"

There was a flash of red and green light before Ash opened his hazel eyes, looking out across the field: his three regents and Arcane Dragon Lv. 4 in front of him.

At the same time, May felt Shadow regressing into her mind before the Goddess of Joy opened her eyes, seeing Frost and Thunder watching them with curious eyes.

"Ash?" she asked, "Are you all right?"

"Fine," nodded Ash, "But we have to get on with this: let's do it May!"

_**PokéDuels**_

**Below:**

Mokuba Kaiba looked up to where the duel was taking place; May was never the one to quit anything, but he wasn't sure that this was one of those times: for some unknown reason, he had just sensed that Shadow was back, before the feeling vanished as soon as it had come; after that, Ash had returned from his own soul room.

(It's just like the first time,) Khonsu explained, appearing beside the Defender.

"I know," Mokuba nodded, remembering the first time the trio had banded together.

**(Flashback)**

Raphael snarled, staring at Yugi. He also noticed May and Max standing up—along with Munchlax and Absol who had been silent the whole duel. That's when the memory struck...the Guardian of the Sea with her arms having so many bruises...He shook his head to clear his thoughts.

"I'll make up for this, by taking your soul, Pharaoh!" He announced pointing to Yugi. "The power around my neck will put your Millennium Puzzle to shame."

"Then you're going to have to go through us!" said May. "As long as we're here, Max and I are going to stop your crazy schemes!"

"Yeah!" Max added. "We won't let you lunatics get away with this!"

"How cute." said Raphael in reply. "Well maybe you should tell that to the Guardian of the Sea...after all, she got wounded thanks to people like you!"

"The Guardian...of the Sea?" May repeated.

**(End Flashback)**

(And that was just that start of the trouble,) Khonsu explained, (Now, with the light, we have to wonder if May is going to remain in the past with Ash; after all, she's basing all this on his past life.)

"Remember how we first met?" asked Mokuba, a statement that made Khonsu smile.

(I do,) he replied, (What a meeting of the minds that was.)

**(Flashback)**

Mokuba ignored the cry as he noticed a peculiar site.

His eyes trailed toward May and Max, both were recalling their Pokémon and were ignoring both of the brothers. Mokuba's eyes widened when he saw two glowing auras...May's was a light blue, while Max had a starry yellow.

"Khonsu..." Mokuba whispered. "I found them...the Goddess of Joy and the Prince of Wisdom."

"All right, Max." said May, oblivious to Mokuba running up to her. "What do you think Raphael meant when he mentioned the Guardian of the Sea?"

"Don't know." Max answered back. "But one thing's for sure, that Orichalcos is not something you want to deal with; after what we've went through, I'm starting to get worried."

"Yeah, me too." May answered. It was then that she felt someone tap her on the shoulder. She turned around to see a young boy with spiky black hair greet her. "Hi there."

"You must Mokuba." said Max. "Kaiba's little brother, right?"

"Yeah." said Mokuba. "And you two must be the Goddess of Joy and Prince of Wisdom."

"H-how did you know that?" asked May. Mokuba replied with stepping to the side, revealing Khonsu staring at them.

"Khonsu?" Max gasped in shock. "But...you can't be! You look nothing like my sister's card."

"It's because that's the form I showed to the people of Egypt." Khonsu explained as May and Max nearly jumped out of their skin. "And forgive my Vessel, but I have not caught your names."

"I'm May, and this is my brother Max." said May in response. "What's...going on here?"

"I'd tell you, but we're missing one more person." said Khonsu. He then stared at May's deck. "Atem...reveal yourself before I do it for you."

May didn't understand what was going on, but was shocked to see Atem appear next to her. There was some remorse in the eyes of the Pharaoh...what had happened?

"It has been a while Khonsu." said Atem, bowing before the Moon God. "And also to your Vessel."

"Hello Atem." said Mokuba. "I'm Mokuba, Moka's reincarnate...and don't worry, I forgive you for what you did...I know it's not your fault."

"Wait." said Max. "You know about the Heart of Chaos?"

"You mean the item that caused darkness to fall upon Egypt?" asked Mokuba. "Yeah...in fact, if it wasn't for Moka's death, the path to purify Atem's soul would not have happened."

"Wait...Atem killed your ancestor, Mokuba?" May asked. Mokuba nodded his head. "Oh..."

"So what's your title?" asked Max. "If I'm the Prince of Wisdom and my sister is the Goddess of Joy, who are you?"

"He is known as the Defender of the King." Atem answered standing up. "Khonsu was known to defend all those who traveled among the evening sky, and made sure that the Pharaoh's enemies were defeated."

"Correct." said Mokuba. "But unlike both of you, who call upon powers because you were blessed with them, I am able to let Khonsu take over my body...just like Yugi does with the spirit of the Millennium Puzzle. I also have magic powers of my own, and so do you!"

"Wow..." said May. "That's amazing."

Khonsu placed his hand on Mokuba's Duel Disk. "Now..." He began. "Your new deck awaits!"

The group was surrounded by a dome of darkness, which was soon let up by small specks of light.

"Where...are we?" asked May, looking around.

"We are in the realm of stars." Atem answered. "Sothis, the god of the stars is going to give his blessing to Moka's reincarnate."

Khonsu brought his curved blade, replacing it with a staff with a small sphere—looking similar to the Millennium Eye—on top of it. He then lifted it into the air.

"Now, Goddess of Joy and Prince of Wisdom." He announced. "Bring out your hands."

May and Max brought out the hands which held their Duel Disks. Mokuba also brought his out with some confusion.

"Atem." said Khonsu. "As Pharaoh, I ask that you give a sacrifice of blood and pour it upon their hands."

"Understood," said Atem, slicing his arm with the sword in his hand. A huge slash cut through the skin, the red liquid starting to stream out of the injury. Raising his arm over the three children, the blood dropped upon the backs of their hands.

"Let the blood of my father bless the beings of the Moon, of Joy and of Wisdom." said Atem. "May they be protected from all evil that comes their way."

"And I," Khonsu continued. "I the Child of the Moon asks for the power of the stars to aid us in this quest...Sothis, my dear friend...give me your blessing!"

The specks of light soon had lines connecting them all together, revealing many constellations from the night sky. They pulled themselves away from the black dome and transformed into Duel Monster cards.

"Wow..." May gasped. "That's so beautiful!"

"Stars in the sky, dance amongst these children...lend them your hands, and let us stop this evil from spreading!" Khonsu finished.

The cards soon flew into Mokuba's deck as the clothing on the three children began to change. May's blue outfit was replaced with her white tunic and blue hooded cloak. Max was soon wearing his green tunic with cape and star crown. Mokuba was now wearing an outfit similar to Khonsu's, except now he had the moon crown necklace draped around his neck.

Eventually, there was nothing but darkness covering the five. The blood on the children's' arms had vanished.

"That was amazing..." Max whispered. "Real magic..."

"In due time, you and the Goddess of Joy will be able to do magic such as this." said Atem. "But...you are currently activating one of your abilities right now?"

**(End Flashback)**

"And now history's repeating itself," Mokuba sighed, looking to the skyscraper, "I hope May and Ash know what they're doing."

_**PokéDuels**_

**Abandoned Skyscraper:**

/I have no idea what I'm doing,/ thought Ash as he looked across the field at Frost and Thunder; even though their fields were now empty; Ash knew they wouldn't give up. He still had the three regents and his dragon in play, but May, thanks to Solus and Shadow, only had Atem, Ebony Guard and Eclipse Knight in play: two of the three dark regents as well as a face down, just like Ash.

(Something bothers you Guardian,) the deep voice of the Pharaoh echoed in Ash's ears as he thought about their situation.

"You have no idea Atem," he replied, "I only just managed to regain control, but please, tell me what she won't: what happened that she hates so much?"

(It was so long ago,) Atem explained, (And yet, she still bears the wounds…)

**(Flashback)**

"Let me go!" May cried for the thirteenth time. She was still trying to pull herself away from Raphael as he dragged her through the halls of Paradius. "I swear that you'll pay for this!"

Raphael ignored the yelling as he tried to concentrate on the memories in his mind. All of them involved the 'Guardian of the Sea' in Egypt. But he never went to Egypt...but he had met the Guardian of the Sea when he was on that island for ten years. It was so confusing; it was if he was himself, but also another person all together.

May was trying her hardest to kick and thrash around in an attempt to make Raphael pull away from her. That's when she realized that she could use her Pokémon to help. Using her right hand, she gripped onto a Poké ball and enlarged it before tossing it into the air.

"Squirtle!" She cried. "I choose you!"

The Poké ball opened as the Tiny Turtle somersaulted in the air.

"Squirtle, use Rapid Spin!" May commanded.

"Squirtle!" Squirtle replied, tucking into his shell. The shell began to spin rapidly, heading toward Raphael as if it was a frisbee. The blonde swordsman didn't react in time as he got hit in the face. This caused him to release his grip on May—who immediately took Squirtle into her arms—and the Coordinator began to run.

_I have to get out of here!_ May thought to herself. _If I don't, then I can say goodbye to Max, Mokuba, Mom, Dad and the rest of the world!_

"Come back here!" May turned to see Raphael catching up to her. She screamed and soon turned around as Squirtle jumped out of her arms.

"Squirtle, use Ice Beam!"

"Squir...TLE!" The water Pokémon cried, as a light blue ball formed in front of his mouth. Then beams of light fired at Raphael, aiming for the Swordsman's feet. In an instant, ice appeared to freeze his legs, immobilizing the Swordsman.

"When I get out of here, you'll be sorry." Raphael growled, straining to get free.

"Didn't I tell you that a couple of minutes ago?" asked May. "Now stay there if you know what's good for you!"

That was when she heard the ice crack. The ice around Raphael's legs were starting to break. Thinking quick, May brought out Squirtle's Poké ball.

"Squirtle, return!" She cried as Squirtle disappeared. Gripping onto the sphere, May continued to run the hall, not wanting to look back. She soon found a set of doors and pushed through them, slamming them shut. She leaned her back against the doors and took in a couple of breaths, her eyes staring at the floor.

"Well, well, well...you've arrived."

May looked up and gasped. In front of her were Dartz, Valon, Alister and Mai...all of them with evil looks on their faces. May gulped as she immediately turned around and pulled the doors open. Unfortunately, Raphael was standing in front of her, looking angrier than May had ever seen him before.

"Uh..." said May, trying to run away...only for Raphael to grab her chain necklace, causing her to gasp for air. She tried to pull the necklace off of her neck...but Raphael continued to tug it, causing May's vision to blur.

"That's enough, Raphael." said Dartz. "We don't want to kill her...we only want her for some questions."

Raphael grunted a bit and released his grip on the chain necklace. May fell down onto her knees, grabbing onto her neck and coughing for air. She turned around, glaring at Raphael before she brought out her Poké balls.

"All right!" She cried, standing up. "I'm going to say this once to all of you; get me out of this place and things will be fine. If not, then I'm not afraid to attack you all!"

"And just what the heck are those supposed to do?" asked Mai, staring at the spheres. "You're going to juggle for us?"

"How about you juggle fighting six of my friends at once?" May cried tossing the Poké balls into the air. "Everyone come out!"

The six spheres opened, revealing the angry looks on all of May's Pokémon.

"How cute!" Valon said mockingly. "You have some new friends!"

"Thanks for the compliment!" May snapped back. "Why not see them up close and personal! Munchlax, Solar Beam!"

"Munch...LAX!" Munchlax cried as a beam of white light escaped its mouth. Valon dodged just in time as the attack hit one of the curtains draping the walls of the office.

"Altaria!" May continued. "Use Dragon Pulse! Eevee, combine that with Shadow Ball!"

"Eevee!" Eevee cried, jumping onto Altaria's back as it flew into the air. An orb of green energy escaped the Dragon Pokémon's mouth while a black orb escaped Eevee's mouth. Both of them released the orbs, the two creating a giant orb of power heading straight toward Mai.

"MAI!" Valon yelled, pushing the Harpie Duelist out of the way; just in time, since the orb hit the wall, while a small explosion was heard.

"Are you all right?" Valon asked Mai. Mai frowned and stood up, pushing Valon away.

"Beautifly, use Silver Wind on Alister! Blaziken, get Raphael down with Mega Kick!"

"BEAUTIFLY!" Beautifly cried as it flapped its wings, silver crescents of energy hit Alister right in the chest as he fell onto the ground.

"BLAZIKEN!" Blaziken yelled as its leg became wrapped in a blue glow. It then swung its leg back and kicked Raphael in the stomach. Raphael grunted in pain as he clutched onto his stomach with an arm

"Why you..." He hissed. But he didn't have time to finish what he was saying before Squirtle tackled him in the head.

May panted for breath, seeing all of her Pokémon attacking the Swordsman. She then turned her sites to Raphael.

"All right, tell me what I need to do to get out of here!" She yelled. "If you don't, then I'll continue the attacks."

"Is that such a wise decision, Miss May?" asked Dartz. "You came here for a reason...and that is to free the soul of one Yugi Muto, isn't it?"

"I had no reason to come!" May snapped back. "Raphael dragged me here, proclaiming that I'd finally answer why I'm the 'Guardian of the Sea'! I don't know how hard he hit his head when that storm came, but he is crazy!"

It was then that she felt someone yank on the chain around her neck once more. All of her Pokémon noticed this and turned toward Raphael, whose face was twisted with fury and anger.

"How dare you..." Raphael hissed. "The Guardian of the Sea is a pure being, not some disgusting girl like you! She was the one who kept my sanity all these years, and I won't let you tarnish her name!"

Releasing his grip, May got on her knees once more, coughing for breath as she put a hand on her neck. She didn't even glare at Raphael as she grit her teeth in anger.

"If you worship this Guardian so much, what's her real name?" She asked the Swordsman.

Raphael stayed silent. With every memory that he had be given...the Guardian of the Sea never revealed her real name...she was always called the 'Guardian of the Sea', and the 'other self' in which he saw the memories from...he always kept calling that girl the Guardian of the Sea. And his last memory had the Guardian of the Sea about to say something about her real name, but Rael—the person who he was seeing through in his visions—left without her having a chance to tell the truth.

"See what I mean?" asked May, slowly standing up. "You worship this Guardian, and yet you don't know anything about her...that seems pathetic, doesn't it?"

"I told him." Alister scoffed. "This girl could never be like that Guardian."

May ignored the comment as she returned her Pokémon back into their Poké balls. The six beams of red energy zipped through the room as May placed them back into her waist pack.

"I want some answers!" said May, pointing to Dartz. "You're hiding Yugi's soul somewhere, and I won't be leaving until I find it!"

"Come now," said Dartz. "Can you not see that we are extending our generosity to you? We are letting you have front row tickets to see the world be reborn when the Great Leviathan awakens. And, we can make you become even more powerful than you are now."

"I rather be captured by Team Rocket and become one of them than join you." May replied.

"Very well, then." said Dartz. "Then consider yourself a soon-to-be snack for the Great Leviathan!"

Dartz began to laugh at the prospect of May losing her soul as the Swordsmen glared at her. May could feel the anger and hate in the room as she clenched her fists.

_Calm down, May._ She said to herself. _You need to get out of here but you can't right now. Maybe if you duel one of them, you can wager some information for the Winged Dragon of Ra...it's risky, but it's your only choice…_

**(End Flashback)**

(And that was just the beginning,) Atem explained, his Millennium Puzzle glowing before Ash found himself hovering over the scene of May's greatest pain: his heart seemed to become colder and colder as he watched what was happening before him…

**(Flashback)**

May made it outside, tripping on her feet as one more explosion was heard. She slowly got on her knees, taking a deep breath. She did it...she escaped all three of the Swordsmen and was now at the rooftop. A sigh of relief escaped her lips, before she realized that she hadn't completely escaped from the captives.

"I made it out..." She said to herself. "What now?"

"How about you give us Ra?" asked a voice.

May turned around to see Raphael, Valon and Alister walking toward her. May stepped back as they inched closer and closer. The Pokémon Coordinator stopped when she neared the edge. Looking back, she gulped when she saw the distance down below; one false move and she'd probably be similar to a pancake in consistency.

"This has gone far enough." said Valon, still dressed in his armor. "Give us one good reason why we shouldn't take your soul by force."

"You're right that this has gone far enough." said May. "You three all here for a reason, just like Mai was. The question is, why?"

"Because," said Raphael. "Master Dartz is going to purify the world. All evil will be purged and paradise will be reborn."

"All wars will end, and there will be nothing but peace and harmony." Alister added. "The Garden of Eden that Dartz is the caretaker of."

"There shall be no more injustice; anyone who disobeys gets punished." Valon ended. "Dartz will unleash his wrath on all the evil doers."

May stayed silent, letting the reasons of the Swordsmen get into her head. They all worshiped Dartz like some god. Yet he was there when their tragedies happened, he gave them the power of the Orichalcos, and he told them about his plans to used the Egyptian God Cards as fuel for the Leviathan...something didn't add up.

Then, May spoke, saying, "Were you forced to follow Dartz's orders? Did he pin you to the ground and forced that Orichalcos stone to be wrapped around your necks? Doesn't it sound like all of this stuff Dartz is giving you—from the promise of paradise and peace, to the power of the Orichalcos—a bit suspicious?"

"Master Dartz saved us." Raphael snapped back. "What would you know about us? You don't know what it's like to be separated from your family for ten years...and when you do meet up with them, they've forgotten all about you!"

"Or what about never seeing your brother again?" asked Alister, bringing out his brother's old action figure. "And all you have left is this to remember him by?"

"What about losing someone who took care of you and being framed for a crime you never committed?" Valon exclaimed. "Have you actually suffered like any of us?"

"I may not have suffered like you three have, but I have!" May replied. "A friend of mine was possessed by the spirit of an evil king and he nearly drowned trying to save an ancient temple from being destroyed! I've been separated by my brother many times, and had to face off against evil organizations...but you know what? I never lost hope in any of those situations! And I would never let myself give up my own soul to this madman! Do you really want this? Do you really want this man ruling the world?"

"Master Dartz is a pure and kind ruler." Raphael answered back. "He's setting things right for this corrupted world."

"Then what's YOUR decision?" May asked him. "Let's just say Dartz gets the Pharaoh's soul and the Winged Dragon of Ra, and summons Leviathan. Let's say that the world does become a paradise and there is peace in the world. What is it going to change? Raphael's family still forgets about him, Alister's brother won't return any time soon, and Valon is branded as a criminal! All of you guys need to wake up! Dartz is using you for his own schemes! He doesn't care about you at all; all he sees are potential souls that are going to be fed for the Great Leviathan!"

Raphael snarled and charged up to May. May wanted to run, but felt herself frozen and locked up in fear. Raphael grabbed onto her left wrist, pulling out the knife he kept in his boot.

"How dare you say that." He hissed. "You're going to pay..."

May wanted to say something, but gasped when she felt Raphael slide the tip of her knife against her wrist. Blood began to fall from the wound and onto the metal rooftop.

"No one is forcing me to do this to you." Raphael continued with a maniacal grin. "You think you're so tough, but you're just a little girl who knows about the Guardian of the Sea! If Master Dartz becomes the ruler of this world, then she'll come back! But until then, you have some explaining to do."

May kept silent as she saw Alister bring out a switchblade and Valon walking up to her.

"No one's forcing us to do this." Alister added. "But it's your choice if you want to give in."

"This is for Mai!" said Valon, punching May in the stomach with an armored fist. May gasped for air, clutching onto her stomach with her right arm. Valon then hit May with an uppercut as Raphael placed another slash on May's arm.

Alister pulled May's arm away from her stomach, gripping it with his left hand. With his right, he used the switchblade to put in a deep cut on her wrist.

"Give us Ra!" said Alister, placing a second cut underneath his first one.

"Pay for what you did to Mai!" said Valon, punching May in the face.

"Tell me about the Guardian of the Sea!" Raphael snarled.

May kept quiet, as she felt a punch to her ribs. Then, she felt her skin being torn from the blades on her arms. She saw them...multiple slashes were on the inside of her arms. It wasn't enough as Raphael and Alister twisted her arms and soon let their knives slice the outside. Valon also kicked May's legs with his armored legs, causing her knees to buckle.

"Does the little girl need a bandage?" asked Valon mockingly. "How about this?"

Valon then kicked May's ribcage as the Coordinator screamed in pain. Blood was escaping her mouth, but no tear fell from her eyes.

"That's enough, guys." said Raphael, as he and the other Swordsmen backed away. "This is perfect."

Blood was spilling down her arms and mouth, May clutched her stomach with a bloodied arm as she gasped for breath. She lifted her head to match the gaze of the three Swordsmen, trying her hardest not to let tears fall down her eyes.

"I-I...won't let you...get away...with this." She said inbetween gasps.

"You have to." said Alister. "If you don't give us what we want, then we take it out on your brother!"

May gasped; if this was what they were doing to her, what would they do to Max? The thoughts of his own arms being sliced by sharpened blades, or having crushing blows be delivered onto his body was too much for her to bear. A tear fell from her eye...she couldn't let that happen to her brother!

The Pokémon Coordinator knew what she had to do. She unzipped a pouch from her waistpack, and pulled out a card. She then closed her eyes, trying to ignore the pain in her body.

"Great beast of the sky, please hear my sky..." May chanted. "Transform thy form from orb of light, and bring me victory in this fight."

As she continued to chant, a giant golden dome appeared in-between her and the Swordsmen.

"Envelop this desert with your glow, and cast your rage upon my foe. Unlock the secrets from within, so that together we may win..."

"No way!" said Alister. "She's actually trying to summon it..."

"This can't be good." said Valon.

"Appear in this Shadow Game..." May chanted, heart beating against her chest. "While I call out your name...WINGED DRAGON OF RA!"

With that cry, lightning struck. The orb soon opened to reveal the golden mechanical Egyptian God Card. The Swordsmen just stared in shock as Ra let out a loud screech.

"Winged Dragon of Ra," said May. "I know you only listen to a chosen duelist, but I beg of you to let me use your power. As the Goddess of Joy, I ask for your blessing to help destroy those that could hurt me!"

The Winged Dragon of Ra stared into May's eyes for quite some time. May just nodded her head as Ra turned its gaze to the three Swordsmen. There was anger burning in its eyes as it let out another powerful screech, then it became wrapped in fire until it looked like a phoenix!

"The Winged Dragon of Ra has become a phoenix!" May gasped, seeing the transformation. "That's...amazing..."

The Winged Dragon of Ra flew into the air and opened its mouth. Fire swirled around its body as the Swordsmen began to look on in fear.

"Winged Dragon of Ra, attack them now!" May screamed, pointing a finger at the Swordsmen. Ra then let out a gout of fire as if to incinerate the Swordsmen...

Unfortunately, neither Ra or May expected the Seal of Orichalcos protecting the Swordsmen, causing the fire to be deflected!

"What?" May gasped. "No..."

The flames died down as the three Swordsmen grinned at their prey; the Orichalcos was on their foreheads, and their eyes were glowing red.

"Looks like your plan was put on ice." said Raphael. "Valon...finish them!"

"Will do!" said Valon, jumping into the air. Using Jet Gauntlet—the Armor monster on his left hand—and brought it back. May could only gasp as Valon punched Ra right in its forehead, and it exploded! The explosion was so loud and strong that May had trouble keeping her balance.

And then, she leaned too far...with the Winged Dragon of Ra leaving her grasp as she fell...

"AAAAHHHHHHH!" May screamed as she grew closer and closer to her impending doom . "SOMEONE HELP ME!"

Ra screamed in pain as it disappeared. May looked up, trying to use her strength to grab onto the falling card...but the pain of the cuts and attacks rendered the action useless. Tears fell from her eyes as she knew what was happening next.

She was going to die...

**(End Flashback)**

/She was hurt,/ Ash sniffed, his eyes on his friend, /And she needed help, but what can I do to help her?/

(Perhaps we can help,) Atem explained, before the souls of he and Kura appeared, the Pharoah continuing, (You take the turn Guardian and we will show the Goddess your heart.)

"Thank you Atem," Ash nodded, returning his attention to the duel.

**Chosen = 8000**

**Light = 5400**

Across from them, Frost drew his card before he smiled and explained, "It's time for me to put this match on ice; I summon Blizzard Dragon (ATK 1800 DEF 1000) and next, I activate the spell card Ice Spirit!"

A spell card rose onto the field, its image showing a picture of a warrior being buried in ice, his hands by his side as if embracing the cold.

"And with this," Frost explained, "I now summon a new breed of the cold; come forth, Arctic Magician Lv. 4 (ATK 1600 DEF 800) in attack mode!"

A male warrior rose onto the field, dressed in silvery robes with snowflakes for fastenings and a single braid of liquidated ice streaming down his back. In his hands were twin sceptres; one bearing an eight-pointed snowflake and the other bearing a pair of icicles shaped in a letter X.

"And now," explained Frost, "My Ice Spirit's second effect activates, which decreases your monsters' attack strengths by 700 for every Water Monster on the field, and I have two, which means all your monsters lose 1400 points.

_**Atem: 1900 (original ATK 3300 thanks to RODK)**_

_**Ebony Guard: 1400 (original ATK 2800 thanks to RODK)**_

_**Eclipse Knight: 800 (original ATK 2200 thanks to RODK)**_

_**Aliastro: 550**_

_**Valaeon: 400**_

_**Rael: 400**_

_**Ice Spirit: SPELL/EQUIP: Special Summon one WATER Attribute Monster from your deck; equip this card to that monster; for every WATER monster on your side of the field, decerase your opponent's monsters' attack strengths by 700.**_

_**Arctic Magician Lv.4: ATK 1600 DEF 800/4Star/WATER/SPELLCASTER: When this card successfully destroys an opponent's monster, you can tribute this card during the End Phase of your turn to summon **__Arctic Magician Lv.8 __**from your deck.**_

"And now," Frost continued, "Time for you two to feel the big chill: Arctic Magician, attack Rael and show him who the real Lord of the Seas is: attack with Sub-Zero Spell Seal!"

The Arctic Magician's staffs began to glow before the water spirit began to trace a spell seal, which enveloped Rael, before the magician leapt forwards.

"I don't think so," Ash countered, "Because I activate my Chosen Defence Trap Card!"

A Trap Card showing the three regents gathered in a triad of shields rose onto the field; at the same time, Ash continued, "Now, thanks to my defence card, your attack doesn't target me; instead, it targets another member of the team, such as Thunder!"

"What?" asked Thunder, before the spell seal attack put him on ice, his life points dropping from the attack.

**Chosen = 8000**

**Light = 3800**

"Hey Frost Face," snarled Thunder, "What did I tell you about attacking me?"

"Don't blame me if the kid's good," Frost retorted, "This is what we have to do to survive Thunder; and, speaking of survival, I place one card face down and pass the duel back to you."

_**Chosen Defence: TRAP/CONTINUOUS: Activate when a monster with **__Chosen __**or **__Regent __**in its name is targeted; negate the attack and redirect it to another player. During your Main Phase, you can tribute one **__Regent __**and this card to Special Summon **__Chosen Defender MK __**from your deck.**_

Drawing his card, Ash saw May's eyes suddenly glistening with tears, /What is Atem showing her?/ he wondered.

_**PokéDuels**_

**May's Vision**

However, as he looked at the Goddess, the Prince and the Guardian, Ash suddenly gave another gasp as he finally clicked; looking to Atem and Kura, he declared:

"_I KNOW WHO YOUR CHOSEN ARE!_"

"Old friends of mine," Ash explained, "May and Max! They're the Goddess of Joy and the Prince of…well, I don't know."

"Allow me Guardian," laughed Kura, before he closed his eyes and crossed his arms over his chest: after a few short minutes, his eyes opened with a flash and Ash and Jaden both noticed three figures appear over the Guardian, the Prince and the Goddess:

"May, Max and Mokuba Kaiba," announced Kura, "They are the true Chosen and…what?" he was cut off as he noticed the holograms of the monsters disappearing; looking to Atem, Kura noticed the Pharaoh smiling, his disk de-activating as he stepped over to Ash and Jaden, the Chosen Goddess card in his hand.

"Pharaoh?" gasped Kura, "What are you doing? We have to punish them for hurting our Goddess!"

Atem handed the card to Ash, before he walked over to Jaden and, to the shock of the King, flared his hand before Jaden's face, the symbol of the Millennium Items appearing on his forehead. With a chuckle, he turned to Kura and asked, "5000 years and you still can't see it can you, old friend?"

"See what?" asked Kura.

Ash, looking to Atem, then to Kura and finally to Jaden, gave an "oh" of realisation, before he asked, "This was a test, wasn't it?"

"It was," Atem replied, before he looked to Jaden and explained, "You don't remember us, do you Supreme King?"

"No," admitted Jaden.

"I should have seen it," Atem shook his head before he looked to the Thief Lord and explained, "There is no darkness here Kura, except in your deck: we were wrong about the Guardian, the Maiden and the Master. They _have _allied with the King, but also has he with them. They are as united as Yugi and his friends were with the Goddess, Prince and Defender."

Turning back to Ash, he gave a nod and exclaimed, "Ash Ketchum, our Goddess is confused by your allegiance, but I can say with all my authority that you truly deserve to be Chosen; Chosen for Supremacy, you could say, but Ash, I ask you to be careful: there are dark forces at work that want both you and the King to unleash darkness itself upon the world: promise me that you will be careful."

"I promise," Ash nodded, his Guardian's Armour fading away, revealing his Slifer Red jacket, "But I don't know why May, of all people, actually believed that I was someone who was infused with darkness?"

"Because of Demon," Jaden answered, his eyes hazel as he looked to his partner, "When you used Orichalcos, am I right Pharaoh?"

"Yes," Atem answered, "The Goddess has felt the power of Orichalcos herself and was both angry and afraid that you, one of her best friends, had felt and worse, fallen to this power; now, Kura and I must return with Khonsu to our Goddess; but don't think this is the end Guardian: our Goddess will send another and that time, it _will not be a test!_ You will be pushed to your limit to convince her; do you understand?"

"I do," Ash nodded, a knot of fear tying up inside him at the thought of what was to come, "But we have our own mission here at the Academy," he continued, "Our friend Brock, the Life Master as you call him, has fallen to the Society of Light and that takes more priority over anything else."

"True," Atem agreed, "But the Society, and its master Sartorius, are just one piece of the puzzle: beware the Light of Destruction and, no matter what Guardian, and you too Supreme King Jaden Yuki, you must defeat the Light before it forces you to touch your darkness…now, return to your world and succeed."…

Ash ran to a deeper part of the forest, surrounding him were trees and its illustrious shade. Laughter rang into the air, whispering amongst the wind.

"Oh Guardian...where are you?" it sang.

"Where are you?" Ash exclaimed. "And where's Pikachu?"

"Pika..." Ash turned to see Pikachu in the shade. Ash smiled to see his buddy all right.

"Pikachu...you're all..." Ash stopped when he saw Pikachu..it looked more like some Pikachu doll, with stitches and button eyes and a happy grin on its face...it stared at Ash with curiousity as it walked closer and closer to its trainer.

"Pikachu..." Ash gasped out. "What did they do to you, buddy?"

"Oh, this little cutie got some new...'adjustments'. Perfect for a tea party with me and my friends!"

Ash looked up to see a peculiar site...it looked like a teenager with red hair, dressed in a grey shirt, black jacket and leather pants...but it looked like a giant doll with stitches around the neck and arms, a shattered grey eye and a giant scarecrow-like grin. In his left arm was a black duel disk.

"Hi." The teenager stated simply. "Call me Shadow...and welcome to my little game!"

"GAME?" Ash exclaimed. "This isn't a game! You hurt my pal! And I'm going to tear you apart!"

"I like to see you try..." Shadow giggled. "Only one person has beaten me, and she's sent me to attack you by any means necessary...so if I had to pull a few 'strings' then so be it."

"You're going down!" said Ash, activating his Duel Disk. "No one hurts Pikachu like that and gets away with it!"

"And no one is going to stop me from getting my reward!" said Shadow. "Now let's get this show on the road!"

Ash stared at Shadow, his Guardian's Armour protecting him from the dark energies, but, as he stared, he felt Shadow's piercing eyes link with his own and her voice echo through the dorm.

"Oh," she added, before a slow, almost evil smile crossed Shadow's face, "And just to add emotion to our little battle…" She raised her hand and, before Ash could ask, he noticed a dagger in Shadow's hand: watching with confusion, Ash looked on as Shadow threw the dagger towards him, its dark blade glowing with the energies of darkness.

Ducking out of the way, Ash felt the blade of the dagger collide with his Duel Disk, a strange darkness suddenly enveloping his deck. As Ash watched, he heard a collection of voices cry out: (GUARDIAN, HELP US!)

Looking to the disk, Ash cried out in horror as he saw the cards of Entei, Raikou, Suicune, Mewdios, Destream and the Knights all suddenly fly from his disk, the decks to those cards suddenly burning with dark flames and turning Ash's trusted allies into piles of dust.

"NO!" Yelled the Guardian, looking to Shadow, who was smiling and, to his disgust, licking the blade of the dagger as she stared him down.

"You think you have power just because you beat the Light? I am the darkness Guardian and I will expose yours; but for now, let's add a little incentive to this duel!"

She snapped her fingers and Ash gasped as two tendrils of purple energy began to link his disk with Shadow's before there was an ominous rumbling and, as the Guardian watched, he saw a pit filled with Shadow Energy appear between them, a part of him telling him that this was a gate to the Shadow Realm.

"For every life point we lose," Shadow grinned, her face set in a maniacal sneer, "We are dragged one step closer to our destruction: not even those three Knights will save you!"

Looking to his deck, and feeling the waves of the Shadow Realm course throughout the room, Ash looked to Shadow and replied, "Very well; if that's what it takes, but I warn you, I will not lose so easily!"

/We'll see Guardian/ thought Shadow as she closed her eyes and saw an image in her mind: it was of one of her cards: a teenage boy who was dressed in black armour as well as three dark-armoured warriors who were with him. This was Shadow's strategy and she was determined to win.

/We'll see.../

Without his prized cards, Ash closed his eyes and summoned all the power of the Guardian of Will: a flash of silver crossed his vision, two streaks of red and blue in their wake as Ash opened his eyes and noticed a new deck in his disk.

/Latios and Latias,/ thought Ash, shuffling his deck and drawing his hand, /Thank you Destream./

"You took my friends from me Shadow," Ash hissed, his eyes almost glowing from under his helm, "Now I will not only defeat you, but prove to May that I am only made of pure energy. Watch out," he declared, drawing his hand, "Because I play to win!"…

**Duel Academy: Obelisk Dorm**

Ash, Jaden, Dawn and Alexis all watched as the newly painted Obelisk White Dorm seemed to come alive with excitement; somewhere near the front of the group, several of the students called out, "ALL HAIL THE LIGHT! ALL HAIL MASTER SARTORIUS!"

Ash watched then as his old friend Brock bowed at the waist and seemed to address a newcomer: as soon as he saw this man, the Guardian of Will knew almost instantly that the progenitor of this Society of Light was here: the man, like the rest of the brain-washed students, was dressed in a long white coat with the standard Obelisk Blue uniform with a raised and buckled collar and matching cut-offs for his arms and legs. When he turned to the throng of students and raised a hand, Ash noticed that he also had two almost haunting blue eyes and his hair seemed to remind the Guardian of Dr Crowler: his hair was blue and flowed all the way down to just below his shoulders.

"So that's him?" asked Jaden, "That's the guy that's taken Brock and most of the others from us?"

"Not just him," Ash added, before indicating the students at the head of the procession, "Take a look!"

The others followed his gaze and, when they saw what he was talking about, they all gasped incredulously: a familiar proud-looking, black-haired student was stood at Sartorius' right hand side, addressing the crowd as he turned and led his 'Master' back inside.

"What on earth is Chazz doing there?" asked Jaden, "I don't remember him taking on any member of the light."

"Maybe he didn't," Ash said, his eyes watching Sartorius, "Maybe he was challenged by the big man himself: whatever the reason, we have to, and I can't believe I'm saying this, but we have to save him."

A sudden ringing distracted them all as Ash looked to Alexis and Dawn, both of whom were pulling out their PDAs; looking to the Guardian, Dawn explained, "It's from Crowler; apparently, we have to duel against two of them," she nodded to the White Dorm, "And if we win, then we have to advance from our dorm."

"But guys," Alexis pointed out, "Even if we lose, I heard a duel against them turns you into one of them: what if we're taken?"

"You two have to do what's right," Ash told them, standing from their hiding place and walking back to the Slifer Dorm.

_**PokéDuels**_

**Slifer Pathway, Duel Academy:**

"Ash, wait up!"

The Guardian turned at the sound of Jaden's voice; running up to him, the young King looked at his fellow Chosen before asking, "What's the matter with you? Our friends are in trouble and you won't be there to support them?"

"No," Ash replied, "Because I know who they're duelling: Timaeus told me: it's Aster Phoenix and Brock and Jaden, it's going to be a Tag Team Duel, which means that it's Brock's Nature's Light and Aster's D-Heroes against Dawn's Dreamwalker Deck and Alexis' Cyber Deck: I can't sit there and watch as my two friends take each other on."

"But why would Aster still be here?" asked Jaden, memories of his loss at the hands of the D-Hero Duellist running through his mind.

"Apparently, he enrolled here as a student not too long ago," Ash explained, "But that's not important."

"What do you mean?" asked Jaden, "If Dawn and Alexis lose then their souls belong to the Light; how can you say that?"

"I can't," Ash replied, before he looked around and turned back to the King, "I say it because ever since this business with May began, I've been challenged to a Shadow Game, had my close friends taken over by this Light, duelled against duel spirits and almost lost my soul to the very darkness I thought I'd destroyed; there's nothing I can do to change that."

"Yes there is," Jaden replied, before he stepped up towards the Guardian and, before Ash could say another word, Jaden pulled back his arm and swiped him across the face. "You can stand up for yourself and your friends: Brock and Dawn falling; that means nothing, but if we lose you then we lose everything. Need I remind you of what Yubel and Destream said to us: we have to work together, the Supreme King and the Guardian of Will."

"But there's just one problem," said Ash, a deep bruise on his cheek; standing up, he turned and, as he returned the punch with more force, he exclaimed, "You're too frightened to become the King!"

Jaden went flying as Ash went to turn again; however, neither had gotten a few steps before there was a swirl of wind and the figures of Yubel and Timaeus appeared, both looking to their charges with shock.

(Lord Guardian, what do you think you're doing?) asked Timaeus, (The King is your ally, not your enemy.)

(And you Jaden,) Yubel exclaimed, (You need to be supporting Ash, not knocking him on his behind.)

(But if you feel that this is how you should settle things.)

(THEN SHUT UP AND DUEL!) declared both spirits, tossing Ash's Guardian Disk and Jaden's Black Disk to each of them.

Looking to his ally, Jaden asked, "What do you…" he got his answer when he saw Ash stood tall and proud, his disk over his arm, his Guardian Armour appearing over his body.

At the same time, Jaden looked to his deck, before he looked to Yubel, her eyes watching him, before the King nodded, "Very well Ash, but I won't go easy!"

"I don't want easy," Ash said, his eyes flashing with green sparks for a few seconds, "I want to face the real Jaden Yuki; that is, if you've got the guts to unleash your powers!"…

"So does that mean we got to duel again?" asked Ash, changing out of his Guardian's Armour.

"Yes," sighed Jaden, following suit, "And this time, nothing will hold me back!"

The two friends, and future rivals, then met each other in a firm handshake, the spirits of the familiars beside their masters, the academy all applauding in respect to what had truly been a close duel.

When they parted, Ash then looked around before he scoffed and groaned, "My toughest challenge and Dawn misses it: where is she anyway?"

"She's gone," Jaden gasped, "And I bet I know where!"

(Yes,) Yubel agreed, appearing before the two Chosen, (The Maiden has fallen.)

(Do not worry Guardian,) Destream spoke up, (We will rescue them, but to do that, we must defeat the Light.)

"I agree," Jaden nodded, "And I, Jaden Yuki, Supreme King of Darkness…"

"And I, Ash Ketchum, Guardian of Will…" added Ash, the two facing the direction of the White Dorm.

"Shall overcome all obstacles and save our friends: if darkness is my ally then I will use it to defeat Sartorius and all who follow him!"

"This battle," Ash nodded, "Has only just begun!...

/Maybe,/ thought the Guardian, /I should just give in to this Sartorius: re-unite my power with that of my friends./

(Yes,) hissed a cold voice in his ear, (You know the truth Guardian; that is exactly what you should do: just surrender.)

Ash looked up with shock: he hadn't been imagining that voice, but where was it coming from? Grabbing his Ocean Deck, the Guardian looked round and asked in a fierce voice, "Who's there?"

(Your inner heart,) explained the voice, before there was a flash of white light and Ash stared in shock at the figure before him.

He was dressed in a whitened version of the armour that Ash changed into as the Guardian of Will: his helm seemed to cover his face before Ash noticed the figure raise a face-plate, exposing clear, bright green eyes, which shone with silver sparks: a duel disk similar to the one owned by the Guardian of Will was strapped to this white stranger's arm and, as Ash watched, he saw the strange smile and look at him.

"**Hello there…me!"** laughed the figure, **"I challenge you to a duel! If you lose then you must see the Light and embrace our power; but if I lose then I will give back your precious Legendary Knights!"**

"You have them?" asked Ash, "How did you get them?"

"**Your friends gave Master Sartorius our power and created me to bring you back to them: admit your weakness Ash Ketchum!"**

"I'll never be weak!" Ash thundered, changing into his own silver Guardian's Armour, "But I hope you're ready to lose, because I'm sending you back to Sartorius in pieces!"

"**Maybe,"**grinned the White Ash, **"But now is not the time to duel: believe me Ash Ketchum, your time is coming and when it does, you will bask in the power of the Light."**

Then, as Ash watched, his whiter self vanished, leaving the silver-clad Guardian to wonder what had just happened: the one thing he knew however, thanks – ironically – to his other half was that he would never give into his doubts and fears.

/No,/ thought Ash, his armoured hand becoming a fist as he filled his thoughts with determination:

/I will never again be weak: Sartorius will never win and I will rescue my friends./

"I," he spoke out loud, his armour receding into the spirit within him, "Ash Ketchum, Guardian Of Will, shall never give up in this battle against the Society of Light and there's not a power in this world that will change my mind."

He had no idea how wrong he was…

_**PokéDuels**_

**Skyscraper:**

(Now do you see Goddess?) asked Atem as he pulled May from the visions, (Do you see the risks Lord Guardian was willing to take?)

"Yes," nodded May sadly, "I blamed him without looking into his own dilemma; you were right Atem, he is Chosen For Supremacy."

(And now he duels for supremacy,) Atem replied, his eyes on his Goddess, (He cares May, you know he does; he cares for you and your friends; he cares for the safety of the world and for the safety of his friends.)

"If I didn't," a sudden voice made them both turn; Ash was still standing there, his eyes on May, "I wouldn't have given you those cards; I can no longer harness Timaeus' power, so I gave him back, and…" He looked to Frost and Thunder, who were still bickering about Frost's last move, before he walked over to May; reaching under his armour, he pulled out a fist and held it out to May, "…if you still don't believe me; here's proof."

He opened his hand and May gasped as she saw the Terracotta medal they had split in his hand; looking back at Ash, May reached in and pulled out her own half before she asked, "You kept it?"

"To remind me," Ash told her, "Why I should never give up."

"Oh," a cold voice suddenly hissed, and all four duellists looked to the shadows of the skyscraper, Ash's eyes becoming narrowed as Sartorius stepped out of the shadows. "But you should Guardian; but you will."

Before Ash could ask what he meant, Sartorius' eyes widened and glowed a powerful shade of violet, before there was a cry of fear and, as Ash turned, he saw May's body fall to the floor, her disk de-activating.

"No," he cried, rounding on Sartorius, "What have you done?"

"I have taken something you wish to repair," Sartorius explained, "And if you want it back, you and the Supreme King must battle my toughest enforcers in a Shadow Game; be at Kaibaland in two hours, or I will see to it the dear Goddess of Joy never wakes up."

Ash then watched as Sartorius walked over and picked up two more bodies that he recognised as Frost and Thunder, before he looked back at May, aware of a group of voices calling his name.

/Kaibaland,/ he thought, his eyes flickering Orichalcos green, /You will not defeat me Sartorius; I swear it./

"**He won't have to,**" laughed Solus, "**Your compassion for the Goddess is doing that; just surrender to me Ash and you can save her; to save her, you need power.**"

"Power?" laughed Ash, "How can I do that?"

"**Just let go,**" Solus taunted as Jaden made his appearance known, followed by Seto and Mokuba Kaiba.

"**Just…let…go!**"

**Ash: May, you can't be gone; not now; not now we've made it back as friends;**

**Jaden: Sartorius wants us, well he's going to get us: let's go Ash;**

**Ash: I…can't;**

**Seto: Don't you dare say that: you and I need to have a few words;**

**Ash: I lost her again; I failed in my destiny;**

**Mokuba: Ash, come back to us: Next Chapter: Duelling For Supremacy: A Guardian's Darkness;**

**Shadow: Perhaps there's a way we can help;**

**Shade: We don't help them; besides, the Guardian knew what he was doing;**

**Solus: Soon, he will be mine!**

**DZ2: Thanks GPQ for allowing me to use May, Max and Mokuba for this adventure! **


	13. A Guardian's Darkness

Duelling For Supremacy: Chapter 13: A Guardian's Darkness

Disclaimer: AS BEFORE; I do own the Pokémon Destream as well as all cards written in _**(Bold Brackets)**_

Normal Speech;

/Thought/

_**Original Cards**_

(Spirit Speak)

"**The Dark Spirits speaking**"

**NOW; I WOULD LIKE TO THANK GREEN PHANTOM QUEEN FOR ALLOWING ME TO USE PARTS OF BMBAM FOR THIS CHAPTER; PLEASE, CHECK OUT HER FANFICS "THE HALLOWEEN TREE" "BETWEEN MY BROTHER AND ME" AND "Zomg Crossover Crisis"**

_Last time on Yugioh GX:_

"_No," he cried, rounding on Sartorius, "What have you done?"_

"_I have taken something you wish to repair," Sartorius explained, "And if you want it back, you and the Supreme King must battle my toughest enforcers in a Shadow Game; be at Kaibaland in two hours, or I will see to it the dear Goddess of Joy never wakes up."_

_Ash then watched as Sartorius walked over and picked up two more bodies that he recognised as Frost and Thunder, before he looked back at May, aware of a group of voices calling his name._

_/Kaibaland,/ he thought, his eyes flickering Orichalcos green, /You will not defeat me Sartorius; I swear it./_

"_**He won't have to,**__" laughed Solus, "__**Your compassion for the Goddess is doing that; just surrender to me Ash and you can save her; to save her, you need power.**__"_

"_Power?" laughed Ash, "How can I do that?"_

"_**Just let go,**__" Solus taunted as Jaden made his appearance known, followed by Seto and Mokuba Kaiba._

"_**Just…let…go!**__"_

_**PokéDuels**_

**Abandoned Skyscraper**

Kaiba stopped walking when he saw the situation; Ash Ketchum was on top of May, her eyes shut and one of her wrists was gently being grasped by a hand.

"You!:" Kaiba roared as he rushed toward Ash, lifting him up by his shirt collar. Ash let out a gasp when he stared into the eyes of the CEO; there was nothing but anger and fury written across his face.

"K-kaiba?" Ash gasped out. "What are you doing here?"

"I should be asking you that question." Kaiba answered back. "What did you do to her?"

"Me? Nothing! She...well, I..."

"What did you do to her?" Kaiba repeated, eyes starting to become crimson. "Tell me!"

"Why do you want to know?" Ash exclaimed. "How is she i-"

Ash paused, recalling what both May and Shadow said about the CEO; how he had saved May from her wounds and how Shadow made him her 'dark prince', whatever that was. At the site of the blank expression on Ash's face, Kaiba dropped him to the ground.

"I don't think you'll like it when you see the wounds on her arms." Kaiba snarled. "Take a look!"

"What scars?" Ash exclaimed. "I never saw any..."

He looked down; when May became unconscious, he was able to see small cuts on her arms. It was if someone wanted to tally something on them, some faint and some more visible. When did he miss those?

"You're the same Ash Ketchum that she's been talking about, right?" Kaiba hissed. "You, her friend, ignorant and blind to what happened to her. Do you see? Do you see what happened?"

Ash felt nauseated; even though he wasn't there to see May being attacked, just the site of the wounds only gave him vivid images as to what really happened while he was off with Dawn and Brock in the Sinnoh region. What happened? What reason was there for someone to hurt her? She was so innocent and cheerful, not someone deserving of this torment.

He began to cry... why didn't he see it sooner? This whole mess...May must've been using magic to hide her scars this whole time. And her at the Wallace Cup; was she being truly happy, or was that just a mask to cover up the scars and jealousy that Ash got to be happy while she had to suffer? He just didn't know.

"Crying's not bringing her back." said Kaiba. "Do you even realize why I'm here? Because I promised to protect her. I protected her from the three who tried to harm her, and all you did was prance around having fun without a care in the world! Look at her."

Ash looked down, seeing the wounds; how long had May been carrying them? If only he could see into her memories and see what had happened...

As if to answer his question, when Ash pressed a hand against May's forehead, the scenery around him soon showed May on top of a metal rooftop, standing toe to toe with three unfamiliar figures. Kaiba just snarled, balling his fists when he saw the three.

"Who are those?" asked Ash. "Wait...are those..."

"Raphael, Valon and Alister." Kaiba answered. "The people who caused this whole ordeal to occur."

Ash could only stare as he saw May talk to the Swordsmen about 'waking up'. But then...Raphael rushed toward her and with one swift motion, a cut was on May's left arm. Alister also had his share, a switchblade to May's right arm, and Valon delivering a powerful punch to her ribs. Ash felt sick to his stomach; he could only see as the torture continued, and yet May never screamed or cry. Even when blood escaped her mouth and her arms were twisted so that the outside of the arms would be cut.

"Those...monsters..." Ash gasped out. "How could they? How could they? She was just an innocent girl! She didn't deserve to be treated like this! Why? WHY?"

He then saw May chanting somethng under her breath, before the monstrous form of the Winged Dragon of Ra emerged. It let out a stream of fire...but it was soon destroyed with a punch, the tremors causing May to fall to her demise. As she let out a scream, the memory vanished.

Ash didn't say anything else; but was instead reduced to a mass of blubbering as he cried for his best friend.

Behind him, Kaiba actually felt his own cold heart warm up; May was gone? And yet here was, as May had said, the Big Bad Guardian of Will, the same person who had allied himself with darkness and now here he was, feeling, what was the word? Broken? Defeated? Almost like how Kaiba had seen Yugi, or the Pharaoh, after his duel with Raphael.

Placing a hand on Ash's shoulder, Kaiba asked, "What are you going to do?"

Rising from his place by May's soul-less body, Ash turned and walked to the edge of the skyscraper, looking out over the afternoon sunlight as he shook his head, his Guardian's Armour being abandoned for his usual attire.

"I don't know," he replied, "May was right; the darkness claimed me and now it wants to finish the job," He turned back to Kaiba as he added, "You've felt it too Kaiba: just like Jaden had Haou, May has Shadow and I have Solus, you have your own inner evil, don't you?"

Kaiba started, "I don't know what you're talking about Guardian."

"No," Ash agreed, "Because you don't believe in all that Hocus Pocus, do you? Simple Seto Kaiba; the man who can't accept his own part in the balance; the man who just let a psycho stalker follow him everywhere. Shadow knows all about me and she says it was because of you; so Kaiba, why don't you just run back to the company Rich Boy?"

SMACK!

Kaiba pulled his hand back as he realised what he had done; his eyes flashed from brown to crimson as he asked, "What would you know Ash? You abandoned her to this fate, remember? She cried for hours on end; asking why she was like this; our business with the swordsmen opened my eyes and I was never one to admit it, but I was wrong. May showed me something that made me see the world of duelling in a whole new light: did she tell you about the day she battled Shadow?"

"She did," nodded Ash, his face bruised from Kaiba's hit, "Only briefly: what? Are you saying that there's more to the story?"

"That day," Kaiba explained, "My own darkness, Shade, was born thanks to Shadow and he trapped all of May's friends in their own fears: May was never the same after that; so, before you even think of giving up on her, just think of what you see here."

He turned from Ash and picked up May's body, before looking at her like he had never looked at anyone; it was then Ash saw it: he had heard it with Shadow in the battle against the Brigade and now he was seeing it in Kaiba.

"You love her," he gasped, "You love May, don't you?"

"Yes," Kaiba replied, "But we're worlds apart; she would never adjust to this world."

Ash actually laughed as he replied, "Let her decide; I promise Kaiba, I'll rescue her and take on anyone who gets in my way. In the meantime, here!" He reached inside his jacket and pulled out the Terracotta Medal; tossing it to Kaiba, he continued, "When she wakes up, give that to her and then tell her that, if she still wants to finish this, I'll be on the docks tomorrow night."

"Ash!" called Jaden, running over to him, "Don't think you're taking on these enforcers alone."

"I'm not," Ash explained, before he looked back out over Domino as he added, "But we'd better hurry Jaden; we've got less than two hours."

_**PokéDuels**_

**Domino City: East Side**

Ash pulled to a stop as he realised that there was another piece of the puzzle to deal with: tapping into the Guardian's power, Ash summoned the cards of the six regents to his hand and summoned them to the real world.

"These three...pathetic." Penumbral Gunner remarked, one hand covering the robotic half of his face and his sniper rifle aimed at his regent counterpart. "These three are too pure to understand the ways of this world."

"And who said you had any right to that?" Aliastro growled, scythe in hand. "If I had my way..."

"'If I had my way'...that's what Alister used to whine and complain about...right before my mistress showed him the truth."

"Guys," said Jaden, getting in-between the regents. "Let's not fight...the duel's over...please..."

"You're just saying that because you were him!" Aliastro remarked, pushing Jaden out of the way.

"But wasn't it you who caused all this madness?" Penumbral Gunner asked coolly. "A freak of nature who just wanted love and compassion, only to be met by the unforgiving blade of death. But don't worry, I'll be gentle on you."

Aliastro growled, his grey eyes turning a shade of crimson, ready to strike down upon the Machine monster.

"That's enough!" said Rael, a hand on his partner's shoulder. "This isn't going to solve anything."

"Like your insane crush on Hara isn't going to go unmentioned, right?" Ebony Guard remarked, a gentle hand stroking May's hair. "The little girl liked you, you took it the wrong way...and her relationship with you crumbled. Oh, and did I mention that your actions caused your Guardian of the Sea the most harm in the span of one day? But on the other hand, her blood is so, so, so tasty falling down those ivory arms of hers."

"Touch her and you die." Rael snapped, brandishing his dagger. "If you dare harm her, this is going through your heart!"

"Guys, can we stop this?" Jaden exclaimed, not liking where this is going. "Please..."

"Oh, and speaking of please..." Eclipse Knight hissed, his devil tail wrapping around his shoulders. "If you wouldn't mind...I would love to bash the heads of that stupid 'Light Brigade' in and hand their skulls to you as a present."

"Stop this!" snapped Ash, but the regents weren't listening.

"Stay away from her!" Valaeon snarled. "What right do you have to kill them?"

"What right do you have for making an innocent boy mute?" Eclipse Knight remarked back. "He was telling you the honest truth, but then you had to pour hot water over his face, beat him within an inch of his life, punched him in the ribs, knees and face..." A deranged smile was on Eclipse Knight's face as he continued speaking. "And isn't it convenient that those are the exact same moves your future self gave onto our little Goddess of Joy before an explosion caused her to plummet to her death?"

"I change my mind on these three." said Penumbral Gunner. "They're ugly souls that need to be cleansed...and that can be arranged."

He lowered his hand and targeted his sniper rifle, pressing its trigger. A bullet was shot, heading straight toward Aliastro.

"ENOUGH!" Ash roared.

Everyone turned, seeing Ash raising a hand in the air, stopping the bullet. His whole body was glowing in a bright aura that seem to blind all of the dark regents.

"This is no time to be arguing amongst ourselves." said Ash. "If we're ever going to stop this menace, we have to work together. May is gone and you six, our regents, may not see eye to eye, but our mission is still the same...stop Sartorious and stop this madness before other people are affected by this."

"I know." said Rael. "But it's hard controlling three regents of people you were trying to help...and in the end, realizing that these three were actually the last remaining bits of light found in them. That's why Shadow was always able to wield our power; you were only able to command the last remnant of light."

"What?" Ash gasped out. "They were created out of...people's souls?"

Aliastro nodded his head. "Shadow corrupted them, brainwashed them, did all that she could to make them her dark warriors...and it was successful. So successful that it was easier for the Orichalcos to taint the original vessels. It took them a while, but they eventually created their own light and while they have that, their darker sides are still here. They serve Shadow, but if needed, they serve May and all I have to say is, let's get going...we have no time to waste."

Ash nodded his head, before he added, "Look, the six of you heard what I said to Kaiba; tomorrow night will be May's last chance to get back at me; then will be the time that you can let it all out, but for now, we have to save her and our friends from these Enforcers, so let's go!"

The six regents returned to their card forms, before the two left the abandoned skyscraper, waiting to take on the Society of Light.

As they walked, Jaden turned and asked, "What do you plan on doing to Shadow anyway Ash? She's the reason your powers have been weakened and it was her Shadow Magic that did this to you."

Ash stopped before he shook his head, "No Jaden," he replied, pulling a deck from his pocket as he added, "Shadow didn't start this."

Fingering through the cards, Ash stopped and picked up two, before he commanded, "Seth, Jouno, I need your help!"

The soothsayer and spellcaster appeared before the Guardian, before Seth, just like his counterpart, whacked Ash across the face with his staff, Jouno shaking his head sadly.

"You lost our Goddess," snarled Seth, "You have no right to call yourself a Guardian!"

"I KNOW!" thundered Ash, his eyes green for a few seconds before he managed to regain control, "I explained everything to May, but it still isn't enough; listen, I need your help."

"I know," Jouno replied, holding out his hands, "Take my hand Supreme King, and you Lord Guardian; Seth will guard us."

"For what?" asked Jaden.

Ash looked to his friend as the two chosen linked hands, "I'm going to show you what _really _caused the darkness in me."

Jouno began chanting in a mystic language before there was a flash of light and a wave of energy transferred through Jaden and Ash, the Supreme King seeing what Ash wanted him to see.

**(Flashback)**

Ash stood before the looming structure of the Abandoned Dormitory, a strange sense of magic flowing from the darkness of the building and giving Ash the chills; this place was creepier than Lavender Tower. Stepping over the NO ENTRY sign, Ash made his way through the dark and desolate building, until he came to a circular room with a collection of torches lining the walls; looking around the room, Ash called to the darkness, "Hello? Where are you?"

(All around you Legend,) replied the voice from before, (Are you ready to feel the power that you command?)

"Yes," Ash replied, "I want to know who I am meant to be; you said I had to defeat my demons well, here I am, so where are these demons?"

(Before you,) the voice replied and, when Ash looked, he saw the other side of the arena suddenly become a writhing mass of darkness before a teen dressed in black and red clothes rose from the darkness, his eyes cold and dark as he looked to Ash. In his hand was a strange duel disk that looked like a green blade with a rounded head.

Pointing to Ash, the creature hissed, "You are not the one; this power is the darkness and you are not its master," it then looked to its disk and activated the strange blade-like disk, a white LP meter reading 4000

Activating his own disk, Ash placed one of his other decks in the holder before he declared, "Let's battle; I won't allow you to cloud my judgment; I have a world to save!"

"Game on!" hissed Demon, drawing his first five cards.

**Ash 4000/Demon 4000**

Drawing his first card, Ash looked to his new deck's outline before he declared, "I start this duel off with a card face down and I summon my Chaos Blader (ATK 1700 DEF 1100) in attack mode; now, I place a second card face down and end my turn."

There was a rumble before a creature dressed in black leather seemed to come from the shadows of the room, his face hidden by a cowl and in his hands was a dual-edged sword with a black scorpion on the hilt. His lower body was like those of Flame Swordsman except his clothes were black and seemed to draw on the darkness.

_**(Chaos Blader: ATK 1700 DEF 1100/4Star/EARTH/WARRIOR: A mighty warrior believed to be the last survivor of the Apocalypse; all who stand in his way are doomed to drown in darkness.)**_

"My draw," exclaimed Demon, "And I activate a spell card; Exchange; now, we both switch one card from each other's hands," approaching Ash, Demon took a card and Ash held a card before he looked back and noticed Demon was laughing.

"What's so funny?" asked Ash, holding his card amongst the other two.

"See for yourself and see your true self," Demon laughed before he folded his arms and smiled coldly.

Looking to the card, Ash noticed a spell card depicting a strange green circle with a six-pointed star and several ancient runes around the edge; looking to the name, alarms seemed to ring in the Guardian of Will's head as he read the text:

The card was called the Seal of Orichalcos...

As Ash added the card to his hand, he felt a strange pull on his mind and a voice, soft yet filled with the cold sound of death, filled the air and entered the Guardian of Will's mind, (This is your true path to power; use this card and no-one will be able to stop you.)

Ash shook his head as he looked to Demon, his eyes shining with darkness as he continued, "Next, I think I'll summon the card I took from you; I summon my Shadow Stallion (ATK 1800 DEF 1000) in attack mode and play a card face down."

At his words, a large black horse rose from the shadows, its body was wrapped in silver chains and its eyes burned with the fires of darkness.

_**(Shadow Stallion: ATK 1800 DEF 1000/4Star/DARK/BEAST: When this card is destroyed as a result of battle, inflict 300 points of damage to your opponent.)**_

With a laugh of triumph, Demon continued, "And now, so-called Guardian of Will, we'll see if you can will this to change; Shadow Stallion, attack Chaos Blader with Bolting Bombardment!"

The mighty stallion suddenly reared up and roared in a dark tone as it bolted towards Chaos Blader, its eyes burning with some dark, paranoid-induced fear.

"Not so fast," Ash announced, "I activate my face down card," He indicated the first card he had played and flicked the activation on his duel disk, revealing a shield that seemed to be crafted from black metal, strange circlets of darkness enveloping the shield.

"I activate my Veil of Darkness trap card and with this card, when I am attacked by a DARK-Attribute monster, the attack is negated and, during your End Phase, I get to draw one card from my deck."

The force of darkness that emanated from the shield seemed to slow Shadow Stallion as its body was enveloped by a strong, glowing circlet of black energy, forcing the beast monster to stop in his tracks, Demon's attack negated.

_**(Veil of Darkness: TRAP/COUNTER: Activate when a DARK Attribute Monster attacks your side of the field; negate the attack and, during your opponent's End Phase, draw one card.)**_

"I end my turn with another face down," growled Demon as Ash drew his card, before he gave a confident smile and took his turn.

Drawing his card, Ash once again felt the pull of darkness as the cold voice whispered in his ear, (Use that card; become who you are inside; you know that it's what you want.)

"No," Ash replied in a low voice, "I won't play it; you can't make me," He looked up as he added, "It's my draw and," he looked to his hand and nodded with approval, "I activate my other face down card Streaming Darkness!"

"What?" asked Demon as a card depicting a bike similar to Ghost Rider appeared, trails of dark, chaotic energy being left in the bike's trail, a strange shadow now enveloping the field.

"Thanks to my Streaming Darkness spell card," Ash explained, his own deck now glowing with a dark energy, "I can automatically summon a Dark Attribute Monster from my deck by sending one card to the graveyard. So, by sending…uh…" he went to remove the Seal of Orichaclos, but, as Ash held the tip of the card, a strange, unexplained feeling filled his body; he knew he should send that card to the grave, but a part of him was saying no; it was compelled to stay; compelled to disobey and it was making Ash know this power.

"By…uh…sending my White Rider to the graveyard, I automatically summon the higher breed of your dark horse there; I summon Catastros: The Beast of Darkness (ATK 3000 DEF 1400),"

_**(Streaming Darkness: SPELL/NORMAL: Send one card from your hand to the graveyard and Special Summon one Level 6 or higher Dark Attribute Monster from your deck.)**_

Catastros looked like a darker, more demonic version of Shadow Stallion; he was a black-furred horse with blood red, fiery chains and eyes that were tinged with evil; his body was covered at the head, legs and back with silver armour that seemed to emanate darkness.

"And next," continued Ash, "I sacrifice Catastros and my White Rider, removing them both from play, to automatically summon one half of my deck's true power; I summon Black Luster Soldier: Envoy of the Beginning (ATK 3000 DEF 2500) and now, I know with all my heart, that I will defeat you."

_**(Catastros: The Beast of Darkness: ATK 3000 DEF 1400/6Star/DARK/BEAST: This card cannot attack if your opponent has no monsters in play; when this card is destroyed, Special Summon either **__Shadow Stallion __**or **__White Rider __**from your deck, hand or graveyard.)**_

With a flash of lightning, the ground seemed to open up and take the souls of Catastros and White Rider into the abyss before, with a huge flash of black lightning, a figure dressed in blue armour streaked with red, orange and gold decorations and spikes coming off the shoulders appeared on the field. A shield was held in his left hand with a bronze and golden edge around a blue design and a helm of blue with red jewels and sapphire blue spikes was nestled on his head; this was one half of the two Regents of Chaos and Darkness that now existed within Ash's deck – this was Black Luster Soldier: Envoy of the Beginning.

_**(Black Luster Soldier: Envoy of the Beginning: ATK 3000 DEF 2500/8Star/LIGHT/WARRIOR: This card can only be summoned by removing one LIGHT monster and one DARK monster from play. Once, during each of your turns, you can activate one of the following effects:**_

_**Remove on monster on the field from play; if you activate this effect, this card cannot attack;**_

_**When this card destroys an opponent's monster, this card can attack again.)**_

Looking to the all-powerful warrior, Ash felt a strange burst of excitement; he had no idea of the power within his deck and now, with this warrior in play, he had the ability to defeat his darkness _without _the Seal of Orichalcos;

/I hope,/ he added in an undertone as he considered his next move.

As Ash looked to his new warrior, he felt a strange connection forge as he began to plan his next move; it was like there was a second spirit in his deck and, through some unknown reasoning, Ash knew that the only way he could unleash this power was to drag out the duel; first things first, however;

"Now, Black Luster Soldier, Envoy of the Beginning, attack Demon's Shadow Stallion with Thousand Blade Frenzy!" As the mighty warrior's sword began to move with lightning speed, creating the image of 1000 blades, Ash smiled as he checked the LP meters; there was enough time to drag this out.

Or not, as Demon announced, "I activate my Dark Disciple's Fealty Trap Card."

A trap card depicting a black throne and a kneeled figure rose onto the field; the figure on the throne bearing some resemblance to the Supreme King of Darkness.

"What does that card do?" asked Ash, but was surprised when his Soldier disappeared and Demon began laughing in a cold tone.

"Did you think for one second that you could escape the inevitable?" he asked, his voice ringing around the Abandoned Dorm, "You see Guardian; this all-powerful Trap card allows me to stop your attack and send your card back to your hand. After that, I name one card in your hand and you are forced to activate it, or summon it, but I already know what card you're going to use."

/No,/ Ash thought, his eyes wide with terror; Demon had set him up; he knew that, as the Guardian of Will, Ash would have powerful cards and a strategy worthy of Yugi himself, /I won't do it; there has to be a way!/

(There is Legend,) whispered a voice in his ear, (Trust in the power of your deck and you will succeed; I will use my power to protect you, but I can do no more; do you accept my help?)

Recognising the voice from the night before, Ash tried to stop his hand from shaking as he replied in spiritual contact, (I accept, but who are you?)

(We,) replied the voice, (are your three spirit partners; there is the one who told you of this destiny; Mewtwo; the legendary guardian of great power, the Dark Magician and you know who I am;) There was a pause before the voice declared:

(I AM ENTEI!)

Ash gasped in shock, (Entei? But how are you a Duel card?)

(Just as Darkrai and most of my other Pokémon creatures are cards; so too am I and I am ready to serve you Legend; if that is what you wish?)

(Can you help me against this darkness? I am not some evil dictator!)

(I can help,) Entei replied, (But only slightly; my power can lower the Orichalcos' influence over you, but it cannot destroy it; only your true power can do that and you are not ready to meet him.)

(Very well,) Ash nodded before he looked to Demon and smiled in an almost cold gleam, "You want me to use this?" He held up the card and felt the waves of energy course through his body, "Very well Demon; I will play your bluff."

He slammed the card down, his eyes going from deep brown to a slight shade of emerald as the power of the card began to consume him; little did Ash know that, as he was playing that card, his spirits were ready to serve their Guardian of Will.

"I activate the _SEAL OF ORICHALCOS!_"

Ash yelled in pain as he felt Orichalcos' power become one with him and, at the same time, he felt the powers of his four decks come alive and shield him, but not stop the Seal from appearing on his forehead. When he looked to Demon, Ash's eyes were red like blood and his smile was as twisted as Giovanni.

Seeing this new transformation, Demon asked in a very demon-like tone, "So tell me, Chosen One, how do you feel now?"

"Like I want to destroy you," Ash smiled, "This duel is far from over; I play a face down and end my turn."

**Ash 4000/Demon 4000**

Ash's eyes burned with fire and darkness; he had done it; at last, the power of the Orichalcos was his to command and he was going to succeed with this power. It was his destiny to be the Guardian of Will, so why shouldn't he be the Dark Guardian of Will? With the power of Orichalcos by his side, no-one would be able to stand in his way.

/Wait,/ a part of his mind suddenly called, /Why am I being like this? I am protected by Entei, Mewtwo and the Dark Magician; is this the darkness the mysterious voice spoke of? The demon inside me that I have to defeat?/

/No,/ argued another part of him, /I am all powerful now and have the right to destroy anyone who stands in my way; I may not have my Black Luster on the field anymore, but all it will take is the right cards and I will have the most powerful monster under the control of the most powerful force in existence; the power of Orichalcos!/

Ash watched as Demon drew his card and looked to the now dark Lord of Legend, "You may have the power, but tell me Legend, can you control it?" He raised a card and explained, "Because I have the cards that are pure darkness: I activate the spell card Dark Altar."

Ash gasped as a card depicting an eight-pointed cross rose onto the field, trails of blood dripping from each of the points of the cross as darkness wrapped around the field.

"Now," continued Demon, "If I send a DARK attribute card to the grave this turn then I can summon any high-level monster with only one tribute; so, by sending Shadow Stallion to the graveyard, I summon my all powerful Evil Hero Malicious Edge (ATK 2600 DEF 1800) and now, Malicious Edge, attack his Dark Lordship with Dark Needle Burst!"

Malicious Edge, who was a black armoured being with spikes on his hands, an X-shaped chest-plate and a dark visor over his eyes, leapt into the air and threw six spikes from his hands, aiming for Ash's life points.

_**(Dark Altar: SPELL/RITUAL: If you tribute a DARK attribute monster this turn, count the monster as two tributes.)**_

"Not so fast," Ash growled, a spark of green shining in his eyes, "Because I activate the Trap Card Return From Eternity!"

"What?" gasped Demon as a Trap card depicting a tear in space and time rose onto the field, several shadow creatures trying to break through the fissure.

"Now," explained Ash, "I can re-summon one monster who was removed from play and, during my next Standby Phase, I can sacrifice that monster and summon any card from my hand regardless of level or effect. So, say welcome back to my all-powerful Catastros; the Beast of Darkness (ATK 3000 DEF 1400) who now gains a power bonus thanks to the power of Orichalcos!"

The black-armoured stallion returned in a swirl of darkness, its eyes burning brighter as the Seal appeared on its forehead, increasing its attack power to 3500 and forcing Ash to feel a strange sense of darkness as he looked to his dark horse.

_**(Return From Eternity: TRAP/PERMANENT: Activate during your opponent's Battle Phase; Special Summon one card that has been removed from play. The summoned monster can attack during this phase; during your next Standby Phase, send the summoned card to the grave and summon any monster from your hand regardless of level or effect.)**_

"Now," commanded Ash, "My loyal stallion of darkness, attack Malicious Edge with Riding Thunder!" Catastros raised itself high and began to charge towards Malicious Edge, its chaotic energy destroying the spikes and returning them with a thunderous energy, which destroyed Edge and lowered Demon's life points.

**Ash 4000/Demon 3100**

With a gasp, Demon smiled as he explained, "I see that I underestimated you Ash; you are one of those all-or-nothing types who battle only for yourself; I will not make that mistake again; I play a face down card and end my turn."

Drawing his card, Ash felt Orichalcos' power burn through him as he planned his next move; somewhere deep inside, he felt the power of his three Spirit Partners, but it wouldn't be enough to defeat this darkness. Ash was determined to win, yet he knew that if he allowed the darkness to claim him then he would not be able to help Jaden save the world from the approaching danger.

"I activate my Return From Eternity's ability," he announced, "Which means that now I can send my Catastros to the grave and summon a card from my hand; so, by sending my loyal card to the grave, welcome back my all-powerful Black Luster Soldier: Envoy of the Beginning (ATK 3000 DEF 2500) and now, Luster, feel the power of Orichalcos and attack Demon directly with Thousand Blade Frenzy!"

Black Luster grunted in pain as Orichalcos' power gave his armour a green sheen of energy and, as he sliced his multiple-bladed attack towards Demon, his attack power shot up to 3500.

"This duel is over," Ash announced, "You were a fool to give me Orichalcos and now you will be consumed by the shadows!"

"Not quite," Demon countered, "Because I activate my two Trap Cards; I activate Draining Shield and Call of the Haunted; first, Draining Shield not only negates your attack, but every point of your precious soldier now adds to my life points, so thank you for the 3500 power boost!"

Ash watched as Draining Shield enveloped Demon in a bubble of light green energy, Black Luster's attack bouncing off the shield and shooting Demon's Life Points by more than double its current state.

**Ash 4000/Demon 6600**

Call of the Haunted was a Trap depicting a graveyard with a leering purple mist that crept onto the field and took the form of the once destroyed Malicious Edge (ATK 2600 DEF 1800).

"You may have stopped Luster's attack," Ash hissed, "But it is still my turn and I can still Normal Summon a card, so I summon my Destiny Archer (ATK 1900 DEF 1100) and now, with one face down card, I end my turn."

Destiny Archer was a white-robed monster with human-like appearance and a bow of black and white steel over his back, his lower body enveloped by almost leather-like apparel and a quiver of red arrows in a pack by his belt.

_**(Destiny Archer: ATK 1900 DEF 1100/4Star/LIGHT/WARRIOR: It is said that this is the messenger of the Lord of Dimensions; all who witness his passing have become feared in the presence of Destiny.)**_

Demon had the upper hand and, with the draw of his next card, he knew it; however, he had already learned that the Guardian of Will wasn't one to mess around; Demon had to be careful.

"I take my turn by summoning another member of the Evil Heroes to the field; I summon Evil Hero Broodwing (ATK 1400 DEF 1200) in attack mode and activate the Black Inferno Spell Card!"

A spell card depicting a forest fire that was made of violet and black flames appeared on the field, a similar inferno now surrounding the field as Demon explained, "Now my Evil Hero Broodwing gains 600 attack points and, when he destroys a monster that doesn't have Evil in its name, you lose an additional 1000 points of damage!"

Broodwing, a winged vampire of a hero with red wings and a black tuxedo distorted by darkness, rose into the air as the inferno of the spell card enveloped him, turning his wings into fiery apparitions and adding a deep bronze aura to the darkness of the Evil Hero.

_**(Evil Hero Broodwing: ATK 1400 DEF 1200/4Star/DARK/FIEND: When this card is destroyed as a result of battle, Special Summon one **__Elemental Hero __**from your deck.)**_

_**(Black Inferno: SPELL/EQUIP: This card can only be equipped to an **__Evil Hero;__** increase the attack of the equipped monster by 600 points. When the equipped monster destroys a monster without **__Evil __**in its name, inflict 1000 points of damage to your opponent.)**_

"You may have a new monster," Ash explained, his eyes still glowing green, "But he pales in comparison to my monsters; both of them are infused with the power of the Orichcalcos and that gives them an additional 500 attack points! Your little vampire friend can't touch my life points and your little spiked-hero can't even destroy Destiny Archer; both of them are too weak!"

Demon looked to the two monsters on the Guardian's field as he tried to find a way around the situation, but no matter where he looked, he realised that Ash was right, "I guess I end my turn; your move, oh Guardian!"

As Ash drew his card, he heard a series of huffing and puffing from behind; snatching a glance over his shoulder, he saw Jaden, Dawn and Brock rush into the room, all three of them colliding with the barrier of the Seal. Looking to their friend, Brock asked, "Ash, what is this thing? What's happened to you?"

"I have unleashed my true power," explained Ash and Brock gasped as he heard the growl in his friend's tone; there was only one time where Ash had spoken with that tone: the time he had been tainted by the spirit of the king, "If you wish to stop me, then by all means, you can try; but I have control of this and I warn you now; get in my way and be destroyed!"

**(End Flashback)**

The energy transfer fell as Ash looked to Jaden, his eyes struggling to stay hazel and instead becoming gold with rage as he asked, "So it was like May said? The Seal of Orichalcos did this to you?"

"Yes," replied Ash, "And it has been building since that duel: if it wasn't for Entei, Mewdios and Destream, I would have been lost to the darkness and have probably lost my soul."

Jouno unlinked their hands before he bowed once and returned to his card, but Seth still stood there, his eyes on the King as he asked, "What is it?"

"The Seal," Jaden replied, "If Kaiba and May defeated it once before, here's a question: how is it back again?"

"I don't know," Ash replied, taking off again, Seth returning to his card, "But I intend to find out."

"**What?**" asked Solus, "**Don't you know where it comes from? You don't do you? The great Guardian of Will doesn't know.**"

"Then why don't you tell me?" asked Ash, half-ignoring the mocking tone from Solus, "Then maybe I would get some answers."

"**The power of darkness has always been inside you Guardian,**" laughed Solus, "**When you faced Demon, that darkness manifested itself in his deck, recreating the Seal. Then your darkness came back to haunt you; accept it Ash, you LET me into your mind because you wanted to feel that power bef…AH!**"

A cry of pain filled Solus as he saw Jaden holding his Black Disk, the card of Malicious Edge on the disk, the spirit in question piercing Solus with several of his dark needles.

"Dpn't you dare insist that Ash wanted this power," Jaden growled, his voice distorting into Haou as he spoke, "He is a kind heart and he will find a way to rid himself of you."

"In the mean time," Ash nodded, "Let's go Jaden!"

_**PokéDuels**_

**Cyberspace:**

Jaden looked all around as he waited for some sign of their attackers: all around them were a constant array of cybernetic design.

"I don't like this," Ash explained, "It's too…what's that?"

He was indicating a huddled pair of figures, who, as soon as they heard the voice, looked up and asked in unison, "ASH?"

"May?" asked Ash, "Max?"

Both nodded before revealing themselves: May looked like her normal self except now she was dressed in red and gold battle armour, twin swords of light and dark energy at her sides and a helm shaped like a phoenix head upon her own head. Her eyes were an almost hypnotising shade of blue that seemed to look sorrowful.

Max, on the other hand, was dressed in a black tuxedo and top hat with a silver mask covering his eyes. In his hand was a sceptre topped with a crescent and a blue orb.

"May, you're the Chosen Goddess!" Ash exclaimed, "And Max, who are you?"

"Masked Enchanter Houdini," Max replied, "But if you want weird then…right on cue."

The lights darkened before a familiar tune filled Ash's ears; turning, he shook his head, an incredulous look in his eyes as he exclaimed, "You are kidding me!"

Then, a familiar female voice asked, "Listen, is that transformed, trapped twerps I hear?"

"They're victims of Light, loud and clear." A male voice answered before they seemed to follow each other;

"On the wind"

"Past the stars"

"In your ear," added a third voice, and Ash's stomach did somersaults while everyone else sweat-dropped.

"Enforcing the Light at a breakneck pace."

"Abandoning hope and putting fear in place."

"White rose as another name smells just as sweet."

"Our master's work we seek to complete."

"Jesse."

"James."

"Meowth that a name."

"Putting enemies of the Light in their place."

"We're now Team Solus, we shine in your face..."

"Are you seeing what I'm seeing, May?" asked Max, noticing Team Rocket/Team Solus.

"If you mean Team Rocket changing that stupid motto, their stupid name AND proclaming themselves to be duelists, then yep." May replied. "They're crazy...but this one tops the cake."

"Either way, it's best to defeat them." Max replied. "Maybe get out of that crazy light induced fever they're in."

"Agreed." said May, before she looked to Ash and added, "This one's yours."

"Right," Ash nodded, before he turned to Team Solus. "Hey, Team Nightlights!"

"That's Team SOLUS, twerp!" Jesse barked. Jaden rolled his eyes at the comment.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Jaden replied as he and Ash changed into their armour "What do you want? A duel or a battle?"

"A duel, of course!" Meowth answered. "We're going to make sure you see things our way."

"I'd rather be blind." Jaden said with sarcasm.

"But it seems like you two will be easy pickings for us." James remarked. "Your decks are nowhere as brilliant as ours."

"But your dull wit is still the same." Ash replied, activating his Duel disk. "And trust me on this, you don't want to get on my bad side. I'm already in enough of a pit without you losers making it worse: where did you learn to duel anyway?"

"None of your business," James snarled, "Now get ready to see the light!"

"Trust me," Max said, his eyes on Ash, "You three may as well blast off again, because he'll make you sorry."

"It's true," said Jaden as he activated his Duel Disk. "You wouldn't like to battle this Guardian; but if it's a duel you want then get your game on!"

"Very well then." said Jesse, as her and James' Duel Disks activated. "Let the pain commence!"

"Get ready, because I play to win," Ash hissed, his armour suddenly darkening and his deck filling with a black aura; no-one noticed him, except a voice that snarled.

"**Yes; let darkness consume you Ash Ketchum: welcome to the realm of your true power!**"

"DUEL!"

**Solus: Feel the power of darkness Ash; show Team Firefly your power;**

**Ash: I will make them rue the day they took May from me; time to show them my power;**

**Jaden: Something's wrong, but what can I do?**

**Haou: Help them partner; Next Chapter: The Return of Team Supreme**

**Ash: I feel so powerful…and I like it;**

**Solus: Now you are complete…MASTER!**

**DZ2: Thanks GPQ for allowing me to use May, Max and Mokuba for this adventure! **


	14. The Return of Team Supreme

Duelling For Supremacy: Chapter 14: The Return of Team Supreme

Disclaimer: AS BEFORE; I do own the Pokémon Destream as well as all cards written in _**(Bold Brackets)**_

Normal Speech;

/Thought/

_**Original Cards**_

(Spirit Speak)

"**The Dark Spirits speaking**"

_Last time on Yugioh GX:_

_The lights darkened before a familiar tune filled Ash's ears; turning, he shook his head, an incredulous look in his eyes as he exclaimed, "You are kidding me!"_

_Then, a familiar female voice asked, "Listen, is that transformed, trapped twerps I hear?"_

"_They're victims of Light, loud and clear." A male voice answered before they seemed to follow each other;_

"_On the wind"_

"_Past the stars"_

"_In your ear," added a third voice, and Ash's stomach did somersaults while everyone else sweat-dropped._

"_Enforcing the Light at a breakneck pace."_

"_Abandoning hope and putting fear in place."_

"_White rose as another name smells just as sweet."_

"_Our master's work we seek to complete."_

"_Jesse."_

"_James."_

"_Meowth that a name."_

"_Putting enemies of the Light in their place."_

"_We're now Team Solus, we shine in your face..."_

_"Are you seeing what I'm seeing, May?" asked Max, noticing Team Rocket/Team Solus._

_"If you mean Team Rocket changing that stupid motto, their stupid name AND proclaming themselves to be duelists, then yep." May replied. "They're crazy...but this one tops the cake."_

_"Either way, it's best to defeat them." Max replied. "Maybe get out of that crazy light induced fever they're in."_

_"Agreed." said May, before she looked to Ash and added, "This one's yours."_

"_Right," Ash nodded, before he turned to Team Solus. "Hey, Team Nightlights!"_

_"That's Team SOLUS, twerp!" Jesse barked. Jaden rolled his eyes at the comment._

_"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Jaden replied as he and Ash changed into their armour "What do you want? A duel or a battle?"_

_"A duel, of course!" Meowth answered. "We're going to make sure you see things our way."_

_"I'd rather be blind." Jaden said with sarcasm. _

_"But it seems like you two will be easy pickings for us." James remarked. "Your decks are nowhere as brilliant as ours."_

_"But your dull wit is still the same." Ash replied, activating his Duel disk. "And trust me on this, you don't want to get on my bad side. I'm already in enough of a pit without you losers making it worse: where did you learn to duel anyway?"_

"_None of your business," James snarled, "Now get ready to see the light!"_

"_Trust me," Max said, his eyes on Ash, "You three may as well blast off again, because he'll make you sorry."_

_"It's true," said Jaden as he activated his Duel Disk. "You wouldn't like to battle this Guardian; but if it's a duel you want then get your game on!"_

_"Very well then." said Jesse, as her and James' Duel Disks activated. "Let the pain commence!"_

"_Get ready, because I play to win," Ash hissed, his armour suddenly darkening and his deck filling with a black aura; no-one noticed him, except a voice that snarled._

"_**Yes; let darkness consume you Ash Ketchum: welcome to the realm of your true power!**__"_

"_DUEL!"_

_**PokéDuels**_

**Cyberspace:**

Ash stood tall and ready to defend his friends, but, at the same time, his eyes, hidden by his helm, glowed a strong shade of green that filled the Guardian with dark power.

(Are you sure this will work Solus?) he asked mentally, directing his attention to his dark counterpart.

(I'm more than sure Master,) Solus answered, (With these new powers and the return of some old friends, your power will know no bounds.)

(Just remember our agreement,) Ash countered, his mind flashing back to a few moments before the duel.

**(Flashback)**

Ash watched as Team Solus made their appearance, before he felt a slight pull on his mind and a voice, so sibilant it was like listening to a snake, spoke to him.

(Only together can we save them,) Solus mocked him, (Yet you continue to reject the truth; if you continue to do so, then you will lose everything.)

(I already have lost everything Solus,) Ash snarled, (My friends joined the Society of Light and my best friend thinks me a monster!)

(You ARE a monster Guardian,) Solus hissed, (Why do you fight me?)

(Because you fight me,) Ash argued.

(Have you ever wondered why?)

The question caught Ash off guard, before his vision seemed to cloud over as he then saw his past-self, duelling inside the seal and making a real warrior out of the power within.

(And then,) Solus continued, (Entei took it from us…)

Ash watched with dark eyes as he examined the duel:

_As Ash drew his card, he heard a series of huffing and puffing from behind; snatching a glance over his shoulder, he saw Jaden, Dawn and Brock rush into the room, all three of them colliding with the barrier of the Seal. Looking to their friend, Brock asked, "Ash, what is this thing? What's happened to you?"_

_"I have unleashed my true power," explained Ash and Brock gasped as he heard the growl in his friend's tone; there was only one time where Ash had spoken with that tone: the time he had been tainted by the spirit of the king, "If you wish to stop me, then by all means, you can try; but I have control of this and I warn you now; get in my way and be destroyed!"_

_(Not if we have anything to say about it,) came a deep voice and Dawn and Brock gasped as Sky Shaymin and Lord Darkrai emerged from their decks and began to press their hands against the Seal. Looking to the Guardian of Will, Darkrai explained, (This is not who you are Lord Legend; if you realise that then you can break the Seal.)_

_Ash turned as he considered Darkrai's words; was this his power that he had been fighting? The power of darkness was tough, but it was also powerful and loyal to its master, wasn't it?_

_With a snarl, Ash hissed, "You can't stop me Darkrai and you can't stop the Seal; it's my move!" When Ash drew his card, he felt a strange pull on his spirit and looked in time to see a familiar lion-like creature hovering over the Seal, his fierce eyes on Ash and the Seal. With a gasp, Brock and Ash echoed the same name, "Entei?"_

_(Lord of Legend,) Entei's voice rang in Ash's mind, (The power of the Orichalcos is strong, but you are stronger; use my power and see the truth; the power of three shall set you free!)_

_The spirit vanished, leaving Ash wondering what he meant; looking to his hand, the Guardian of Will saw a card that he had never seen before and a monster in his hand that he had never even heard of._

_/I.../ he thought, his eyes flashing between brown and green, /I hear you Entei; I am the Lord of Legends, but this is NOT my power!/_

_With a fierce-eyed glare, Ash declared, "I activate a new spell in my deck; I activate Super Polymerisation: with this card, I can fuse monsters on my field with any monster on yours. So, by fusing my Destiny Archer with your Malicious Edge, I summon the all-powerful Mewdios: Psychic Master (ATK 3200 DEF 2750) the Legend of all Psychics."_

_At his words, there was a flash of violet and blue lightning as the skies above the Seal darkened and became a swirling mass of energy; from within this energy came a cybernetically-armoured figure with violet skin and armour over his face, body, arms and legs, his feet and hands left uncovered and two leering blue eyes flashing from under the visor._

_"It...can't...be!" gasped Brock as he saw the figure appear on Ash's side of the field; it looked like Mewtwo, but was somehow different, especially when the Seal's power appeared on his head and raised his attack power to 3700._

_Looking at his new creation, Ash grinned triumphantly, before he felt a wave of strange psychic energy envelop him and Mewtwo's voice fill his mind, (Legend, now that you have summoned me to the field, this Seal can no longer affect your body and mind. Now, unleash the power of the Guardian of Will and fulfil your destiny.)_

_Ash nodded as he exclaimed, "Now, my Mewdios' Special Ability activates; by removing monsters from play, Mewdios can clone their energy and summon Fusion Monsters from my deck. So, by removing Catastros from play, I summon the next of my new creatures; I summon Entei: Guardian of Reality (ATK 3200 DEF 2850) and next, I activate the Spell Card Polymerisation: with this, I fuse Entei with Mewdios to summon my true Spirit Ally and Guardian of all Will."_

_**(Mewdios: Psychic Master: ATK 3200 DEF 2750/9Star/DARK/BEAST/FUSION: (Destiny Archer + 1 DARK Attribute Monster) This card can only be summoned by Fusion Summon; when this card is summoned, remove any Monster Cards from your graveyard and Special Summon the same number of Fusion Monsters from your deck.)**_

_Entei was an exact replica of his Pokémon self as he roared and leapt into the air, his energy mixing with Mewdios as Ash explained, "Now, from the depths of Destiny, I summon Destream: The Divine Angel (ATK X000 DEF X000) the Lord of Destiny!"_

_**(Entei: Guardian of Reality: ATK 3200 DEF 2850/9Star/LIGHT/BEAST/FUSION: (Destiny Archer + 1 LIGHT Attribute Monster) When this card is summoned, excluding Special Summon, destroy all spell and Trap cards on the field. When this card attacks, destroy all your opponent's monster and inflict the total Battle Damage to your opponent.) **_

_A flash of white light illuminated the Abandoned Dorm as Ash felt a strong wave of energy fill his body and banish any final doubts about his darkness; looking to the sky, Ash gasped as a silver-robed monster with eight giant wings and the kanji for destiny printed on his chest; his lower body was covered by golden light and his face was shrouded with darkness, but a pair of gold eyes stared from in the darkness._

_"Who is that?" asked Dawn, before she felt a strange vibration in her pocket; it was her Pokédex: pulling out the Pokémon Identifier, Dawn flipped it open and gasped as she saw a winged dragon-like Pokémon with silver fur over his body and the same gold eyes:_

_"Destream," the Pokédex read, "The Destiny Pokémon; this Pokémon is said to appear whenever the wheels of Destiny are at their greatest need; its power is said to be immortal and it is said to be almost extinct!"_

_"Des...tream?" asked Ash, "Are you a Pokémon?"_

_(A Pokémon and your true partner, Lord Legend,) explained an almost heavenly voice, (I am the one who will always protect you from the darkness and stand by you in this destiny. Whenever you need me, I will be available; now, let us defeat your darkness...together!)_

_"You're right," grinned Ash as he looked to Demon and exclaimed, "You think that this power will stop me from becoming the Guardian of Will? Well, you're wrong; I activate Destream's 3 Special Abilities: First, because he was Fusion Summoned, all Spell and Trap cards are destroyed and then he gains 400 attack points for each one; second, all my monsters are removed from play and then he gains 500 attack and defence points for each and finally, all your monsters are destroyed then you lose life points equal to their attack power."_

_"So that means," Jaden explained, trying to count it up and getting a headache, before he looked to Dawn and Brock and asked, "What does that make?"_

_"Destream first destroys the Seal and Ash's two face down cards," explained Brock, "Then the other guy loses his two face down cards, which makes 5 cards = 2000 attack points!"_

_"That's right," Ash explained, "And next, my Black Luster, Entei, Mewdios and Shadow Stallion are removed from play, as well as my Destiny Archer, which means another 2500 points and finally, he loses his Malicious, which makes 2600 life points!"_

_Demon yelled as his life points were lowered by 2600 before he saw Destream glow with white and gold light, before Ash explained, "Now, with 4500 attack points, my mighty Divine Angel is ready to destroy you once and for all; my name is Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town; i am the Guardian of Will and I am ready to begin the path to my destiny!"_

_Ash 4000/Demon 4000_

_"Go!" yelled Ash, "Destream, my mighty Divine Angel; attack Demon directly with Seven Star Storm!"_

_Seven orbs of light began to appear before Destream, each of them displaying a different elemental Kanji (Earth, Wind, Fire and Water) as well as the Kanji for Light, Darkness and Destiny, before he threw his wings forward and launched seven bolts of heavenly energy, Demon screaming as he felt his life points drop to zero._

_**(Destream: The Divine Angel: ATK X000 DEF X000/12Star/DIVINE/DIVINE BEAST/FUSION: (**__Entei: Guardian of Reality __**&**__ Mewdios: Psychic Master__**) This card can only be Fusion Summoned; upon summoning, activate ALL THREE of the following abilities:**_

_**Destroy ALL spells and traps on the field and increase this card's attack by 400 for each one;**_

_**Remove all monsters on the field and in your graveyard from play then increase this card's attack by 500 for each one;**_

_**Destroy all monsters on your opponent's field and inflict Battle Damage equal to the cards' attack points.)**_

_The duel was over, yet Demon smiled as he approached Ash and, removing his duel disk, bowed to the Guardian of Will as he explained, "You have passed the test; you are worthy of all your powers, but please, Lord Legend, beware the approaching danger and keep those you call friends close to you at all times."_

_As the quartet watched, Demon became nothing more than gold light as Ash turned and held his hand to the centre, "I, Ash, Guardian of Will..."_

_Dawn held her hand to the centre, "I, Dawn, Maiden of Dreams..."_

_Brock waited before he joined them, "And I, Brock, Master of Life,"_

_"Shall fight to the end," Ash finished, "We have a destiny to fulfil and our powers have only just been born; we have to keep our eyes open."_

_As the others agreed, Ash looked and smiled as he saw their spirit partners – Mewtwo, Entei, Destream, Darkrai and Shaymin – place their hands and claws over their allies;_

_Destiny was in hand and the adventure, all three knew, had only just begun._

(So what?) asked Ash, (Are you saying I didn't pass the test?)

(Haven't you figured it out yet?) Asked Solus (I was Demon; I was the voice who haunted you earlier and I was the spirit giving you the energy to combat the Shadow Realm by May's bounty hunter.)

(And yet all you want is to control me.)

(NO I DON'T!) yelled Solus, before Ash watched as his voice-self became an apparition: He was dressed in a whitened version of the armour that Ash changed into as the Guardian of Will: his helm seemed to cover his face before Ash noticed the figure raise a face-plate, exposing clear, bright green eyes, which shone with silver sparks: a duel disk similar to the one owned by the Guardian of Will was strapped to his arm and, as Ash watched, he saw Solus smile and look at him.

(This is the real me,) explained Solus, (I exist within you Ash; I only want you to be what you were meant to be: a great warrior, but for that, you must have power.)

(Power?) asked Ash, (But how do I get it?)

(By embracing me,) Solus replied, holding out his hand, (I am not your enemy Ash, but rather I am your servant; albeit a dark servant, but your servant nonetheless. You command the powers, you throw the lightning and you control your destiny, but you cannot be complete without me. In every light, there is always a little spark of darkness; I am that spark.)

(But you'll control me,) Ash repeated, (That's why you made me fall into my own conscience against the Light Brigade.)

(I did that to protect you,) Solus exclaimed, (Against these Hunters of Light, you cannot begin to reject their power, which was why I _had_ to take control. Ash, I only want you to be a great duellist and the powerful Guardian of Will and Lord of Legend that you are.)

Ash suddenly looked up as he asked, (Suppose I let you bond with me? What will you do?)

(Whatever you want,) Solus answered, (Your will, Lord Guardian, is my command.)

(All right then,) Ash sighed, (Give me your power; in exchange, you disappear at the end of this duel and only come out when I need you; I am not evil!)

(If that is what you wish,) bowed Solus and Ash was suddenly reminded of Entei as he felt the darkness envelop him; at the same time, he then heard Solus add, (I will free you at the end of the duel, but only if that is what you wish…_MASTER!_)

**(End Flashback)**

Returning his attention to the duel, Ash watched as Team Solus looked to one another before they looked to Ash, James speaking to the Guardian, "We were unable to defeat you before, but now, with this battle, our Master will finally complete the Trinity and you will worship him and the Light!"

"Whatever," Ash growled, "Why don't I take the first turn?"

**Team Solus = 8000**

**Team Supreme = 8000**

As Ash drew his first card, he looked to Jaden and asked, "Feels nice to be working together again doesn't it Jaden?"

"Sure does pal," Jaden replied, Haou's black armour matching Ash's now silver armour as he added, "Team Supreme is back in the saddle!"

"And," added Ash, "Speaking of saddles: for my first turn, I summon Shadow Stallion (ATK 1800 DEF 1000) to the field in attack mode: ride again, my black horse!"

There was a swirling vortex of darkness before the chaos stallion appeared; his body covered in silver chains and its eyes full of darkness as it stood by its true master.

"And next," Ash continued, "I activate the spell card Dark Force!"

A spell card showing a black letter D on a silver chain rose onto the field, the chain being held by the hand of the Devil.

"Thanks to Dark Force," Ash explained, "I can now increase my Stallion's attack power by half his defensive power, which means my Shadow Stallion is now 2300 attack points strong.

_**Shadow Stallion: ATK 1800 DEF 1000/4Star/DARK/BEAST: When this card is destroyed as a result of battle, inflict 300 points of damage to your opponent.**_

_**Dark Force: SPELL/EQUIP: This card can only be equipped to a DARK-Attribute Monster: increase the attack of the equipped monster by half its defence points. When this card is destroyed, inflict Direct Damage to your opponent equal to half the equipped card's attack points and draw 1 card from your deck.**_

Shadow Stallion reared up and whinnied with rage as the silver chain added itself to the links on the horse's body, its eyes darkening as Ash continued, "Next, I place one card face down and end my turn: now, let's see if Team Firefly duel as well as they battle with Pokémon!"

"That's Team Solus twerp!" snarled Jesse, "And we are much better than ever: we were lost to darkness until Master Sartorius freed us from our prisons and now, we will do what we aimed to do from day 1: defeat you and the Twerp Team that you follow!"

Drawing his card, James' smile was cold and cruel as he explained, "And this card will do just that: I activate the Seed Cannon Spell Card!"

A large green plant suddenly sprouted from the ground and seemed to slither across James' field as he explained, "Now, every time I summon a Plant Type Monster, one Plant Token is placed on it; and just you wait to see what it can really do: in the meantime, I summon Botanical Lion (ATK 1600 DEF 2000) in attack mode!"

At his command, a strange bestial plant rose onto the field and seemed to take the form of a lion, which roared and slashed its rooted claws through the air, its body exuding an aroma of roses as it looked at Team Supreme.

At the same time, a small rosebud grew on the Seed Cannon as James explained, "Now, not only does my Seed Cannon bloom, but also, Botanical Lion's Special Ability activates: for every plant-type monster on the field, including himself, he gains 300 attack points, which means he is now 1900 attack points strong."

A green aura surrounded the lion as its attack points increased, before James continued, "And now, I place one card face down and end my turn: let's see if you can survive this thorny garden!"

"I'm sensing a theme here," Ash snarled, "And to be honest, it's bugging me, Jaden, trim that lion's hedges, if you please."

"You got it Ash," Jaden declared, drawing his own card, "And to start, I summon Elemental Hero Neos Alius (ATK 1900 DEF 1300) in attack mode and next, I activate the spell card Double Summon, which allows me to summon one additional monster this turn, so, say hello to a new ally of mine: I summon Elemental Hero Star Spirit (ATK 1900 DEF 900) shine again pal!"

As the silver-armoured hero rose onto the field, Jaden looked to Ash: there was something different about his friend, something he didn't like and, as Star Spirit and Neos Alius stood side-by-side, Jaden had the sinking feeling he had seen Ash's stallion before, he just couldn't think where.

"And next," he continued, "I throw down a face down and call it a turn, which now activates Star Spirit's Special Ability: during each of mine and Ash's End Phases, you two lose 300 life points for every Light Attribute Monster in play: show them what I mean Star Spirit, Shining Comet Attack!"

As the sceptre in Star Spirit's hand began to glow, Ash looked away from the light and instead to his hand; however, behind the two duellists, May and Max watched as their friend shied away.

"May," whispered Max, "You don't suppose that Solus has consumed Ash, do you?"

"I know that's what I should think," May answered, her eyes soft as she looked to Ash, "But I can't: I don't know why Max, but something tells me this was destined to happen."

The two remained silent as Jaden's effect inflicted 600 points of damage to Team Solus, Ash and Jaden sighing in unison as they found themselves in the lead…for now.

**Team Solus = 7400**

**Team Supreme = 8000**

"You'll pay for abusing the Light Jaden Yuki!" snarled Jesse, "Always count on a twerp to mess things up, but no more: for my move, I summon Alien Shocktrooper (ATK 1900 DEF 800) in attack mode and next, I activate the spell card Code A: Ancient Ruins!"

A continuous spell rose onto the field, before Ash and Jaden watched as the effect of the card seemed to warp the field around Jesse, changing it into an alien laboratory.

"You'll have to wait and see what this card's power is," Jesse continued, "But now, I activate the Shed-Skin Spell card!"

A spell card showing a King Cobra shedding its skin rose onto the field, at the same time, Ash noticed Alien Shocktrooper glowing as he tore a scale from his left hand and threw it to another part of the field.

"Thanks to Shed-Skin," explained Jesse, "My Alien Shocktrooper gives up his right to battle for this round and then, I can summon a Level 5 or 6 Reptile Monster from my deck, so, say hello to my Venom Boa (ATK 1600 DEF 1200) my slithery friend!"

_**Shed-Skin: SPELL/CONTINUOUS: Activate when you have a REPTILE-Type Monster in play: skip that monster's Battle Phase and Special Summon one Level 5 or 6 Reptile Monster from your deck.**_

A blue Boa constrictor rose onto the field, its eyes staring at Jaden and Ash's monsters as Jesse continued, "And now, my Boa's effect activates: once per turn, he can inject his poison into one of your monsters; so Boa, strike that stallion!"

Ash didn't even flinch as the snake bit down on Shadow Stallion, leaving two poisonous bite marks that glowed with a purple hue.

"And," finished Jesse, "Since I can't attack, I place a face down and end my turn!"

Drawing his card, Ash watched as Shadow Stallion seemed to stagger from the poison: whatever that card's effect was, he knew he had to combat it; luckily, he was now infused with his darkness, which had given him back his confidence in his powers.

Looking at the card he had drawn, Ash suddenly felt conflicted: if he played this card, he would be experiencing déjà vu, but then again, his friends were in danger; was it worth it? YES!

"You two are the fools," he hissed, "And now I'll show you why: I activate the field spell known as the SEAL OF ORICHALCOS!"

"NO!" Cried May and Max, watching as the green runic circle began to form, separating the two trapped duellists from their friends; at the same time, May noticed streams of darkness emanating from Ash as the Seal printed itself on Shadow Stallion's head, but not on Star Spirit or Neos Alius.

"What's happening?" asked Team Solus, before they heard a cold chuckle from Ash as he looked at them.

"What's happening is the power of darkness," he laughed, "And now, before my dear friend, the Goddess of Joy gives me another lecture about this card, let me say this: I CONTROL ORICHALCOS! And now, when we lose, one of our teams will be sent to the shadows, but that will be later; for now, I summon White Rider (ATK 2000 DEF 1550) in attack mode! And now, Team Lighthouse, witness the true power of darkness!"

A white knight rose onto the field at his words: he was dressed in silver armour that held two long-swords over his back and a set of streamlined armour covering his chest, arms and legs; the Seal appearing on his forehead.

"And now," Ash explained, "For the power of Orichalcos; you see Team Sparkle, when a monster I summon is embraced by the power of Orichalcos, they gain 500 attack points, which now means that Shadow Stallion is 2800 attack points strong and White Rider is 2500 points strong!"

The two monsters seemed to laugh with triumph as their attacks increased; at the same time, Ash explained, "And this, May, is a new Seal to the one that created our little friends; think of it as Orichalcos V2: which means that Jaden, sad to say, is unaffected and so are his monsters."

_**White Rider: ATK 2000 DEF 1550/4Star/LIGHT/WARRIOR: When this card is destroyed as a result of battle, inflict 300 points of damage to your opponent for every card in their hand.**_

"And now," Ash snarled, "It's time you two witnessed the awesome powers of the Orichalcos first-hand: Shadow Stallion, attack Jesse's Boa with Bolting Bombardment!"

The mighty stallion suddenly reared up and roared in a dark tone as it bolted towards the serpent-creature, its eyes burning with some dark, paranoid-induced fear.

"Before you do that twerp," snarled Jesse, "I activate my Venom Burn Trap Card, which removes the poison from your little horse there, but then, you lose 700 life points for each venom token and, since there are two, you lose 1400 life points!"

Ash didn't even scream as the wave of venomous energy burned through his life points; instead, it seemed to simply feed the fire as he laughed with disappointed emotion.

**Team Solus = 6200**

**Team Supreme = 6600**

"Is that the best you can do?" he asked, watching as Boa was destroyed by Shadow Stallion, Jesse's life points being hit as well as Ash's, "When will you two Kuriboh-brains realise that, when you cross me, when you threaten my friends…"

As he spoke the words, his body seemed to emanate even greater waves of darkness, before Ash added:

"Nothing, not even my own demons, will stop me from doing what I have to do to protect them! I used to think that duelling was for fun, I used to duel for fun, but now I duel to avenge what you did to my friends and for what I am about to do to you, you can thank MASTER Sartorius!"

With a snarl, Ash threw off his helmet and revealed his darker appearance: his hair was spiked in a fashion similar to Bakura – Yami – and his eyes weren't just green, they were a powerful, rage-filled, glowing green that seemed to prove a point as he added;

"It's Payback Time!"

**Ash: Now May, all your hatred and fears come to life, but just remember, you helped cause this;**

**May: What have I done? I hated Ash for becoming darkness and now he has embraced it…to save me;**

**Max: Let's hope he can control Orichalcos and embrace his power, or else it's all over;**

**Jaden: Don't worry guys, I'll help him: this duel is far from over;**

**Mokuba: You're right there Jaden: Next Chapter: Duelling For Supremacy: The Dark Guardian**

**Ash: Time to see what I can really do; let's go Solus;**

**Solus: As you command, my Master…**

**DZ2: Thanks GPQ for allowing me to use May, Max and Mokuba for this adventure! **


	15. The Dark Guardian

Duelling For Supremacy: Chapter 14: The Return of Team Supreme

Disclaimer: AS BEFORE; I do own the Pokémon Destream as well as all cards written in _**(Bold Brackets)**_

Normal Speech;

/Thought/

_**Original Cards**_

(Spirit Speak)

"**The Dark Spirits speaking**"

_Last time on Yugioh GX:_

_(So what?) asked Ash, (Are you saying I didn't pass the test?)_

_(Haven't you figured it out yet?) Asked Solus (I was Demon; I was the voice who haunted you earlier and I was the spirit giving you the energy to combat the Shadow Realm by May's bounty hunter.)_

_(And yet all you want is to control me.)_

_(NO I DON'T!) yelled Solus, before Ash watched as his voice-self became an apparition: He was dressed in a whitened version of the armour that Ash changed into as the Guardian of Will: his helm seemed to cover his face before Ash noticed the figure raise a face-plate, exposing clear, bright green eyes, which shone with silver sparks: a duel disk similar to the one owned by the Guardian of Will was strapped to his arm and, as Ash watched, he saw Solus smile and look at him._

_(This is the real me,) explained Solus, (I exist within you Ash; I only want you to be what you were meant to be: a great warrior, but for that, you must have power.)_

_(Power?) asked Ash, (But how do I get it?)_

_(By embracing me,) Solus replied, holding out his hand, (I am not your enemy Ash, but rather I am your servant; albeit a dark servant, but your servant nonetheless. You command the powers, you throw the lightning and you control your destiny, but you cannot be complete without me. In every light, there is always a little spark of darkness; I am that spark.)_

_(But you'll control me,) Ash repeated, (That's why you made me fall into my own conscience against the Light Brigade.)_

_(I did that to protect you,) Solus exclaimed, (Against these Hunters of Light, you cannot begin to reject their power, which was why I had to take control. Ash, I only want you to be a great duellist and the powerful Guardian of Will and Lord of Legend that you are.)_

_Ash suddenly looked up as he asked, (Suppose I let you bond with me? What will you do?)_

_(Whatever you want,) Solus answered, (Your will, Lord Guardian, is my command.)_

_(All right then,) Ash sighed, (Give me your power; in exchange, you disappear at the end of this duel and only come out when I need you; I am not evil!)_

_(If that is what you wish,) bowed Solus and Ash was suddenly reminded of Entei as he felt the darkness envelop him; at the same time, he then heard Solus add, (I will free you at the end of the duel, but only if that is what you wish…MASTER!)_

Chapter 15: The Dark Guardian

**Abandoned Skyscraper:**

Kaiba removed his trenchcoat and draped it over May's unconscious figure. He felt like such an idiot; he told the same person that May was so angry at how much he had feelings for the Goddess of Joy. He was right about one thing; there was no way May could adjust to 'this world', after what happened. May was still her cheery self, but when it came to matters of love, it never went as far as 'guardian' or 'big brother'.

He felt angry that Raphael was the reason why May's heart had been shattered (after all his ancestor was the one who instigated 5 millenniums of sorrow). But he moved on, and so had May. Even when everyone was worried about her fate when she was in the Johto region, May didn't waver. She went on her journey with a smile on her face and never worried about her past...until now.

"**You know, if you let me out I can protect her again.**" Shade whispered into the CEO's ear. "**That guardian wasn't strong enougy, but you are. You're stronger than that guardian and that stupid king. You tower over them both.**"

"Can it." Kaiba growled. clenching his fists. "What do you want?"

"**A bit of advice. Say you met up with someone long ago and then realized that they sided with darkness-or LIght in this case. And they suddenly appear while you are protecting someone so close to you. What do you do?**"

"What type of advice is that?" asked Kaiba.

"Well, well, well...if it isn't Seto Kaiba."

Kaiba looked up, seeing a young girl with blue hair and dressed in white coming up to him. The CEO narrowed his eyes; he knew her. May was talking about her back at the mansion, calling her...Dawn. Dawn was her name, wasn't it?

"A pleasure to meet your acquaintance." said Dawn, curtseying to the CEO. "My name is Dawn, and I've come to talk."

Kaiba narrowed his eyes, hand inching toward the inside of his trenchcoat. He didn't say this to Ash, but Mokuba wasn't the only Kaiba with a trick or two up his sleeve.

"What do you want?" asked Kaiba.

"A simple talk." said Dawn. "I heard that a friend of mine wasn't feeling right-"

"She's fine." Kaiba replied, interrupting the Twinleaf town native. "Now I suggest you leave."

"Is that the way a gentleman treats a lady?" asked Dawn. "How improper."

"You're not a lady, you're a witch." Kaiba remarked. "And you and May aren't friends; you're enemies."

"What would you know about May? All you know is how to make realistic holograms and treat orphans to a day in the life of a regular kid. You know nothing about May."

"LIAR!" Kaiba cried, standing up. "I happen to know that she is someone very close to me. And if you think that I'm letting scum like you lay even a finger on her, you're sadly mistaken."

"**That's it.**" Shade hissed in the CEO's ear. "**Let all of that anger loose...you have potential. So much potential and yet you contain it in the hopes that your precious Goddess of Joy doesn't break. But it's a lie...the deeper you delve into that darkness, the more you sink into that core, the more power, the more rage and the more strength you gain in return.**"

Kaiba's eyes began to glow crimson, his body strengthened by shadows surrounding him. Dawn stepped back, sensing a wave of evil and darkness surrounding the CEO.

"If you and your friends even have the gall of mentioning me without any proof, I'll make sure that you'll be blinded by light for the rest of your lives." said Kaiba. "Now what do you want?"

"I'm just here to tell you that you can't do anything to stop the light." Dawn giggled. "The darkness will be purified and the world will be peaceful once more. Isn't that what you want? World peace?"

"But not when it comes to forces that'll destroy it." Kaiba snarled. "I faced off with a force of evil that nearly killed May and the rest of the world alongside with it. This light brainwashed you, just like it brainwashed the people who harmed her...I'm not letting that happen a second time!"

"And you're supposed to be May's knight in shining armour. Hilarious!" Dawn laughed. "Look at you; you can't even comprehend the power that the Light has given me. You hide under a facade of courage, but you're afraid. You're afraid that if you're not strong enough, you won't be able to protect the people you love. Correct?"

Kaiba hesitated; Dawn was right. May gave into the darkness because he wasn't able to stop Raphael from harming her. And when May tried to tell Joey about her sealing Mai away, he wasn't forceful when Joey tried to beat May up, thus letting the darkness in his heart to be born. No, he protected May from the Swordsmen by healing her wounds, and stood up to the CEO when it felt like everyone else was against him. He owed her so much...

"**Do not worry, my prince. You don't have to worry.**" Kaiba turned around, seeing Shadow standing over May's unconscious form, a smile on her face. Her ruby eyes stared at Dawn and she pointed a finger at her. "**Listen up, White Witch, there can only be one power that can control this world and that's darkness. Not light, darkness. And I'm not going to let you hurt my prince or make him harm himself. You hide behind a veil of white, but May and Kaiba walk through a road of darkness. They're stronger than you, and if they combined their powers...they'd be unstoppable. And even then, without these two denying their true selves, there is one more who will destroy all Light!**"

"You're one to talk." said Dawn. "Who are you supposed to be and who are you talking about?"

"**Shadow to the first,**" Shadow giggled. "**And if there's two things I hate it's this: 1) Anyone trying to hurt my prince while I'm breathing and 2) Anyone other than me who wants to capture May's soul. They're BOTH mine! And I'm not letting my prey go easily.**"

She seemed to examine her nails, before reaching down and pulling two cards from May's deck: one was the Eye of Timaeus and the other was the Seal of Orichalcos – which Shadow could draw at any time – before she added, "**And, as for the second question, well, just ask your boss: tell him that, thanks to his manipulations and lies, darkness has risen more powerful than ever: tell him these words exactly: The Midnight Emperor has risen once again and he is out for the blood of the Light! Go on, little pretender, go back to master and, as you like to say, no need to worry, we'll deal with you and that traitor Master of Life you have for a boyfriend!**"

"You heard her." said Kaiba. "Leave now."

Dawn scowled. "Fine!" She announced. "But you haven't heard the last of me."

She stormed off just as Shadow embraced Kaiba with a sweet smile on her face. "**Way to go in calling her out!**" She giggled. "**I always knew you were brave.**"

"**Enough Shadow.**" Kaiba snarled, his eyes turning crimson and his trenchcoat becoming a shade of black. "**We have no time for this; Kaiba's emotions are fuelling me, and he wants to protect his love. I know just the way to do it too.**"

"**How?**" asked Shadow. "**How are we going to do it, Shade?**"

Shade smirked as he pulled out With of Darkness-Ecouter from his trench coat. "**By snuffing out the light once and for all; but for now, we have to get moving; is what you said right? Is the Emperor back?**"

"**Oh yes,**" laughed Shadow, "**And he's better than ever, thanks to this!**" She held up the Seal of Orichalcos as she explained, "**His powers have transformed it; I may be no Jouno, but I can see this: soon, Darkworld's Gates will open for the Emperor and when they do…**"

"**You want to be there at his side?**" asked Shade, "**Does this mean you're over my host?**"

"**Why would I want a CEO when I can be Empress by my true Lord of Darkness?**" asked Shadow, before she threw the cards up into the air and sliced her dagger through them, her eyes wide and maniacal as she added, "**There, just sending our new Master a message: let's hope he gets it.**"

"What are you talking about?" asked Kaiba, his eyes normal again.

"**Oh no,**" sighed Shadow, "**Rich Boy is back; well, see you later, ex-lover.**" And, with that, Shadow vanished in a soft flurry of wind and energy, all that was left of her was a card on the floor:

A torn Seal of Orichcalcos with two words written in blood:

YOU'RE DUMPED!

_**PokéDuels**_

**CyberSpace:**

**Team Solus = 6200**

**Team Supreme = 6600**

_**Field Spell: SEAL OF ORICHALCOS V2**_

_**Ash: White Rider (ATK **_**2500**_** DEF 1550) Dark Force Activated: Shadow Stallion (ATK **_**2800 **_**DEF 1000) 1 CARD FACE DOWN: **_

_**Jaden: Elemental Hero Neos Alius (ATK 1900 DEF 1300) Elemental Hero Star Spirit (ATK 1900 DEF 900) 1 FACE DOWN CARD**_

_**Jesse: Alien Shocktrooper (ATK 1900 DEF 800) Code A: Ancient Ruins Activated; Shed-Skin Activated;**_

_**James: Botanical Lion (ATK **_**1900 **_**DEF 2000) Seed Cannon Activated; One Card Face Down**_

Where we left it:

Drawing his card, Ash watched as Shadow Stallion seemed to stagger from the poison: whatever that card's effect was, he knew he had to combat it; luckily, he was now infused with his darkness, which had given him back his confidence in his powers.

Looking at the card he had drawn, Ash suddenly felt conflicted: if he played this card, he would be experiencing déjà vu, but then again, his friends were in danger; was it worth it? YES!

"You two are the fools," he hissed, "And now I'll show you why: I activate the field spell known as the SEAL OF ORICHALCOS!"

"NO!" Cried May and Max, watching as the green runic circle began to form, separating the two trapped duellists from their friends; at the same time, May noticed streams of darkness emanating from Ash as the Seal printed itself on Shadow Stallion's head, but not on Star Spirit or Neos Alius.

"What's happening?" asked Team Solus, before they heard a cold chuckle from Ash as he looked at them.

"What's happening is the power of darkness," he laughed, "And now, before my dear friend, the Goddess of Joy gives me another lecture about this card, let me say this: I CONTROL ORICHALCOS! And now, when we lose, one of our teams will be sent to the shadows, but that will be later; for now, I summon White Rider (ATK 2000 DEF 1550) in attack mode! And now, Team Lighthouse, witness the true power of darkness!"

A white knight rose onto the field at his words: he was dressed in silver armour that held two long-swords over his back and a set of streamlined armour covering his chest, arms and legs; the Seal appearing on his forehead.

"And now," Ash explained, "For the power of Orichalcos; you see Team Sparkle, when a monster I summon is embraced by the power of Orichalcos, they gain 500 attack points, which now means that Shadow Stallion is 2800 attack points strong and White Rider is 2500 points strong!"

The two monsters seemed to laugh with triumph as their attacks increased; at the same time, Ash explained, "And this, May, is a new Seal to the one that created our little friends; think of it as Orichalcos V2: which means that Jaden, sad to say, is unaffected and so are his monsters."

"And now," Ash snarled, "It's time you two witnessed the awesome powers of the Orichalcos first-hand: Shadow Stallion, attack Jesse's Boa with Bolting Bombardment!"

The mighty stallion suddenly reared up and roared in a dark tone as it bolted towards the serpent-creature, its eyes burning with some dark, paranoid-induced fear.

"Before you do that twerp," snarled Jesse, "I activate my Venom Burn Trap Card, which removes the poison from your little horse there, but then, you lose 700 life points for each venom token and, since there are two, you lose 1400 life points!"

Ash didn't even scream as the wave of venomous energy burned through his life points; instead, it seemed to simply feed the fire as he laughed with disappointed emotion.

"Is that the best you can do?" he asked, watching as Boa was destroyed by Shadow Stallion, Jesse's life points being hit as well as Ash's, "When will you two Kuriboh-brains realise that, when you cross me, when you threaten my friends…"

As he spoke the words, his body seemed to emanate even greater waves of darkness, before Ash added:

"Nothing, not even my own demons, will stop me from doing what I have to do to protect them! I used to think that duelling was for fun, I used to duel for fun, but now I duel to avenge what you did to my friends and for what I am about to do to you, you can thank MASTER Sartorius!"

With a snarl, Ash threw off his helmet and revealed his darker appearance: his hair was spiked in a fashion similar to Bakura – Yami – and his eyes weren't just green, they were a powerful, rage-filled, glowing green that seemed to prove a point as he added "It's Payback Time!"

_And now Part 2 of the Duel_

_**PokéDuels**_

With his White Rider's power advanced by Orichalcos, Ash seemed to mock Team Solus as he looked from one to the other, the power of the Seal glowing all around him as he let darkness take him over.

(Solus,) he spoke in the spirit tongue.

(**Yes Master?**) asked the Dark Guardian, his voice full of worry as he felt the waves of power running through Ash.

(Don't worry about me,) Ash told him, (I can take it from here; you were right Solus, I could never surrender this power: I have a proposition for you?)

(**I'm listening!**)

(Teach me about the darkness,) Ash explained, (And I will let you live! With this power, I can do anything; I was a fool to give it up and I know two other spirits who would welcome this.)

(**Shade and Shadow?**)

(Exactly; with this power and you three, there will be no-one who can stop me: May wanted darkness; Haou once gave himself to this Heart of Chaos and now, it's my turn; now, the Guardian of Will becomes the Kaiser of Chaos; the Count of Corruption: in short, the Midnight Emperor! Will you help me Solus?)

(**I am at your command…Emperor,**) Solus replied, before he felt Shadow's power enter his deck; with a smile, he added, (**And it looks like Shade and Shadow have sensed your arrival and dark redemptions: now, Master, let's show these fools what the true power is.**)

"Yes," growled Ash, before he looked up and added, "Now, don't think I am going to be so stupid as to let you stop this James: instead, I think I'll help my White Rider with the power of the Seal: now watch as White Rider embraces the seal's power and becomes a Dark Monster!"

White Rider laughed like a fiend-possessed before he turned once and bowed to Ash, who then commanded, "White Rider, show these fools the powers of darkness are no joke: destroy Botanical Lion with Dark Light Sabre Slash!"

The knight's twin sword began to glow with a powerful, and seemingly unbearable light before he threw the two swords like discs, aiming for the plant beast.

"I don't think so twerp," James laughed, "Because I activate the Trap Card Wall of Thorns, which negates your attack and…what?"

His cry came as a dark phantom suddenly descended over the field, destroying his Trap as the attack also destroyed Botanical Lion, inflicting damage to his life points.

**Team Solus = 5600**

**Team Supreme = 6600**

"How did James lose his card?" asked Max, before he then saw the phantom return to Ash's field and disappear into his grave, a Trap Card revealing the same phantom being discarded.

"Thanks to my Dark Illusion Trap Card," Ash grinned, his body glowing with a crimson aura similar to Shade's eyes, "A spell or trap that targets my monsters is now destroyed; so sorry, oh wait: no I'm not and to prove it, I now activate my Duality Quick Play Spell, which allows me to sacrifice a Dark Monster or Light Monster to summon an opposite attribute; so, by sacrificing my White Rider, I summon another willing rejecter of the Light, I summon my powerful Black Luster Soldier: Envoy of the Beginning (ATK **3500 **DEF 2500) in attack mode!"

"It can't be!" gasped May, remembering a time when Yugi had told her of the two Envoy monsters; how were they in Ash's deck? As she watched, there was a flash of black lightning, before the ground seemed to open up and take the soul of White Rider into the abyss before, with a huge flash of black lightning, a figure dressed in now-midnight-blue armour streaked with crimson, orange and gold decorations rose onto the field; a dark array of spikes were sticking out of the shoulders.

A shield was held in his left hand with a bronze and golden edge around a blue design and a helm of blue with red jewels and sapphire blue spikes was nestled on his head; this was one half of the two Regents of Chaos and Darkness that now existed within Ash's deck – this was Black Luster Soldier: Envoy of the Beginning. And, as everyone could guess, if Ash had played that Seal, then there was no doubt who else was making an appearance.

"And now," Ash explained, "I activate my Black Luster's Special Ability: once per turn, one monster is removed from play and this turn, I choose Alien Shocktrooper: Black Luster, attack with Dark Chaos Blade Assault!"

The soldier charged forwards, his eyes glowing with the power of Orichalcos as he sliced through the Alien monster, leaving Team Solus' field now empty.

"And finally," Ash continued, "I place two cards face down and end my turn: let's see what the Light can do against these two deities of darkness!"

Drawing his card, James smiled once before he looked up and explained, "I activate the Silent Doom Spell Card, which allows me to summon back my Botanical Lion in defence mode and next, I tribute my lion to summon my Cruel Angel – Queen of Rose (ATK 2400 DEF 1300) in attack mode!"

The floral beast gave a roar before a new monster appeared on the field; it looked like an angel with red-feathered wings and a lance in one hand; as it glided onto the field, Ash and Jaden noticed two new tokens on the Seed Cannon.

"And now," James laughed, "I activate the spell card Mark of the Rose, which allows me to take control of one monster on your field, such as your Black Luster Soldier: so much for him twerp!"

Ash watched with a cold smile as his prized monster went to Team Solus, before James added, "And now, I attack with your little warrior; destroy Shadow Stallion with Thousand Blade Frenzy!"

Black Luster actually seemed to hesitate before he struck down the Shadow Stallion, Ash taking a hit, but not before he saw two veins of dark energy take down James' life points.

**Team Solus = 5300**

**Team Supreme = 6400**

"Before you ask," explained the newly-crowned Midnight Emperor, "My Shadow Stallion inflicts 300 points of damage to my opponent when he's destroyed and, now that you've destroyed him, I can activate my Return From Eternity Trap Card!"

A Trap card depicting a tear in space and time rose onto the field, several shadow creatures trying to break through the fissure; at the same time, Ash continued, "So now, say hello once more to your removed Alien Shocktrooper (ATK **2400 **DEF 800) and next, I activate Dark Force's second effect: when the monster its equipped to is destroyed, you lose life points equal to that card's attack points, which makes 1400 by my marks."

Team Solus screamed as a wave of darkness took down their life points, while Alien Shocktrooper seemed to absorb the power of the Seal, leaving Ash to smile with a cold gleam; he too had felt the energy wave and, if he was right, then on his next turn, Team Solus were done for.

_**Return From Eternity: TRAP/PERMANENT: Activate during your opponent's Battle Phase; Special Summon one card that has been removed from play. The summoned monster can attack during this phase; during your next Standby Phase, send the summoned card to the grave and summon any monster from your hand regardless of level or effect.**_

**Team Solus = 3900**

**Team Supreme = 6400**

James growled once before he looked to Jesse, who seemed upset enough they were now down by more than half their points: they couldn't fail Master Sartorius and James needed a way around this. "I place one card face down and end my turn, which now returns your soldier to you twerp, but don't get used to him!"

/Don't worry,/ thought Ash, a cold smile on his face that would have made Bakura run for the hills, /I won't: in fact, when you activate that Mark again, I'll be ready!/

Drawing his own card, Jaden looked at his hand, before he looked to Ash: now he knew there was something different; the last time he had seen such relentless duelling was Zane, but Ash was something more than dark; he was pure chaos.

"For my move," explained the King, "I activate Neos Alius' special ability, which now means that, by summoning him this turn, he gains all the powers of his older brother, Elemental Hero Neos and next, I activate my N-Force Spell Card, which allows me to summon two Neo-Spacians from my deck, such as Neo-Spacian Twinkle Moss (ATK 500 DEF 1100) and Neo-Spacian Marine Dolphin (ATK 900 DEF 1100) and now, you three: time for a Triple-Contact-Fusion: so, by removing Neos Alius, Marine Dolphin and Twinkle Moss, I summon the almighty Elemental Hero Uni-Neos (ATK 3200 DEF 2750) in attack mode!"

A monster emerged onto Jaden's field in a flash of white light: he had what appeared to be Neos' skin with the added glow from Twinkle Moss and an array of midnight-blue and silver armour that covered his head, arms, legs and back, the Neos crystal now holding eight points, each one filled with the kanji for Earth, Wind, Fire, Water, Ice, Lightning, Light and Shadows.

"And now," Jaden explained, "Uni-Neos' Special Ability activates, which returns all spell and trap cards on the field to their owner's hands: so, say goodbye to your defences and this Seal!"

"Not quite Jaden," gulped May, but Ash took over.

"The Goddess of Joy speaks the truth Supreme King; the Seal is unaffected by any and all spell, trap and monster effects, which means it stays where it is!"

Jaden could only groan as he watched Seed Cannon, Shed-Skin, Code A: Ancient Ruins, Mark of the Rose, Neo-Form, and Ash and James' face down disappeared before the King continued, "You may have survived that, but now, Uni-Neos inflicts 400 points for every spell and trap sent back to the hands, which makes 8, which equals 3200 life points! Neos, show Team Solus what teamwork is all about: attack with Galaxy Beam Blast!"

The eight points on Neos' chest began to glow before the fusion creature launched the attack in an array of colours, the beam slicing through Team Solus and leaving Jaden and Ash even further in the lead.

**Team Solus = 700**

**Team Supreme = 6900**

_**Elemental Hero Uni-Neos: ATK 3200 DEF 2750/9Star/LIGHT/WARRIOR/FUSION: **__Elemental Hero Neos__** – **__Neo-Spacian Twinkle Moss__** – **__Neo Spacian Marine Dolphin__**: This card can only be summoned by sending the Fusion Material Monsters back to your deck (you do not use Polymerisation) when this card is summoned, return all spell and trap cards to their respected owners and inflict 400 points of damage to your opponent for each card. If this effect is activated, you do not have to send this card back to the Fusion Deck. This card must be returned to your Fusion Deck during your End Phase.**_

"And now," Jaden exclaimed, "Time to end this nightmare: Elemental Hero Uni-Neos, attack James' Angel monster with Galactic Firestorm!"

James cried out as the attack hit him again, this time with more ferocity as their life points hit zero; however, as Ash watched, he shook his head and hissed, "You should have blasted off when you had the chance!"

Turning, he made his way out of the Seal, his armour suddenly changing as he walked: the silver, Critias-like armour became a deep crimson and black armour that seemed to match the Supreme King, with a Duel Disk shaped like demon horns attaching to his arm, his face now covered by a face-plate.

As he walked past the two DC Chosen, Ash then smiled and added, "Oh, and May, tell Kaiba he's welcome."

"For what?" asked May.

"His freedom," snarled Ash, before a combined flare of light and darkness filled their eyes and the teams departed, Ash still enthralled in darkness.

_**PokéDuels**_

**DC Park:**

May was alone, sitting on one of the benches of Domino Park. She didn't have to worry about strangers coming by; she wasn't the strongest in her trio for nothing. Instead, she was clutching onto her half of the Terracotta ribbon, a hand to her chest and lost in thought. It was almost happening again; her life nearly changed in one whole day...it made her feel sick inside.

"Is this seat taken?" asked a voice.

May looked up, seeing the CEO standing near the bench. She shook her head, Kaiba sitting down next to the Coordinator.

"It's about him, isn't it?" asked Kaiba.

"Yeah." May answered back. "I was such a fool, immediately thinking that he was the reason for this madness and I never gave him the benefit of the doubt. And right now he's struggling, all because of me."

"Ash is to blame for this also; not once did he mention about seeing how you were doing. He never understood your pain or suffering, and he never questioned why you were acting so cold. Never blame yourself for these acts; they were never your fault."

May nodded her head, running her hands up and down as a way to keep warm. Seeing this, Kaiba removed his trenchcoat and wrapped it around the younger girl. May replied with a small smile.

"Ash told me that you said you loved me." She stated. "But is it as a guardian or big brother?"

Guilt ran through the CEO's heart; he was having feelings for her, but May didn't deserve to have her heart crushed constantly.

"I just love you." Kaiba answered. "I'm sick and tired of these titles of love you give me and the Swordsmen. Can't you just accept love as love, whether it be true love or just family love?"

"I just want to know. You were always there for me and my brother and you were always that shoulder for me to cry on. My mom's always been teasing me that the two of us should marry when I get older...but of course, she doesn't know how hard it is to have a relationship, especially when love was the sole factor for everything."

May's voice softened as she asked, "How long, Seto? how long has it been since we've truly talked to each other like this?"

"too long." Kaiba answered. "You and your adventures, meeting up with your friends and rivals, traveling across the world as you were supposed to-instead of being caught in this hocus pocus business. I always wondered if you were okay; Mokuba did also and so did Max. We were all waiting for you to return. And when you arrived with news of your travels...I was glad. You were able to live the life that you wanted."

"I know. I have no regrets."

"And as to answer that question." said Kaiba, a gentle hand grasping onto May's own. "Well, my love for you is as equal to the love you have your friends and family. And knowing you, that's a lot."

May turned red at the simple and honest answer. But then, she frowned.

"Ash loves me also." May answered. "I can sense it...he wants to protect me, but he's not going to say anything out of it because I think he fears that if I ever fall in love, I'll be in pain. Or maybe he's afraid of that too. He's fighting darkness...it's hurting him, hurting him more than Shadow and Shade have hurt us."

"He'll fight it." said Kaiba. "We've done it before because of the light we had. And if he needs support...well, you still have that card, don't you?"

May searched through her deck and fingered through the cards.

She then found the card...Consecrated Light. Even though it didn't fit her theme of Dark monsters, it was the very same monster she used to symbolized the light she kept inside her. She still kept it as a token of thanks.

"A special gift." May murmured, recalling Kaiba giving her the card. "I'll give it to him...and he'll return."

"He will." Kaiba repeated. "But...what about you? will you be alright?"

"I will." May answered back, slipping the cards back into her duel disk. "Ash was there for me when I was in trouble, now it's time for me to be there for him."

Kaiba nodded his head, wrapping an arm around May's waist. The coordinator, rested her head against the CEO's heart, and closed her eyes. They stayed like that for a while, the only thing that was heard was the whispering wind and the two of them breathing. Sleep took over May, still huddled underneath the silver trenchcoat as Kaiba whispered three words in her ear.

"...I love you..."

That was all that was said. May was now asleep as the CEO took her in his arms and walked back to his limo where Mokuba and Max were also resting. In the morning, things would settle down and May would be back to her cheery self knowing that there were people who loved her. Plus, she obviously still hadn't figured out who she had been freed from, unlike Kaiba, who had watched as Shadow and Shade had gone to see their…what had Shadow called him? Midnight Emperor?

And, speaking of the Dark Trio…

As Kaiba was walking, he did not notice the spirits of Shade, Shadow and Solus watching him...watching with a look that suggested that some sort of evil idea sprung up, knowing how he could finally take Ash to the darkness once and for all.

And it would only take three simple words.

/Our Emperor will not fall like the King,/ Solus thought, his eyes shining green, /On Ra, Slifer, Obelisk, Hamon, Uria and Raviel, I swear it!/

**Ash: I don't want to give up this power and there's now a deeper destiny waiting at DA;**

**Shade: Yes, and we will serve you Master, but Solus' thought gives me an idea;**

**Jaden: But why do I feel like there's still things that have to be settled?**

**May: Because you owe me big time Supreme King: I challenge you:**

**Max: This should be fun: Next Chapter: Duelling For Supremacy: The Ties That Bind:**

**Ash: Now, to get my power back and I know, thanks to Crowler, how to do it: come on you three:**

**Shade/Shadow/Solus: As you command, my Master…**

**DZ2: Thanks GPQ for allowing me to use May, Max and Mokuba for this adventure! **


	16. Secrets of the Supreme: Ties that Bind

Duelling For Supremacy: Chapter 16: Secrets of the Supreme

Disclaimer: AS BEFORE; I do own the Pokémon Destream as well as all cards written in _**(Bold Brackets)**_

Normal Speech;

/Thought/

_**Original Cards**_

(Spirit Speak)

"**The Dark Spirits speaking**"

**Academy Island: Sacred Tomb**

While everyone else was tying up loose ends back in Domino City, a sudden swirl of green energy revealed a figure standing in the area where Jaden had duelled Kagemaru the year before.

Looking around, the figure, now known as the Midnight Emperor and Kaiser of Chaos Ash Ketchum, breathed in the scent of late afternoon as he examined the duel site. Ever since defeating Team Solus back in DC, Ash had used his powers to change himself into his true self and now, standing on the site of one of the darkest games in DA history, the ex-Guardian of Will smiled as he looked down to his right hand, his demonic-duel disk shining in the late-afternoon sunlight.

(**When will it be done, my King?**) Asked Solus, his lightened appearance standing next to Ash.

(Soon,) replied the Kaiser with an obvious growl in his voice, before he then noticed two other figures appearing in the circle: one looked like a teenager with red hair, dressed in a grey shirt, black jacket and leather pants...but it looked like a giant doll with stitches around the neck and arms, a shattered grey eye and a giant scarecrow-like grin. In her left arm was a black duel disk and, as she looked to Ash, she bowed with grace that the Dark Guardian had never seen before.

Her companion, on the other hand, looked like Seto Kaiba, but this Kaiba was surrounded by darkness; he was dressed in a long black overcoat that fanned out behind him with the winds; his hair was wild and a dark shade of brown and, when he looked to Ash, he revealed a pair of crimson eyes and, when he saw the female there, the second figure bowed and kneeled before Ash, his own voice tinged with darkness.

"Shade and Shadow," smiled Ash, "I was wondering when you two would show up: tell me Shadow, are you here because of your Kaiba-fetish or are you here to see darkness rise again?"

"**I am here to serve my King,**" Shadow replied, her voice now devoid of the malicious madness that Ash had always heard, "**Once, Atem and Kura saw their power and feared it; now, you see your power and have accepted it: you are the Chosen One of Darkness: the Kaiser of Chaos and Supreme Emperor of Night and I, Shadow, am your humble servant and follower.**"

"**As am I,**" Shade added, his head bowed as he asked, "**So, what are our orders, my lord?**"

"For now," Ash explained, "I am going to gather others who will follow me; I think it's debatable whether or not I can re-awaken Zane's darkness, but I do know of those in the Society who will do anything to stay the path of true power. You two," he then added, "Will follow Solus' lead and remain hidden until I summon you; if what I overheard is true, Chancellor Sheppard, the real head of this school, is to be organising a GX Tag Tournament and I want you, Shadow, to be my partner while, once I have recaptured Zane's soul, you Shade will team with him."

"**As you wish, my King,**" Shadow bowed.

"**I will do as you command, my lord,**" added Shade as Ash turned back to the centre of the circle.

Looking to the circle, Ash smiled coldly as he explained, "Once, according to that pretender who calls himself the Supreme King of Darkness, there was a great power buried under here; it is this power that I must possess if I am to remain vigilant. So, while I am dealing with Duel Academy and destroying the Society of Light, I also want the two of you to find a way into the Tomb, is that clear?"

Both dark spirits nodded, before Ash heard Solus' voice echo in his mind, (**I have distressing news, my King.**)

(What?) asked Ash, his eyes flashing Orichalcos green as he listened to Solus.

(**See for yourself,**) Solus answered, before Ash noticed a dark aura enveloping his right hand; lifting it to his eyes, he stared at what Solus had to show him.

**(Flashback)**

"He's fighting darkness...it's hurting him, hurting him more than Shadow and Shade have hurt us."

"He'll fight it." said Kaiba. "We've done it before because of the light we had. And if he needs support...well, you still have that card, don't you?"

May searched through her deck and fingered through the cards.

She then found the card...Consecrated Light. Even though it didn't fit her theme of Dark monsters, it was the very same monster she used to symbolize the light she kept inside her. She still kept it as a token of thanks.

"A special gift." May murmured, recalling Kaiba giving her the card. "I'll give it to him...and he'll return."

"He will." Kaiba repeated. "But...what about you? Will you be alright?"

"I will." May answered back, slipping the cards back into her duel disk. "Ash was there for me when I was in trouble, now it's time for me to be there for him."

Kaiba nodded his head, wrapping an arm around May's waist. The coordinator, rested her head against the CEO's heart, and closed her eyes.

They stayed like that for a while; the only thing that was heard was the whispering wind and the two of them breathing. Sleep took over May, still huddled underneath the silver trench coat as Kaiba whispered three words in her ear.

"...I love you..."

**(End Flashback)**

Ash suddenly had tears of betrayal in his eyes as he looked to the vision; May, after all her talks of betrayal and being the enemy, had stabbed a dagger through his heart and ripped it from his chest.

Wiping his eyes, Ash looked over his shoulder, before he whispered, "Shadow."

"**Yes, Emperor?**" asked the dark maiden.

"Did May really feel those things?"

"**Yes.**"

"Do you?"

"**Yes, but only for the real you my dark lord; May is a fool to believe she could hurt you; I swore to protect her, but truly, I was waiting for this day; the day when you, the Kaiser of Chaos, the Midnight Emperor, would free yourself from the ties that bind you to this unwelcome destiny. Now, I will do whatever you ask and I will protect you with my life.**"

"Then," Ash turned and held out his hand; when Shadow clasped his gauntlet, he lifted her and asked, "Will you take the place of she who has betrayed me? Will you, Shadow, become my Dark Princess?"

Shadow smiled, before she kissed Ash's cold lips and replied, "**I did say anything, my dark love.**"

Shade and Solus could only stare with pride while the dark spirit of the Guardian smiled with triumph; now there was no hope for those fools to redeem their friend:

Solus had heard a saying once before: madness was like gravity; all it needs is a little push.

And Solus, as he looked at Shade, knew just that push.

"**My lord,**" he said, his body appearing in spirit as he looked to Ash, "**Do you wish to cement your power?**"

"Yes," Ash hissed, his eyes now a dark, cold shade of Orichalcos green, "Why?"

"**All you have to do,**" Solus grinned, noticing Shade and Shadow watching him, all three of them knowing what the secret was as Solus smiled and confirmed their thoughts with six words:

"**Is accept the Heart of Chaos!**"

_**PokéDuels**_

**Domino City: DC Park:**

Jaden and the gang all ran into the park to see May sat there with Kaiba, their packs and duel disks by their sides; changing out of Haou's armour, Jaden stepped forwards, "May? Are you all right?"

"No Jaden," replied the Goddess, "Ash said he wanted to meet me, but…he's gone."

"Gone?" asked Zane, sharing a glance with Yubel, "What do you mean gone?"

"He's gone away," Kaiba answered, before he added, "And our dark sides are with him."

"Shadow and Shade are with him?" asked Yubel, looking nervously at Jaden as she added, "What about Haou?"

(**Still here,**) answered the King's spirit, (**Ash may have gained those two through darkness, but Jaden's soul is infused with mine, which slowly drains me of my darkness.**)

"Did he say anything?" asked Jaden, looking back to May, then noticing Mokuba and Max walking from the other side of the park.

"No," answered Kaiba, "But he left her a gift."

May nodded as she pulled out her piece of the Terracotta Medal, before she looked to Jaden and asked, "Did he say anything in the duel?"

"I wish," sighed the Supreme King, "But once he played that card, he was different."

"What card?" chorused Mokuba, Kaiba and Yubel.

"The Seal," May gasped, her hands shaking, "The Seal of Orichalcos!"

"WHAT?" yelled Kaiba, "How desperate did he have to be to play that? What happened?"

"Nothing," Jaden answered, "Except Ash going crazy and treating the duel like a Shadow Game.

(Then it's happened,) sighed a deep voice; May and the other DC Chosen gasping as Atem, Kura, Seth and Jouno all appeared, the spirit of the Pharaoh looking scared and nervous.

"What's happened Atem?" asked May.

(The Guardian has given in to his darkness,) explained Kura, (Atem and I have felt it; but there is another problem.)

"What?" asked Jaden, looking to the ancient forms of the two legendary duellists.

(Solus,) answered Atem, (He wishes to cement the Guardian's powers with darkness and there's only one item that can do that.)

(**Don't say it,**) gasped Haou, Jaden's eyes glowing gold as he knew what was about to be said.

"The Heart of Chaos," May answered, before she reached into her bag and pulled out her Ancient Egypt Deck; fingering through the cards, she nodded as if to confirm something, before adding, "Revenge of the Dark King and Heart of Chaos are missing."

Jaden then, to everyone's surprise, changed into Haou's armour, before he held out his hand and asked, "Yubel, give me your hand; May, can you remember what those cards look like?"

"Yes," answered May, "But what does that have to do with this?"

(The Maiden of Dreams,) explained Jouno, (Has the ability of perception; she can see your thoughts and see the card images.)

May gave a nod of understanding before she held out her hand, allowing Jaden to touch her, before Yubel's violet eyes began to glow with the colours of her old self and, as everyone watched, two images appeared before them.

One looked like the card Change of Heart save for the angel and demon were one half of Atem's body and one half of Kura's, both of them holding a black heart while the Millennium Symbol glowed on their forehead, their eyes a bloody shade of crimson.

The other revealed Atem sat on a black throne with a large black dragon behind him; what was different, however, was that this Atem also had two large dragon wings growing out of his spine.

"Now that's scary," commented Jaden, removing his hand from May, changing out of his black armour as he added, "And that's what is missing from your deck?"

"Yes," said May, "Ash's darkness must be holding the power of the Egyptian Darkness; I fought with those cards and their powers before, but I don't know if…"

SLAP!

Jaden suddenly reeled back as he saw Kaiba standing, his body defending May, before the Supreme King added, "Ash is gone May, but we're still here: now, you can't deny that even you still have demons."

(HOW DARE YOU?) Roared Seth; he went to strike Jaden.

"Seth stop," commanded May, rising herself and looking to Jaden as she added, "He's right; I still have demons and concerns against him and these demons can't be fought if we're enemies; so, Jaden Yuki, Supreme King of…Darkness, I, May, Goddess of Joy, challenge you to a duel!"

"Just what I was waiting for," Jaden grinned, summoning his Black Disk from the darkness as he added, "But don't expect me to go easy on you May."

"I wouldn't ask for nothing less Jaden," May replied, "Get ready to bow down to the power of my Ancient Pharaoh's Deck."

"Get your game on!" countered Jaden, switching into Haou's armour, but even Haou even saw that Jaden needed to do this alone, so kept his distance.

"DUEL!"

**Jaden = 4000**

**May = 4000**

"I've been waiting for this duel for a long time Supreme King," May grinned, "And now I have it: I'll go first and to start, I'll use the very first combo I used in a duel: I activate the spell card Reasoning."

As the familiar spell card rose on the field, Max and Mokuba shared a glance; May wasn't going to pull any punches with this duel.

"With this," May explained, "I discard cards from the top of my deck after you call a number; then, I draw one more card and, if it's a monster that matches the number you called, I send it to the grave; if not, then I can summon it; so Supreme King, what's it to be?"

"Four!" announced Jaden, knowing full well that Atem, Kura and Seth were all Level 4 cards.

Drawing four cards, May didn't even react as she discarded them, before drawing one more and looking to him with a look of delight, "Sorry Jaden, but this card is not one of Level 4 stars: I summon 3-Hump Lacooda (ATK 500 DEF 1500) in defence mode, and now, I place one card face down and end my turn."

/I wonder why May didn't try to sacrifice her Lacooda,/ thought Jaden, /Must have something to do with the other cards she drew…I wonder./

Drawing his own card, Jaden smiled to himself before he explained, "For my move, I throw down two face downs and place a monster in defence mode; now I call it a turn; your up May!"

As May drew her own card, she looked to Jaden with a sense of curiosity: from what she had heard about him, he was a real duellist and knew his way around a duel, but for now, it seemed like there was something wrong with him, like his mind was elsewhere.

"Jaden," she suddenly declared, drawing her next card, "Keep your mind on the duel: I'm worried about Ash as well, but we need to focus and, to prove that fact, I'm about to bring some old friends of mine out to play: first, I activate my face down!"

A Trap Card revealing a statue of Osiris rose onto the field; the statue was looming over an assembly of priests that were kneeling in homage to the King of the Underworld.

"That's a new one," Max noticed, before he then saw two monster zones glowing as he asked, "What's going on May?"

"What's going on is my Osiris Spirit Trap Card," explained May, "And now, with this card, I can summon back any monsters that were sent to my grave outside of battle; of course, these monsters can't attack this turn, but that's no problem."

_**Osiris Spirit: TRAP/PERMANENT: Special Summon any monsters that were sent to the graveyard outside of battle; the summoned monsters cannot attack until your next Battle Phase; if your opponent attacks the summoned monster, reduce all damage to 0.**_

"And so," May grinned, watching as her monster-card zones began to glow, "On my last turn, when I activated Reasoning, I sent two particular monsters to my grave: monsters known as Kisara, the White Dragon Tamer (ATK 1500 DEF 1250) and Seth, Priest of Dragons (ATK 1700 DEF 1800) to the field in attack mode!"

First came Seth, dressed in his blue-robes, his piercing eyes almost boring into the skull of the Supreme King: his staff and gold jewellery glistened in the light as he stared at Jaden, before his eyes wandered past Jaden to his future self.

"I'll never get used to seeing that," Kaiba commented, watching as another joined Seth: she was dressed in along white gown that held an image of the Blue Eyes White Dragon; unlike Seth, this new human-spirit had no weapon; she did, however, also possess two wings that looked like they were from a Blue Eyes and, when she opened her eyes, a fierce, mystical blue light shone over the field.

(Kisara,) gasped Seth, looking to the Tamer, (Is that you?)

(Seth,) gasped Kisara, (It's been a long time: I have missed you.)

"Explain someone please," Jaden suggested, looking to the two spirits, "Those two look like they know one another."

"In Ancient Egypt, they did," explained May, "Kisara was a normal girl who was shunned for housing a powerful spirit: when she met Seth, he spared her life instead of sending her to the shadows and now, they remain united in history."

(Indeed Goddess,) smiled Seth, an expression that made his future self shudder, Kaiba realising now just how creepy he looked when he smiled. (And now we are reunited to battle this evil, but first, we battle him!) He pointed his staff at Jaden as he waited for the duel to continue.

_**Seth, Priest of Dragons: ATK 1700 DEF 1800/4Star/LIGHT/Spell-Caster:**_ _**When this card is Normal Summoned, Flip Summoned or Special Summoned on the field, you can sacrifice 500 Life Points to Special Summon one **__'White Dragon' Token__** onto the field. (**__White Dragon Token-Type: Token, Attribute: Light, Level: 4, Attack: 0, Defence: 0__**). You can only summon up to three tokens. For each token that had been summoned through this effect, increase the attack points of this monster by 500.**_

_**Kisara, the White Dragon Tamer: ATK 1500 DEF 1250/4Star/LIGHT/SPELLCASTER: When this card is summoned, if **__Seth, Priest of Dragons __**is in play, add one LIGHT Attribute Monster to your hand. If not, Special Summon **__Seth, Priest of Dragons__** or **__Jouno, Sorcerer of Dreams__** from your hand, deck or graveyard.**_

"Indeed you must," smiled May, looking to her monsters, "But first Seth, let's give Jaden a taste of your steel: attack his defence card with White Lightning Blast!"

Seth raised his staff high, his own eyes glowing, before he launched an orb of white energy at Jaden's side of the field; as the attack neared, Jaden's monster was revealed: A spirit dressed in black and red armour that seemed to stand in the way of May's attack, his black armour almost enveloping the field.

"You fell for it," Jaden announced, "Say hello to Evil Hero Shadow Gardna (ATK 700 DEF 2000) and, not only does Seth's attack fail, but now, you take damage between their differences!"

Seth gasped as Shadow Gardna lashed out his arms and sent the Priest flying back, Kisara catching her ancient love as he rubbed his cheek, another sinister smile on his face,

(Not bad Supreme King,) he commented, giving Jaden a nod of respect, (You let us believe that you had nothing, but you had something big!)

May then felt the sting of her own life points being hit as she looked to her two creatures: even though Osiris Spirit would protect them from another attack, it didn't protect them from a failed attack.

**Jaden = 4000**

**May = 3700**

"Well," added May, "I guess I should mention that, when Kisara was summoned, her special ability activated: since her lover was in play, I get to add one Light-Attribute Monster to my hand and now, because Osiris Spirit was a Special Summon, I can Normal Summon this monster; so, I now send my 3-Hump Lacooda to the grave and summon my Gravekeeper's Angel (ATK 2300 DEF 1300) in attack mode!"

There was a strange gathering of darkness before Lacooda vanished and, in his place rose a winged monster with a white wing and a black wing; his body was covered in similarly-coloured robes and, when he looked to Jaden, the creature snarled before drawing a pair of three-sided glaives from his belt and spinning them in almost hypnotising circles.

"Now _that's_ a keeper," gasped Mokuba, who had seen May use her keeper's before: it actually surprised the Defender that there was a LIGHT Gravekeeper in Duel Monsters.

"And his special ability makes up for it," May explained, "Because, when he's summoned, I can activate one of two cards from my deck: Necrovalley or Hamunaptra, so I'll activate the Field Spell: Hamunaptra, which, from this moment on, has a selection of _very _interesting abilities!"

_**Gravekeeper's Angel: ATK 2300 DEF 1300/6Star/LIGHT/WARRIOR: When this card is summoned, the controller of this card can either activate **__Necrovalley __**or **__Hamunaptra __**from their decks. When this card is destroyed, destroy the activated spell and inflict 1000 points of damage to your opponent.**_

_**Hamunaptra: SPELL/FIELD: As long as this card is in play, the following abilities are in effect: All warrior and spellcaster monsters on your side of the field gain 500 ATK points; **_

_**All **__Gravekeeper __**monsters are immune to monster, spell and trap effects;**_

_**The controller of this card can summon any **__Gravekeeper, __**warrior or spellcaster fusions without the need for Polymerisation;**_

_**As long as this card is on the field, your opponent cannot use any cards or card effects from their graveyards;**_

_**AND**_

_**While this card is in play, the controller of this card can pay 100 life points to Special Summon one monster destroyed in battle during their Standby Phase.**_

The strange angel, Seth and Kisara all gasped in awe as the field around them changed into a desert ruin filled with archaic arches, statues and pyramids, a cold, almost dark wind blowing through the desert as Jaden looked around himself, his eyes in wonder at the sight of this new spell card.

"Where are we May?" asked Max, looking to his sister.

"The city of Hamunaptra," explained May, "Also known as the City of the Dead: in Egyptian times, this was the place for many a ritual involving those who had crossed over to the other side and, as my Angel's name suggests, these tombs were protected by Tombkeepers and Gravekeepers. Oh, and Jaden?"

"Yeah?" asked the King, watching May now that he had stopped sight-seeing.

"Now that Hamunaptra is in effect," May explained, "All warrior and spellcasters on my field now gain 500 attack points and, while it is in play, you can't use any card or card effect from your graveyard!"

/No!/ thought Jaden, remembering the last time he had faced a Gravekeeper Deck; now, he had something else to worry about: Wroughtweiller, Necroshade and even Gardna couldn't help him as long as this card was in play. With a groan, Jaden looked back as he saw a sandy veil wrap around May's monsters, their attack power increasing as Hamunaptra's Dark Magic filled their body.

**Seth, Priest of Dragons: ATK 2200**

**Kisara, the White Dragon Tamer: ATK 2000**

**Gravekeeper's Angel: ATK 2800**

"So now," continued May, "I place this card face down and end my turn, but you should be careful Jaden: because the undead have a way of reclaiming what is rightfully its own and soon, it will claim your soul."

"May?" asked Jaden suddenly, looking to his own deck, "What is it about me that you hate so much? Surely I proved that I could handle the darkness without becoming the darkness!"

"You did," May explained, "And yet you have no idea, do you Jaden? You pretend that everything is all right, but it's not: our friend has gone and there's only one person I can blame: YOU!"

"WHY ME?" Roared Jaden, before he gasped as he found Seth's staff inches from his face.

"Do you really want to know?" asked May.

Jaden nodded.

"Very well," May explained, "I'll tell you; Atem, Kura, Seth, Jouno, even my Gravekeepers; they are my friends as well and, when Shadow first came, it was to them that I feared her. Then I hear about you and how you corrupted Atem and Kura with that Heart and I knew I could never trust you. You have no idea what it is to nearly lose someone who protects you so dearly."

"YES HE DOES!"

The yell surprised all of them; Jaden looked sad as he turned and saw Yubel now standing next to him, her own eyes filled with tears as she spoke to May, "He does know Goddess; more than you ever could: when he was younger, the only friends Jaden had were his duel spirits: his Elemental Heroes _were_ his heroes and I was his guardian, his friend and his avenger; then, one day, Jaden sent me into space in the hopes I could be saved; however, from up there, I tried to talk to him and gave him nightmares. Then, a few weeks ago, I returned to my Jaden and, instead of fearing me, Jaden welcomed me with open arms, an old friend back by his side: when the Chosen were taken, Jaden and Ash volunteered me to be the new Maiden and I knew that this was my chance to help him again. So don't you _dare_ suggest that Jaden knows nothing of the power of losing someone he loves: Jaden, tell her what you said to me!"

Jaden nodded before he looked forwards and added, "I'll go one better…" His eyes began to glow with a gold light before he explained, "I'll show her!"

May and the others cried out as Jaden's powers dragged them into his memories…

Nearby, a lone figure watched from the roof of the same skyscraper where he had duelled before; with a cold smile, the figure held out his hand and watched as a small dragon creature flew back to him, its guttural growls whispering in his ear.

"**Perfect,**" laughed the dark figure, turning, he saw two other kneeled while a third watched with anticipation, "**You were right Shadow.**"

Shadow walked towards her King and kissed him softly, before she added, "**May will do what we want her to and she doesn't even suspect the truth.**"

The first figure, Ash Ketchum, Kaiser of Chaos, looked to his hand where two cards were now in his grasp as he added, "**You're right; none of them can truly know about my plans and soon, the ultimate power in all of duelling will be mine.**"

He then gave a cold laugh while holding the two cards to the sun:

The Heart of Chaos and the Revenge of the Dark King.

/Now,/ thought the Kaiser, /For Part 2 of my plan: good luck Jaden…you're going to need it./

_**PokéDuels**_

**Academy Island: Sacred Tomb (now located in the Abandoned Dorm)**

Ash sat on a large black throne looking down at the runic circle before him as he tried to think of a way to release this ultimate power: once he had control of the Sacred Beasts, then he would become the darkest owner of the Heart in history.

And speaking of the Heart…

"**Master?****"**

Ash looked to his left and saw Solus kneeling before him, the card forms of Revenge of the Dark King and Heart of Chaos on a dark cushion, their edges tinged with green.

"Is it done?" asked Ash, looking back to the circle.

"**It is, my Master; once you place these within your armour, the Heart of Chaos and Revenge of the Dark King shall awaken and infuse their power with yours.**" Solus seemed to smile as he looked to the Emperor and continued, "**The Revenge of the Dark King shall transform your deck and also change you to match the Dark Pharaoh; the Heart of Chaos will vanquish any and all remaining light and angst inside you.**"

"You have done well Solus," grinned Ash, before he picked up the two cards and asked, "And how will they be infused with my soul?"

"**Through the Seal my lord,**" explained Solus, "**And by sacrificing a soul of light and darkness like yours: but where will we find such a vessel?**"

Ash hummed in agreement before he raised his hand and looked into the darkness of his armour: almost at once, a smile crossed his face as he nodded once and rose from his seat.

"**Master?**"

Ash didn't listen; instead, he changed into his armour and stood in the middle of the runic circle; raising his arm, his black and crimson duel disk appeared before he looked to Solus and commanded, "Tell Shade and Shadow to keep an eye on May and Jaden's duel: I will be returning to Domino City until they return here and, once their duel is over, tell them I have a job for them…and you Solus."

"**As my Emperor commands,**" bowed the dark guardian, before he asked, "**But where are you going my lord?**"

"To help someone find their own darkness," Ash replied, before the darkness enveloped him and he vanished in a flash of dark green energy.

_**PokéDuels**_

**Jaden's Spirit Room:**

"Where are we?" asked May, looking round as she saw several different mirrors around them.

"Somewhere you can see," Yubel answered, "See that Jaden is not the dark king and the struggles he had to cope with…"

**Yubel: And now May, time to see this for yourself; Jaden is NOT evil;**

**May: And yet he uses darkness as his weapon? Those Evil Heroes, as well as you!**

**Jaden: Just watch and see for yourself May: then we'll finish this once and for all;**

**Mokuba: Sounds good; I'm sick of you two at each other's throats: Next Chapters: Duelling For Supremacy: Secrets of the Supreme 2**

**Jaden: (notices something happening) Yubel? What are you doing?**

**Yubel: Making sure that, no matter what, I'm with you: if she won't believe you, then we'll do this…together.**

**Ash: That's what you think…fools…darkness is eternal and I am its Emperor:**

**DZ2: Thanks to GPQ for allowing me to use her characters from BMBAM and for all her help; please Read and Review before this lot go crazy!**


	17. Secrets of the Supreme: Shadows

Duelling For Supremacy: Chapter 16: Secrets of the Supreme

Disclaimer: AS BEFORE; I do own the Pokémon Destream as well as all cards written in _**(Bold Brackets)**_

Normal Speech;

/Thought/

_**Original Cards**_

(Spirit Speak)

"**The Dark Spirits speaking**"

"_WHY ME?" Roared Jaden, before he gasped as he found Seth's staff inches from his face._

"_Do you really want to know?" asked May._

_Jaden nodded._

"_Very well," May explained, "I'll tell you; Atem, Kura, Seth, Jouno, even my Gravekeepers; they are my friends as well and, when Shadow first came, it was to them that I feared her. Then I hear about you and how you corrupted Atem and Kura with that Heart and I knew I could never trust you. You have no idea what it is to nearly lose someone who protects you so dearly."_

"_YES HE DOES!"_

_The yell surprised all of them; Jaden looked sad as he turned and saw Yubel now standing next to him, her own eyes filled with tears as she spoke to May, "He does know Goddess; more than you ever could: when he was younger, the only friends Jaden had were his duel spirits: his Elemental Heroes were his heroes and I was his guardian, his friend and his avenger; then, one day, Jaden sent me into space in the hopes I could be saved; however, from up there, I tried to talk to him and gave him nightmares. Then, a few weeks ago, I returned to my Jaden and, instead of fearing me, Jaden welcomed me with open arms, an old friend back by his side: when the Chosen were taken, Jaden and Ash volunteered me to be the new Maiden and I knew that this was my chance to help him again. So don't you dare suggest that Jaden knows nothing of the power of losing someone he loves: Jaden, tell her what you said to me!"_

_Jaden nodded before he looked forwards and added, "I'll go one better…" His eyes began to glow with a gold light before he explained, "I'll show her!"_

_May and the others cried out as Jaden's powers dragged them into his memories…_

_**PokéDuels**_

_**Jaden's Spirit Room:**_

"_Where are we?" asked May, looking round as she saw several different mirrors around them._

"_Somewhere you can see," Yubel answered, "See that Jaden is not the dark king and the struggles he had to cope with…"_

Chapter 17: Shadows of the Supreme

**Jaden's Spirit Room:**

Yubel looked to May and the others, her eyes wide with rage and fury as she spoke up, "Now, Goddess of Joy, look there," she pointed to one of the mirrors as she added, "And see just what Jaden has had to say about this!"

May looked into the reflective surface as she watched both Jaden and Yubel: with what they were doing, could she have been wrong all this time?

**(Jaden's Memory Mirror)**

…Yubel, while it is nice to see you again, you have no right to grant the Guardian or his friends their powers without the consent of the Circle.) He turned to Ash and bowed before adding, (My lord Guardian, you are ready to know your power, but it must be your choice; once this fusion is made, it cannot be reversed and for it to become complete, the Master of Life and Maiden of Dreams must be here with you.)

"What will this power do to me?" asked Ash, his eyes switching between Mewdios and Destream as the two remained kneeled before him.

(It will give you the powers that all who came before you have known,) explained Mewdios, (It will evolve your decks and grant you new decks featuring other Legends of our world; in particular, the Winged Ones of Eons, you know them as Latios and Latias.)

/Latios and Latias?/ thought Ash, remembering their trip into the city of Altomare and the power that the two had shared.

(Your deck will not be the only one evolved,) explained Destream, (The Maiden of Dreams will receive her own powers; apart from Lord Darkrai, she will also gain the Legends of Time and Space; the Beasts of Time and Space as we know them, but you know them as…)

"Dialga and Palkia," nodded Ash; he had a feeling where Darkrai was involved; those two wouldn't be far behind.

(And finally,) explained Mewdios, (The Life Master, who not only wields Shaymin and Celebi, but the powers of life and nature, shall command the Four!)

"The Four?" asked Jaden, "Who are they?"

(The Four are the Legendary Quartet of Nature; the beings who obey the call of the Song and the One who seeks the Chosen!)

"Wait," gasped Ash, "Do you mean Zapdos, Moltres, Articuno and…Lugia?"

(We do,) explained Mewdios, his eyes on his partner, (As such, the decks containing the Masters of Nature known as Groudon, Kyogre and Rayquaza as well as the power of Deoxys are missing from the spirit world; we fear that they have been used for evil purposes. This is your task Guardian: to find and reunite the legends of our world with the powers of this duel world. In this, you will have allies, but you must achieve this or we are all doomed to a fate worse than death.)

"That's all well and good," Jaden cut in, "But what does any of this have to do with me?"

(You are not without power,) explained Yubel, (But you must be willing to use this power; an ancient power within you Jaden known as Haou, or, to be more exact, the Supreme King of Darkness!)

"Darkness?" gasped Jaden, "I don't want to be evil; what about my friends?"

(You are not evil my dear Jaden,) explained Yubel, (But this power is yours alone; the powers of the Chosen shall reveal themselves, but your power is yours alone if you believe you are ready to receive it.)

"Then I'm not," explained Jaden, before he turned and added, "But I do want you back Yubel, if you'll come back to me."

(I am always with you dearest Jaden,) replied Yubel, (I was afraid that you had neglected me and would not wish to be my friend anymore.)

Jaden held his hand to the air and watched as Yubel placed three cards in his hand; one was the one that he knew as Yubel, the second was a beast form of Yubel that seemed more frightening as a card than as a spirit known as Terror Incarnate and the third was a truly demonic form of Yubel that, as soon as Jaden saw it, knew it had earned its name: Yubel: The Ultimate Nightmare.

Looking to the real Yubel, Jaden asked, "Do I really have to use these?"

(Only when you are ready, my dear Jaden,) replied Yubel, (These are the forms that my time in space created; I don't know if they can be changed, but they are all still me.)

"Then that's what we'll do," Ash and Jaden spun around to see Brock and Dawn step from the darkness of the trees, the souls of Lord Darkrai and Sky Shaymin behind them; it had been Brock who spoke, "I don't like the fact that Jaden is the one who wields darkness, but then again, Dawn wields the Nightmare Lord so we'll work with him."

"He's right," explained Ash, "But first Mewdios, we're going to need these powers you told us about."

(Are you sure that you are ready?) asked Mewdios, but was given his answer by the Chosen Trio uniting their hands and staring at him and Destream.

(Then,) Destream added, (We have work to do; when the time is right, we will grant you your true forms, but for now, keep your eyes open and stay alert for any sign of danger.)

"We will," chorused the Trio.

Ash looked to Jaden and held out his hand, "Are you with us?"

Jaden stared for only a moment before he sighed and linked his hand with Ash's, a strange aura of light and darkness surrounding the Lord and the King as Ash continued, "As long as we stand together, then I, Ash Ketchum, Lord of Legend…"

"…I, Brock Stone, Master of Life…"

"…I, Dawn, Maiden of Dreams…"

"…And I, Jaden Yuki, Supreme King of Darkness…" Jaden shuddered at the mention of his true self, but watched as Ash finished for them.

"Shall always stand united in battle and defeat the oncoming danger; as long as we stand strong, we are always one!"

**(Memory Break)**

/I'm going to lose,/ he thought, /I let Ash and the whole world down; and there's nothing I can do about it./

(Yes there is,) a cold voice replied, (Use our power and you will be able to achieve victory.)

/No,/ thought Jaden, /If what Atem and Kura say is true then I can't risk turning you loose!/

At the same time, Kura's attack destroyed Valaeon, leaving Ash with just his weakened Chosen monster, the Guardian sensing the King's angst about his powers.

"Jaden," he whispered, "You can control the power; it doesn't have to control you: but if we don't do something..."

He trailed off as he looked at Atem and Kura, before, with a gulp and a shudder, Ash whispered:

"It's the world who pays...and this time, it's for real!"

Kura noticed the King's weakness as he smiled and added, "I play a face down and end my turn: now, let's see if the Supreme King of Darkness can truly defeat us!"

Jaden struggled to stand as he listened to Kura, but, deep inside him, Haou spoke again:

(Jaden, if you don't learn to trust me and allow my power to become yours; it won't be us who lose, everyone loses!)

**(Memory Break)**

Jaden looked up as his memories faded away: Atem had been right, he was devoid of darkness, but he was also the King: and now, he had a duel to win and friends who would stand by him.

"Ash," he said in a calm voice, "I remember: Atem and Kura said it: there is no darkness because he doesn't control me, I control him!"

"Yes," Ash nodded, "But can you use him?"

"Only one way to find out," Jaden replied.

Looking to his side, where Yubel was watching, Jaden asked, (Can you give me my power?)

(Only if you think you're ready,) Yubel replied, her eyes filled with pride.

Looking to the Guardian of Will, Jaden nodded and said with confidence, (I am!)

What happened next was almost too confusing for most people: there was a strange flash of dark magic before Jaden became enveloped in what could only be described as tendrils of darkness, his Black Disk almost glowing as the darkness coursed through him. When it faded, Jaden was stood in the same place, but he was now dressed very differently.

His body was covered with black armour that had a series of spikes curling up behind his shoulders, a rather intimidating looking face-plate and helm covering his face; his hands were now covered by clawed gauntlets and his back was adorned by a long, flowing red cape that seemed to billow all around him as energy flew from Jaden's body as winds of darkness.

This was who he was, and, as he raised the faceplate, everyone gasped in shock as they saw a pair of gold eyes staring at Ash from underneath the helm.

"Jaden?" asked the Guardian.

"It's me pal," Jaden replied, "Now Guardian of Will, I, Jaden Yuki, Supreme King of Darkness, say to you; it's time for this duel to continue!"

**(End Memory)**

Yubel looked at May before she looked to Jaden; his eyes were full of a bright light that would not be diminished: as he looked to May, the Supreme King explained, "Atem once called me Chosen For Supremacy and I earned that title by passing his test; if you still hate me for being the duellist you see before you, then maybe I should just have let the King loose on the world, but now, Ash needs us and that's all that matters."

"You're right Jaden," May whispered, her head hung in defeat, "I tried to hate you for what you did as a past life, but now I see that you are the King and Jaden in one mind: but for now, we're still enemies and I will prove that darkness will never win!"

"Fine," Jaden remarked, watching as Yubel's magic pulled him out of the spirit room and back into the duel:

_**Jaden: Two cards face down and Evil Hero Shadow Gardna in defence mode;**_

_**May: Hamunaptra field spell activated; Osiris Spirit Trap activated; Gravekeeper's Angel, Seth, Priest of Dragons and Kisara the White Dragon Tamer all in attack mode; one card face down;**_

**Jaden = 4000**

**May = 3700**

Seeing as it was Jaden's turn, the King looked to his field and then to the field before him: with Hamunaptra in play, his graveyard was out of bounds and, even worse, May's monsters all had a power boost:

**Seth, Priest of Dragons: ATK 2200**

**Kisara, the White Dragon Tamer: ATK 2000**

**Gravekeeper's Angel: ATK 2800**

/Even with that power boost,/ thought Jaden, /May still has one key weakness; she has never faced the power of my deck and now, I will prove it to…/

The sound of a second disk activating distracted Jaden; looking to his left, he gasped as he saw Yubel activating her own Duel Disk, her eyes narrowed as she looked to May.

"Yubel?" asked Jaden, "What are you doing?"

"Teaming with you," Yubel answered, "I stand with Jaden to the end Goddess; so count me in as well; in exchange, you gain extra life points; what do you say?"

"Bring it on," May argued, watching as her life points went up, while Yubel had her own LP meter activated, five cards in her hand.

**Jaden = 4000**

**Yubel = 4000**

**May = 7700**

"And it's still my move," Jaden reminded them, "And I start by sacrificing my Evil Hero Shadow Gardna to summon Evil Hero Malicious Edge (ATK 2600 DEF 1800) in attack mode!"

As the red and black warrior vanished, Jaden could only watch with pride as the loyal right-hand of the King – a fact he had learned from Haou – rose onto the field, his black-X-armour and spiked gauntlets silhouetting the darkness as he stared at May's field.

"Wait!" gasped Max, "How did Jaden summon Edge with just one tribute?"

"I did it because May has cards on the field," explained Jaden, "And now, I activate the spell card Elemental Order!"

Elemental Order was a Spell Card that showed Elemental Heroes Avian, Burstinatrix and Sparkman all gathered around what looked like an ancient jewel.

"I remember this one," commented May, her eyes narrowed as she looked to Jaden, "Now, you get to summon an Elemental Heroine, right?"

"Not before I summon an Elemental Hero from my hand," Jaden corrected her, "And the hero I choose is Elemental Hero Star Spirit (ATK 1900 DEF 900) but not before I sacrifice him to summon his so-called big sister: from the depths of space, I summon Elemental Heroine Solaris Wing (ATK 2600 DEF 1800) in attack mode!"

Solaris Wing seemed to resemble Elemental Hero Shining Flame Wingman, but this heroine also had wings like a phoenix; two glittering feathery wings grew out of her back; this new heroine also wore a dress seemingly made from silver phoenix feathers with two scimitars in her hands that shone with flames from the morning sunrise.

"Two monsters with high attack points," May remarked, "Not bad Jaden, but don't forget, just in case you were planning on using any effect from your graveyard, it's useless thanks to Hamunaptra."

/I know,/ thought Jaden, /However, there's a reason I didn't summon my regular heroines./

"Then it's a good thing I have Solaris' special ability," Jaden explained, "Thanks to her powers from the sun, all my cards in the grave return to my deck; then, I return my hand to my deck, re-shuffle and draw 5 new cards; oh, and May, by the way, during each of my Draw Phases, Solaris Wing's attack power goes up by 200."

_**Elemental Heroine Solaris Wing: ATK 2600 DEF 1800/8Star/FIRE/WARRIOR: This card can only be summoned by the effect of **__Elemental Order;__** when this card is summoned, return all cards in your hand and grave to the deck; reshuffle and draw 5 new cards; during each of your Draw Phases, increase this card's attack by 200 points.**_

"So now," Jaden exclaimed, "Solaris Wing, attack Kisara with Sunrise Skyfire!"

Rising into the air, Solaris Wing threw her scimitars like a pair of buzz-saw disks, before they neared the white dragon maiden, the buzz-saws burning with orange flames similar to the morning sun.

"Not so fast Jaden," May announced, "You see, I still have a face down and it's called Scrap Iron Scarecrow: with this Trap, your attack is negated and my Trap Card goes face-down again!"

A strange mechanical scarecrow appeared on the field and actually kicked Jaden's attack back towards Solaris, who caught her swords with ease, leaving Jaden to wonder about her Trap; if he attacked with Edge, the attack would still be negated; unless, as Jaden wanted to believe, the effect of Scrap Iron Scarecrow could only be used once per turn.

/Oh well,/ thought Jaden, /There's only one way to find out./

"Evil Hero Malicious Edge, attack Kisara with Dark Needle Burst!"

As Malicious leapt up, May shook her head and explained, "Jaden, attack all you want; once again, I activate Scrap-Iron Scarecrow and now, your attack is…"

"Not this time," Jaden grinned, "You see May, I wanted you to use it again, so I could activate my D-Destruction Web!"

A Trap Card showing a large red letter D in a net of electrical wiring rose onto the field, strands of said web being tapped into Edge's armour as Jaden explained, "Now, while I have an Evil Hero, such as Malicious, in play, whenever he attacks, he can destroy one additional card in play and for his first, I choose Scrap-Iron Scarecrow!"

"No!" gasped May as she watched her Trap disappear, followed by Kisara; as the dragon maiden was destroyed, Seth seemed to fall to his knees before he looked up and hissed at Jaden, his eyes dark and cold.

(You will pay for destroying her King of Darkness,) he hissed, (My Goddess, let me take this weakling down!)

"Easy Seth," May sighed, before she looked to Jaden and added, "It's Yubel's turn after Jaden and then to me before returning to Jaden, but you will get your chance, my friend."

_**D: Destruction Web: TRAP/PERMANENT: This card can be activated when the controller of this card has one or more **__Evil Heroes __**in play; equip this card to an **__Evil Hero; __**when the selected hero attacks, destroy one spell or trap card in play; when the equipped monster is attacked as a result of battle, destroy this card.**_

**Jaden = 4000**

**Yubel = 4000**

**May = 7100**

"Now," added Jaden, "I throw down a face down and call it a turn; you're up Yubel!"

Drawing her own card, Yubel looked to May, before she smiled and nodded once, understanding her link with the monsters of Egypt was easy; once, the dark spirit had held that same link with Jaden and now, Yubel would show May what she could do.

"For my move," Yubel informed May, "I play a card that should look familiar to the Prince of Wisdom, I summon my Twilight Warrior (ATK 1500 DEF 1450) and now, I also activate the spell card Artemis' Charm! With this, I equip it to Twilight and now, when he attacks, I can cut his attack in half and deal direct damage to you. But, since this is _my _first turn, I can't attack; so, instead, I activate the effect of Twilight Warrior, which allows me to add one Equip Spell to my hand; however, I now activate the spell known as Twilight Veil!"

A spell card depicting the rays of sunset over a New York-like cityscape appeared on the field, a strange bird flying over the twilight rays, its feathers drifting onto the city.

"Thanks to this card," Yubel explained, her eyes narrowed as she looked to Jaden, "None of us can attack until the end of my next turn, so, with that in mind, I place one card face down and end my turn!"

_**Twilight Veil: SPELL/PERMANENT: During each player's Battle Phase, neither opponent can declare an attack; the controller of this card must destroy this card at the end of their next turn.**_

With the duel back to May, the Goddess drew a card and, sharing a glance with Seth, announced, "Your spell may stop Seth, but, thanks to Hamunaptra's power, all Gravekeeper monsters gain an immunity to monster, spell and trap effects; plus, now that it's my turn, I sacrifice 100 life points and summon Kisara, the White Dragon Tamer (ATK 1500 DEF 1250) from my grave: Seth, do the honours!"

Seth kneeled before one of the arches of Hamunaptra, his body glowing with a light similar to the desert sands, before he chanted in Egyptian, and, as Yubel and Jaden watched in shock, Kisara rose again, like a mummy from her tomb.

(Kisara,) gasped Seth, embracing his ancient love.

(Seth, my dragon prince, thank you for your help.) Kisara replied, tears running down her face.

(It's our Goddess you should be thanking,) Seth told her, (And now, we get to exact our revenge on that dragon maiden!)

"Indeed you do Seth," May informed him, "And here's the perfect way to do it; I activate Hamunaptra's very _unique_ effect: when I have Fusion-Material monsters on the field, I can fuse them without the need for Polymerisation!"

"What?" gasped Jaden, "That sounds like Fusion Gate!"

"Indeed it does Jaden; so, say goodbye to Seth and Kisara and hello to a being with even greater power!"

Seth and Kisara looked at one another before nodding in unison; as Jaden watched, he saw a sandstorm blow all around, a wave of white light filling his vision as the two monsters became one; when the sand and light fell, Jaden, and the rest of the team, gasped at what was standing before him.

The creature was human in appearance as it resembled Seth; however, its hair was the same colour as Kisara, a bright, shining blue that seemed to light up the desert scene; the tunic usually worn by Seth was also white and, as Jaden watched, this new creature opened its eyes, revealing a pair of powerful white eyes as well as three of what Yubel recognised as White Dragon Tokens and, as the King watched, this new creature unfurled a pair of powerful blue wings.

"Say hello," May smiled, "To the fusion of love and light; my White Dragon King (ATK _3000_ DEF 3000) and now, I activate it's second ability; you see Jaden, normally, I'd get to summon a Blue Eyes White Dragon to the field, but this time, I plan on something different: I discard 3 cards from my hand – Gravekeeper's Assailant, Jouno and Kura (and there's a reason) – to summon three White Dragon Tokens (ATK 0 DEF 0) in defence mode, which now also increases my King's attack by 800 for each, making him 5400 attack points strong!"

_**White Dragon King: ATK: 2500 DEF: 3000/7Star/LIGHT/SPELLCASTER/FUSION: **__Seth, Priest of Dragons and Kisara the White Dragon Tamer__**: When this monster is on the field, remove from play one light monster in your graveyard in order to summon one **__Blue Eyes White Dragon__** onto the field (if possible). If not, sacrifice up to three cards from your hand to special summon up to three **__White Dragon tokens__** onto the field. For every White Dragon on the field, this monster gains 800 attack points.**_

"Now I'm in trouble," gulped Jaden, but Yubel smiled as she looked to this high-powered monster.

"Not so, you see Jaden, the Goddess said that only Gravekeepers are immune to monster, spell and trap effects, not her dragon king, so she can only attack with her Angel!"

"Yubel's right Jaden," May smiled, "But it won't matter; now, Gravekeeper's Angel, attack Jaden's Solaris with Wings of the Damned!"

The Angel rose into the air like a god of the earth, before it swooped down and sliced its wings like swords through Solaris, depleting Jaden's life points as the Supreme King looked on.

**Jaden = 3800**

**Yubel = 4000**

**May = 7600**

"Well," Jaden countered, "By destroying Solaris, you activated my Trap Card May!"

A Trap Card showing a black letter A in the centre of a snake-pit rose onto the field; at the same time, May noticed her King suddenly weakening. "What's happening Jaden?"

"What's happening," Jaden explained, "Is my A: Apocalypse Venom Trap Card; now, because you destroyed my monster, all other monsters on your field lose any and all attack point bonuses and, just for emphasis, you also lose 500 life points for each monster affected."

May could only watch as her White Dragon King lost his near 3000-point boost, since the venom also affected Hamunaptra, before she looked to Jaden and nodded once, "Now this is the duel I wanted, so I play a face down and end my turn; make your move Jaden!"

_**A: Apocalypse Venom: TRAP/COUNTER: Activate when an **__Elemental Hero, Heroine or Evil Hero __**is destroyed as a result of battle; negate all ATK point bonuses on your opponent's field; your opponent cannot use any Equip Spells on any of the affected monsters.**_

"And with that," Jaden grinned, "It's my turn: and I have plans May; first, I activate my next face-down card: R-Revenge of the Shadows, which destroys all spell and traps on your field!"

May watched with horror as her field was destroyed; looking over, she saw that Revenge of the Shadows was a Spell showing a glowing silver R enthralled by the darkness.

_**R: Revenge of the Shadows: SPELL/NORMAL: Activate when you have an **__Evil Hero __**in play; destroy all spell and trap cards on the field.**_

May could only watch with sadness as her temple was crumbled to the ground, before she looked up and, with a cold smile worthy of Shadow, she nodded, "Thank you Jaden, I wanted you to destroy Hamunaptra; because now, I can remove monsters from my grave and summon my Ultimate Fusion! Oh, and that's thanks to this!"

She revealed a Trap Card showing Hamunaptra under the watchful eyes of a dark deity as May continued, "So now, I remove Kisara, Seth, Jouno and my Gravekeeper's Assailant from play to summon my Set: Overlord of Chaos (ATK 1000 DEF 1000) in attack mode!"

A fierce cold wind blew all around as Jaden watched May's field, before Hamunaptra's floor crumbled and a deformed hand stuck out of the ground; the hand was dressed in a purple glove and, as Jaden watched, he saw the hand being held by a body wearing a dark robe that flared at the neck; the face was similar to Seto Kaiba, but his eyes were red and all around him blew winds of the dead.

"Not much is he?" asked Jaden, but not before he then watched as Set reached out and lifted a ruby-headed sceptre from the ground, its red-head glowing with dark energy.

"That was then," explained May, "Because now, Set gains attack points equal to the number of monsters I discarded; he gains 800 for each one and, since I discarded 4, he gains 3200 attack points; oh, and don't forget Jaden, you can't attack!"

_**Set: Overlord of Chaos: ATK 1000 DEF 1000/10Star/DARK/SPELLCASTER/FUSION: (UP TO 5 MONSTER CARDS IN YOUR GRAVEYARD)This card can be Special Summoned as a Fusion if your opponent destroys **__Hamunaptra; __** When this card is summoned, increase this card's attack by 800 for every card used in the fusion; this card cannot be destroyed in battle; when the controller of this card skips their Battle Phase, Special Summon **__Atem, the Ancient Pharaoh and Kura the Thief Lord __**from your deck.**_

"And now," May added, watching as Set's attack increased all the way to 4200, "My dark lord's effect activates; because I'm forced to skip my Battle Phase, I get to summon two old friends to my field; guess who Jaden?"

"Atem and Kura?" asked the King, although it wasn't really a question.

His answer was confirmed as the two ancient spirits rose onto the field, Atem dressed in his royal garb and Kura holding his knife to his tongue, licking the edge of the blade like he was hungry for Jaden's blood.

"Even if you can do that," Jaden then added, "As you said, it is my turn May and now, I simply place a monster in defence mode and a card face down and end my turn. But soon, even Atem will fall and I will prove to you once and for all that I am not evil!"

"We'll see," May snarled, her hands shaking, "Your memories didn't fool me Jaden; once again, you cause the fall of my monsters and now…"

"About that," Jaden suddenly added, "I have a question May: you despise darkness so much, so why on earth would you use a deck of dark creatures?"

"You wouldn't understand." May replied, watching Yubel, but even the Guardian was now interested.

"Tell us," Yubel insisted.

"Fine," May remarked, "Here goes…"

**May: So you really want to know about me? Well, fine, but it won't stop this duel;**

**Jaden: I don't; I just want to understand you better May;**

**Ash: Well, you lot go ahead; I have my own game to play; and I think I'll start with my Dark Dragon;**

**Mokuba: That doesn't sound good: Next Chapter: Duelling For Supremacy: Demons and Dragons**

**Jaden: Let's get this over with Yubel; I need to know, but we need to find Ash and help him;**

**Ash (laughing): good luck with that Supreme King; I am here to stay and soon, the Heart of Chaos will…be…mine!**

**DZ2: Thanks to GPQ for allowing me to use her characters from BMBAM and for all her help; please Read and Review before this lot go crazy!**


	18. SOTS: Demons and Dragons

Duelling For Supremacy: Chapter 18: Demons and Dragons

Disclaimer: AS BEFORE; I do own the Pokémon Destream as well as all cards written in _**(Bold Brackets)**_

Normal Speech;

/Thought/

_**Original Cards**_

(Spirit Speak)

"**The Dark Spirits speaking**"

**Domino City: Domino Park**

"May?" asked Jaden suddenly, looking to his own deck, "What is it about me that you hate so much? Surely I proved that I could handle the darkness without becoming the darkness!"

"You did," May explained, "And yet you have no idea, do you Jaden? You pretend that everything is all right, but it's not: our friend has gone and there's only one person I can blame: YOU!"

"WHY ME?" Roared Jaden, before he gasped as he found Seth's staff inches from his face.

"Do you really want to know?" asked May.

Jaden nodded.

"Very well," May explained, "I'll tell you; Atem, Kura, Seth, Jouno, even my Gravekeepers; they are my friends as well and, when Shadow first came, it was to them that I feared her. Then I hear about you and how you corrupted Atem and Kura with that Heart and I knew I could never trust you. You have no idea what it is to nearly lose someone who protects you so dearly."

"YES HE DOES!"

The yell surprised all of them; Jaden looked sad as he turned and saw Yubel now standing next to him, her own eyes filled with tears as she spoke to May, "He does know Goddess; more than you ever could: when he was younger, the only friends Jaden had were his duel spirits: his Elemental Heroes _were_ his heroes and I was his guardian, his friend and his avenger; then, one day, Jaden sent me into space in the hopes I could be saved; however, from up there, I tried to talk to him and gave him nightmares. Then, a few weeks ago, I returned to my Jaden and, instead of fearing me, Jaden welcomed me with open arms, an old friend back by his side: when the Chosen were taken, Jaden and Ash volunteered me to be the new Maiden and I knew that this was my chance to help him again. So don't you _dare_ suggest that Jaden knows nothing of the power of losing someone he loves: Jaden, tell her what you said to me!"

Jaden nodded before he looked forwards and added, "I'll go one better…" His eyes began to glow with a gold light before he explained, "I'll show her!"

May and the others cried out as Jaden's powers dragged them into his memories…

Nearby, a lone figure watched from the roof of the same skyscraper where he had duelled before; with a cold smile, the figure held out his hand and watched as a small dragon creature flew back to him, its guttural growls whispering in his ear.

"**Perfect,**" laughed the dark figure, turning, he saw two other kneeled while a third watched with anticipation, "**You were right Shadow.**"

Shadow walked towards her King and kissed him softly, before she added, "**May will do what we want her to and she doesn't even suspect the truth.**"

The first figure, Ash Ketchum, Kaiser of Chaos, looked to his hand where two cards were now in his grasp as he added, "**You're right; none of them can truly know about my plans and soon, the ultimate power in all of duelling will be mine.**"

He then gave a cold laugh while holding the two cards to the sun:

The Heart of Chaos and the Revenge of the Dark King.

/Now,/ thought the Kaiser, /For Part 2 of my plan: good luck Jaden…you're going to need it./

_**PokéDuels**_

**Domino City: KC Hotel (Note: don't know if this is real, but it was necessary to set the scene)**

"And stay out until you can see the Light!" yelled Alexis Rhodes as she threw her own brother, Atticus, outside of the hotel acquired by the Obelisks; Atticus, dressed in his rather camp-looking Hawaiian shirt and shorts, looked up to his white sister before he shook his head in disbelief.

"What happened to you Lexi?" he asked, "When did you become so…cold?"

"When she duelled me," laughed a sinister voice before Brock stepped into the sunlight, his white coat now decorated with several silver markings as he added, "While those fools were too busy worrying over these silly illusions, Master Sartorius sent me out hunting; and what a prize I caught."

The other White students laughed in agreement before they returned to the inside of the hotel, leaving Atticus, still sprawled on the floor, crying over the loss of his sister.

"Pathetic!" snarled a cold voice making the once-Elite Obelisk look up; standing in the shade of the hotel entrance was a figure dressed in midnight blue armour and bearing a black duel disk shaped like demon horns; at his side was a strange brown-haired girl dressed in what appeared to be an Obelisk Blue uniform, except her uniform was the same shade of blue as the figure at her side; a pair of leather pants covered her lower body and around her neck was a medallion similar to Jaden's pendant, but this medallion was a mix of black-gilded metal and emerald green jewels.

Atticus, looking back to the first figure, gasped as he realised he knew that voice, "Ash? What are you doing here? Where's Jaden and the others?"

"Those pathetic weaklings are too busy ending their little tiff," laughed the now Dark Guardian, "I'm here for you Atticus! Tell me, when did you get so weak?"

"I am not weak!" hissed the Obelisk student, "I am still one of the highest ranking Obelisks in the school!"

"And yet you lost to a freshman," Ash pointed out, before he asked, "Who was that? Oh yes, it was me: and even before that, you lost to your sister in an attempt to turn DA into Broadway and even before that you lost to Jaden: face it Rhodes, Syrus Truesdale has more power than you! And now, look at you, weak, pathetic and crawling around on the ground like a Slifer Slacker: at least when you were Nightshroud you had potential; now…you're just a joke!"

"Be quiet!" hissed Atticus, "Nightshroud was the accident of my need to be strong; he will never again control me!"

"**Strange,**" laughed the dark girl, "**That's exactly what you said, dear Heart; and look what happened? You became Lord of Darkness and future sire of the Heart of Chaos!**"

"You're right Shadow," laughed Ash, looking back at Atticus, before he gasped as he saw Ash looking at him with a pair of evil, corrupted green eyes that seemed to make every hair on the ex-Rider's body stand on end. "But let's prove that to Atticus!"

He held up his right hand and Atticus watched as a strange void of darkness suddenly filled the space between them as Ash added, "Look Atticus Rhodes and see your power…or what once _was_ your power!"

Atticus tried to fight it, but Ash's spell was keeping him in place, so, with no other choice, Atticus looked into the void:

**(Flashback)**

Atticus Rhodes, formerly known as the Shadow Rider Nightshroud, tossed and turned in his sleep as he continued to suffer from nightmares of his time as the dragon duellist. As he snapped out of his latest slumber, he looked with a feared expression at his deck, before he closed his eyes and took several deep breaths.

It was all thanks to Jaden and his friends that he was one of the lucky ones who were freed from the Shadow Riders and their never-ending quest to obtain the Sacred Beast cards.

However, as Atticus climbed out of bed, he suddenly felt a strange cold descend over the room and, as he looked up, he heard a familiar voice ask, (Did you honestly think that you were rid of me that easily?)

"N-no," gasped Atticus, taking a step back and almost tripping over his desk, "You c-can't be here; Jaden destroyed you: I'm not you anymore!"

(Au contraire Atticus,) chuckled the dark voice before a swirl of dark energy revealed the former Shadow Rider, (I am always going to be a part of you and not even the Supreme King of Darkness can tame me!)

"You can't force me to hurt him again!" Atticus snarled, "I'm not the Shadow Riders' puppet anymore; you're nothing but a ghost Nightshroud!"

(Maybe,) explained Nightshroud, (But you will do as I say Rhodes, or I may turn your dear sister into my dark lady!)

"LEAVE HER ALONE!" Roared Atticus, and it was then he noticed a tendril of darkness snake out of his deck and begin to wrap around him.

Before him, Nightshroud laughed, (Yes Atticus; let me feel that anger so I can turn it against you; however, let's not say that I am without a heart: if one of your friends can defeat us again, then I'll leave you alone…forever…but if I defeat them then I return and, as an added bonus, we'll help the fat dwarf tear down the Slifer Dorm: do we have a deal?)

Atticus shuddered before he lowered his head, defeated and out of options; however, he was not without his own decisions as he suddenly blurted out, "I know _just_ the opponent for you Nightshroud! I hope you haven't unpacked because once he's done with you then you will be forced to leave me alone…forever!"

As the darkness enveloped his body, Nightshroud grinned in triumph as he looked to the distant Slifer dorm and grinned, /The Guardian of Will indeed,/ he thought, /Let's see if he can overcome this force of darkness!/

**(Memory Break)**

"So," the Guardian announced, "Here I am, but where's my opponent: I won't allow the Slifer Dorm to be destroyed, so get out here and show yourself."

"As you wish Lord Legend," laughed a cold voice and, as they listened to the tone, Alexis and Syrus gasped in shock, both of them leaning closer to the arena as a familiar black-coated, dragon-masked figure emerged from the darkness, a Duel Disk similar to the one that Demon had used strapped to his arm.

Seeing the fierce mask and wild hair, Ash laughed with amused disbelief as he asked, "Come on Atticus, if you wanted to challenge me, all you had to do was ask."

"Atticus Rhodes isn't here anymore," the dark figure explained, "But you Guardian can call me Nightshroud and I will be the one to destroy you and watch as the forces of darkness come crashing down around your world."

"Then get ready," Ash announced, activating his Duel Disk, "Because I always play to win Nightshroud; the Slifer Dorm will still be standing once this is over!"

"We'll see Lord Legend," grinned Nightshroud, "Game On!"

**Ash = 4000**

**Nightshroud = 4000**

Drawing his first card, Nightshroud looked to Ash before he explained, "I'll start things off Guardian; and I start with this: my Red Eyes Black Chick (ATK 800 DEF 500), but this little guy won't be staying around for very long."

"Why's that?" asked Dawn, watching as Ash faced a strange crimson egg with two leering red eyes in its dark interior as well as a high-pitched squeal.

"Because dear Maiden," laughed Nightshroud, "By sending this little guy to the graveyard, I can summon his big brother; so I'll do just that and now, I summon the all-powerful Red Eyes Black Dragon (ATK 2400 DEF 2000) as well as playing a card face down: your move Guardian!"

Ash gasped as he looked at the new monster; it was a dragon monster that was covered in black armour-like scales as well as the same leering red eyes and two huge black wings. As it settled on the field, the dragon gave a cry and seemed to glare into the very heart of the Guardian of Will.

Drawing his own card, Ash grinned as he faced Red Eyes; this was the kind of challenge he liked to enjoy and now it was time to show Nightshroud why they called him the Guardian of Will.

"I summon an old friend of mine to the field Nightshroud; I summon my Evoltuion Beast (ATK 1400 DEF 1200) and next, I activate the Spell Card White Stone Transformation!"

/Here we go again,/ thought Syrus, remembering how Ash had used this combo against Crowler.

"Now," added Ash, watching as the small Eevee creature began to glow with the power of the white shard, "I can send my Evolution Beast to the graveyard and, just like your chick, I can summon one of his big brothers; so, by sending my beast to the graveyard, I summon Evolved Entity Nocturis (ATK 2500 DEF 2000) and now, I activate his Special Ability."

Just like his other Evolved Entities, Nocturis bore a resemblance to Eevee's evolved form of Umbreon: he was swathed in long black robes that seemed to try and devour the light around them; its face was like that of a gargoyle as it stared at Red Eyes Black Dragon with its own pair of leering red eyes. As the figure was fully summoned, there was a roar of thunder and Ash watched as a black orb began to appear in Nocturis' hand.

_**(Evolved Entity Nocturis: ATK 2500 DEF 2000/7Star/DARK/FIEND: If this card is summoned by the effect of **__White Stone Transformation,__** Special Summon either **__Evolution Beast __**or one **__Evolved Entity __**to your side of the field in defence mode from your graveyard. When this card is summoned, place any 2 Trap Cards from your deck face down on the field.)**_

"And what is this creature's power?" asked Nightshroud, shivering slightly as he noticed that Nocturis' attack strength was higher than that of Red Eyes Black Dragon.

"Well," explained Ash, "Nocturis just loves to hide in the dark; so much so, in fact that he lets me place any two cards from my deck face down on the field!" His cards seemed to fan before him as the Guardian looked for a solution to Nightshroud; no matter what the dark duellist did, Ash needed cards that had a way out.

Seeing two possible candidates, and smiling as he realised that he didn't tell Nightshroud they had to be Trap Cards, Ash placed his selections face down before he explained, "And now, because Nocturis was summoned by the effect of White Stone Transformation, my little friend, Evolution Beast, returns to the field in defence mode!"

As the smaller creature returned to the field, Ash looked behind him to Alexis, who seemed both scared and intent about Nightshroud's duel against the Guardian; turning back to the dragon duellist, Ash shook his head as he exclaimed, "I hate to do this Atticus, or Nightshroud, or whoever you are, but I have to make this count: Evolved Entity Nocturis, attack Red Eyes Black Dragon with Psychic Inferno!"

The black orb of energy that Nocturis had been holding began to glow with fire and darkness as the fiendish creature raised the attack high and threw it at Nightshroud's monster, Red Eyes' screech echoing through the arena as the legendary dragon was slain.

**Ash = 4000**

**Nightshroud = 3900**

"Thank you Guardian," laughed Nightshroud, spitting to the side as he explained, "Did you not think for one second that I _wanted _you to destroy Red Eyes Black Dragon? Well, let me answer your question…with this!" He pointed down and indicated a Trap Card that showed the silhouette of Red Eyes being engulfed by a strange flame, two leering red eyes almost hidden by the flames.

"What is that card?" asked Ash, before he noticed Nocturis beginning to weaken by 100 points each time, "And what's up with my monster?"

"It's my Trap," explained Nightshroud, "Red Eyes Inferno can only be activated when a Red Eyes monster is destroyed; the first thing it does is lower the monster's attack by 100 for every level of the creature and then, for every point of difference between the two monsters, you lose 10 Life Points!"

"But," gasped Ash, "Because there was 100 points between Red Eyes and Nocturis, then I lose…"

"1000 Points!" laughed Nightshroud, watching as a black flame shot from the Trap and engulfed Ash in a field of fire and pain.

**Ash = 3000**

**Nightshroud = 3900**

_**(Red Eyes Inferno: TRAP/COUNTER: Activate when either **__Red Eyes Black Dragon __**or **__Red Eyes Darkness Dragon __**are sent to the graveyard as a result of battle. Decrease the attacking monster's attack power by 100 points for every power level; If any Battle Damage was inflicted, deal 10 points of Direct Damage for every point lost.)**_

Ash looked to Nocturis and Evolution Beast, the dark entity's attack power lowered to 1800, whereas Evolution Beast was still surviving in defence mode.

Looking to Nightshroud, Ash took a breath as he nodded in some kind of approval, "I have to say Nightshroud; I'm impressed; I mean, I heard from Jaden how tough you Shadow Riders were and now I see it for myself. But that doesn't mean I'm going to just roll over and let you win; I activate my spell card: Go, Black Stone Signal!"

A Spell Card similar to White Stone Transformation appeared on the field, its core was shrouded by a violet aura and behind the card were several bolts of black lightning, each one shining into the sky.

"What's that one?" asked Dawn.

"I don't know Dawn," Alexis answered, "It's a new addition to Ash's deck: I remember him showing Jaden."

(The Blue Queen speaks the truth,) explained Darkrai, his own body watching from the spiritual plane, (When the Guardian of Will's powers were evolved, so too were his decks. He now carries the 3 Legendary Deities: one of whom you have already seen him play.)

"Do you mean Entei?" asked Dawn, watching as the field began to shimmer with black waves of energy.

(Yes,) Darkrai replied, (Which means…)

"Raikou and Suicune," Dawn gasped, her eyes watching the duel, "As if his decks weren't powerful enough."

Back at the duel, Ash grinned as he watched the influence of his black stone affect his monsters; Nightshroud looking as he asked, "So, what does your little crystal do?"

"Firstly," Ash replied, his eyes filled with a confident energy, "It allows me to summon another Evolved Entity from my deck as long as I have an Evolved Entity and Evolution Beast on the field at the same time; so, with that in mind, I summon an old friend of mine: I summon Evolved Entity Glacius (ATK 2200 DEF 1500) and now, my Black Stone raises my Glacius' attack strength by 200 points for each of his power levels; so, since Glacius is a Level 5 monster, his attack increases by 1000!"

Glacius seemed to glow with a black aura as his attack point meter went from 2200 to 3200, his cold gaze piercing Nightshroud's mask as he seemed to snarl.

_**(Black Stone Signal: SPELL/EQUIP: This card can only be activated when you have one **__Evolved Entity __**and one **__Evolution Beast__** on your side of the field. Special Summon one **__Evolved Entity __**from your deck and increase the summoned monster's attack power by 200 x the monster's power level. When the equipped monster is targeted in battle, destroy this card instead of sending the equipped monster to the graveyard.)**_

"Now I play one more card face down and end my turn; let's see what you've got next Nightshroud!" As Ash finished his turn, he seemed to shiver as a strange piercing cold affected his body. Looking around the field, Ash whispered, "That was weird; felt like someone just walked over my grave."

"My draw," Nightshroud exclaimed, before he eyes the card and smiled a cold smile; looking to Ash, he asked, "Tell me, oh honoured Guardian of Will: did you honestly think that you could defeat me with these inferior creatures? Well, let me answer that question with this: I activate the Spell Card Fire-Heart!"

A Spell Card showing a dragon holding a heart of flames appeared on the field, Nightshroud's graveyard and deck almost glowing with light as the dragon duellist smiled again.

"Now, thanks to my card, I can summon one monster from my graveyard and one from my deck; the only downside is that this card must have the same name as the card I summon from the grave. Lucky I have three of them," he added, before declaring, "Because I now summon _two_ Red Eyes Black Dragons (ATK 2400 DEF 2000) to my field!"

_**(Fire-Heart: SPELL/NORMAL: Special summon one Dragon-Type Monster from your graveyard then Special Summon one Dragon-Type Monster with the same name from your deck.)**_

"However," Nightshroud continued, "Neither dragon will be staying long as I activate Polymerisation: with this card, I fuse the two Red Eyes Black Dragons on my field with the one in my hand, which now allows me to summon the all-powerful Red Eyes Shadow Dragon (ATK 4000 DEF 4000) the ultimate dragon of my deck!"

As the three dragons fused together, there was a rush of darkness before a monster similar to Blue Eyes Ultimate White Dragon appeared on the field: this dragon, however, had a jet black body and three fanged, red eyed heads that looked at Ash's monsters almost hungrily. Its wings were almost crafted from the shadows and it seemed to radiate a sense of darkness all throughout the field.

"4000 points?" gasped Dawn, "I don't think there's a card in Ash's deck that can stop that thing!"

"Maybe," Ash agreed, "But I won't let Nightshroud win; I'll fight this even if it takes every card in my deck!"

"Speaking of cards," chuckled Nightshroud, a dark aura surrounding him, "My Shadow Dragon has a special ability to go with his high-powered attack strength: when he's summoned by Fusion Summons, he can destroy all Level 6 and higher monsters on the field and then, for each one, you lose 800 Life Points!"

"What?" gasped Ash, looking not to his Glacius – who was save, being a Level 5 Monster – but to his Level 7 Nocturis.

"Show him dragon," commanded Nightshroud, "Destroy his Nocturis: go Dark Neutron Inferno!"

The three mouths of the dragon began to glow before a ball of violet and black energy began to build up, its appearance similar to the Blue Eyes' Neutron Blast, before the attack shot forward, incinerating Nocturis and dealing Ash 800 points of damage.

**Ash = 2200**

**Nightshroud = 3900**

_**(Red Eyes Shadow Dragon: ATK 4000 DEF 4000/10Star/DARK/DRAGON/FUSION: (Red Eyes Black Dragon + Red Eyes Black Dragon + Red Eyes Black Dragon)When this card is summoned by Fusion Summons, destroy all Level 6 and higher monsters on your opponent's side of the field then, for every one destroyed, inflict 800 points of damage to your opponent.)**_

With shaky steps, Ash looked to Nightshroud as he asked, "Did you think I wouldn't have a plan of my own Nightshroud? Well, let _me_ answer that question, with this!"

He pointed down and revealed a Trap Card – one of the ones he'd drawn with Nocturis' effect – that showed a series of monsters all gathered around a gold crystal.

"This," explained Ash, "Is my Shining Stone Transfusion Trap Card and with this card, I can remove Nocturis from play and then draw 5 cards: however, if I draw an Evolved Entity, then I can summon him to the field!"

_**(Shining Stone Transfusion: TRAP/NORMAL: Activate when an **__Evolved Entity __**is destroyed as a result of battle; draw 5 cards from your deck and Special Summon any **__Evolved Entities __**that you draw. All other cards are sent to the bottom of your deck; afterwards, re-shuffle your deck and draw 2 cards during your next Draw Phase.)**_

Drawing his cards, Ash looked as he smiled with success; he had drawn another two old friends as well as yet another newcomer to the Entities: looking to Nightshroud, he explained, "And it looks like the luck of the draw is on my side as I summon not one, but _three _Evolved Entities: I summon Evolved Entity Ignitus (ATK 2900 DEF 2100) as well as Evolved Entity Aqueous (ATK 2300 DEF 1700) and last, but not least, I summon a new Entity: I summon Evolved Entity Volteus (ATK 2800 DEF 2200), another of my more powerful entities!"

At his words, the two Flareon and Vaporeon look-a-likes appeared on the field, before a bolt of lightning filled the air and a third monster joined them; this one resembled Jolteon, save for a draconian head as well as two huge wings that were seemingly crafted from light; his body covered in gold armour and a hefty long-sword at his belt.

_**(Evolved Entity Volteus: ATK 2800 DEF 2200/8Star/LIGHT/DRAGON: If this card is summoned by the effect of **__White Stone Transformation__**, select one card on your opponent's field and send it to the graveyard. When this card attacks a non-Light Attribute Monster, decrease the opposing monster's attack by 800 points. If this card deals Battle Damage successfully to your opponent, Special Summon **__Evolution Beast__** during your next Standby Phase.)**_

"Not like it matters," laughed Nightshroud, eyeing all three monsters, "Because not one of them has a chance against my Dragon and, luckily for you, all Fusion Monsters can't attack on the turn they're summoned, so I play one card face down and end my turn."

Drawing his card, Ash looked to his two face down cards: if Nightshroud attacked on the next turn then all would work out perfectly; looking to the dark duellist, the Guardian explained, "Because this is my Draw Phase, my Shining Stone's second effect activates, which allows me to draw 2 cards."

Looking to his deck, Ash closed his eyes and put all his power into his faith in his deck, /It all comes down to this,/ he thought, before, with an anime-style flash, he drew his card and opened one eye.

A smile touched his face as he asked, "Nightshroud, quick question for you: why do you think I keep summoning Evolved Entites to my field?"

"Because they're as weak as their master," laughed the Shadow Rider, but his laughter died down when he saw Ash was smiling, a glint in his eye.

"Not quite," replied the Guardian, "It's because, as their name suggests, my deck is out to evolve and now, thanks to what I just drew, I can do just that: firstly, I need three Evolved Entities, such as Volteus, Aqueous and Ignitus and next I send them to the graveyard, which, in turn, allows me to summon their master; from the depths of light and darkness, I summon one half of my deck's trump cards: I summon Evolution Deity Raikou (ATK ? DEF ?) in attack mode!"

As the three Entites vanished, everyone gasped as a large bolt of lightning suddenly burst onto the field and seemed to race around both Ash and Nightshroud, before the lightning settled on Ash field and revealed the legendary Thunder Pokémon, its body almost shining as Ash then noticed that, unlike the real Raikou, this one was covered in gold and silver armour at the head, neck, body and down each of its legs.

"Why are it's attack stats undetermined?" asked Nightshroud, watching as the Thunder Monster seemed to glare into his very soul.

"Because," explained the Guardian, "Raikou's Special Ability allows him to absorb half the attack of the three monsters used to tribute him, before we add them together and get his new strength."

"So," Alexis continued, counting it up with both Ash and Nightshroud, "Ignitus was 2900, which means 1450; Volteus was 2800, which would mean 1400 and Aqueous was 2200, which would mean an increase of 1100; add them together and you get…"

"3950!" laughed Nightshroud, "And to think that I was nervous about losing; looks like you're a few points short Guardian!"

"I would be," Ash agreed, "If Raikou didn't have a second ability, which removed all Evolved Entites in my graveyard from play and then, for each one, he gained 300 attack points."

_**(Evolved Deity Raikou: ATK ? DEF ?/11Star/LIGHT/THUNDER: This card can only be summoned by sending 3 **__Evolved Entities __**to the graveyard; when this card is summoned, its attack and defence stats become the total of half the tribute monsters' attack and defence power. When this card is summoned, remove all **__Evolved Entities __**in your graveyard from play and for each one, increase this card's attack by 300.)**_

"WHAT?" yelled the Shadow Rider as Ash lifted up his fingers and began counting off his entities.

"So I believe I count 4: Nocturis, Ignitus, Aqueous and Volteus, which would make 1200 points, raising Raikou to 5150: now Raikou, show Nightshroud your thunder: attack with Storm Front Flame!"

Raikou's body began to glow with some kind of ethereal silver light before the large cloud on his back began to show flames that shot from his back and began to travel towards Red Eyes Shadow Dragon.

Nightshroud cried out as he watched his prize dragon destroyed and his life points hit, before he added, "Oh, did I forget to remind you of this?" He indicated his Trap Card before explaining, "I activate Call of the Haunted, which resurrects my Red Eyes Shadow Dragon, so your attack was useless Guardian!"

**Ash = 2200**

**Nightshroud = 2850**

As the 4000 attack-point dragon returned to the field, Ash grinned with triumph as he announced, "I was hoping you'd do that Nightshroud, so I could activate this," he pointed to a Trap of his own – the second of Nocturis' effect – which revealed a Trap showing an advanced version of the Iron Coat Trap Card, the iron coat replaced by a full suit of armour that held many different spikes and looked more like an Iron Maiden Torture Chamber.

"I activate my Steel Spike Prison Trap Card and, with this, if you summon a monster during my turn, this card ensnares the monster and forces it to lose 400 points for each one of its power levels, so, your dragon is a Level 10 monster, which means he loses…well…he loses each one of his points!"

_**(Steel Spike Prison: TRAP/CONTINUOUS: Activate when your opponent Special Summons a monster during your turn; decrease the targeted monster's attack by 400 for each one of its power levels.)**_

"But that means," gasped Nightshroud, his face pale as he stared at both the monsters before him.

"Exactly," Ash grinned, "Now to save our dorm and get Atticus back: Evolved Entity Glacius; end this and attack Red Eyes Shadow Dragon with Sub-Zero Spear Strike!"

As the attack pierced Nightshroud, his mask fell away and Ash and the others watched as Atticus was left behind, his Obelisk uniform returning as he lay defeated before the Guardian of Will.

**(End Flashback)**

"You were so strong," laughed Ash, "That duel may have been short, but it was back and forth all the way: what happened Rhodes? Did you give in to the Light just like those I once called friends? Or did you fall just like your dear sister?"

"Don't you _dare_ talk about Alexis like that!" snapped Atticus, before Ash walked the distance between them and lifted a hand to his cheek, revealing a dark bruise.

"She doesn't want you anymore Rhodes, but I do; I want you for your power and potential; stand at my side, be one of my Generals Of Chaos, and you will gain control over the darkness once again: let yourself become Nightshroud once again and I will keep you in control of his power. You have my word on that; what do you say Rhodes?"

Atticus seemed to freeze at Ash's touch: it was like ice itself was touching his flesh, but, as he listened, he remembered his need to be strong; that was what had lured him to the Abandoned Dorm before and now, standing before him, Ash was offering him power.

"If," he breathed, then aware of how cold it was getting, "If I do this, you must give me a promise!"

Ash, smiling under his helmet, stepped back and spread his arms, "What do you want, Nightshroud?"

/Nightshroud,/ thought Atticus, /I like it now that it's me and not him./

He then pleaded to Ash, "If I do this; become your…General of Chaos, then you must allow me to deal with that White duellist who calls himself Master of Life: I want to deal with the one who took my sister from me."

"Of course," laughed Ash, "The need for a loved one is a great power indeed; the desire and hatred burn within you Atticus; and that is all I need to make you into my General of Chaos; standing at the side of the Midnight Emperor and Kaiser of Chaos; but, to prove you want this, show me your power Rhodes and duel me!"

"Of course," replied Atticus, a duel disk appeared on his arm; it was shaped like a Red Eyes Black Dragon, with the wings as the MC and ST Zones.

Ash laughed at Atticus' reaction, surprised at how easy that had been; activating his own disk, he turned and asked, "Let me deal with this one alone, would you, my Queen? Go and fetch Shade and then keep an eye on the duel between the Supreme King and the Goddess of Joy."

"**Of course, my love,**" Shadow answered, giving her dark boyfriend a kiss before she disappeared with a simple motion into the shadows.

Ash, meanwhile, smiled as he added, "Get ready to serve the darkness Nightshroud: game on!"

**Ash = 4000**

**Atticus/Nightshroud = 4000**

Drawing his first hand, Ash smiled as it seemed that darkness itself was on his side; adding his first card to his hand, Ash suggested, "Let's change the field of play Rhodes; be ready to feel the power of darkness as I activate the spell card the Seal of Orichalcos!"

As the six-pointed star-seal appeared on the field, Ash seemed to become empowered more than ever as he asked, "Tell me Rhodes, do you truly fear the darkness? With this card, you will learn to; now, whenever I summon my faithful monsters to the field, they gain 500 attack points and, guess what Rhodes, no matter what you do, Orichalcos stays around. So next, I summon a loyal servant of the darkness; come forth, Eclipse Knight (ATK **1800 **DEF 0) rise up in attack mode!"

A dark seal appeared on Ash's side of the field, before the dark form of the first Swordsman appeared on the field; his black armour and twin crescent moons shining with the dark power of the Seal; when he rose up, fully, Eclipse Knight turned and bowed to Ash, his voice as dark as ever as he spoke to the Midnight Emperor. (**My Emperor; Lady Shadow has told me of your redemption and now I say that I am honoured to serve you.**)

"Thank you Knight," Ash grinned, before he looked to Atticus and asked, "Confused Rhodes? Well, allow me to introduce you to my loyal warrior: he is the dark soul of a Guardian who would do anything to protect the one he loved; sadly, he could not let himself face the truth of reality and was blinded, eclipsed, you could say…" he paused to laugh at his own joke as he added, "…by the powers of darkness; and now, I activate the spell card Dark Fortune, which means that first, I add one DARK monster to my hand and then, during my next turn, I can summon him; so now, I place one card face down and end my turn; let's see what you can do against my power now Atticus!"

Atticus drew his card from his deck before he looked at Ash's field; on one hand, he knew from his duel with the Guardian that Ash always had a strategy, but, to turn that around, he also knew not to underestimate darkness and its powers; after all, he saw for himself that even a hero like Ash had darkness, but he was not afraid to use it.

/Not like me,/ thought Atticus, /The Guardian…no, the EMPEROR was right: I am weak./

"My Emperor," he then hissed, before darkness gathered around him as he changed into a tight-fitting overcoat that now held the head of a Red Eyes Darkness Dragon on its lapel; the overcoat also had red, black and gold trimmings crossing the shoulders and down the arms, a cape of deep black over his back, a cowl similar to a dragon's head resembling a hood on the cape; covering his eyes and upper part of his face was the mask he had worn as a Shadow Rider and, when he next spoke, it was with a true sense of darkness as he added, "My name…is Nightshroud and I am at your command!"

"Then make your move, my dark general," smiled the Midnight Emperor, seeing the true darkness in the eyes of this duellist.

"As you wish," Nightshroud smiled, his cape being blown by winds of darkness that blew through the Seal, "And for my move, I summon Ptich-Black Warwolf (ATK 1600 DEF 600) in attack mode!"

A jet black wolf rose onto the field, a sharp black sword in his front left hand as he looked towards the sight of his opponent; as he reared up, the wolf howled as Nightshroud continued, "Now, when my Warwolf attacks, you can't activate any Trap Cards, which means I can now activate the spell card United We Stand, which increases my Warwolf by 800 points for every monster on my field, including himself."

Ash watched with an impressed expression as he saw Warwolf's attack power increase to 2400 before Nightshroud continued, "Now, Warwolf, attack Eclipse Knight with Savage Sword Slash!"

The werewolf-monster howled with a bloodlust in his eyes as he leapt towards Ash, his sword slicing through the Knight as Ash's life points were hit, but the Kaiser of Chaos did not even flinch.

**Ash = 3400**

**Nightshroud = 4000**

"Well," Ash gasped, "That was different, but don't think I'm not prepared Nightshroud; you see, I wanted you to destroy my Knight, so I could activate the continuous spell known as Vengeance of Orichalcos!"

A spell card rose onto the field, showing a dark spellcaster holding the seal like a weapon, the edges of the seal glowing red with an image intent on vengeance.

"Now _that's_ impressive," Atticus grinned, before he then noticed that, when the spell glowed, a familiar face was back. "Hey, what's Knight doing back in play?"

"My Eclipse Knight was a DARK Monster," explained Ash, "And, thanks to my Vengeance spell, when you can no longer attack, all DARK Monsters destroyed return to the field; oh, and by the way, as long as Vengeance is activated, you take 200 points of damage for each level of any destroyed DARK Monsters. So, since Knight is a level 4 monster, I count 800 points of damage!"

_**Vengeance of Orichalcos: SPELL/CONTINUOUS: This card can be activated if a DARK Attribute Monster is destroyed during Battle and when **__Seal of Orichalcos __**is in play; at the end of your opponent's Battle Phase, the controller of this card can Special Summon any DARK Attribute Monsters destroyed as a result of battle. When your opponent destroys a DARK Attribute Monster, inflict 200 points of damage for every level of the destroyed monster. When this card is destroyed, Special Summon one Level 6, 7 or 8 DARK Attribute Monster from your deck.**_

Nightshroud gave a cry as a surge of black lightning filled the Seal before his own life points took a hit, Eclipse Knight sharing his master's satisfaction as he watched the Kaiser take the lead.

**Ash = 3400**

**Nightshroud = 3200**

"In that case," sighed Nightshroud, "I place one card of my own face down and end my turn; let's see if these new powers of yours are as good as you say Emperor!"

Ash hesitated as he went to draw his next card; Nightshroud wanted to see his power? Well, who would it be for him to disappoint?

"I activate the second effect of my Dark Fortune Trap Card: because it's your End Phase, I can summon the Dark Monster I had in the last round, so say hello to a noble ally of my Knight: rise up, Ebony Guard (ATK **2400** DEF 1800) and stand with darkness once again!"

As Ebony Guard rose onto the field, his dark-armoured persona and pierced face making Nightshroud shudder, the Emperor then continued, "And, since I did summon him, I now draw 4 cards anyway; one for each of Guard's power levels."

Drawing his cards, Ash smiled as he thought of the power of his Orichalcos Rising Deck: especially since he had included a certain duo Shadow had told him about.

"And," added Ash, "I can still summon this turn anyway, so, now, by sending Eclipse Knight out of play, I summon the first of my Dark Royals: I summon Dark Princess (ATK **3100** DEF 2450) in attack mode!"

Eclipse Knight bowed once before there was a flash of black light as a dark-robed female warrior appeared on the field: she was dressed in midnight-blue and blood-red clothes and bore twin dual swords that were serrated along the outer edge; around her neck was a black Millennium Puzzle and, when she looked to Nightshroud, the princess smiled and winked.

(**You're cute,**) she laughed, (**Shame it won't stop me destroying you: can I take him, my love?**)

"My love?" asked Atticus, and that was when it hit him: Dark Princess looked just like Shadow!

"Of course you can Princess," smiled Ash, but Atticus then spoke again.

"How did you summon a 3000 point monster with one tribute?" he asked incredulously, aware of the darkness in Dark Princess' power.

"Since I had 2 monsters when I made the tribute, I could summon her with just 1 tribute required," Ash explained, his eyes shining.

Nightshroud actually shivered with fear at the level of power in his new master, before Ash raised an armoured hand and declared, "Dark Princess, attack Pitch-Black Warwolf with Serrated Sabre Strike!"

Dark Princess smiled with cold eyes as she leapt across and began to spin in a whirling cyclone of serrated metal; however, before she could slice those deadly swords of hers through the werewolf, Nightshroud reacted on pure dark instinct.

"I activate the Negate Attack Trap Card; now, your little princess has to return to her side of the field and my wolf survives to fight another day!"

"I guess he does," Ash sighed, before he fingered a card in his hand as he added, "And then again, maybe he doesn't; I activate my Mystical Space Typhoon, which stops your Negate Attack and instead, does this: Serrated Sabre Strike!"

Atticus screamed as he felt his Warwolf's power become nothing, Shadow's dark swords slicing through him like he was made of paper; but the worst wasn't over yet.

**Ash = 3400**

**Nightshroud = 2500**

"And now Nightshroud," added the Dark Guardian, "My Princess' special ability activates: when she destroys an opponent's monster, you take 300 points of damage for every card on my field and I count 4 – Guard, Princess, Orichalcos and Vengeance – so that means you take 1200 points of damage! Show him what I mean Princess; Serrated Sword Shower!"

_**Dark Princess: ATK 2600 DEF 2450/8Star/DARK/WARRIOR: This card can be summoned with one Tribute if you have 2 or more DARK Attribute Monsters in play. When this card destroys your opponent's monster, inflict 300 points of damage for every card on your opponent's field.**_

As the power of Ash's four cards poured into Dark Princess, Nightshroud screamed as the serrated edges attacked his life points like thousands of little piranhas, dealing him another 1200 points of damage.

**Ash = 3400**

**Nightshroud = 1300**

"Now," finished Ash, "I place two cards face down and end my turn; make your move Nightshroud!"

"Very well," Nightshroud hissed, his body now vibrating with dark energy as he drew his next card; looking to Ash, Nightshroud had to think clearly before he explained, "Time for a blast from the past Ash: I summon Red Eyes Black Chick (ATK 800 DEF 500), but this little guy won't be staying around for very long. Because by sending this little guy to the graveyard, I can summon his big brother; so I'll do just that and now, I summon the all-powerful Red Eyes Black Dragon (ATK 2400 DEF 2000) as well as playing a card face down: and now, I activate the spell card Dragon Heart, which allows me to send 3 dragons to my grave and increase Red Eyes to 3400: now, Red Eyes Black Dragon, attack Ebony Guard with Inferno Fire Blast!"

Ash didn't even flinch as he felt the 1000-point difference hit him hard; as he watched Guard vanish to the grave, he then asked, "Nightshroud, did you forget my little spell card? Thanks to my Venegance card, you now take 200 points of damage for every level of my Ebony Guard, which would mean another 800 points!"

Nightshroud felt the black lightning hit him again, before he looked up and asked, "Then tell me, my Lord Kaiser, have you ever heard that sometimes, the best offence is the best defence?"

**Ash = 2400**

**Nightshroud = 500**

"And why's that?" asked Ash, before he saw Nightshroud reveal another spell card; a spell showing Red Eyes Black Dragon attacking his opponent.

"Because I have a spell known as Inferno Fire Blast and now, I play it, which means you take 2400 points of direct damage! Seems your little Orichalcos can't match to this power!"

"Don't be so sure," laughed Ash, before he revealed a Trap card showing Orichalcos glowing white and showering people with sparks of its power, "As I play the Trap Card known as Faithful Rewards, which now turns your little direct attack into a life point restoration…2400 life points to be exact!"

"No!" cried Nightshroud as the Inferno Fire Blast Spell Card was turned into a white ball of fire that became absorbed by Ash's life points.

**Ash = 4800**

**Nightshroud = 500**

_**Faithful Rewards: TRAP/COUNTER: This card can be activated as long as **__Seal of Orichalcos __**is in play; negate any damage taken from a spell or trap card and increase your life points by the same amount.**_

"Looks like I do know darkness," laughed Ash, his own darkness now spider-webbing across the field as he continued, "Remember Nightshroud, I duelled you once before; so I knew that I would need to do my research: or did you honestly think yourself the _real _darkness out here? Now end your turn!"

"Then I do," Nightshroud sighed, "With this face down; make your move Lord Kaiser; I know this move will be my end, but I will be honoured to serve you."

"In that case," Ash smiled; his plan had worked, "I need something from you Nightshroud; I need your darkness; will you give it to me?"

Nightshroud kneeled on the edge of the seal as he explained, "It is yours…Master!"

Ash held out his hand and watched as the power of darkness coursed from the former Shadow Rider to his armour, or more specifically to a certain card now lodged in his chest-plate: as the darkness filled him, Ash raised his head and declared:

_**Almighty Power of Dark on high; I beseech to thee, hear my cry;**_

_**Awaken thyself from heart so sealed so that my power can be revealed;**_

_**I speak as one of darkest soul; grant me thy power and make me whole;**_

_**Upon the Seal, I call to thee: Heart of Chaos: INFUSE WITH ME!**_

There was a large flash of red, black and green before Ash's armour transformed: his midnight-blue Guardian's armour became spiked and lined with red and black trimmings; his head became covered by a helm similar to the Supreme King and, as the power of darkness coursed through his body, his Duel Disk changed as well: it looked like the disks used by those under Orichalcos' influence, except it was also shaped like Jaden's black disk, its power fuelled by Ash's darkness.

"I did it!" cried the Kaiser of Chaos, "The Heart of Chaos' power has been reborn and now, Nightshroud, you will be the first to witness its power!"

The Shadow Duellist was awestruck at the power and, as he looked to his face-down cards, he shook his head, covered his face with his cowl and whispered, "Do it…my Master; I am honoured to stand at your side!"

As he looked back, Nightshroud saw Ash's body become disfigured by magic before two black dragon wings grew from his back and, when he spoke, it was with a voice truly infused with chaos.

"Then, Shadow Princess; attack Nightshroud with Serrated Sabre Strike!"

Nightshroud cried out with shock as the attack seemed to separate his soul from his body before he looked up to the Midnight Emperor, his eyes red like blood as he asked, "What is your bidding, my Dark King?"

"Let's go Nightshroud," laughed Ash, his dragon wings folding against his back, "And show the world that sometimes, even Light cannot defeat Darkness!"

**Ash: I've never felt such power! (gasps in shock as he looks around) Thank you DZ**

**DZ2: I didn't really do anything: all I did was release the power everyone else would have you defeat;**

**Ash: And now it's time for me to show Jaden and the others that the way of darkness is the true power; let's go Nightshroud;**

**Nightshroud: I'm right behind you, my Dark Emperor;**

**Shadow; And what a show we have for you, my love: Next Chapter: Duelling For Supremacy: End of An Era;**

**Jaden: May, it's time for some answers and then, this duel is on;**

**May: Fine…**

**DZ2: Thanks to GPQ for allowing me to use her characters from BMBAM and for all her help; please Read and Review before this lot go crazy!**


	19. SOTS: End of an Era

Duelling For Supremacy: Chapter 19: End of an Era

Disclaimer: AS BEFORE; I do own the Pokémon Destream as well as all cards written in _**(Bold Brackets)**_

Normal Speech;

/Thought/

_**Original Cards**_

(Spirit Speak)

"**The Dark Spirits speaking**"

**Domino City: Domino Park**

"I have a question May," Jaden spoke up, watching May as she finished her turn, "You despise darkness so much, so why on earth would you use a deck of dark creatures?"

"You wouldn't understand." May replied, watching Yubel, but even the Guardian was now interested.

"Tell us," Yubel insisted.

"Fine," May remarked, "Here goes…I was just like any other kid, Jaden; I knew my friends and my enemies; I was on my way to becoming one of the best Coordinators in the Hoenn Region; and then, after I left Ash and the others, I was swept into a destiny that I knew not. On my first night, I dreamed of a Pokémon called Manaphy and he seemed to try and warn me that something was wrong. Not long after that, Max and I journeyed to Domino, where we then met Atem and he warned us that a great evil had come."

Jaden looked to the Pharaoh, who sighed and nodded before he waited for the Goddess of Joy to continue; looking back to May, Jaden asked, "But why do you use dark if you fight the dark?"

"I use it because of what happened from that day," explained May, looking to Atem, "He warned me that an ancient evil was coming back and that it was my destiny to help fend off this evil. Atem would be there to help me, but not even he could keep me safe from my own darkness; there's something I want to show you Jaden," she added, pulling a card from her pocket; tossing it to him rather like Kaiba would do, she added, "Look at that monster and tell me what you see."

Jaden held it in his hand and stared with confused wonder: the card was an Effect Monster that showed a ball of pink as a creature with a radiating aura of white all around; the monster was known as Consecrated Light.

"What do you see Jaden?" asked May, watching as the Supreme King revealed his card to Yubel, who seemed surprised herself.

"This is a LIGHT Monster," Jaden told her, "But there's something more to this than I first believe; if I didn't know better, I'd suggest that you use DARK monsters to show that even a hero can use darkness as their ally without falling to darkness; I have met Atem and Kura in battle and I see they're both DARK monsters, but are also the light side of their souls."

"Exactly," May nodded, before she pointed to Jaden and added, "You may have thought I was evil in accusing you, but while you, Ash, Dawn, Brock, Yubel and Zane have had the easy road, I have had to battle more demons than any being my age."

Jaden looked up as he heard these words, before he asked, "May? Now that I understand, can I show you something?"

"What?" asked May.

"This," answered Jaden, before his pendant glowed with gold light and Haou's armour fell away, revealing the Slifer Red Jaden Yuki in all his glory, "I do understand what it's like to fight your darkness, but when all is said and done, this is who I am; a kid like you and one of the Chosen. My namesake, the Supreme King of Darkness, is just that: a name; the boy behind the name has no intentions of using these powers for evil: so please, look at me as I have one more thing to say."

May looked up as Jaden walked over to her and returned her Consecrated Light card, before he added, "I forgive you; let's end our rivalry and our past wrongs with this duel!"

"Deal!" smiled May, unaware of Kaiba, Max and Mokuba sighing as if they were glad she had gotten through to someone.

**Jaden = 3800**

**Yubel = 4000**

**May = 7100**

_**Jaden: Evil Hero Malicious Edge (ATK 2600 DEF 1800); no face down cards**_

_**Yubel: Twilight Warrior(ATK 1500 DEF 1450): no face down cards**_

_**May: Set, Overlord of Chaos (ATK 4200 DEF 1000): White Dragon King (ATK 2500 DEF 3000); Atem, the Ancient Pharaoh (ATK 2400 DEF 1700) Kura the Thief Lord (ATK 1800 DEF 1600) no face down cards**_

_**JADEN'S TURN**_

As Jaden returned his attention to the duel, he tried to concentrate on May's words; yet, even with no real defences, May now had a monster that made Jaden shiver; he knew that, with Yubel's Veil destroyed, he could attack, but what could he do against a 4200 attack point monster.

There was only one option: to go, almost literally, back to the beginning.

"I activate the K: King's Command Spell Card!" he announced, revealing a spell card that revealed a letter K on a crown, the image of the Supreme King showing behind the crown.

"With this," Jaden explained, "We now pay 500 life points each and return our hand and grave back to the deck; any cards, May, that have been removed from play are also returned."

**Jaden = 3300**

**Yubel = 3500**

**May = 6600**

_**K: Kings Command: SPELL/NORMAL: Each player must pay 500 life points and return all cards in their hand, grave or removed from play back to their deck. When this card is activated, if the controller of this card has **__D: Destruction Web, A: Apocalypse Venom __**and **__R: Revenge of the Shadows __**in their graveyards, do not return those cards back to the deck.**_

Returning all cards to his deck, Jaden drew a whole new hand and looked to Set, determined to rid the field of the large-attacking monster, "And now, thanks to my final card, I can activate the DARK Reign Ritual Spell!"

"Never heard of it," May countered, before she then saw black chains snake around her Set, Lord of Chaos.

"And now you're never going to forget it," Jaden grinned, "You see, because I have Destruction Web, Apocalypse Venom, Revenge of the Shadows and King's Command in the grave, my DARK Reign Ritual spell allows me to tribute the _highest_ attacking monster on your field and, in exchange, I can summon any 2 Fusion Monsters from my deck; so, say goodbye to Set and hello to my two favourite fusions: Elemental Heroine Sky Maiden (ATK 2500 DEF 2000) and my old friend Elemental Hero Flame Wingman (ATK 2100 DEF 1200) so now May, see why I am not evil!"

_**DARK Reign: SPELL/RITUAL: This card can only be activated if you have **__Destruction Web, Apocalypse Venom, Revenge of the Shadows and King's Command__** in the grave; tribute the highest attacking monster on your opponent's field and Special Summon 2 Fusion Monsters from your deck; the summoned monsters cannot attack this turn. When the summoned monsters are destroyed, Special Summon one **__Elemental Hero Neos __**and one **__Evil Hero Nexus __**from your deck.**_

Sky Maiden, alias Jaden's favourite Heroine, rose onto the field, dressed in her sky blue and white robe, her four huge silver wings growing out of her back seemed to blot out the sun as she looked to the remaining monsters. At the same time, another of Jaden's fusion monsters appeared on the field: he had a body of green skin and a pair of white wings growing out of his back; his right arm was replaced by a dragon's head, just like Maiden's griffin head and, when he looked to May, Flame Wingman seemed to grow in confidence.

"Now," added Jaden, "These two sadly, can't attack this turn, so I throw down a face down and call it a turn, but, that doesn't mean that your monsters are safe from Sky Maiden: thanks to her superpower, she takes your remaining three monsters and cuts their attack power down by 1000 and for each one, you lose 500 life points; so, with Atem, Kura and your dragon King affected, you lose 1500 life points!"

_**Atem – 1900**_

_**Kura – 1300**_

_**W.D.K – 2000**_

May gasped in shock as a whirlwind of energy was launched from the griffin head on Sky Maiden's arm, its elemental power enveloping her ancient trio, lowering their attack power and forcing the Goddess to scowl with displeasure as she then felt the wind energy cut at her life points.

**Jaden = 3300**

**Yubel = 3500**

**May = 5100**

Drawing her own card, Yubel was impressed by Jaden's move as she looked to her Twilight Warrior, the blue-armoured monster looking almost comfortable next to the heroes as she was next to Jaden.

"For my move," explained Yubel, her eyes shining as she now looked to her own rebuilt hand, "I summon my Hallow's Eve Wolf (ATK 1400 DEF 1200) I attack mode and next, I activate my New Moon Spell Card!"

In a strange plume of dark smoke, a wolf rose onto Yubel's field, its eyes burning with orange eyes as its lupine steps left the smoke in its wake. At the same time, a spell card showing a pack of wolves howling at the full moon appeared on the field, Yubel's field glowing with mystic white light as she explained, "Thanks to my New Moon Spell Card, I get to summon one Dusk Monster from my deck, such as my Dusk Sorcerer (ATK 2300 DEF 1300) and now, my Dusk Sorcerer allows me to summon a DARK, NIGHT or TWILIGHT Monster from my deck, so say hello, Pharaoh, to your loyal protector as my ally: come forth, Dark Magician (ATK 2500 DEF 2100) the true Master Magician!"

Max nodded with understanding as he watched Dusk Sorcerer and Dark Magician appear on the field, Yubel having used this same combo against him over on the other side of the city; May, however, was nowhere near as shocked as Atem to see Arkana's Dark Magician working for Yubel.

_**Hallow Eve's Wolf: ATK 1400 DEF 1200/4Star/DARK/BEAST: When this monster is destroyed, you can special summon one 'Beast' or 'Beast-Warrior' monster on your side of the field that has an attribute of Dark. The monster that has been Special Summoned cannot change positions while it is on the field.**_

_A/n: This card was designed by Green Phantom Queen; all credit and thanks to her._

_**New Moon: SPELL/PERMANENT: Activate when you have either **__Blue Moon Spirit __**or **__Hallow's Eve Wolf __**on the field; Special Summon one monster from your deck with **__Dawn __**or **__Dusk __**in its name to your side of the field. When either the summoned monster, **__Blue Moon Spirit __**or **__Hallow's Eve Wolf __**are destroyed, inflict 600 points of damage to your opponent. When all three are destroyed, destroy this card and summon **__Archfiend of Midnight __**from your Fusion Deck.**_

As the two magicians – Dark Magician dressed in his red and gold robes; Dusk Sorcerer dressed in gold and crimson – looked at May, Yubel then continued, "And, before you can say it's safe to go out at night, it's time for me to show you the power in my deck: Dark Magician, attack White Dragon King with Dark Magic Attack!"

The altered Dark Magician raised his staff and threw it forwards, a ball of dark energy striking the White Dragon King and dealing even more damage to May as Atem still watched, aware now just what the Supreme King had been fighting.

**Jaden = 3300**

**Yubel = 3500**

**May = 4600**

"And now," continued Yubel, "Dusk Sorcerer, attack Kura with Sunset Spell Blast!"

As Dusk Sorcerer raised both his sceptres, May noticed the sun being formed in a wave of magic, before the crimson-clad sorcerer let the fiery spell be released, sending Kura to the grave, making Atem furious, and harming May's life points even further.

**Jaden = 3300**

**Yubel = 3500**

**May = 3600**

"And now, to finish, I place two cards face down and end my turn; your move, Goddess!"

"And I will make you pay for taking Kura from me," scowled May, "As I activate two spell cards: I activate my Solar Eclipse Ritual and my Prophecy of the Sun God!"

Two ritual spell cards appeared on the field and, as Jaden and Yubel watched, they then saw determination in the Pharaoh and a sense of purpose in the Goddess:

The first ritual revealed Atem, Kura and Jouno all gathered underneath a solar eclipse, the Millennium Puzzle held in their hands and shining in the light of the black sun.

The second spell, however, revealed Horus the Black Flame Dragon surrounded by a ring of fire; at the same time, two MC spots suddenly exploded with fire as May looked to Jaden.

"So, the first thing I do is remove my Jouno: Sorcerer of Dreams from my hand to the grave and, in his place, I summon that which he became when he was hurt by those he loved: behold the master of flame and magic: come forth, Jouno: Phoenix Oracle (ATK 2500 DEF 2200) rise up and spread your wings!"

A taller version of the Dream Sorcerer rose onto the field: he had Jouno's golden hair and amber eyes but he wore a long gold cloak and robe instead of the red tunic; in his hand was a sceptre bearing the image of the sun as well as two golden phoenix wings the same colour as his hair; as he looked to the Pharaoh, Jouno bowed respectfully.

(Once again, my lord,) he said in the spiritual language, (I have obtained my true form: now, let us battle together.)

(I wish I could old friend,) smiled Atem, before he then noticed the power of the Solar Eclipse Ritual calling him, (But our Goddess needs me.)

"Indeed I do," May smiled, "And now Jaden, by sacrificing Atem from my field and my Gravekeeper's Chief from my hand, I can activate the power of my Solar Eclipse to summon the Lord of the Sun himself: rise, my Solar King Aten (ATK 3750 DEF 2500) shine your light on this darkness!"

_**Solar Eclipse Ritual: SPELL/RITUAL: This card is used to summon **__Solar King Aten__** from your deck; you must also tribute one level 4 or below monster and either **__Atem the Ancient Pharaoh, Jouno, Sorcerer of Dreams, Jouno Phoenix Oracle or Kura the Thief Lord__** from your field or hand.**_

_**Solar King Aten: ATK 3750 DEF 2500/9Star/WARRIOR/LIGHT/FIRE: This card can only be summoned by the effect of **__Solar Eclipse Ritual;__** when this card is on the field, if **__Jouno, Sorcerer of Dreams__** or **__Jouno, Phoenix Oracle__** are in play, treat this card as a FIRE Attribute Monster. When this card destroys an opponent's monster, double the battle damage and, during your End Phase, return one card from your graveyard to your deck. **_

_**Prophecy of the Sun God: SPELL/RITUAL: This card is used to Special Summon **__Jouno-Phoenix Oracle__** from your hand or deck onto the field. You must sacrifice **__Jouno-Sorcerer of Dreams__** from your hand or field to activate this card.**_

_**Jouno-Phoenix Oracle: ATK 2500 DEF 2200/8Star/FIRE/SPELLCASTER: This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Special Summoned. This card can only be summoned through the effects of **__Prophecy of the Sun God.__** Once per turn, you can special summon one Warrior or Spellcaster monster from your graveyard at the sacrifice of the top card of your deck. This monster gains 500 Attack Points for every Fire monster on the field. When this monster is Destroyed, special summon **__Jouno-Sorcerer of Dreams__** from your graveyard onto the field.**_

As the power of the solar eclipse covered the field, Atem and the spirit of the Chief vanished into the sun, before a monster more powerful than anything Jaden had ever seen appeared in his place: he had Atem's wild spiked hair set in three colours; red, gold and black with two bangs covering his forehead; Jaden actually shivered when the King looked at him, revealing two gold eyes like the Supreme King and deeply tanned skin; dressed in ceremonial armour of gold and crimson, this warrior bears a large golden orb held by a chain, almost like a mace.

"Now _that's _impressive!" he laughed, "And your Phoenix Oracle isn't too bad either May: I clearly underestimated your powers."

"Thank you Jaden," smiled May, "But now, thanks to my Solar's effect, because Jouno is on the field, he becomes a FIRE Attribute Monster, but now, thanks to his change of heart, Aten has given Jouno an additional 500 points thanks to his fiery heart!"

Jouno raised his staff and held it lengthways, the sun-headed sceptre glowing with magic before his attack increased to 3000, before May then added, "And since you wanted my best Jaden; that's exactly what you'll get; you see, I now have the means to end this duel and prove which of us is the greater Chosen. So, let's get on with this: Aten, attack Jaden's Flame Wingman with Ra's Hammer!"

The Solar King's armour shined with fiery magic before he swept the mace forwards, the head of the mace igniting with white flames as he smashed Flame Wingman into the ground.

"And," May then added, "As you would say Jaden; thanks to his superpower, Aten deals double the Battle Damage, which means you take 3300 points of damage: this duel is over!"

"Not quite," Yubel countered, before she revealed a Trap Card that showed a duellist being defended by the spirit of a beast-monster, a wolf similar to Silver Fang.

"Thanks to my Lupus Shield," Yubel explained, "Any Battle Damage taken in this turn is cut in half, which means the 3300 now becomes 1650!"

_**Lupus Shield: TRAP/COUNTER: Activate when your opponent destroys a monster; halve the Battle Damage and all damage calculations after this card is activated until your opponent's End Phase.**_

**Jaden = 1650**

**Yubel = 3500**

**May = 3600**

"So you saved Jaden," May challenged, "Tell me Yubel; can lightning strike twice? Jouno, attack Jaden's Sky Maiden with Flames of the Phoenix King!"

Jouno placed his staff in the ground before he began to chant; as his chant built in volume, there was a flash of red and gold before a phoenix was launched at Jaden's monster, the Supreme King not even flinching as he watched his life points go down again.

**Jaden = 1400**

**Yubel = 3500**

**May = 3600**

"Well," gasped Jaden, looking to May, I should actually thank you May; you see, thanks to you destroying my monsters, my DARK Reign allows me to summon the men behind the throne: from the depths of space, I summon my true familiars of battle: Elemental Hero Neos (ATK 2500 DEF 2100) and Evil Hero Nexus (ATK 2600 DEF 2200) to the field in attack mode!"

The white alien hero rose onto the field in a shower of blue light before he was joined by his dark counterpart: Nexus was a crimson-coloured form o Neos that had his three red arrows set in a black letter X similar to the armour of Malicious Edge.

"In that case," May gasped, "I play one card face down and end my turn; this next move will decide everything Jaden!"

"How right you are," Jaden explained, "And for my move, I activate the spell card known as Neos Constellation!"

A ritual spell card showing the stars rearranged to form Elemental Hero Neos appeared on the field; at the same time, Jaden smiled as he explained, "Now, thanks to the powers of Neo Space, I can perform the impossible and fuse together light and darkness: I fuse Elemental Hero Neos and Evil Hero Nexus to summon a new form of Neos, I summon Elemental Hero Zodios (ATK 4000 DEF 3000) in attack mode!"

_**Neos Constellation: SPELL/RITUAL: This card can only be activated if you have **__Elemental Hero Neos __**in play; when this card is played, any other cards in play can be treated as **__Neo-Spacians._

Neos and Nexus looked to one another before they nodded and took each other's arms, before leaping into the air, a blinding flash of light revealing a completely new hero: he looked like the two skins formed as one: a body of red with the Yin-Yang symbol set in black and white; his arms were white with elbow and wrists armour the same colour as Neos' crystal; his eyes were as white as pure light and placed on a face of crimson and white split, like two sides of a face.

"Now he is here," added Jaden, "My Zodios' Special Ability activates; as long as he is in play, I select one fusion in my grave and he gains that fusion's powers: so I choose Elemental Hero Flame Wingman! Oh, and did I mention that, because Zodios is the only Elemental Hero in play, he's immune to all spell and trap effects."

_**Elemental Hero Zodios: ATK 4000 DEF 3000/10Star/LIGHT/WARRIOR/FUSION: **__Elemental Hero Neos + Evil Hero Nexus: __**When this card is summoned, select one FUSION Monster in you graveyard; as long as this card is in play, he gains the selected card's effects. If this card is the only **__Elemental Hero __**in play, he is immune to all spell and trap effects.**_

"You put up a good fight," Jaden told May, "But now the duel ends: Elemental Hero Zodios, attack the Sun King with Space Force Wave!"

Zodios' body began to glow with awesome power before he unleashed a wave of energy that lit up the entire field, May shielding her face as she watched Aten being destroyed; at the same time, Jaden continued, "And, thanks to my Flame Wingman's gift, Zodios deals damage equal to your monster's attack power!"

"Then…" gasped May, "That means…" She lowered her eyes as her life points hit zero before she spoke again, "Thanks Jaden," she smiled, holding out her hand, "I was wrong!"

"You were just distracted May," Jaden replied, taking the hand, "I don't want to be your enemy; I want to be your ally: only together can we save Ash and defeat the source of all this darkness."

"I just wish…"

"AHHHHHH!"

May, Max, Mokuba, Jaden, Yubel and Zane all looked skywards as the cry echoed all through Domino City; looking towards the city centre, Max cried out, "May, look!"

May turned and what she saw made her blood run cold: Shadow and Shade were near them, both flesh and blood and both smiling wickedly: as May watched, Shadow waved mockingly before she turned and left.

"It has to be Ash!" May gasped, "But where…is…never mind; I found him!"

She pointed towards the Warehouse District, or at least the sky above it, and, when the other DC Chosen looked, they too froze with fear:

The Seal of Orichalcos was glowing in the sky, its green glow illuminated by the darkness that was now within their friend.

"What do we do?" asked Max.

"We go and find Ash," May decided.

"And whoever screamed," Jaden nodded.

"We rescue him," Mokuba agreed.

"Defeat the darkness," Zane piped up.

"And save the world." Yubel finished.

Jaden then stopped and held out his armoured hand before he recited, "I, Jaden Yuki, Supreme King of Darkness…"

May and the others joined him, "I, May, Goddess of Joy…"

"I, Max, Prince of Wisdom…"

"I, Mokuba Kaiba, Defender of the King…"

"I, Zane Truesdale, Cyber-Master of Light and Shadows…"

"And I, Yubel, Dragon Maiden of Dreams and Nightmares…"

"Shall stand together," Jaden began.

"As friends," May added.

"Brothers in arms," Mokuba nodded.

"TO THE END!" They chorused in unison, before another mocking voice filled their ears.

"Awww, don't I get to join in?"

They all turned as one and saw Ash, dressed in his Emperor's Armour, leaning against a tree, his eyes as green as emeralds as he spoke, "No? oh well then, have you met my newest member of the dark?"

With a snap of his fingers, Ash smiled as Shadow, Shade and Solus all appeared, before they were joined by a fourth member who stepped out of the darkness, his long brown hair and fierce red eyes making Jaden's blood run colder than ever.

"Hello again, Jaden!" laughed Nightshroud.

**May: Ash?**

**Jaden: Nightshroud?**

**Both: What happened to you?**

**Ash: Wouldn't you like to know? But I have a surprise for you both…**

**Mokuba: Jaden and May are allies, but our battle has just begun: Nexy Chapter: Duelling For Supremacy: Cyber Darkness**

**Zane: You rescued me Ash, now, when we return to DA, I will rescue you…**

**DZ2: Thanks to GPQ for allowing me to use her characters from BMBAM and for all her help; please Read and Review before this lot go crazy!**


	20. Dark Revelations

Duelling For Supremacy: Chapter 20: Dark Revelations

Disclaimer: AS BEFORE; I do own the Pokémon Destream as well as all cards written in _**(Bold Brackets)**_

Normal Speech;

/Thought/

_**Original Cards**_

(Spirit Speak)

"**The Dark Spirits speaking**"

_"What do we do?" asked Max._

_"We go and find Ash," May decided._

_"And whoever screamed," Jaden nodded._

_"We rescue him," Mokuba agreed._

_"Defeat the darkness," Zane piped up._

_"And save the world." Yubel finished._

_Jaden then stopped and held out his armoured hand before he recited, "I, Jaden Yuki, Supreme King of Darkness…"_

_May and the others joined him, "I, May, Goddess of Joy…"_

_"I, Max, Prince of Wisdom…"_

_"I, Mokuba Kaiba, Defender of the King…"_

_"I, Zane Truesdale, Cyber-Master of Light and Shadows…"_

_"And I, Yubel, Dragon Maiden of Dreams and Nightmares…"_

_"Shall stand together," Jaden began._

_"As friends," May added._

_"Brothers in arms," Mokuba nodded._

_"TO THE END!" They chorused in unison, before another mocking voice filled their ears._

_"Awww, don't I get to join in?"_

_They all turned as one and saw Ash, dressed in his Emperor's Armour, leaning against a tree, his eyes as green as emeralds as he spoke, "No? oh well then, have you met my newest member of the dark?"_

_With a snap of his fingers, Ash smiled as Shadow, Shade and Solus all appeared, before they were joined by a fourth member who stepped out of the darkness, his long brown hair and fierce red eyes making Jaden's blood run colder than ever._

_"Hello again, Jaden!" laughed Nightshroud._

_**PokéDuels**_

**Domino City: Docks**

At long last, the final day of the DC trip came around and, for the students, a lot had changed in such a short space of time: as the majority of the students waited for the boat that would take them back to the island, Jaden, Zane and Yubel were with May, Max, Mokuba and Seto Kaiba as they all looked at one another.

"So for now," sighed Jaden, "This is goodbye, but I have this feeling we'll all meet again."

"At the start I would never have said this," May smiled, "But I certainly hope so Jaden and please, help to save Ash, won't you?"

"Of course," Zane answered, "And then we'll take care of Shade, Shadow and Solus; they took our friend and now we have to work to get them back!"

"Not to mention Atticus," added Jaden, before he then looked to Kaiba as he added, "And what about you Mr Kaiba? The destiny of the Chosen doesn't really concern you anymore: May and I are allies and we'll be seeing each other again, so what will you do?"

"Whatever I have to in order to save the world," Kaiba explained, "I will do what I can to help save your other friends Jaden, but, when you do save Ash, give him a message for me."

Jaden shrugged, before he wished he hadn't as Kaiba stepped forwards and smacked the Supreme King hard on the face, Yubel shaking her head as Jaden asked, "What was that for?"

"Frightening May," Kaiba explained, "Not to mention bringing that cursed seal back to our world."

"Come on Jay!" called Syrus from the boat, "Crowler says we'll leave in a few minutes!"

"Coming Sy," called Jaden, before he turned and asked, "Was that it?"

"What about them?" asked Mokuba, looking to where the White students were gathering on their own boat, "What about Dawn and Brock?"

"We'll do what we can to set them free," Yubel promised, "But Ash is our main priority: he is, as the Goddess told him, the sole power of the trio, as she is yours; Ash is the Chosen One of the Spirit Realm and, if he gets to that world, then we may be unable to stop him."

May suddenly handed Zane a letter, which she stepped back and added, "If you need our help; just let us know: another chance to help Ash; another chance to beat him is like gold."

"Just make sure Shade, Shadow and Solus don't get to him," Kaiba added, "Because Ash is powerful enough; now that he has them on his side, it's only a matter of time before the Heart is Ash's source."

The DA Chosen nodded before they climbed on board the boat and, turning to their friends, Jaden waved and gave May his 'that's game' pose as he called, "Until next time!"

May nodded before she reached under her coat and tossed something to Jaden; catching it in one hand, Jaden looked at the item and smiled with understanding:

The Terracotta Medal, now complete, was in his hand with a message: _If you can't get to him, give him this: your friend and ally: the Goddess of Joy._

Jaden clutched the medal, aware of Haou nearby as he nodded and thought to himself, /May, we'll get Ash back; then we'll save the world from the Society: the next time you see us, the Chosen Ones will be complete…I promise!/

_**PokéDuels**_

**Nearby: Sacred Tomb:**

However, as the boat sailed away, neither party were aware of Chaos Regent Aliastro watching from a hidden rooftop; spreading his wings, the regent flew down and through the darkness until he reached a certain rotund room where his master, the Midnight Emperor, was waiting.

(My Master,) he bowed, folding his wings, (It is as you said; the Goddess of Joy still has faith.)

"**And the others?**" asked Shade, emerging from the darkness next to his Master.

(They believe in your Light,) explained Aliastro, before he looked up and asked, (My Lord, might I ask about my fellow regents?)

"You may," hissed Ash, his own draconian wings fanning outwards as he explained, "Rael and Valaeon are being converted by the power of Orichalcos and the Heart's power inside me. You were wise to side with me immediately Aliastro, which is why I did not change your form."

(I am your humble servant my Emperor,) bowed Aliastro.

Ash raised his faceplate, exposing his emerald green eyes and pale face, before he spoke once again, "And what of our targets? With Shade, Shadow, Shroud and Solus, I have 5, but I need 7 if I am to claim the Ultimate Power."

(Zane Truesdale is still loyal to his calling,) explained Aliastro, (However, my Lord, if you were to divide his Light from his Darkness, you would have your sixth warrior.)

"And what of our final targets?" asked Ash, "What of those whose darkness we seek?"

(Regrettably,) Aliastro explained, (I have been unable to get close to Daemon and there is no sign of Lilith or the true Darkness, but the others are ripe for the picking, my Lord; once the darkness has fused with the power of the island, their darker selves will bow at your feet.)

Ash didn't say a word; instead, he rose and left the room – the Abandoned Dorm – as he made his way to his chamber, where Shadow was waiting for him. When she saw him with his wings out, Shadow smiled and kissed her love on the lips, allowing Ash to hold and carress her before he parted from her lips and spoke once more, "My Dark Empress; I have a favour to ask of you."

"**Of course my love,**" Shadow replied, "**What is it that my Emperor wishes of me?**"

_**PokéDuels**_

**Obelisk WHITE Dormitory: Brock's Room**

The White Master fell on his bed with a tired expression in his eyes; it had been a long week's trip to Domino City and then, when Master Sartorius had learned of the failures of the Light Brigade, he had charged Brock, Dawn, Chazz and Alexis with the task of becoming the Joint-Number One Teams in the upcoming GX Tag Team Tournament.

However, the White Master knew that, in that tournament, he would have to face his former ally, Ash Ketchum and, if what Master Sartorius had said was true, then Ash was no longer a mere weakling of a duellist. Instead, his dark soul was now the greatest threat to the Society's plan to spread the Light across the world.

"**Aw,**" sighed a musical voice, "**Isn't your allegiance so lovely Master of Light?**"

Brock leapt from his bed and turned to see a girl dressed in slick, streamlined black and midnight blue armour, a chaotic-looking duel disk over her left arm as she leaned against the wall of his room.

"Who are you?" asked Brock, "How did one of darkness come to the wonder of the…"

"**Oh, save it Brock,**" laughed the girl, before she added, "**My name is Shadow and I have a message from my love; the Kaiser of Chaos and Midnight Emperor.**"

At the last word, Brock froze and then stepped forwards, kneeling before Shadow as he asked, "What does my Emperor ask of me?"

Shadow smiled as she recalled Ash's instructions:

**(Flashback)**

Ash didn't say a word; instead, he rose and left the room – the Abandoned Dorm – as he made his way to his chamber, where Shadow was waiting for him. When she saw him with his wings out, Shadow smiled and kissed her love on the lips, allowing Ash to hold and carress her before he parted from her lips and spoke once more, "My Dark Empress; I have a favour to ask of you."

"**Of course my love,**" Shadow replied, "**What is it that my Emperor wishes of me?**"

"Unknown to me until just recently," explained Ash, "Solus was prepared for my acceptance of power: tell me Shadow? Did May ever talk about my duel against Demon?"

"**She did,**" Shadow replied, "**She talks about it like it's a poison, but I know Orichalcos and it is glorious!**"

"Indeed it is," Ash smiled, "Well, when I turned to darkness, Solus told me about his advance plan: my old friend, Brock Stone, the Master of Light as he is now known, is actually my ace in the hole; Solus haunted his memories and made him turn to our cause; then, he took the form of Sky Shaymin and helped Brock _see the Light_. However, the darkness in him still exists and it is that power, known as Onyx that will soon serve me. I want you to go to the White Dorm and tell him this message…"

**(End Flashback)**

"So the time has come," Brock nodded, "When I was turned to the Light, Onyx came to me and said my power would be needed; very well Shadow, go back to my Master and tell him this: I am staying with the Light as his spy; Onyx will come to him when I need his assistance, but for now, I must play my part."

"**Of course Brock,**" grinned Shadow, turning to walk back through the darkness as she added, "**Oh, and by the way, my dark love thought you might say that, so he gave me this message as well: make sure you and Miss Rhodes team up together to face our Lord and myself.**"

"As Darkness commands," smiled Brock, "I obey; farewell, Lady Shadow."

_**PokéDuels**_

**Abandoned Dorm: Later that night:**

"You did brilliantly Shadow," smiled Ash, sharing a passionate kiss with his Empress, "And I accept Brock's hidden allegiance to the Light; once Sartorius discovers him, it will be too late. The darkness that I have placed in him…this Onyx spirit as he is known, shall keep him hidden from Sartorius' visions and power. Also, what did he say about the Tournament?"

"**He will do as you command, my love,**" answered Shadow, feeling her Emperor's cold lips against hers.

"Then all that remains," explained Ash, "Is to retrieve the darkness from within our new Cyber-Master of Life and I have the perfect way to do that: Shade!"

The darkness folded before the Dark Kaiba appeared and bowed to his Emperor; Shade was now dressed in a long black version of Kaiba's overcoat with a crimson version of the Blue Eyes White Dragon on the back of the coat; with deep black jeans and his chaos disk, Shade looked a lot more intimidating than he used to as Kaiba's doppelganger.

"**My Emperor,**" he bowed, keeping his eyes low as he asked, "**How may I serve you?**"

"You are to take Shroud and target Zane Truesdale's little brother Syrus and Tyranno Hasselberry in a Tag Team Duel," Ash explained, before he held up his hand and summoned two cards to his hand; tossing them to Shade, Ash asked, "I suppose I don't need to tell you what to do with these?"

Shade took one look at the cards and, bowing once more, he replied, "**As Darkness commands; I obey: when shall it be done, my lord?**"

"Three days from now," explained Ash, "In the meantime, work on unifying your decks and make sure that, when you duel them, you make it _hurt_!"

When Shade left, Shadow rested her head on Ash's chest as she looked into his cold green eyes, "**Have I ever told you how cold you are, my love?**"

"Yes," smiled Ash, "But would you love me if I was any different?"

"**Not any more than I do now,**" answered Shadow, before she positioned herself behind the Emperor and slowly began to soothe his tired body, making sure she helped to pleasure him by massaging the edges of his black dragon wings.

When she was done, Ash looked over his shoulder at his Black Dragon's Disk, before he smiled under his faceplate and thought to himself, /Soon, I will have the greatest power in all of Duel Monsters and then the world will once again know the power behind the Heart of Chaos!/

_**PokéDuels**_

**Slifer Red Dormitory:**

Jaden, Zane and Yubel looked to one another as they tried not to think about the lack of their dark enemy on the boat back to Duel Academy; with Syrus and Hasselberry sleeping in another room, the Chosen had time to speak openly about their plans.

"What we have to find out," Yubel spoke up, "Is what Ash's first move is? Once we know that then we can work to defeat him."

"We also have to work around Sheppard's new tournament," explained Jaden, remembering the Chancellor's return from his business trip, Without Ash, we only have three, so one of us needs a new partner."

"You should do it Jaden," Zane advised him, "Yubel and I need the new powers of our familiars and besides, Aster's here, so it'll be the Ultimate Hero team!"

"Heh," laughed Jaden, "Good point Zane."

With their plan of action decided, Yubel then asked, "What about the former Life Master and Maiden of Dreams? Sartorius will not pair them up for fear of losing them both: and then there's Ash as well: now that he goes by his moniker of the Kaiser of Chaos and the Midnight Emperor, we don't need to guess who his partner is."

"Shadow," shuddered Jaden, remembering the last time that he had met her, "She's creepy."

"And she's Ash's right hand," Yubel put in, "She has powers like he does; cards like he does and the power of that seal: with those at his disposal, Ash will do whatever it takes to become all powerful."

"Wait a minute," Zane suddenly realised, speaking as if he'd been hit by a bolt of lightning, "Say that again Yubel."

"He'll do whatever it takes to become…all…powerful!"

"THE SACRED BEASTS!" they gasped in unison.

"It makes sense," Jaden nodded, "Those three are like dark versions of the Gods: with that power and the Heart of Chaos, he may be going to the spirit world sooner than we thought."

"What do we do?" asked Yubel, watching as Jaden, thinking about his own battle with the Beasts, changed into Haou's armour and spoke as the King.

"**We take Ash head-on; Jaden has felt their power before, but if he has to duel them again, then who knows what will happen,**" he paused for a few seconds before he added, "**If we are to do this, we have to stop seeing Ash as a friend; from now on, he is our enemy and our target: the Guardian of Will is gone; murdered by the Kaiser of Chaos; together, we're the only hope for this world…indeed all worlds.**"

"You're right Haou," Yubel nodded.

"If that's what it takes," sighed Zane, before he asked, "What do we do?"

"I don't know," admitted Jaden, resuming control, "But whatever we do, we have to do it soon."

"Maybe I can help!"

Jaden, Yubel and Zane looked up in shock as they saw the last person they would expect to be standing there; dressed in his grey suit and silver hair, the newcomer looked at them as Yubel asked, "How?"

"Make me the new Guardian of Will," answered Aster Phoenix.

**Jaden: Can we do that? Make Aster one of us?**

**Aster: It's not like you have any other choice Jaden; you know as well as I that the Chosen need to stand together;**

**Yubel: Hey, let's not end on a low note: DFS IS DONE; and we're on the way to our next adventure: The Chosen Series: Tag Team Terrors: First Chapter: Shades of Darkness: COMING IN THE NEW YEAR;**

**Haou: Where one door closes, another one opens; can we save Ash and reunite the Chosen or will the world be doomed to darkness?**

**Ash: Oh, the suspense is killing me…kinda like how I'm going to kill the Light (evil laugh)**

**DZ2: Thanks everyone; all your adventures may be over, but now's the time to become one: Thanks to GPQ for allowing me to use her characters from BMBAM and for all her help; please Read and Review before this lot go crazy!**


End file.
